Kirai ai Suru
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Lycans y vampiros la eterna lucha, ?Quien ganara esta batala y quien podra resistir el amor versus elodio? mpreg lemon y mas espero os guste la accion disculpen el resumen tan pobre...
1. Chapter 1Escencia

**Notas del fanfic:**

Hola a todos y todas este nuevo proyecto esta inspirado en un anime llamado TOGAINU NO CHI en el cual me impacte al escuchar la voz de nuestro sempai como Chiki fue magistral y por eso me decidio a escribir algo mas o menos apegado a ese personaje pero con los desvarios de nustro adorado tirano... espero que sea de su agrado para las curiosas aqui expongo algunos terminos...

Lycan: Licantropos, hombres lobos o lobos.

Vampiros: Caminantes nocturnos, chupa sangres, Nosferatus o incluso sanguijuelas xDDDD

Bien los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hinako Tkanaga y puesto que ella puso al sempai como un lindo libito en uno de sus doujinshis yo tome esa idea jijiji bien he aqui las familias.

Tatsumi: Licantropos: Souji lider de esta casa, Souichi hijo primogenito desendiente del septimo hijo de Sederas el anterior lider de los hombres lobos... Tomoe segundo hijo, Kakano ultima, Isogai Taichiru sensei de Saouichi lobo puro tambien.

Morinaga: Vampiros: Lider Morinaga Yamato padre de Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro Morinaga ambos guardianes de los dominios en Japon, Masaki Junya Vampiro transformado por Kunihiro Kurokawa Mitsugo y su madre vampiros puros.

Algunos terminos como Okami Shiroi que significa lobo blanco se utilizaran al igual que los nombres de las katanas... si algo no concuerda con la historia de los seres sobre naturales mil perdones en fin! eso es todo que lo disfruten n_n

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Primer capitulo cortito pero es un inicio cuidaos mucho y por favor imaginaos al sempai con este tipo de vestimenta al igual que nuestro adorado Morinaga cuidense bye!

**Odiar y amar.**

**Kirai Ai Suru.**

By: Aurora la maga

Hace más de 500 años la guerra en el mundo humano se llevaba a cabo, esta no se trataba de conquistas ni tampoco de gobiernos absurdos todo lo que la tierra veía y vivía no era nada a comparación de la guerra eterna entre dos especies. Vampiros y Licántropos, aquella llego a ser la más fiera de todas, dejando a su paso un velo de luto en ambas casas... los licántropos fueron vencidos gracias al descubrimiento que se hizo al morir el líder de los en aquel entonces hombres lobos; el amor, lo llevo a la tumba y con el varios de sus hermanos. Los vampiros podían llamarse los vencedores pero ya anteriormente muchos de los suyos habían muerto. Emil el último de los vampiros puros, decidió que lo mejor sería escapar y ocultarse; ya habría lugar para vencer a sus peores enemigos y con ello hacer realidad la leyenda que por siglos han querido alcanzar los nocturnos... _**beber de la fuente encantada Diabolus Magnus**_ la cual protegían a capa y espada los licántropos. Y para poder lograr ocultar el lugar específico de aquella fuente, Sederas, el hermano y nuevo líder de los Lycan, ordenó a los suyos a mezclarse con la gente para ocultar sus identidades mientras la casa Lycan se rehabilitaba y se aseguraba de que la fuente estuviere bien protegida, Lejos de los ojos rojos de los nosferatus.

El tiempo paso sin clemencia ambas casas se fortalecían, aquella tregua duro por años muchos vampiros y Licántropos se ocultaron en todos los rincones del mundo; sin embargo, aquella paz se rompió al por fin entrar en tela de guerra, nuevamente las casas se abatían en peleas, nuevos líderes se conformaron y hoy en la actualidad ambas especies comienzan una lucha por sus propios territorios, pero no solo esa fue la razón de esta nueva batalla... si no también luchar para proteger a la única especie que desafortunadamente puede alimentar a los caminantes nocturnos, LOS HUMANOS...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Actualidad... año 2011 diciembre, Nagoya Japón.

La noche era fría sumamente helada para alguien que apenas y caminaba por las oscuros callejones del barrio, regresaba de una fiesta en su oficina parecía que todo iba a salir bien esa noche, se había divertido con todos sus compañeros y hasta incluso había programado una cita con la chica que más le gustaba, sonreía y parecía saltar canturreaba las canciones de aquella fiesta navideña, sin notar que alguien le seguía de cerca, unos ojos rojos iluminaban en la oscuridad y un jadeo extremo se dejó escuchar, el aliento no se pudo descifrar ya que aquel sujeto que observaba atento los movimientos de aquel oficinista no contaba con calor en su cuerpo, era pálido y parecía tener aspecto huesudo. Se relamió los labios al ver que su víctima por fin se detenía en el callejón y costosamente llevaba sus manos a su entrepierna abría su bragueta para orinar en plena calle.- Llego la hora...- Susurro el malhechor desapareciendo de su escondite y colocándose en la oscuridad a un costado de aquel sujeto de cabellos oscuros y mirada animada.

-Jumm, jummm, chan, channnn.- Tardeaba mientras terminaba de hacer pis, cuando de la nada aquel ojo rojos se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al piso y cayéndole enzima.-¡Ah, pero que!- En primera instancia se sorprendió y pareció sonreír en su muy alcohólica situación creía que aquello era una broma y enseguida expreso.-Jah, de seguro Kenjiro te mando ah, ahh, JA, JA, JA, JA- Se soltó en risas mientras el animal le observaba con entera profundidad y deseo de querer romper su tráquea y perforar su la vena principal.- Bueno ya fue suficiente, dile que esto de los sustos ya paso de moda.- Intento quitarlo de enzima pero no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.-Oi... ya, ya basta, ¡OI!- Le grito pero aquel solo agudizó su mirada roja y dedico una escaza sonrisa dejando ver el brillo de sus colmillos, entreabrió la boca y con voz rasposa y grave le dijo.

-Quizás... no te hayas dado cuenta, pero yo no soy lo que tu esperabas.- Sujeto su cuello con su mano huesuda y fría causando en el hombre una reacción tremenda, con sigilo sujeto la mano de aquel con ambas manos e intento deshacer la presión que este le ejercía, pero no lograba hacer nada, comenzó a respirar agitado y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo, percibió como su atacante se agachaba y acercaba su nariz y boca a su cuello al tiempo que decía.- El miedo... siempre hace que la sangre fluya más rápido, la adrenalina de los humanos es como... la droga.- Susurro por ultimo elevando su torso aun presionando el cuello de su víctima, abrió su boca y dejo ver dos enormes y afilados colmillos largos y que sobresalían entre lo rojo de aquella boca.

-Oh, Dios.- Susurro apenas, viendo venir al vampiro con rapidez hacia su cuello, cerró los ojos con prisa y fuerza dejándose llevar por lo que iba a ocurrir... el silencio en aquel callejón se hizo sentir, el pelinegro extrañado no logro percibir el aliento pútrido de su atacante y esto lo descoloco un poco pero más lo descoloco la sensación de que alguien lo sujetaba en sus brazos y que aquella mano huesuda ya no estaba en su cuello, abrió de un golpe los ojos y cuando sus estos se acomodaron a la penumbra descubrió el rostro de un hombre, con flecos platinados y su cabello igual, sus ojos eran dorados iguales que el oro, sus facciones tan finas y delicadas en toda la extensión de su rostro. Luego de analizar aquello escucho de su atacante.

-Eres tu... Ookami, Shiroi Okami.- Grazno con enfado y de manera tétrica, el mencionado bajaba a la que iba a ser su víctima y mientras lo hacía con voz grave y suave le advirtió.

-Largo...- Aquel no lo pensó tanto, salió del lugar casi cayéndose, mientras su salvador era abatido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado que hizo remover su larga gabardina negra y gran parte de su coleta platinada la cual brillo más con la luz de la luna menguante, el vampiro dibujo una enorme sonrisa macabra y susurro.

-El gran Lobo blanco, ¿En persona?- Cuestiono girando su cabeza a un lado.-¿Esta será suerte?- Se cuestionó desenfocado.

-Yo... más bien creo, que es el destino.- Expreso con calma y gravedad, al tiempo que movía su mano enguantada en negro y sujetaba el mango de una Katana negra, la liberaba con lentitud haciendo un ruido melodioso con la hoja rozando la funda ensordeciera al nocturno, aquel filoso instrumento causo un brillo que casi deja ciego al Vampiro.- ¡Vampiro!- Le llamo elevando su voz.-¿Creo que ya sabes el nombre de mi katana verdad?-

El aludido arrugo las cejas en confusión cuando por fin noto el gravado y la brillantes de la hoja, fue ahí que si aquel hubiese tenido más color se hubiese notado lo pálido que se ponía.- ¡Basura!, así se llama.- Grito para alistarse y correr al encuentro con el platinado.

-Idiota...-Sonrió.- Esta es _**Mizu-hi**_.- La blandió con un movimiento rápido para clavarla en el pecho del nocturno quien agacho la mirada totalmente impactado y susurro.

-Mi-mizu...Hi.-

-Así es... AGUA Y FUEGO.- Agrego el platinado retirando la hoja y haciéndose a un lado para finalizar diciendo.-Quiere decir, hecha de plata, bañada en agua bendita y fuego para los vampiros.- Dicho aquello aquel se prendió en llamas internas que carcomieron todo su cuerpo quedando solo los rastros de ceniza, El platinado guardo el arma en su funda y mientras la metía a esta escucho al fondo.

-Sou-chan, Sou-chan, espérame ¿En dónde rayos te metiste, Sou-chan?-

El aludido, ya acomodaba su gabardina y mientras lo hacía liberaba del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta unas gafas redondas al tiempo que decía.- Llegas tarde Isogai.-

-AWWW, que mal y yo que quería probar mi resiente habilidad.- Expreso socarrón el nuevo sujeto en escena, se trataba de un hombre de cabellos platas con un traje peculiar, una gabardina de color vino y un traje interno blanco.- Oh cielos por la marca en el piso quiere decir que mataste a uno de esos extraños.-

-Se llaman Vampiros.- Expreso con molestia el pelilargo mirándole tras sus gafas.

-Si lo se Sou-chan.- Murmuro sonriendo.

-NII-SAN.- Se escuchó otro grito más fuerte.

El mencionado detuvo todo movimiento se giro con prisa para ver al peli plata de cabellos cortos y le vocifero molesto.-Isogai, ¿Acaso trajiste a Tomoe?-

-Si, Souichi-chan, ya que ellos han logrado a la edad perfecta de un cazador, deben aprender a cazar nocturnos.-

-¿ELLOS?-

-Nii-san.- Aquel último grito alerto aún más al peli largo quien con entera sorpresa grito.

-KAKANO, ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- Ambos chicos menores a simple vista no parecían fuertes pero venían de un enorme linaje.

-Bueno, pensamos que Souichi-Nii-san quizás debió necesitar ayuda.- Expreso la castaña, esta traía un vestuario más cómodo que los demás, un pantaloncillo corto y una blusa ajustada de manga larga guantes negros con los dedos visibles y unas botas negras militares, mientras su otro hermano de cabellos castaños llevaba nada más una camisa de cuero ajustada a su figura, las mangas eran mallas caladas y un jean ajustado a su figura con un sinfín de cadenas, ambos hermanos parecían tener armas más pequeñas que la de su hermano mayor. El cual al verse rodeado de tanto menor no tubo opción más que masajearse la cien y fastidiar al culpable de traerlos.

-Isogai, bastardo, ¿Acaso no sabes que mis hermanos no han terminado su entrenamiento?-

-Te preocupas demasiado, sabes que ambos ya están llegando a la edad adecuada de cazador experto.-

-ESTAS DEMENTE, NISIQUIERA HAN TENIDO SU PRIMERA METAMORFOSIS.-

-Uhhh, es cierto ahora que lo mencionas.- Sonrió divertido el de cabellos cortos.- AH, pero pronto se hará la ceremonia quiere decir que estarán listos para ayudar a su tirano hermano mayor y líder de los licántropos de la familia Tatsumi a acabar con los vampiros chupa sangre del continente, je, je.-

-Ya dijiste demasiado, IDOTA.- le dejo ir un golpe.

-Awww, pero Sou-chan.-

-YA DEJA DE LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA, QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE SOY "CHAN"-

-Ah es que las gafas te hacen ver inofensivo.- Expreso con malicia, causando que sus hermanos se soltaran en risa.

-INOFENSIVO MIS NARICES, ¡TEN POR, IMPULSIVO Y MAL EDUCADO!- Le golpeo con la funda de la Katana, dejándolo ver estrellitas, mientras Isogai se encontraba en el piso el cazador de vampiros Tatsumi Souichi se encaminaba para retirarse al mismo tiempo que decía.- Vengan, vamos ya a casa, pronto amanecerá.-

-HAI.- Expresaron ambos hermanos siguiendo al mayor.

-Sou-chan que malo eres con tu maestro...- Sollozo Isogai incorporándose.

-Oye, maestro si no te apresuras te dejaremos.- Grito sin ganas el cazador, aquel grupo de aparentemente Licántropos se disipo en la oscuridad, mientras en esta misma el rastro de las cenizas eran elevadas por el viento y llegaban a la zona más desolada de aquella comunidad en donde se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios mirada afilada y ropas oscuras, piel pálida y ojos azules por no decir celestes, extendió la mano y dejando que cayera sobre la palma de esta aquella ceniza la apretó con el puno. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con otro sujeto más, de cabellos castaños y bien arreglados hacia atrás, piel muerte cina y ojos más filosos y peligrosos que los de él. Se acercó a este y con voz suave y ronca informo.

-Otro más, fue asesinado... Kunihiro-sama.-

El mencionado se ponía de pie de su cómodo lugar, dejo ver atuendos con finos detalles parecían ropas de la realeza, pero una realeza gótica puesto que sus ropas eran más negras y rojas que la mezcla entre sangre y oscuridad dependía de un saco negro con detalles de cuero negro brillante una camisa a botones roja sangre que adornaba una corbata negra con diamantes incrustados unos pantalones de vestir negros y unas botas reluciente y de un estilo militarizado Aleman, ante la desagradable noticia el castaño le dio la espalda al rubio, llevo sus manos hacia atrás entrelazándolas y pensando con puntualidad elevo su rostro para mirar a la luna menguante, sus gafas que yacían en su rostro brillaron con el reflejo del astro nocturno y por fin susurro de manera susurrante.

-Esto no le agradara a nuestro padre.-

-¿Qué propones Kunihiro?-

El cuestionado se movió despacio soltó sus manos y con su derecha acomodo la montura de sus gafas para expresar.- Acabaremos con el problema... Masaki, reúne a los _**Kyodai-akai**_ vamos a exterminar de una vez por todas a esos sucios perros.- Masaki que así se llamaba el ojo azul asintió y pronto susurro.

-¿A Tetsuhiro, también le llamo? Después de todo esta también es su zona.-

-Masaki.- Llamo un poco molesto el castaño.- Mi hermano no es digno de ser un vampiro puro o de por lo menos llamarse dueño de esta zona.-

-Pero, Kunihiro... él es.-

-Él es un cobarde, ahora largo.- Grito molesto, haciendo que el rubio asintiera y se escabullera del lugar, mientras tras del castaño una figura nueva se presentaba, tenía los cabellos azul oscuros y los ojos verdes a simple vista, la piel más pálida y una expresión compasiva en todo su rostro, muy raro en los Nosferatus; sus ropas eran negras con detalles de cuero en colores platas, tenía unas botas de estilo antiguo y una camisa vino ajustada con un chaleco en su torso en color gris aquel nuevo personaje camino despacio hacia su hermano al cual dijo.

-Kunihiro, creo que esta es mi zona.- Murmuro de manera aun educada, pero al enterarse de lo antes ordenado por el de gafas no pudo evitar retirar su expresión suave y cambiarla por una mucho más molesta y seria.- ¿Por qué haces esto a espaldas mías?-

-Porque eres un tonto cobarde.- Respondió directo.-Tetsuhiro, más de la mitad de tus vampiros a cargo han sido asesinados por ese perro.-

-Ese perro es mi problema, tú deberías encargarte de tus dominios.-

-Fukuoka ha sido liberado de los Licántropos ¡Lo sabes muy bien!-

-SI... Olvidaba que eres el favorito de mi padre por haberte deshecho de los Lycan en varios lugares de Japon.-

-¡Así es, esos animales deben morir entiendes!-

-Lo se.- Expreso de forma dolida, quizás Tetsuhiro el hermano de Kunihiro ambos de la casa Morinaga, era el único vampiro que no seguía las absurdas enseñanzas de su raza, el odiaba la guerra y la muerte creía que eso era estúpido y secretamente pertenecía a un clan neutral en donde Vampiros y Licántropos parecían vivir en entera paz; pero aquella paz no podía ser sobre puesta ante sus líderes o quizás serian desterrados. Ocultando aquello tenía que seguir los designios de su padre y su hermano y para sobre llevar la situación angustiante tuvo que revivir el otro motivo principal de esta guerra.- Pero, yo en este momento... trato de averiguar si ese licántropo sabe algo de la Fuente encantada.-

Kunihiro abrió enorme los ojos.-Eso es absurdo, sabes que ese sujeto y ninguno de los Lycan hablara.-

-Yo estoy seguro que si.-

-¿Tetsuhiro, acaso has hablado con él? ¿Dime ya luchaste contra ese bastardo?-

-No... nunca lo he visto, solo sé que es fuerte y peligroso... pero estoy seguro que él debe saber algo y si tú me lo permites yo puedo conseguir esa información sin derramar tanta sangre.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sabes de el?-

-Porque se que su padre, es el séptimo hijo varón de Sederas.- El ojo verde había dicho algo de entera importancia para su hermano ante aquello el de gafas tuvo que llevar su mano a su barbilla y cuestionar.

-Séptimo hijo...-

-Si.-

-El licántropo más puro de todos.-

-Así es...-

-Jum.- Se la pensó un poco.- Mientras, torturábamos a los Lycan en Soporo, uno solo pudo confesarnos algo de vital importancia y eso fue que solo los lobos puros tienen acceso a la Fuente encantada.- Tetsuhiro asintió.- Bueno, entonces esto cambia un poco más las cosas.-

-Así es.- Expreso emocionado previendo que su hermanos e retiraría de sus dominios y dejaría en paz a los Licántropos; mas sin embargo.-

-Entonces, tu acompañaras a Masaki Junya; entre los dos van a capturar a ese lobo y lo traerás para sacarle la información.-

-Kunihiro.- Llamo molesto el menor observo al castaño con las cejas juntas de enfado, eso no era lo que había planificado.

-Harás lo que yo te diga, mi padre me lo ha ordenado, ¡Hemos terminado!- Le dio la espalda y salió de aquel lugar perdiéndose en la tenue oscuridad ya que la luz de un nuevo día se presentaba a lo lejos, Tetsuhiro Morinaga, suspiraba hondo su vano deseo de hacer que sus dominios fueran la casa de los neutrales se esfumo, ahora ese lugar se convertiría en un escenario lleno de batallas y sangre, comenzó a sentirse sofocado por los primeros rayos de luz y cerrando los ojos se sumergió en las sombras para no aparecer más mientras el rastro de sus pensamientos dictaba.-"_Tengo que hacer esto yo solo... pero, si lo mato... las cosas serán más fáciles."-_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

La vida real de la nocturna, se tenían que dividir, era así como debía de ser, mezclados aun entre los humanos Souichi Tatsumi trabaja en un laboratorio como investigador de nuevas ramas medicinales. Lo cotidiano era fácilmente de llevar, el día era como una real farsa para su persona pero aun así el apreciaba el conocer las distintos compuestos que la química y la tecnología humana han podido crear, además de disfrutar las diferentes facetas de sus lejanos semejantes los humanos. A su lado uno de sus colegas habla muy amenamente con él.

-Oye, Tatsumi-san.-

-Dime.- Respondía de manera indiferente haciendo apuntes en una libreta pequeña.

-Pronto, será año nuevo y los del laboratorio queremos celebrar por que no te nos unes.-

-No.- Respondió cortante y directo.

-¿Pe-pero por qué?-

-No me agrada socializar, además... tengo otro tipo de trabajo por las noches.-

-¿A si?-

-Aja.-

-Bueno, pero... veras es que, mm hay alguien a quien tú le gustas y desea que vayas.-

-Peor aún, no me gustan las relaciones de ese tipo.-

-Pero, Tatsumi-san, ¿Nunca has pensado en que sería bueno, digo a tu edad una relación sería muy conveniente no crees?-

-Yamagushi.- Le llamo mirándole con fastidio.- Estoy a punto de descubrir algo, así que mejor porque no te guardas tus ideas absurdas y te vas a trabajar.- Gruño.

-Bueno... yo nada mas decía, además el chico se ve que te quiere.- Eso ultimo saco de quicio a Souichi se erizo de pies a cabeza y grito a todo pulmón,

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-

-E... Tat-Tatsumi-san me-mejor vamos a seguir quieres.-

-MAS TE VALE, O TE ROMPO EN MIL PEDAZOS A TI Y A TU AMIGO ENFERMO.- Expreso sobre molesto, volviendo a lo suyo.

_-"Cielos, casi me ahorca, pobre Rey-san creo que tendrá que olvidarse de Souichi Tatsumi, este sujeto es más duro que una piedra."-_ Pensaba mirándole adolorido.

-Oi, que me ves.-

-NADA.- Se puso a trabajar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Finalmente el día se escapó, la tarde estaba muriendo en el horizonte, los últimos rayos solares bañaban toda la ciudad causando un efecto visual de antaño. Tatsumi salía de los laboratorios caminaba por las calles con una mochila en su hombro derecho, se dirigía a tomar el metro mientras transitaba el sonido y los miles de olores en todo lugar que el deambulaba siempre lo aturdían pero ese era el precio de vivir entre los humanos, continuo caminando hasta que por fin logro pasar la entrada principal del metro.

A un costado justo apoyado en la pared se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera azul oscura y desordenada con una enorme gabardina negra y unas gafas de sol negras al instante en que Souichi paso a su lado este se sintió alerta, ya le habían dicho sus informantes que el cazador seguido transitaba por el lugar y claro que estaba seguro que era el, puesto que el olor lo delato por completo.-"_Ese... aroma, no puedo equivocarme, es el aroma de un licántropo."-_Pensó retirándose de la pared para examinar a la gente que transitaba el lugar, alcanzo a ver una coleta platinada y con prisa le siguió, bajaban las gradas siendo abatidos ambos por la gente que iba y venía, el de pelos azules pudo acercarse más y lo que sucedió al llegar a la parte baja de las gradas lo impresionó de manera sublime, Souichi se había detenido pues un hombre había dejado caer su preciada carga y fue entonces que el peli largo le ayudo a recogerla; mientras lo hacia Tetsuhiro se detuvo tras de él, muy de cerca tanto así que logro percibir a sus anchas el aroma de aquel.-"_Este... aroma, me embriaga, el, él tiene un olor incomparable siento que me voy a perder en su esencia..."-_Luego de salir de su transe noto como el peli plata continuaba su camino pasaba la plataforma principal y las pequeñas máquinas de peaje, con grandes zancadas se sometía al vagón por fin, Tetsuhiro no espero más se sometió a este y con la esperanza de que este se vaciara en futuras estaciones permaneció de pie justo tras de su presa.

El vagón comenzó a moverse anunciando su destino, Souichi sujetaba su mano a un colgante y liberando el periódico de su mochila comenzó a leer, mientras lo hacía un olor peculiar le llego a su nariz, detuvo su lectura y con movimientos lentos giro su cara hacia atrás para admirar a los que en el vagón se encontraban, todos los olores se mezclaron, desde perfumes caros a baratos, sudor y por supuesto leche materna, pues una mujer amamantaba a su hijo, pero un tenue olor suave y sumamente embriagador le hizo detener su examinación, sus ojos recayeron en el de gafas negras y cabellos azules oscuros los cuales parecían recubrir parte de su frente y de sus mejillas. Souichi no pudo dejar de observar a aquel con entera sospecha parecía que algo le atraía de él; sin embargo tuvo que dejar de verle pues en una curva cerrada todo el vagón se movió súbitamente haciendo que él regresara su mirada al frente y se sujetara con más fuerza, luego de que todo termino, ladeo su rostro hacia atrás para buscar al que antes miraba pero... este ya no estaba.

-"_Quien demonios era el?"- _Se preguntó un poco irritado para regresar su mirada al frente, la ventana mostro su reflejo y los miles de edificios por entre donde pasaba el metro.-_"Me molesta su olor, me irrita... me irrita demasiado."_-Siguió pensando devolviendo su lectura al periódico, sin darse cuenta que aquel peli azul se encontraba ahora al lado de la mujer que amamantaba.

-"_El olor de una madre confunde a cualquiera..."_-Pensó con calma Tetsuhiro sin quitarle la mirada de enzima al platinado.-"_Acaso este es mi enemigo, ¿Por qué expide tanta fragancia?"-_En todo lo que resto del trayecto no dejo de mirarle, pero el final del camino llego para ambos, el vagón nunca se vacío quizás él pudo lograrlo si ponía bajo su hipnosis a los humanos pero por alguna extraña razón no quiso hacerlo, fue entonces que noto su error cuando Souichi bajaba del metro y el así también lo hizo difícilmente pero lo logro, ahora caminaba tras de él, pero su deseo ya no era el de pelear o incluso matarlo ahora era algo más que lo movía a seguirle, subieron las gradas que daban a la avenida; Tetsuhiro entonces noto que al llegar a la sima su lycan daba la vuelta en la esquina, corrió para no perder su rastro, pero no vio más que solo un callejón oscuro y un cruce de calle. Aun sintiendo su peculiar aroma se aventuró a seguir su rastro y justo cuando daba la vuelta en el cruce una barra de metal se posó sobre su garganta amenazándolo al tiempo que una voz seria y susurrante le cuestionaba.

-¿Por qué DEMONIOS ME ESTAS SIGUIENDO, QUIEN RAYOS ERES?- Tetsuhiro se impresionó por completo, no pudo entender por qué aquel no le había reconocido como un vampiro y entonces percibió su olor propio mezclado con la mujer del metro entonces aprovechando esta ventaja respondió.

-Cálmese, yo solo...- No sabía que agregar cuando el ojo miel se acercaba más y susurraba.

-Tu olor es extraño, me confunde.-

-¿Mi olor?- Cuestiono disimulando.

Souichi bajo el arma que había encontrado la arrojo a un costado y al descifrar que aquel no era un peligro entonces agrego.- Escuche, no sé si sea un acosador, o lo que quiera que sea, solo váyase o le juro que si vuelvo a verle tras de mi lo mato, ¿Entendió?-

-Cla...claro.- Souichi acomodo su mochila y continúo su camino pero para su sorpresa aquel sujeto no dejo de seguirle, harto de aquello se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y susurro.

-Bien esto ya es suficiente, rompiste mi paciencia.- Con lo primero que tenía su mano lo golpeo con fuerza y eso era la mochila, varios de sus libros de apuntes salieron expedidos y el pesado diccionario con pasta de cartón cayo abierto en el piso junto con su acosador quien se llevaba la mano al lado izquierdo de la cara y gritaba.

-Auch, ¡OIGA QUE LE PASA!-

-Eso mismo pregunto, ¿Qué te pasa por que me sigues?-

-Bueno, porque...- Miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta.

-¿Por qué HABLA?- Grito para agacharse y sujetarlo del cuello de la gabardina negra y zarandearlo.-HABLA.-

-Ahgg. Po-por que por ahí es la salida.- Señalo agredido con los lentes chuecos y mirándole de forma serena al ojo miel.

Souichi se detuvo al ver aquellas orbes verdes oscuras parecían dos piedras preciosas y de nuevo a cuenta ese aroma lo volvió a invadir, se apartó con prisa de él y recogiendo sus cosas vocifero.-ENTONCES LARGUESE DE UNA VEZ.-

Tetsuhiro se ponía de pie acomodaba sus gafas y de forma precisa se agachaba para ayudarle a recuperar los libros de el pelilargo.- Lo siento, de verdad, mi intención no fue asustarte.- Entrego sus libros y luego de que que los guardara extendió su mano y se presentó.- Me llamo Tetsuhiro Mori...naga.- Susurro temiendo a que hubiese cometido un error por haberle dicho su apellido pero al parecer aquel no se inmuto.

-¿Tetsuhiro Morinaga?-

-Aja.-

Souichi le miro desconfiado y sin importarle que continúo su andar.- Como sea ten cuidado, Tet...lo que sea.-

-E-es Tetsuhiro.-

-Aja, no me importa, para mi eres un desconocido.- El peli azul suspiro hondo ese sujeto sí que era algo especial, pero no se dejaría vencer le siguió el paso y a costa de recibir otro golpe comento.

-Si me dices tu nombre ya no seré un desconocido.- Souichi se detuvo justo al frente del enorme callejón ya en la calle se miraba más gente y autos y por supuesto el jaleo de los lugares de comercio, bares, restaurantes y una que otra abarrotería. Observo a su interlocutor y de manera molesta le respondió.

-Tatsumi Souichi.- Al decir aquello continuo caminando.- Ahora lárgate, este lugar no es para los débiles como tu.- Grito por ultimo cruzándose la calle. Mientras el ojo verde se encontraba de pie totalmente helado, si no hubiese tenido sus gafas se hubiese notado lo grande de sus ojos estaba impactado, había dado con el Licántropo más puro de todos y por supuesto su mayor enemigo, permitiéndose una reacción apenas y susurro.

-Tatsumi... Souichi.- Se repitió para entrar de nuevo al callejón y apoyarse con una mano en la pared, comenzó a pensar muchas cosas no conocía nada de él, nunca se lo había encontrado, pero era más que seguro que ese hombre era el culpable de que varios de sus vampiros estuvieran muertos y que incluso su hermano ahora estaba tras de el con toda su bandada de vampiros, elevo una mano a su frente y la masajeo despacio para susurrar.-¿Realmente él es... un licántropo?- Agacho la cabeza y sudando una gotita confeso.-ARRRR PERO POR QUE ES TAN LINDO.- se revolvió los cabellos y observo de nuevo a la calle en donde noto al peli largo hablar con el dueño de una tienda.-Souichi...- Dijo haciendo puno su mano en la pared que antes acariciaba.- No puedo dejar que mi hermano te capture, sería peligroso, será mejor que... yo.-

-Tetsuhiro.- Se escuchó la voz del rubio Masaki salir de entre las penumbras del callejón y sorprender al ojo verde en el acto.

-AHHHH.- Grito asustado.-MASAKI NO ME ASUSTES ASI, POR DIOS, POR POCO Y HACES QUE MI CORAZON VUELVA A LATIR.- El rubio le observando con seriedad, cuando el peli azul tomo aliento cuestiono.-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tu hermano me envió para avisarte.-

-¿Avisarme que cosa?-

-Tu padre te está buscando.-

-¿Qué?- Sin pensarlo más ambos se disiparon en una nube negra de humo, desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras en la calle, Souichi salía de la tienda, bajaba con calma las gradas y sin saber por qué lo hacia redirigió sus ojos a aquel callejón, sus cejas se curvaron en enfado y confusión, ignorando lo extraño de sus acciones se hecho la bolsa al hombro y continuo su andar al tiempo que dijo por lo bajo y de forma grave.-Su aroma desapareció... que bueno ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.- Se introdujo a otra calle transitada y elevando sus ojos al cielo presintió una brisa helada que removió sus flecos.- Ese hostigoso sujeto... ahora que lo pienso no pude descifrar su palpitar, ¿y cómo rayos lo iba a hacer si me tenía preso su aroma? Solo espero no volver a verlo.- Gruño, por fin llegando a una cuadra en la que en lugar de paredes solo habían unas rejas negras y a una distancia un portón de rejas, se detuvo frente a estas y admiro la que era su casa parecía un enorme castillo era la edificación más vieja y enorme de ese lado de la ciudad, abrió la reja con una llave y se encamino hacia adentro totalmente pensativo cuando de la nada algo o más bien alguien se colgó de su cuello gritando.

-SOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNN.-

-ATKS!- Ambos cayeron al piso con fuerza.-Iso-gai.- Gruño con molestia.

-Siiii.-

-QUE DE-MONIOS HACES.- Grito arrojándolo lejos de él.

-Awww, que malo eres Sou-chan y yo que quería recibirte con alegría y ser el primero en darte la fabulosa noticia.-

-¿Qué noticia?-Pregunto retomando su camino y entrando por fin a la gran estancia, en donde elevo su rostro y pudo ver que el lugar estaba lleno de invitados.-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?-

-Ah, Sou-kun.- Saludo un hombre de cabellos platas atados en una coleta y una barba en todo su rostro, traía ropas blancas.

-¿Viejo?- Susurro, para notar como su padre se abrazaba a él.-¿Qué, que paso y esta sangre?- cuestiono al notar algunos rastros pequeños en las ropas pulcras de su padre.

-Ah.. no te preocupes no es mia.-Sonrrio.-Veras hoy nuestra casa a obtenido un triunfo.- Souichi arrugo sus cejas.- Hoy tus hermanos dieron su primer golpe, junto conmigo claro.- Agrego sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablan?-

-Hablamos de que un buen grupo de sanguijuelas en Japón a muerto.-

-¿NANI?- Souichi se impactó, observando a sus hermanos pequeños los cuales estaban al fondo de la sala.

-Bueno lo dejamos medio muertos, pero estamos mas que seguros que no se van a reponer de esta.-

-Explícate papa.-

-Hoy a inicios de la tarde nos infiltramos en su guarida, destruimos a varios, debiste verlo todo, Tomoe y Kanako son sanguinarios.- Souichi suspiro tranquilo.

-Bueno con que hayan salido ilesos me conformo.- Agrego.

-Por lo menos hicimos que uno de los líderes del mundo escapara, la casa de los Morinaga a sido vencida por los Tatsumi.-

-Disculpa, que dijiste?- Cuestiono el peli largo.

-La casa de los Morinaga, ese era el linaje que aterrorizo a los muchos de nuestros hermanos que muertos en Fukuoka.- Souichi se sorprendió, pero no supo porque, algo le decía que aquel apellido era importante pero no lograba recordarlo; sin embargo, ante su maltrato mental por querer recordar fue jaloneado al gran salón para celebrar.

**Notas finales:**

y que les parecio ojala le den una oportunidad besos! n_n


	2. Chapter 2Raicez

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola amigas a todas un feliz anio nuevo! bien comencemos el anio con este capitulo O.O que si no entienden mucho mas adelante les explicare juas juas juas es que asi son mis historias de confusas gracias al sentido de misterio que comparto con todas ustedes bien que los disfruten pero antes un mensaje del autor!

Queridas lectoras o lectores:

Por medio de las notas del capitulo les informo que a las que gustan por novelas un tanto rosas y en donde todo es amor y amistad etto lamento informarles que esta no sera asi puesto que siempre he querido escribir algo insano de estos dos muajajaja asi que abstenganse si no les agrada este tipo de advertencias: _**iolacion, sadomasoquismo, muerte de un personaje, lenguaje obseno y por supuesto**_** satanismo.**

Bien cone sto ya muy bien explicado gracias a las valientes que se arriesgan a seguir leyendo y a las que no se los agradezco igual dicen que para gustos hay montones asi que tranquilas n_n en fin nos vemossss gracias por leer oh siiii si hay preguntas indicarlas en los reiew arigatou!

Dismailer: Los personajes de Koi suru boukun no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga inclusive creo que abra un crossover que corresponde a Lovelees espero os agrade hasta entonces!

_**2 Raíces, un poco del significado la lucha.**_

Caminaban con prisa por el enorme patio que guiaba a la enorme puerta de entrada de la casa al estilo japones, la familia Morinaga gozaba de esos lujos, cosa que era de admirar en ese tiempo, mientras se abrían paso el ojo verde no podía dejar de ver el sin fin de rastros en el piso, marcas de ceniza y de sangre muestra de que había sido una feroz batalla, solo los pocos rastros de sus compañeros habían quedado en el lugar y esto lo enfureció de sobremanera. Masaki iba a su frente el rubio logro llegar a la puerta principal y la abrió de par en par dejando pasar a Tetsuhiro, al mismo tiempo que mientras este entraba hacia una reverencia. El peli azul observo al frente en donde su padre era rodeado por varios de los vampiros líderes en el Japón y por supuesto los hermanos de sangre que Kunihiro habia mandado a llamar, se detuvo un momento para analizar mejor entre la oscuridad los rostros de cada uno hasta que por fin se percató de que su padre tenía el rostro rasguñado y que estas mismas se cerraban con calma, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa; lo habían atacado ferozmente y la lentitud de su curación se debía a que la plata fue la culpable ya que si un puro de sangre era herido por aquella sus heridas se curaban con suma lentitud o incluso pudiesen jamás curar ante aquello se apresuró para acercarse al mayor pero.

Una mano fuerte le detuvo, Tetsuhiro dirigió con prisa su mirada a su brazo elevando de manera audaz su rostro y asi admirar el rostro del que le detenía aquel era su hermano, quien le observaba enfadado tras aquellas gafas de material fino, Kunihiro tenía las cejas juntas y los ojos rojos de enfado, apretó más el brazo de su hermano y lo llevo a un costado para reprenderlo con ferocidad.- ¿En dónde demonios estabas?-

-Kunihiro… yo.-

-Eres un imbécil, mientras mi padre y los otros luchaban tú estabas jugando por ahí.-

Tetsuhiro noto al movilizarse hacia atrás como varios de los sirvientes humanos eran llevados al patio, muertos, el peli azul se sorprendió habían acabado incluso con los humanos de la mansión, eso solo le hizo pensar que ese grupo que ataco no tenía compasión por nada; aparto a su hermano y observo por fin el velo de destrucción.-¿Kunihiro que ocurrió?-

-Nos atacaron eso fue lo que paso, te dije que si dejabas a sus anchas a esos perros nos harían pedazos.- Gruño con fuerza y voz doble, haciendo ver sus colmillos.- Solo fue un grupo pequeño, armados de plata hasta los dientes, si no hubiésemos llegado Masaki y yo nuestro padre estaría muerto.-

-¿Muerto?-

-Así es…- Respondió con mucha más rabia.

-Kunihiro.- Se escuchó la voz del padre, el aludido se sorprendió con lentitud relajo sus músculos y cerro con calma los ojos susurro.

-¿Si padre?-

-Tu hermano ha regresado, ¿No es verdad?-

-Si… aquí esta.-Respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano con enfado directamente a sus ojos.

-Tetsuhiro.- Llamo el monarca haciendo que el mencionado se abriera paso por entre su hermano y las columnas de madera dedico unos pasos lentos y suaves para con calma situándose al centro de la habitación, se agacho posando una rodilla en el piso, hizo su gabardina a un lado y poso un puno en el piso también al tiempo que saludaba con educación.

-Aquí, estoy padre, me alegra que a pesar del ataque, estés bien.-

-No te alegres demasiado, Tetsuhiro.- Susurro con voz grave el mayor observando a todos los que se encontraban a su lado.- Pueden irse, yo enviare un mensaje, para indicar el lugar de emboscada.-

-Entendido.- Los muchos nocturnos se dispersaron entre la oscuridad.-Junya… puedes retirarte.- Ordeno al notar que los suyos aún estaban ahí, el rubio hizo una señal haciendo que todos los vampiros que habían quedado ahí se esfumaran al igual que él, entonces Kunihiro y Tetsuhiro fueron los únicos que quedaron frete a su padre quien comenzó a hablar.- Por años hemos luchado contra esos seres…- Susurro.- No es una lucha innecesaria por el contrario es totalmente necesaria.- Se puso de pie agitando sus ropas al hacerlo, Tetsuhiro aun agachado sintió los pasos de su hermano que se colocaba a su lado y de la misma forma él tomaba esa pose, mientras el mayor bajaba las gradas de donde se encontraba, llego a ambos hermanos y expreso con suavidad.- Luchamos para poder beber de las aguas de la fuente y así poder caminar por las calles a plena luz de día, luchamos para ser sanos para ser un poco más normales, al menos esa es mi motivación… aunque las de mis ancestros eran mucho más codiciosas, ustedes saben cuáles eran.- Expreso con molestia yendo a un buro y de ahí se apresuró a sacar una vieja llave de oro, se giró de nuevo a cuenta y acercándose a ambos cuestiono.-¿Por qué, esos tratan con tanto empeño intervenir por nuestros ideales?-

-Por egoísmo padre.- Respondió impetuoso el castaño.

-No, Kunihiro… lo hacen por soberbia, por orgullo por razones que no están en nuestro alcance; sin embargo…- Expreso tornando su voz enfadada.- Hoy han despertado el lado negro de mi familia…-Admiro a sus hijos y tornando sus ojos rojos como la sangre llamo.- Tetsuhiro, levántate.- El mencionado titubeo un momento, mientras su hermano le miraba con entera sorpresa y enfado, luego de unos segundos él se puso de pie observando a su padre de forma confusa.-Reviviremos los viejos ideales de nuestro mundo lleno de oscuridad, derribaremos a esos lobos y por fin reclamaremos el planeta como nuestro.- Expreso con gravedad y furia.- Esta llave… ¿Sabes muy bien que es lo que abre, no es verdad?-

El de cabellera azulada dedico una expresión confusa a su hermano y luego a su padre al cual respondio.-Sí, lo se…-

-Es nuestra arma definitiva, con ella tu derrotaras al líder y a los que sucumban ante el… Tetsuhiro quiero que destruyas a esos licántropos del país y de la faz de la tierra.- Kunihiro apretó sus puños estaba molesto puesto que llego a pensar que su hermano no era digno para tal tarea; sin embargo, no fue olvidado por su padre.-Kunihiro, levántate.- El mencionado se puso de pie observando con seriedad a su padre.- Tu ferocidad será necesaria también… tu guiaras a tu hermano en todo momento, le harás entender la diferencia entre Licántropos y Vampiros y que sus sueños de convivir con esos es solo un sueño lejano y que jamás se cumplirá... además confió en ti para tomar decisiones correctas.-

-Pero.- Intervino el peli azul.

-Silencio Tetsuhiro.- Grazno molesto el de gafas.-Ya lo escuchaste, es hora de que pongas los pies en la tierra y te enfrentes a la realidad, ellos son nuestros enemigos y por consiguiente DEBEN MORIR.- El padre asintió a las palabras de su primogénito mientras elevaba sus manos colocando estas en sus hombros.

-Ahora que lo han entendido, den por inicio la guerra que ellos comenzaron… acábenlos.- Ordeno dándose la vuelta para ir a su pieza, Tetsuhiro observaba con intensidad la llave en su mano, cuando ya estaban por fin solos, Kunihiro rompió el silencio que se había creado, se giró y sujeto a su hermano del cuello de la camisa gritándole.

-No entiendo por qué tú debes utilizarla, cuando eres un débil bueno para nada.-

-Si la quieres es tuya, ve por ella.- Ofreció la llave, recibiendo un golpe en abdomen que esquivo cuestionando.-¿Por qué no lo haces más fácil para mi Kunihiro? Yo no quiero esa arma, estoy en contra de luchar contra ellos lo sabes.- El de gafas se enfureció más se acercó a su hermano con agilidad y sujetándole de su cuello lo contramino con fuerza a la pared al tiempo que gruño.

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero sabes que esa arma responde al que se le fue entregada la llave, eres tú el elegido, eres tu maldición.- Le soltó permitiendo que entrara aire a la tráquea del peli azul quien comenzó a toser con locura y se dejaba caer al piso observando con compasión a su hermano.-Sera mejor que te vayas a lavar, apestas a licántropo y leche.- Ordeno notando como se ponía de pie su hermano.- Y una cosa más Tetsuhiro…- Le reprendió dándole la espalda.- No te atrevas a hacer tus rarezas, ¿me entiendes? No me gustaría volver a verte compartiendo la cama con otro hombre y mucho menos con un LICANTROPO.- Tetsuhiro se sorprendió por aquella advertencia noto como su hermano se retiraba con paso severo y enfadado. Aquel abrió las puertas con un severo golpe y se encamino en dirección desconocida, Masaki que le esperaba afuera le siguió de cerca mientras dentro, Tetsuhiro aun respiraba costosamente la fuerza que poseía su hermano era sin lugar a dudas algo grande, agachaba sus ojos al piso y luego a la llave, el tormento se mostró en su ser, sin duda estaba consternado, no podía hacer nada ya estaba hecho. Se puso de pie para iniciar su camino, primordialmente no sabía a donde ir, pero estaba completamente seguro que su destino por ahora sería hacia el templo de la noche eterna en donde se encontraba encerrada El arma definitiva que acabaría con sus principales enemigos los Licántropos, dicho armamento se trataba de la que por siglos fue la Katana que utilizo el primer nosferatus en el mundo, aquella se llamaba La _**Mizu-kin,**_ una Katana hecha de oro puro y con grabados escritos en uan lengua muerta que ni los licántropos comprendían ya que aquellos al igual que los Lycan tenían aliados y estos eran los demonios, demonios que habían logrado salir del inframundo y que se encargaron por siglos de crear protección para los Vampiros sus más favoritos seres Aion era el líder de aquellos demonios, los cuales habían tomado un pacto con los nocturnos y quienes sabían mucho de sus enemigos los Lycan que se encontraban aliados con los magos o mal llamados hechiceros.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto, entraba a su habitación y arrojaba todo a su paso con un solo movimiento de su mano su apartamento no podía resistir el enfado que el de ojos verdes sentía, Masaki observaba como las cosas se rompían en el piso ver a Kunihiro enfadado era un acontecimiento abrumador, el rubio durante todo aquel ataque no expreso palabra hasta que por fin el castaño se detuvo respirando con ahitamiento y con los ojos rojos llenos de rabia; se aventuró a acercarse para hablarle pero a cambio de su acercamiento recibió una mano en su cuello que le apretó con fuerza. Al castaño le temblaba la mano quería matarlo le veía con ojos llenos de odio incluso sus pómulos tomaron una forma demoniaca pero, aunque el mayor de los hijos del Morinaga sintiera aquello y por más que lo deseaba no podía ¿cómo hacerlo? luego de ver esa mirada azulada que se tornaba piadosa en el rostro del Junya. Le libero con calma y este solo tomo un largo suspiro, notando como el castaño se dejaba caer a la cama y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

El rubio se acercó con paso lento y suave, se agacho un poco para sujetar una de las piernas del castaño y de manera tranquila retirar la bota de este al mismo tiempo que susurraba con voz grave y profunda.- Estoy aquí… Porque, debo atender a Kunihiro-sama.-

-No quiero que me atiendas, lárgate.- renegó con doble voz.

-No puedo dejarlo solo.- Susurro.

-Mírate.- Expreso furioso arrojándolo a un lado y mirándole con molestia.- Eres un desastre, ni siquiera sé por qué te deje vivir.- Masaki agacho su rostro y de forma dolorosa susurro.

-No tenías por qué salvarme, debiste dejarme morir.-

Kunihiro se calmó un poco, cerró los ojos recordando la escena más sangrienta que en todos los siglos de su vida había tenido y de forma un poco sádica y enferma fue la más sensual que de la cual fue testigo, Masaki recostado en un charco enorme de sangre, los abrió despacio y se agacho para colocar su mano en la barbilla del rubio y con voz melodiosa confesar.- Te salve, porque… a pesar de que eras un estúpido humano… fuiste el único que hizo latir mi corazón.- Posando su mano sobre su rostro y haciéndolo hacia atrás para darle paso a acercar su boca y esos filosos colmillos que hirieron la carne blanca del rubio.

-Kunihiro-sama.- Llamo con suavidad.- ¿Cuándo me mataras, cuando me dejaras libre?-

-Jamás.- Respondió para elevarlo y arrojarlo a la cama, y posarse sobre el mirándole con extrañeza.- Jamás te alejare de mi.- Le dedico un beso en los labios y pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Masaki se tensó, ante aquello susurro.- Despierta, Masaki… - Ante lo dicho el mencionado entreabrió los ojos cambio su rostro sufriente por uno más serio, lascivo y lujurioso, arrojo al castaño a un lado y mirándole con sadismo le arranco la camisa haciendo volar los botones y estos caer precipitados al piso, al ver la piel pálida del Morinaga agudizo su mirada para tornar sus ojos en rojo sangre y de un zarpazo se abalanzo sobre él, en su cuello, mordiéndole con esos dos colmillos largos y filosos.-Ahhg.- Gimió con fuerza y gravedad el castaño, sintiendo como Masaki le succionaba su preciada pura sangre y cuando se sentía satisfecho, se posaba en otro lugar mordiéndole toda la piel y músculos, chupaba con saña todo su ser y el castaño lo disfrutaba.- ¿Aun quieres que te ma-mate?- Cuestiono extasiado, siendo observado por un Masaki lleno de sangre en toda la comisura de su boca parte de su barbilla.-Como, quieres que lo haga si eres el que hace arder mi sangre.- Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso doloroso, para ambos ya que entre ellos se mordían con fuerza los labios abriendo heridas que se cerraban con facilidad y prisa, era un delicioso festín de sexo y sangre…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto… Nagoya.

Se encontraba sobre una enorme torre justo en la azotea de esta, miraba las luces de la ciudad y la oscuridad que permanecía latiente en esa noche gélida, el viento era helado y gracias a esto su rostro se había tornado blanco y sus labios morados, sentía hambre y su sed aumento de manera desmedida al descubrir a un grupo de jóvenes que se dirigía a una fiesta, odiaba tener que admitir que para saciarse tenía que matar a humanos, llevo su mano a su bolsillo tocando la llave de oro que su padre le había dado y volvió a odiarse al darse cuenta que no había podido partir al templo de la noche eterna, enseguida cerro los ojos y en su hambrienta agonía recordó aquellos ojos color miel y esa voz grave que le decía. _"Tatsumi Souichi"._ Ante aquel recuerdo que lo mantuvo confundido, tuvo que ordenar sus ideas y por supuesto olvidarse de ser neutral, ante aquello se lanzó al vacío siendo golpeado por la brisa helada mientras caía.

Callo cerca de una casa en donde varios jóvenes disfrutaban de un buen licor y una fiesta, el lugar le pareció perfecto, solo tendría que engañar a uno de ellos y llevárselo a los oscuros pasillos para succionar su sangre y eso sería todo, arreglo sus ropas y se encamino en dirección de la casa; llevaba sus gafas negras puestas para no denotar sus llamativos ojos verdes con rasgos asiáticos y distinguidamente elegantes. Se abrió paso hacia adentro y en cuanto logro entrar a la casa no tardó en encontrarse a varias mujeres se le acercaron seductoras, para el no sería difícil acabar con la vida de cualquier dama; mas sin embargo, a él lo que le interesaba eran otros asuntos, hecho un vistazo y enseguida pudo ver a un peli rojo, tenía los cabellos más largos y hermosos de todo el lugar la tenue luz del lugar le dio un toque sutil haciendo ver esas largas cerdas que caían por sobre los hombros del chico como ríos delicados de sangre. Ahí estaba su presa, enseguida inicio su seductora casería, se apartó con calma las gafas oscuras y con paso lento se sometió a la oscuridad del pasillo que daba a las gradas de la casa y ahí le observo directo a los ojos, se encontró con las orbes verdes de aquel muchacho quien se había detenido por completo estaba siendo hipnotizado por Tetsuhiro, quien comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas de la casa siendo seguido por aquel. Llegaron a la segunda planta en donde nadie se encontraba, una habitación fue perfecta para lo que ocurriría, el pelirrojo entro con calma y notando al peli azul al lado de la ventana observando silenciosamente el paisaje se acercó a él con los ojos perdidos.-Bien hecho.- Susurro el Vampiro, para girarse y posar una mano en la mejilla de aquel y acariciarla al mismo tiempo que apartaba unos cabellos rojos de su cuello, el tenia debilidad por los de cabello largo y cuello largo, dio un suave beso en el cuello, extasiándose con el latido y olor de aquel cuerpo, su yugular estaba a simple vista y apartando un poco sus labios de su cuello susurro.- Gracias… por la comida.- Ante aquello dicho el joven salió de su transe, pronto intento apartarlo pero le fue imposible, el ojo verde ya habría enorme su boca dejando ver sus colmillos y los cuales se clavaban sin compasión en su carne y cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos rojos brillaron con fulgorosidad.

-A… ahhhgr.- Apenas y pudo gritar, elevo sus manos para apartar a su atacante, se movía como un loco para quitárselo de encima pero no podía hacer más que sentir como le succionaba la vida, eran los últimos momentos de su joven vida pero justo cuando estaba a pocos momentos de matarlo por entre la ventana se pudo notar una figura, Tetsuhiro se detuvo admirando a quien se posaba en esta, se erguía con cuidado, dejando ver una coleta plateada y ondeante al viento y unos ojos dorados que supo reconocer al instante no lo podía creer era el mismo sujeto del metro quien.

-Hola, ¿Parece que llego en mal momento, no es cierto?- Su voz fue grave, penetrante y amenazadora, Morinaga se sorprendió y rápido arrojo al chico al piso.

-Ookami…- Le llamo cubriendo parte de su rostro aunque ambos no podían verse ya que estaba todo oscuro, ambos solo pudieron ver el fulgor de los ojos los cuales eran rojos y dorados, el platinado se acercó a Morinaga con la intención de atravesarlo con su Katana pero este se movió con prisa, corrió a un extremo de la habitación, aun cubriendo su rostro con un brazo.

-No escapes tarde o temprano vas a ser filete para mi querida Mizu-hi.- una vez más blandió su filosa arma cortando a su paso varios de los cabellos del peli azul quien se sorprendió por la agilidad de aquel ya que si no se hubiese apartado su cuello hubiese sido cortado.

-Ag.- Apenas jadeo, para con prisa responder al ataque con un golpe severo en el hombro del peli largo, aquel golpe lo envió al piso con facilidad.-Ah, lo… lo siento.- Expreso intentando acercarse a un impresionado cazador quien enfurecido grito.

-Vaya tú no eres un debilucho, ¿Quién demonios eres?-

-No, quiero pelear.- Expreso un poco perturbado.

-Bastardo, te burlas de mi.- Le ataco de nuevo acercándose para ver el rostro de aquel vampiro, pero en cambio Morinaga respondía con nuevos ataques, golpes y patadas que apenas y podía esquivar el peli largo.-¿Pero qué demonios?- Aquello lejos de ser una pelea parecía un baile astuto para alejarse del cazador y esquivar por completo sus ataques incluso para permitirle dejar ver su rostro.

-No quiero luchar, se lo he dicho.- Expreso desesperado.

-Pelea sanguijuela.- Expreso lleno de molestia dando un fuerte golpe en el rostro de aquel vampiro quien cayó cerca de la ventana adolorido, Souichi apenas pudo ver el color del cabello de su presa pero eso fue lo único que puedo verle pues aquel ya saltaba fuera de la ventana y se escapaba.- Oi, no te vayas maldito cobarde.- Se acercó a la ventana pero antes de siquiera seguirle la voz de Isogai le llamo apresurado.

-Souichi, que haces, este chico necesita atención rápido.- El platinado de cabellos cortos había entrado con prisa a la habitación y atendia al pelirrojo quien se desangraba en el piso.

-Déjalo, se convertirá en uno de ellos.- Expreso. Intentando ir tras el vampiro, pero enseguida el de cabellos cortos lo detuvo diciendo.

-Basta, sabes que no puede transformarse si no bebe la sangre de su atacante.-

-¿Entonces que sugieres que le colguemos una bolsa de sangre?-

-No, tu sabes que hacer.-

-Odio hacer eso y lo sabes.-Reclamo con rabia.

-Es la única forma de salvarle la vida.- Souichi dejo de ver la ventana y con prisa llego al joven de cabellos rojos, introdujo su mano enguantada entre sus ropas y de estas libero un pequeño frasco y lo vacío en su boca para enseguida colocar su mano en la mordida y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-**Spiritus vita est vobiscum, emendata et renasci….- **Susurro para de nuevo a cuenta volver a recitar esa misma oración con más intensidad.- **Spiritus vita est vobiscum, emendata et renasci, Spiritus vita est vobiscum, emendata et renasci, Spiritus vita est vobiscum, emendata et renasci**… **renasci**…** renasci**.-En ese último aquel joven abrió apenas los ojos y cuestiono.

-¿Qué- que paso?- Se encontraba tremendamente agitado y adolorido.

-Nada, bebiste demasiado.- Respondió Souichi poniéndose de pie y mareándose en el acto, Isogai lo sujeto enseguida y con susurros cuestiono.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Isogai… sabes que cada vez que hago eso mi fuerza…-

-Lo sé, pero eres el único que puede hacerlo, Souichi-chan tienes un don.-

-Por eso siempre me encargo de ellos antes de que los muerdan.- Decía ya más repuesto guardando su Katana y diciendo.- Pero esta vez me tarde demasiado.-

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué fue eso?- Cuestiono siguiéndole a la ventana y saltando fuera de esta.-Nunca te había pasado, además ¿Por qué no lo mataste?-

-No pude.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, ese sujeto era demasiado fuerte y rápido.- Expreso con molestia.- Pero, juro que lo asesinare cuando lo vuelva a ver, o por lo menos sepa quién demonios es.-

-¿Qué, ni siquiera lo viste?-

-ESTABA OSCURO.-

-SI PERO POR DIOS SOUICHI.-

-AHHH DEJA YA DE MOLESTAR ISOGAI.- Mientras aquellos discutían arriba en sumo silencio les observaba cuidadosamente el Morinaga, quien se las arregló para no ser sorprendido y susurrar.

-Es el… no hay ninguna duda, es Souichi Tatsumi…- Agacho la mirada y girándose susurro.- Mi enemigo, un licántropo…- Arrugo sus cejas y aun sintiendo el aroma de aquel peli largo susurro.- ¿Porque esto solo me pasa a mi?- Observo con enfado al cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, se limitó a nada más dar largo suspiro y dar unos cuantos pasos para disolverse en una nube espesa negra.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Los días parecían pasar con sincera calma, la navidad y el fin del año llegaban con paso lento, la luna estaba en su enorme renacer, delicada y de costado solo una fina porción se podía apreciar de esta, Souichi miraba esa noche por la ventana de su acomodada habitación, notaba como la nieve caía a raudales afuera y para él, que amaba mucho esta época le pareció un poco nostálgico el momento, en su mente solo podía conciliar una sola cosa.-Ese vampiro… ¿Quién demonios será?- Cuestiono para sí agachando la mirada observando como extendía y apretaba la mano sintiendo como sus fuerzas regresaban, el accionar de esos hechizos lo podía sacar de batalla por mucho tiempo puesto que era un don que solo el poseía y que extrañamente era el único en toda la familia Licántropo. No lograba asimilar el porqué de eso pero quizás la respuesta llegaría a su puerta esa noche… pues ante lo recientemente ocurrido su padre llegaba a la habitación, ataviado de ropas simples y llanas se hizo presente frente a su primogénito al cual saludo con tranquilidad.

-Buenas noches, Sou-kun.-

El mencionado ladeaba su rostro apartando sus ojos de la ventana para analizar a su viejo con entrecejo fruncido.-Hola, viejo.- Respondió quedo al saludo con gravedad y removiendo parte de sus cabellos que recaían en un costado de su hombro al tiempo que se ponía de pie para ir a un enorme ropero en donde abrió las puertas y libero una serie de ropas oscuras.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.-

-Si… he recobrado mis fuerzas, y ya es hora de cazar.-

-Tranquilo, hijo.- Calmo el de la barba acariciando el hombro de su hijo y susurrando.- Ellos no suelen salir en esta época, apenas y pueden caminar un poco bajo la nieve, sabes que sus cuerpos no resistirían estar más de dos horas fuera.-

-Lo se… pero aun así hay que vigilar.-

-Souichi.- Le llamo con calma evitando que el mencionado se colocara sus guantes.- Deja eso.-

-No puedo, muchos morirán si no salgo.- Expreso molesto.

-Souichi aunque tuvieses ese extraordinario don no puedes salvarlos a todos.-

-Ya basta, viejo… no me importa que tenga que gastar todas mis energías no permitiré que nadie muera en manos de esos bastardos.-

-Souichi.- Llamo de nuevo a su hijo notando la furia que este mostraba en sus ojos, era lógico que estuviera molesto puesto que la muerte de su madre tenía mucho que ver con el actuar de su hijo, ante esto le llamo a la calma.- Tranquilízate, sé que estas molesto, pero debes entender que tu madre murió para salvarnos.-

-No lo voy a tolerar.- Grito enfadado arrojando a un lado la gabardina negra que estaba a punto de colocarse.- ESOS MALDITOS ME QUITARON A MI MADRE, ESTA EN MI SANGRE MATARLOS.- grito con energías.-El deseo de vengarme es lo que me mueve…-

-Y nadie te va a detener, porque ese es nuestro legado, pero también sabes que tienes sangre Humana y que debes entender el valor de la vida, sean o no seres muertos.- Souichi se impactó por aquello dicho por su padre.

-Me estás diciendo que no debería cazarlos, ¡Tú eres el líder de una manada como puedes decirme eso!-

-Solo digo, que ya es suficiente.- Expreso de forma dolida, agachando su rostro con pena, se condujo a la cama en donde se dejó caer y con suavidad susurro.- La última vez que atacamos con tus hermanos, me di cuenta de algo… -Elevo su rostro y con mirada piadosa confeso.- Nos estamos comportando como ellos… hijo, estuve a punto de asesinar al líder de los vampiros, pero no pude…-

-Porque, POR QUE NO LO HICISTE.-

-Por qué, su hijo llego y al ver sus ojos llenos de furia mezclados con preocupación recordé tu rostro cuando tenías 9 años y asesinaron a tu madre.- Expreso con pena.- Ya no quiero formar parte de esta guerra, no si tengo que perder a otro miembro de mi familia.-

-Viejo…-

-Hijo, sé que en tu sangre corre la más pura de los Licántropos pero también corre la de los humanos y otra descendencia mucho más fuerte.- Expreso con misterio el de la barbilla observándole con afilados ojos miel.

-¿Qué?-

-Te confesare, la descendencia de tu madre y el verdadero significado de nuestra guerra y cuando lo sepas sabrás de lo que te hablo.-Souichi trago grueso.-Tu madre era una descendiente de la marcha Hechicera, fue la vital creadora y protectora de la castilla dorada, ellos protegía la fuente encantada y también era una guerrera que mantenía el equilibrio entre los Licántropos y Vampiros.- Souichi abrió enorme los ojos al escuchar aquello.- Creo que por eso tienes ese don, ella podía aplicar la alquimia y curación, tu legado es fuerte Souichi… -

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-Porque quiero que entiendas el verdadero significado del agua sagrada y lo importante que es para los Vampiros.- Souichi le observo con entero interés.- El agua sagrada tiene dos propósitos, el primero es Matar y el segundo dar vida.- Souichi estuvo a punto de cuestionar pues la impresión que logro ante lo confeso lo perturbo de sobre manera, adelantándose a los desvaríos que diría su hijo Souji exclamo.-Escucha, lo que te diré es sumamente importante… solo así podremos acabar con esta guerra, _**los impuros sanaran y su cuerpo volverá a la vida…**_ ese es el embrujo que dice la copa de la fuente.- Los ojos del mayor se arrugaron en preocupación.- Hijo podemos terminar con esto de una vez, por que crear una nueva batalla sabiendo que la solución la tenemos nosotros.

-No… entiendo.- El peli largo trago grueso

-Creo que me explique completamente, la razón por la cual te digo todo esto es porque solo tú puedes purificarlos, eres el ultimo heredero de al castilla de oro, el único que puede hacer ese ritual.- Souichi sujeto sus cosas pero antes de irse.

- Hay algo más que quieras decir.- Murmuro.

-Si lo hay… esa agua si es bebida sin tu permiso los matara… ellos creen que los hará fuertes pero eso no es así, los hará cenizas y morirán sin compasión… es ese el verdadero significado de nuestra guerra, sin que ellos se den cuenta los estamos protegiendo de una muerte segura…- El peli largo observo con enfado a su padre.

-Todo esto para PRITEGERLOS?- Gruño.

-Souichi, no entiendes nada… es por el bien de nuestra era.-

-Pues nuestra era se puede ir muy al demonio ahora mismo les diré en dónde está la fuente así se mueren de una maldita vez.- Dicho esto le dio la espalda a su padre y en cuanto lo hizo salió de la habitación arrojando a su paso la puerta, Souji permaneció sentado en la orilla de la cama agacho su rostro y susurro.

-Hana… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Souichi lo entienda?- Elevo su rostro y presiono sus ojos con fuerza para agregar.- Solo desearía que Souichi lo comprendiera.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Salía de casa se arropaba con esmero pues la nevada era fuerte y no tardó mucho en expedir vapor de su boca, camino en dirección desconocida todo lo que le habían ensenado había sido una real mentira, él sabía que los Licántropos estaban en la tierra para proteger El Diabulos magnus de las garras de los no vivos, gracias a que esta si era probada por uno de ellos sería el vampiro más poderoso y fuerte de todos, pero en cambio ahora lo que había comprendido era que esa agua era una cura para los seres que más odiaba o la muerte segura… pero ¿Por qué alguien haría eso, porque protegería a los no vivos de ese futuro? Y por qué esa gran mentira de que los haría fuerte, era acaso un arma de doble filo ¿o es que acaso algo más se ocultaba en esas aguas? Se acomodó mejor la chaqueta negra y sometiendo las manos a sus bolsillos camino otro poco para pensar.-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se preguntó.- Ahora resulta que soy yo el que puede curar a esas sanguijuelas.- Expreso molesto.-Muchas gracias mama, que linda eres en dejarme como regalo un lindo don que yo jamás te pedí, rayos.- Gruño golpeando la nieve con su pie.- Entonces toda esta guerra ¿para qué, demonios sirvió…?- Se la pensó otro poco y por más que trataba de entender se confundía más, pero de pronto las palabras de su padre tomaron forma dedujo que….- Eso quiere decir que… El agua del Diabolus Magnus no solo es una cura ni la…. Muerte, quiere decir que hay algo oculto, ¿Pero qué?- Llegado a ese punto se detuvo pensando y mientras sus pensamientos viajaban en dirección de que su respuesta estaba oculta en los viejos libros negros que reposaban en el templo de los Guardianes dorados; escucho los maullidos de un gato, se giró un poco a su costado izquierdo para notar un callejón obscuro y sin salida alguna.

Se encamino hacia a este y con lentitud y sonido tenue aquel felino continuo maullando, sus ojos estuvieron atentos a todo, los agudizo más puesto que un olor que el reconocía lo llevo a ese lugar, entre más se adentraba aquel aroma se hacía más y más fuerte, por fin llegó al lugar descubriendo en el piso una silueta negra, se agacho con cuidado para enterarse que se trataba de alguien.- Dios voy a morir.- Alcanzo a escuchar de aquella persona enseguida grito.

-Oiga se encuentra bien.- El que yacía en el piso se giró despacio y observo hacia el frente, apenas y podía controlar los espasmos temblorosos de su cuerpo tenia los labios morados y la piel blanca y traslucida sus venas se comenzaban a notar, Souichi agrando la mirada al saber de quien se trataba, pronto echo un vistazo al lugar y reconoció aquel callejón como el lugar en donde había visto por última vez a ese sujeto.-¿Eres ese sujeto?- Cuestiono.-Te…Tekashi, takeshi, Tenma, em como rayos te llamabas.-

-Te-tet-su-hi-hi-hiiro.- Respondió con temblores.

-Ah Sí, ese mismo idiota, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Pu-pues, e-es una hi-histo-toria muy lar-ga.- Respondió apenas tomando aire y apenas moviéndose.- Pe-pero po-podria de-decirse que… te, te es-taba es-esperando.-

-¿Esperándome?- Cuestiono intrigado el de gafas retirándose la chaqueta y dejando ver su gabardina negra.- ¿Pero qué demonios, no me digas que has estado aquí desde hace una semana?-

-He, si.- Respondió hundiendo su rostro en aquel trozo de tela.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-No, no lo sé, qui-quizas es po-por qué quiero, com-probar al-algo que, que no me deja en paz.-

-¿Y qué es eso?- Cuestiono de nuevo a cuenta al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a levantarse.- Vamos, arriba.- Lo elevo para con pasos lentos llevarlo fuera del callejón en dirección de una de las tiendas de abarroterías que el conocía, mientras caminaban Morinaga dirigió sus ojos para admirar el perfil del platinado, sus cejas tenían un claro toque de disgusto, pero eso no le evito sentirse más atraído hacia el Lycan ya que percibía el aroma y el calor que aquel Expedia, era simplemente algo inigualable, no podía resistirse a embriagarse con su aroma, sin duda alguna estaba en varios aprietos, puesto que era seguro que hoy si se enteraría que el precisamente era uno de sus enemigos. Por fin llegaron a la tienda en donde Souichi saludo diciendo.

-Hola, Hiroto…-

-Hola, Sou-kun, ¿Qué te trae por acá?-Cuestiono elevando dirigiendo su mirada al platinado y compañía.- Hay santo cielo quien es el.- Cuestiono el castaño y dependiente de la tienda.

-Este sujeto es un estúpido que no tiene respeto por los desconocidos, pero aunque parezca extraño es… un amigo.-

-¿Un amigo?- Cuestiono intrigado.

-Ho-hola.- Saludo intentando moverse pero no lo logro.- Mil disculpas, si-si Pudiera moverme te daría la ma-mano.-

-No te preocupes.- Respondió.

-¿Y bueno me ayudas con él o que rayos?-

-Oh si, ven por aquí.- Expreso el ojo gris ante un Souichi incomodo de tanto cargar al peli azul, llegaron a una habitación y ahí lo dejo caer sobre la cama, Hiroto puso la calefacción, al instante en la tienda un cliente hacia precensia haciendo resonar la campana de la entrada.- Te dejo con el Sou-kun.-

-Aja.- Se acercó al peli azul e intento retirarle la chaqueta cosa que no logro puesto que aquel la sujeto diciendo.

-No, está helando.-

-Lo sé por eso te pondré la sabana más gruesa.-

-No, no qui-quiero la de So-Souichi.- El mencionado se sorprendió un poco, ladeo su rostro mirando a otro lugar y arrojando el igual la sabana se condujo a un sofá en donde se acomodó retiro sus gafas y masajeo su cien cuestionando.

-¿Por qué rayos me estabas esperando, sabiendo que está nevando así?-

-Por qué…- Respondió percibiendo el calor que comenzaba a recobrar su cuerpo.- Ya te lo dije, quería comprobar algo.-

-¿Y que querías comprobar?- Cuestiono un poco intrigado el peli largo.

-Pues…- Morinaga suavizo su voz para hacer que el ojo miel cuestionara.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Acércate un poco no puedo gritar.- Respondió el ojo verde con la garganta un poco rasposa y maltratada, haciendo que el peli largo se acercó, apoyándose en la cama acortando inocentemente la cercanía de sus rostros el de ojo verde sin aviso poso su mano sobre el rostro del Tatsumi y susurro.-Quería comprobar… si tus labios son tan suaves como se ve tu piel.- Elevo su rostro y capturo los labios de un impresionado Souichi.

-Lamento la espera traje… ca-ca-caaaaaaaaaafé.- Grito Hiroto al notar el beso que aquellos dos se daban, pero que Souichi lo deshacía apartándose de un golpe y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba la boca con el revés de su mano y gritaba.

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO.-

-Si… son suaves.- Susurro, con una sonrisa tierna y ojos brillantes.

-ERES UN INBECIL, DEJA DE REIRTE BASTARDO.-

-Cielos.- Hiroto noto como Souichi golpeaba en el rostro al sufriente chico de cabellera azulada.- Lo va a matar.- Lloriqueo y agacho su rostro.-Que desperdicio.-

-ESTO TE ENSENARA A NO BESAR A HOMBRES SIN SU PERMISO MALDITO CABRON.-

-Auch, auch, por favor, no sigas me duele.-

-QUE BUENO.-

-Lo siento de veras lo siento ITAEEEE.-

Los golpes dejaron de darse, el clima se percibió tenso en la habitación, Souichi respiraba agitado mientras Tetsuhiro apenas y podía respirar puesto que su rostro había quedado inflamado he hinchado, el ojo miel le observo molesto pero aun en su rabia le pregunto con gravedad y seriedad.-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La expresión del ojo verde dejo de ser sufrida y girando su rostro con dificultad observo al de ojos miel para responder.

-Por qué… me gustas.-

-¿Qué?- Agrando la mirada y un ligero sonrojo rodeo sus mejillas.-Tu, estás loco.- Se puso de pie y se condujo a la puerta causando que el adolorido Morinaga se pusiera de pie e intentara detenerle.

-Espera…-

-Nada de eso, te dejare vivo solo porque estas débil y no puedes defenderte pero la próxima vez que te vea me cobrare ese beso lo juro.- Salía y antes de dejar el lugar grito.-Quédate con el abrigo…- Morinaga agacho su rostro en señal de desgano, pero sus ojos brillaron en sumo fulgor rojo, haciendo que sus heridas causadas por el pelilargo curaran con prisa, aquello lo había notado Hiroto y enseguida se asustó, pronto el Morinaga se posiciono a su lado llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo sujeto por detrás y le susurró al oído.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, pero, por tu seguridad no le digas lo que viste a él o te asesinare, ¿Entendido?-

-Por supuesto.- Asintió cerrando los ojos y percibiendo como la presencia de aquel ya no estaba en el lugar, Hiroto dejó caer la charola con comida que llevaba, su corazón dio un vuelco pero todo paso de forma rápida, se porcina y susurra.- Mandare a poner ajos a las puertas y ventanas.- Corrió hacia la estancia y cerro con prisa la tienda.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras afuera, ya recuperado, Tetsuhiro observaba desde lejos al peli largo, elevo su mano y con sus dedos acaricio sus labios cerrando con calma sus ojos y susurrando.- Souichi… Tatsumi, no eres muy perceptible que digamos… pero eres muy lindo y tienes el fuego de un licántropo puro y los labios más suaves que jamás pude probar.- Cerro los ojos escuchando entre el viento el sonido de violines mezclados con una tenue guitarra eléctrica, había perdido aquel hermoso don demoniaco, pero ahora se sentía vivo y lleno de calor, la sangre vago por todo su cuerpo causándole una emoción eufórica, sus sentidos se incrementaron y una corriente helada le dejo percibir el aroma que provenía de su nueva adicción, abrió los ojos por fin y con estos en un fuerte tono rojos dibujo una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que susurro.- Lo quiero, quiero escuchar su voz en mi oído, quiero sentir el calor de sus entrañas y verlo perderse en el orgasmo.- Se relamió los labios sintiendo el aroma que aquella boca le había dejado y con esto no pudo despegarse de él. A segundo plano paso la misión que su padre le había encomendado y eso hizo enfurecer a su hermano mayor…

Quien caminaba de un lado a otro en el enorme palacio de su padre haciendo guardia, no quería que de nuevo los Lycan vinieran a emboscarlos, ante aquello Masaki llego a su lado silencioso y obediente.-Masaki, ¿Has visto a mi hermano?-

-No… mi señor.-

-Ese estúpido en donde demonios se abra metido.-

-Quizás busca en estos momentos el arma definitiva.-

-Imposible, o tendría informes del Templo de la noche eterna.-

-Entonces no sabría decirle en donde se encuentra.- Murmuro cabizbajo.

-Ese imbécil…- Susurro con enfado.- Solo espero que este haciendo algo de provecho.- Con el entrecejo enfurecido le dio la espalda al rubio quien humildemente observaba al piso, pero en un pequeño segundo dirigió sus orbes a la espalda del castaño, aquellos atuendos reales lo hacían ver tan exquisito que su instinto comenzó a invadirlo, el calor de su sangre muerta comenzó a elevarse, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y relamiendo sus labios se movilizo a su cercanía, en donde sin mediar palabra poso su mano derecha en el pecho del de gafas abrazándolo por detrás y su otra mano murió perdiéndose entre el abdomen y la entrepierna del Morinaga quien ante aquello, se sorprendió, giro su rostro con enfado y reclamo.-¡ Que estás haciendo!- Masaki ya bajaba su mano y la sometía entra las ropas de su superior introduciendo su delgada mano en el pantalón desabotonando el broche que dio paso a un cierre que bajo con suma calma. La noche era silenciosa y solo el pequeño jadeo de Kunihiro se dejó escuchar en el lugar en el que ambos se en encontraban. El ojo verde había cerrado los ojos al percibir como la hombría notoriamente excitada de Masaki se estregaba a su retaguardia.-Ahg… de-deja eso.- Expuso con un enorme jadeo que embriago más al rubio quien sujeto con su otra mano el rostro de Kunihiro haciendo acercar sus labios a los suyos y besándole salvajemente.- Masaki, basta.- Susurro entre labios mientras el otro no hacía caso y se separaba de aquellos adictos labios, para comenzar a besar su cuello y en cuestión de segundos morderlo.-¡Ahh!- Kunihiro elevo su cara para mirar al cielo negro sus ojos tomaron el color rojo y perdiéndolos en sus parpados cerrados sintió el placer que le emitían aquellos colmillos, Masaki continuo bebiendo de su sangre, su meta era ponerlo débil para llevarlo así a la cama, pero el castaño de un momento a otro le aparto con fuerza separándose de él y observándole con molestia al mismo tiempo que subía sus pantalones y decía.- Te dije que te detuvieras.-

-Lo… lo siento Kunihiro-sama.- Hizo una reverencia ante un descolocado castaño.

-Por ahora… no importa.- Expreso llevando la mano a su cuello y percatándose de la sangre que aun corría.- Escucha… necesito que busques al Aion.- El rubio abrió enorme los ojos.

-Kunihiro, ¿Que trata de decirme?-

-No me cuestiones… solo hazlo.-

-PERO HACER TRATOS CON ESE DEMONIO ES…-

-Escucha, está dicho que mi hermano no es de confiar, yo haré lo que él no puede.- Gruño, retirándose del lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Los días pasaban con prisa el frio invernal se retiraba con suma lentitud, enero llego y con el nuevos días de luz, Souichi entraba a casa luego de un día cansado de trabajo algo lo había puesto de malas y eso era el simple hecho de que aquel sujeto tan hostigoso no le había dejado de seguir, desde aquel extraño beso pero para el Tatsumi hoy sería el último día de persecución, se introdujo a la casa y en un instante rápido antes de cerrar la puerta giro su rostro notando al que le seguía desde hace días.-Ese tonto.- Dijo cerrando la puerta principal y observando por la ventana con enfado, se apuró a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y se movilizo a la puerta trasera en silencio se acercó por detrás y sorprendiendo a su acosador número uno.-OYE TU.- Le grito causando que el peli azul se sobresaltara y se girara con prisa.-Llevas siguiéndome dos semanas, ¿Acaso no entiendes que necesito que me dejes en paz?-

-Bueno… es que es muy difícil no seguirte, y sabes por qué.- Respondió coqueto acercándosele, Souichi se impresiono de aquella acción.

-Vaya tienes agallas, acercarte así a una persona como yo.-

-¿Cómo tú?- Cuestiono.-¿Qué eres acaso un asesino en serie?-

-No, soy peor que eso.- Respondió para con agilidad dejarle ir un golpe el cual detuvo con la palma de su mano, el peli azul cosa que hizo que Souichi se sorprendiera y que permitió que el ojo verde se acercara a el más de lo necesario.

-Que miedo…- Susurro.- Creo que tu puno no me hizo mayor cosa.- murmuro con el rostro lleno de maldad y picardía, dejando ver el deseo que sus ojos expedían.

-Bastardo.- Lanzo otro puno más que logró esquivar con prisa el peli azul, sonriendo le guiño un ojo y con suavidad susurro.

-Haremos una cosa, si tú puedes si quiera darme un golpe, yo te dejare en paz.-

-Yo no estoy para juegos ¡estúpidos!- Gruño.

-¿Qué, acaso, tienes miedo de perder?-

-Nada de eso.- Respondió violento lanzando otro puñetazo para que el ojo verde lo sujetara y dijera.

-Pero si logro esquivarlos todos, tú me darás otro beso pero no un beso cualquiera, será completamente voluntario y…. tendrás que salir conmigo.-

-DESGRACIADO tu sí que tienes agallas.- Murmuro.- Pero está bien, te demostrare que conmigo no se juega…. Espero que tengas seguro médico por que no te gustara como vas a quedar… "Amigo"- Se colocaron en una pose de lucha, ambos se miraban muy profundamente, Souichi tenía el entrecejo junto mientras que su oponente tenía una sonrisa pícara en todo lo largo de su rostro. Al menor movimiento se inició la batalla, Golpes perfectos y dirigidos al peli azul eran esquivados, Souichi arrugaba el entrecejo lleno de impotencia, cuando un derechazo lo hizo desequilibrarse un poco, Tetsuhiro aprovechó el momento sujetándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo a su cercanía, Su pierna en el acto se sometió entre las del peli largo a quien se le aplico una llave, dejando sus ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda, viéndose completamente atrapado dirigió una mirada cabreada al ojo verde quien dibujo una expresión ilusionada y hermosamente atontada.

-Al parecer yo gane…- Confeso, acercando su rostro al del ojo miel quien intento zafarse y apartándose del rostro de su contrincante murmuro.

-No peleas limpio.-

-Claro que no… -Susurro para ahora si moverse un poco más y acercarse al rostro, rosando sus labios con los de Souichi quien ante el prominente beso cerro los ojos y grito internamente.

-"ARRR, COMO ME VOY A DEJAR HACER ESTO POR UN TARADO COMO ESTE, MUEVETE SOUICHI MUEVETE"- Abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a sus piernas en donde hizo un movimiento inverosímil, elevo su rodilla y con toda su fuerza golpeo la ingle de su contrincante, el cual abrió los ojos y se soltó para caer al piso de costado y adolorido.

-Ay, ay, ay, eso no se vale, golpes bajos son de cobardes.-

-Yo más bien diría son de personas que no quieren ser besadas sin su consentimiento.-

-Pero era una apuesta.-

-Como sea, jamás pasara imbécil.- Se disponía a dar la vuelta cuando fue sujetado por detrás por su contrincante y era aprisionado de nuevo, con impresión Souichi noto que ahora si estaba atrapado.-Oye eso es trampa,-Mascullo molesto.

-Si tú hiciste trampa yo también, así que… me debes un beso y una salida.-

-Mientes, yo no te debo nada, te golpee ese era el trato.-

-Si pero fue un golpe bajo.-

-Pero no hablaste de las reglas por un demonio.-

Souichi, no seas un mal perdedor.-

-NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE, TU…. TU, ¿COMO RAYOS TE LLAMAS?- Morinaga se fue de espaldas riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-Por dios, tu memoria es peor que la de un elefante.- Grito.- No me extrañaría que olvidaras la cita.- Mofo mas.-

-Tú, eres insoportable.- Expreso molesto y de una forma sonrojada, ciertamente Souichi padecía de pequeños lapsos de amnesia cuando él lo necesitaba o le parecía conveniente.

-Si eso decía mi papa.- Expreso feliz y poniéndose de pie, ya más serio cuestiono.-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

-Oye…- Expreso dudoso.- No, soy de tu tipo, a mí no me gustan los hombres.- Expreso dándose la vuelta.

-Quizás, te agraden cuando compruebes que se siente estar con uno…-

-No gracias.- Se apartaba de el cuándo Tetsuhiro murmuro.

-Sé que te gusto.- Se detuvo para escuchar lo que diría.-Sé que el beso que te di te encanto.-

-¿Qué DIJISTE?- Se giró completamente colérico.-ESO NISIQUEIRA FUE UN BESO.-

-¿A si?, tratas de decirme que no puedo besar.-

-Así es.-

-Bueno, de acuerdo, me convenciste, a ver muéstrame un beso perfecto señor sabe lo todo.- Souichi se sonrojo de nuevo miro hacia a otro lado y esto lo comprendió perfectamente el Morinaga enseguida molesto más su orgullo.-¿Qué pasa tienes miedo de que te agrade?-

-No me jodas.-

-Entonces… ¿No me ensenaras un beso perfecto?- Cuestiono acercándose y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como el peli largo lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa y lo atraía a él para, besarlo, Morinaga se impactó de inmediato,.-"_Oh… sus labios… sus labios son suaves como la última vez, ese fuego…_"- Cerro con calma los ojos y percibió la lengua del ojo miel recorrerle su labio inferior, causándole un estremecimiento total, pronto él se aventuró a elevar su mano y colocarla en su mejilla para acariciarla y responder a aquel beso, aprendiendo las caricias de la lengua del ojo miel quien ante sentir la intensidad de aquellos labios se apartó, recuperando el aire y mirándole con ojos severos al mismo tiempo que limpio su boca y se apresuró a decir.

-Esto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado… por que será la última vez que pase.- Se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y mientras daba un paso agregaba.- Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí juro que sabrás de mi verdadera fuerza…- Souichi desapareció de aquel lugar. Tetsuhiro no pudo detenerle aquel beso lo había dejado prácticamente petrifica

**Notas finales:**

Shalalala, mas adelante se entendera mejor si mas de alguna quedo en el olimpo xD muchisimas gracias y vaya que rapido callo Souichi eso quiere decir que esto se pondra muy bueno ams adelante hasta prontooooooooooooo!


	3. Chapter 3 Sentimientos y advertencias

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Holaaaaaa uy gomen por tardarme con la entrega de este fic u.u mil perdones espero qeu todavia sigan pendientes en fin! aqui os coloco el fabuloso capituo cuidense mucho las querooooooo lamento las faltas ortograficas ja ne!

_** y advertencias.**_

Y por supuesto que no fue el único que luego de aquel beso quedara impresionado, Souichi llego a casa; mientras caminaba por los pasillos sus hermanos quisieron saludarle pero paso de largo el saludo de estos y el mismísimo de su padre incluso las palabras locas de Isogai su maestro quien le miro un poco angustiado y preocupado. Logro llegar a su habitación en donde cerro con fuerzas la puerta, traía gacho su rostro perdiendo sus ojos entre sus gafas y flecos, su corazón había palpitado con acelerado ritmo y su piel se sentía eriza de pies a cabeza, elevo una de sus manos y logro llevarla temblorosa a sus labios, los acaricio de un extremo a otro aun podía percibir ese sabor extraño de los del ojo verde. Algo en aquellos labios lo descoloco de inmediato, golpeo la puerta con sus puños y grito enfadado.

¡Cómo no pude darme cuenta! ¡que caí en su juego estúpido!- Se apartó de la puerta y fue en dirección de los libros que el poseía en una enorme repisa vieja, sujeto uno de esos antiguos libros e inicio a leer en voz alta.- _**Sus labios eran fríos como el más duro de los hielos… su boca una concentración de sabores de sangre humana, por ella había pasado más de mil vidas… mi vampiro, mi amado y sensual animal nocturno tenía el sabor más interesante en su boca, pude percibir el alma de cada una de las personas que habían caído bajo sus incisivos de la muerte, la pura y cruel muerte reinaba en toda la extensión de su boca y ojos…-**_Souichi trago grueso, llevo una mano a su frente y la presionó susurrando.- Maldita sea, ese bastardo… no puede ser uno de ellos ¿O sí? Pero si lo es… ¿Por qué no puedo detectar su pestilencia ha muerto y por qué….?- Hizo una pausa para arrojarse a la cama y mirar al techo con las cejas juntas en enfado pero luego de recordar la sonrisa de aquel en sus frescos pensamientos la suavizo susurrando.-Porque siento que… el, es especial.- Se giró en la cama para mirar por el enorme ventanal la noche oscura y la luna enorme era prácticamente una noche antes de la luna llena y temía por ese día tan extraño para él, sin poder pensar más nada se dispuso a dormir cuando, de la nada la puerta se abrió de un golpe y alguien callo trepándose a la cama para cazarlo entre sus enormes garras y así gritar.

-Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sannnnnnnnnnnnnnn.- El mencionado agrando la mirada y observo a su pequeño hermano menor quien parecía tener orejas y cola, se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-To-Tomoe, ¿Pero qué rayos?- Admiraba su cola asomar por su espalda baja y esta moverse de un lado a otro castaña y peluda, mientras que a la vez notaba entrar a su viejo y a Isogai quien susurro.

-Al parecer alguien está muy excitado.- Se refirió a Tomoe.- Ahhh recuerdo cuando Souichi era más peque, su colita era más larga que su cabello y sus orejas eran un encanto.- Expreso encantado.- Se miraba Kawai.-

El mencionado aparto a su hermano quien a este punto ya le lamia la cara.- ¿Qué demonios significa esto viejo?-

-No lo recuerdas, Sou-kun.- Respondió para ir a por su hijo menor y sujetarlo de la camisa para apartarlo de el peli largo quien se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y negó.- Ufff, creo que debemos hacer algo para que dejes de olvidar cosas importantes, te dije que el cigarro era malo.-

-Papa, al grano.-

-Está bien, no recuerdas que los licántropos de pura sangre cuando van a celebrar su primera metamorfosis suelen mostrar una apariencia peculiar, tú la tuviste a muy temprana edad me impactaste.- Sonrió el de barba.- Bueno tu hermano solo esta emocionado ya que mañana se celebrara su primera Metamorfosis.-

-¿Pero mañana es luna llena?- Cuestiono intrigado el peli largo.-Es cuando nos hacemos mas débiles.-

-Corrección Sou-kun, tú te haces más débil… por ya sabes que.- Corto Isogai sin ponerle importancia.-

-Sip, así que tenemos planificado ir a la mansión de ese viejo vampiro… mientras tú te quedas acá en el castillo.-

Souichi hizo cara de "Me estas jodiendo yo esto no me lo pierdo" -¿Tu deberás crees que me perderé la diversión y la metamorfosis de mi hermano?- El peli largo también agrego confuso.-Pero no lo entiendo viejo, tú me dijiste antes que ellos…-

-Se lo que dije.- Confeso el de la barba mirando al piso y presionando sus puños.-No puedo dejar de seguir nuestro legado y al parecer tú tienes razón, ellos no merecen vivir, así que atacaremos mañana… a media noche.- Souichi trago grueso en su mente solo se formaba el rostro de cierta persona a la cual había conocido, pero sus recuerdos fueron acortados por su hermano quien le olfateo y justo coloco su rostro sumamente cerca del suyo y susurro.

-Nii-san, huele a vampiro.- Souichi agrando los ojos, Isogai por otro lado daba de golpecitos a su nuevo alumno y decía.

-Tranquilo, de seguro caso a uno antes de venir a casa, ¿No es cierto Sou-chan?-

-Sí… así fue.- Respondió de forma tranquila y desconcertada, para ponerse de pie e ir a su gacetero extraer sus trajes negros y susurrar.- Bueno, será mejor que vaya por mas.-

-Ok, pero Sou-kun… recuerda que no puedes pasar más tiempo afuera después de las 12 oh…. Vamos a tener problemas.- Isogai se encamino a la puerta.- Souji-san aun debemos preparar a Tomi-chan así que Souichi, esta vez no puedo acompañar a Sou-kun.- Expreso Isogai mirándole con sospechas.- Aprovecha tu tiempo…- Dijo dándose la vuelta Souji y Tomoe dejaban la habitación primero que el Taichiruo y cuando esto ocurrió agrego.- Dile… que no esté en el ataque de mañana.- Souichi detuvo todos sus movimientos observo con enfado a Isogai pero este ya se había ido.

-Ese maldito.- Susurro sin saber a quién le decía si a Isogai o al tipejo que según él era un enfermo pervertido y que le había hecho jugar con el de maneras que ni él podía concebir.- Pero ahora mismo terminare con eso.- Se ajustó a su fiel Mizu-hi y con prisa salió en busca de vampiros.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, aun pensando tanto así que no se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio justo en la azotea no le importaba saber en dónde se encontraba el solo pensaba en aquellos labios tan abrazadores y ardientes sin duda alguna su vida había cambiado en tantos años de existencia por fin encontraba a alguien cuyo aroma era el más adecuado y perfecto para él, tanto así que le había hecho regresar aquel don extraordinario de escuchar las voces antiguas de los violines y el tenue viento hacer un susurro en sus oídos, su eterna soledad había terminado pero quizás las cosas no se iban a dar tan bien que digamos o… ¿Quizás si?

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad entre la oscuridad dorados e intensos ahora no cabía duda ese aroma le había quedado en la memoria y esta vez estaría dispuesto a acabar de una buena vez con tanto misterio, salto desde el lugar en donde estaba y se posó justo tras su espalda con su fiel Mizu-hi liberada de su empuñadura, Tetsuhiro percibió el viento y el olor de aquel peli largo fue así que se movió aprisa para no ser golpeado por el filo de aquella katana, se posó en un salto al frente del de gafas a una distancia segura y mirándole confuso noto que aquel golpeo el piso con la punta de su arma y quien agachado por la fuerza de aquel golpe ladeo su rostro para mirarle realmente cabreado y molesto.-"_Souichi…"_-Pensó tragando grueso y mirando con espanto al peli gris quien ya se incorporaba diciendo.

-Quien carajos eres tu….- Agudizo con mucha más fuerza sus ojos dejando ver unos ojos enfurecidos.-¿Cómo rayos hiciste para ocultar tu olor fétido de muerto?- El cuestionado noto que su atacante se abalanzaba de nuevo a él con un golpe y un movimiento de su katana, le esquivo con suma agilidad quedando de pie a la orilla del muro de la azotea en la que ambos estaban, el ojo miel continuo su ataque gritando.-Bastardo, estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo.- Gruño para lograr alcanzar a su presa y taclearla con fuerza y arrojarlo al piso con fuerza, Morinaga se quejó aun observándole con entera preocupación.

-No… deseo luchar contra ti.-

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes.- Susurro impresionándose.-¡TU ERAS EL CHUPASANGRE DE LA FIESTA!- Morinaga agrando los ojos y noto que aquel golpe iba directo a su pecho, así que tuvo que tornar sus ojos rojos y apresurarse a mover para escapar y sujetar de una sola y con rapidez al peli largo de los brazos, ejerció fuerzas en una de las muñecas del cazador causando que este soltara su arma y luego fue obligado a colocar sus brazos tras de su espalda al mismo tiempo que el ojo verde se acercó a su oído y dijo.

-No quiero luchar contigo… por favor tranquilízate.- En segundos el peli largo asomó sus colmillos de entre su boca y liberándose de su agarre, rasgo la ropa elegante del peli azul este se alejo con tres heridas profundas en su pecho, Souichi le miraba enfadado y con las cejas juntas en cólera, aparto sus gafas arrojándolas al piso e iniciando la primera etapa de su metamorfosis dejo ver su cabello encrespado y unas garras y colmillos filudos, estaba realmente molesto; Morinaga no quería atacarle pero dado a las circunstancias prefirió que lo mejor sería defenderse, cerro sus ojos e invoco todo su poder, pronto recibió al licántropo quien se le arrojaba con la boca abierta y emitiendo sonidos grumosos y dobles, Morinaga logro sujetarlo de las manos y arrojándolo hacia a un costado grito.-Déjame explicarte.- Inicio recibiendo un enorme golpe y siendo enviado a una pared a la cual abrió un boquete, apenas y tuvo tiempo para quejarse puesto que saltaba recibiendo un golpe del licántropo de cabellos largos quien al verse impotente de poder capturar y matar a ese ser despreciable fue cansándose, había transcurrido una hora desde que la lucha había comenzado, ambos transpiraban y respiraban agitados.- Souichi.- Llamo con voz profunda y grave el ojo rojo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre, es Morinaga, Tetsuhiro… soy…-

-El hijo de uno de los vampiros más viejos de todo el mundo lo se.- Corto enfadado el peli largo.

-Sí, soy ese que dices…-

-¿Por qué has estado jugando conmigo?- Grito enfadado.

-No he estado jugando contigo…. Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido cierto, me gustas y mucho… me he enamorado profundamente de ti, de tus ojos…- Souichi le miraba molesto aun.- De tu, aroma… de tus labios tu boca tu voz todo, eres una pintura que solo yo puedo apreciar, eres el amanecer que un vampiro puede anhelar.- Eso ultimo hizo mella en el pensamiento del licántropo quien fue calmando su enfado y susurro.

-Estas mintiéndome…-

-No, nada ha sido mentira, desde el primer momento en que te vi sentí algo hacia a ti, que me amarro de manera furtiva…. TE AMO.-

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO CON FACILIDAD.- Grito para darse la vuelta.- Ni siquiera me conoces yo…-

-Tu eres, Souichi Tatsumi, el séptimo hijo del clan licántropo, cazador de vampiros y portador de la espada Mizu-hi, trabajador de una farmacéutica, nacido en una época llena de caos, te gusta el cigarro y la buena bebida, usas el cabello largo por que te recuerda a tu madre quien falleció a manos de los vampiros… eres eso y más para mi te conozco y me duele saber que eres mi principal enemigo.-

Souichi esbozo una sonrisa- Si tanto estas enterado de mi… ¿Por qué no me atacas, acaso planeas algo?- Se condujo a su Katana para sujetarla y posarla en su funda.- Ya lo dijiste, somos enemigos y eso no cambiara nunca…-

-Claro que se puede cambiar… estoy completamente seguro que si podemos convivir en paz.- Expreso mostrando una reacción triste y humilde, Morinaga había agachado su rostro y soltado una lagrima roja.- Yo ya no deseo que haya más guerra y si para sanar ese dolor es necesaria mi muerte entonces…- Souichi se impactó aquellas palabras las recordó con fuerzas, su madre había dicho esas mismas palabras hace mucho tiempo.- Entonces…- Continuo escuchando.- Quiero morir a manos del ser que amo…-

-Yo te odio.- Gruño.- Los tuyos me arrebataron a mi madre.-

-Odiar y amar… un sentimiento que no puede prevalecer en el interior de un corazón.- elevo las manos y se hinco con calma para elevar su rostro y dejar ver sus lágrimas rojas.- Si tu odio y pena pueden ser liberados con mi muerte quiero que… lo hagas.- Cerro con fuerza los ojo para aceptar su muerte, Souichi presionó con fuerza el mango de su Mizu-hi y la saco con una rapidez inimaginables, en el acto una enorme brisa llego acariciando tanto los cabellos y las prendas de ambos, Morinaga abrió despacio los ojos mirando por última vez al peli largo, sus flecos y cabellos brillaban como hilos de plata ante la inmensa luz de una luna menguante y de la ciudad la última canción estaba siendo tocada en su mente, un sonido triste y diabólico se manifestó en su cabeza, luego volvió a cerrar sus ojos para escuchar.

-Hasta aquí llegaste…- Elevo su arma y miro con más odio aquel ser, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, palabras venían a su cabeza, la petición de su padre y las de su madre rondaban su cabeza pero también el recuerdo de como había sido testigo del asesinato sanguinario de su madre; tantas emociones hicieron temblar al peli largo quien no tuvo el valor de cortar a aquel, bajo su arma totalmente vencido y le dio la espalda para susurrar.-No, puedo hacerlo.- Llevo una mano a su rostro y presionó su frente y parte de su ojo gruñendo con enfado.- No, puedo matarte.- Expreso con rabia.- No logro sentir odio hacia a ti.- Confeso enfadado de sí mismo, Morinaga se ponía de pie muy despacio y con lentos movimientos, se acercó al peli largo para rodearlo con sus brazos y encajar su cuerpo delgado en un abrazo inesperado, Souichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa… el silencio reino por mucho tiempo y ya su cuerpo se destensaba, percibía el aroma de aquel, ahora si completamente vampírico, suavizo su mirada y miro al piso con nostalgia. Se había traicionado a sí mismo, el que jamás flaqueo para matar a un vampiro ahora sentía que si asesinaba a este su corazón se sentiría triste y completamente desesperado, sujeto entonces la mano del ojo verde y le aparto despacio para dar un paso al frente y susurrar.- No… estoy diciendo que, te quiero a mi lado.- Murmuro.- Eres uno de ellos por lo tanto…- Se giró con prisa y miro severo.- Debes irte.-

-¿Irme?-

-No quiero verte en Nagoya, porque la próxima vez te asesinare.- Tetsuhiro ante lo dicho dibujo una sonrisa cálida y sincera causando en el peli largo asombro_.-" ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de sonreír de esa forma?"-_

-No puedo irme aunque tú me lo pidas, no podría dejar o abandonar a mi amado Souichi Tatsumi.-

-…- Se enfureció.

-Además tú, me debes una cita, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Cuestiono tranquilo y sujetando su mano.

-Iie, no te debo nada tú me debes a mí el que te haya perdonado la vida y por lo tanto te dejo ir, LARGATE.-

-Lo siento, pero si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy un perrito al cual le dices vete y lo hace… yo más bien soy alguien que sabe lo que quiere.- Se acercó más, para sujetarle la cintura.

-Qu…Que demonios.- Miro a todos lados.- Estas usando magia conmigo.-

-No… jamás la he utilizado contigo….- Susurro acercando sus labios a su boca haciendo estremecer al peli largo.

-Que demommmmnn.- Fue silenciado para recibir el beso más profundo y sensual que jamás habían percibido sus labios, gimió un poco y trato de alejar al responsable de que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, admiro el rostro del peli azul y más atrás noto la luna que se encontraba a punto de cambiar puesto que pasaban de las 12 de la media noche, con prisa le alejo y limpio su boca con el revés de su mano, con voz agitada y respiración cortada grito.-No… no hagas es-eso.-

-¿Por qué? Si he dicho que te quiero, te amo te…. Deseo.- Susurro para sujetar su rostro y acariciar su mejilla y besar con calma sus labios los cuales murmuraron.

-Ya, bas-ta.-

-No creo que… quieras que me de-tenga.- Susurro con besos el peli azul, notando como Souichi se destensaba y su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más flojo.-Souichi…- Susurro con calma para pasar de sus labios a su cuello en un instante.

-"_Di-diablos… esto… no me puede e-estar pasando, maldición… mi cuerpo reacciona a sus besos… quiero aparearme con él, ahhg."_- Pensó cerrando con enorme fuerza los ojos y percibiendo como el Morinaga posaba una pierna entre las suyas acariciando su ingle y causando en él una erección que con prisa noto el peli azul.

-Eres extremadamente cálido, Souichi… jamás había conocido a alguien con tu calor, eres lo que por tanto tiempo he buscado, eres quien le dará vida a mis venas.- Confeso para acariciar su cuello con su mano huesuda y al mismo tiempo retirar la coleta del peli largo quien comenzó a temblar y en un intento de alejarle, poso sus manos en su pecho apretando sus ropas y parte del rastro de sangre de la herida causada por sus propias garras; sin embargo, en lugar de alejarlo lo ínsito mas, ambos cayeron al piso con suavidad, el ojo verde ya desabrochaba con calma las prendas del peli largo quien a este punto jadeaba y susurraba.

-No…. No sigas, para, detente, no qui-quiero.- Mentía, su corazón latía con fuerza y su adrenalina se elevó al máximo como nunca antes lo hizo, no obstante su razón le llego a la cabeza al recordar a Isogai y su promesa de no abrir su recámara pues sería algo imperdonable para la casta Licantropa si no se trataba de alguien aprobado por la familia, pronto arrojo al peli azul, movió su mano a su pecho y junto su camisa, se sentó en el piso agitado, agacho su rostro incrédulo de lo que estuvo a punto de dejar que sucediera miro al piso permitiendo que sus cabellos ocultaran su rostro cosa que el vampiro no pudo ver la expresión en el pero pronto cuestiono.

-¿Qué… ocurre?-

-Esto, no… no debe pasar.- Se puso de pie, sujeto la Mizu-hi e inicio su caminar apresurado, pero se detuvo al escuchar.

-Souichi, espera.-

-No te acerques.- Grito sin darle la cara.- Morinaga… Tetsuhiro ¿Verdad?- El mencionado se mantuvo expectante.- Mañana a las 12 de la media noche sobre la torre del reloj…-Morinaga se inquietó.- Te, estaré esperando.- Termino diciendo para saltar con suma prisa y desaparecer del lugar de inmediatamente. Tetsuhiro no pudo más que dejarse caer en el piso y mirando al cielo susurro.

-Souichi… Tatsumi, claro que nos veremos mañana… ¿Sera que me aceptaras?- Cuestiono tornando sus ojos ilusionados…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Las miradas más iracundas recaían a uno de los seres más despreciables en ese lugar, Aion un demonio que se encontraba dentro de un simple hombre con apariencia serena e inocente se encontraba al centro de una mesa larga y de caoba, sus ojos azules y su cabello aún más negro que la misma noche mostraba de lo que estaba hecho, aquel era visto por Masaki quien no confiaba mucho en ese sujeto y su amo parecía querer algo con él.

-Mitsugo Kurokawa… ese es tu nombre, ¿No es cierto?-

-No, tú conoces mi nombre, ese solo es el nombre de mi contenedor.-

-Lamento la confusión, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo prefieres que te llamemos?-

-Llámame Kurokawa.- Respondió sereno.

-De acuerdo…-

-¿Entonces para que me has citado?-

-Quiero saber, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que la katana de oro sea mía y no de mi hermano?-

-Solo eso.- Expreso sereno el pelinegro.

-No…. También quiero saber acerca del agua sagrada, EL DIABOLUS MAGNUS.-

-Ah…- Espeto con vehemencia.- Esos temas son más interesantes que una mísera espada… aunque con lo que te diré quizás las cosas cambien.-

-No logro comprender, habla de una vez.- Gruño el castaño de ojos verdes, golpeando la mesa despeinando su pulcro cabello.

-La espada denominada Mizu-kin… se sabe que solo puede ser adquirida y utilizada por el heredero de la llave de oro.-

-Eso ya lo sé, evítate los detalles solo deseo saber cómo puedo saltarme ese detalle.-

-Bien… La llave y la Mizu-kin son uno, así que si no tienes la llave no obtendrás a la Katana, para que la puedas obtener debes hacer lo siguiente, debes remojar tus manos con la sangre de un licántropo inocente y que no haya pasado por su metamorfosis aun.-Kunihiro arrugo las cejas en enfado.- Esa es la única manera de poder tocar tanto la llave como a la espada…-Observo con calma al Morinaga.- Para encontrar a un licántropo de ese tipo tienes un enorme reto.- Kunihiro llevo a su boca una mano y luego poso esta misma en su barbilla, pronto a su lado se posó Masaki susurrando a su oído.

-Los lycan que atacaron hace unos días atrás, tenían a dos pequeños, ¿Lo recuerda amo?- La respuesta estaba tan fresca como el agua.

-Si…-

-Debo recordarte, que él no debe morir por que, no solo su sangre servirá para abrir el templo de la noche eterna sino que también servirá para atraer al licántropo que es el guardián de la fuente.- Expreso con calma el pelinegro.

-Aion, ¿Dime hay algo más?-

-Si lo hay… y esto más bien es una advertencia, la fuente no es lo que tú piensas, la fuente oculta algo mucho más sagrado en su interior, algo peligroso y totalmente diabólico… que puede darte la salvación o la perdición, mi Lord Kunihiro.- Eso último fue dicho a doble voz.

-Imposible, que sea malo, ya que es por lo que hemos estado luchando todos estos siglos y décadas.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero… Nadie más que ellos saben lo que se oculta en esas aguas…. Por eso es hiperactivo que captures al Licántropo guardián, el séptimo hijo de la casa Licantropa… solo él conoce como utilizar el agua de la fuente.-

-Entiendo, por lo pronto solo procurare tomar al licántropo joven y así dejar que la Mizu-kin obedezca mis órdenes.-

-Muy bien si eso es todo, me retiro.-

-Un momento…- Susurro el de gafas.- Tu no trabajas sin recibir nada a cambio, ¿Qué quieres?- Los ojos de Kurokawa miraron de un lado a otro para finalizar diciendo.

-Quiero al joven que utilizaras para abrir el templo, quiero examinar el cuerpo y su sangre…- Kunihiro junto sus cejas.

-Eso es todo.-

-Si…- Se puso en camino, rodeando la mesa y mirando a Masaki y diciéndole en un pensamiento.-" _Masaki Junya…. Tu amo morirá, en cuanto pruebe el agua de la fuente, de ti depende si lo protegerás o dejaras que muera…_"-Dicho aquello el rubio le miro impactado y serio, si de algo conocía a aquel demonio era que él, además de tener habilidades espeluznantes como transferirse de cuerpo, era el don de la videncia, aquella lectura del futuro hizo temblar al ojo azul.

-Muy bien Masaki… entonces todo está dicho, mi padre se sentirá orgulloso de mí.-

-Mi señor, permítame diferir no estoy de acuerdo con…-

-Olvídalo no voy a aceptar nada que venga de ti, yo puedo solucionar esto, incluso llevare el apellido de mi familia al infinito, todos escucharan de mí en todo el mundo y cuando la oscuridad venga tu estarás a mi lado.- Expreso.- Porque cuando tengamos el agua de la fuente todo se envolverá en tinieblas y gobernaremos…- Sentencio poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación, Masaki no sabía que hacer o decir quería salvarlo pero él no se lo iba a permitir ¿Qué hacer?

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto, llegaba a su habitación con enormes temblores en todo su cuerpo, eran ya el punto de las 2am, se abrazaba a sí mismo y limpiaba el sudor en su frente, ya que aquella excitación era demasiada, había logrado entablar relación con mujeres anteriormente, pero ninguna le causaba tanta exaltación. Era demasiado, tanto así que susurro.-¿Por qué ese imbécil me… me pone en esta situación?- Susurro con furia de sentirse incómodo con lo que sentía.- Es un enemigo, él es un…uno de ellos.- Confeso reprimiendo su voz cortada y jadeante.- Es uno de ellos.- Volvió a repetir para agacharse en el piso y susurrar.- Que alguien me explique, onegai…-

-¿Explicarte que cosa?- Cuestiono por fin Isogai en la entrada de su habitación.- Sou-chan, note que entraste muy rápido, ¿Te ocurrió algo?- El cuestionado se apresuró a ponerse de pie tratando de tranquilizar sus acciones y disimulando respondió enfadado.

-No me ocurrió nada, solo tuve un poco de dificultad para matar a un chupasangre.-

-A… es eso.- Expreso un poco interesado, para posarse al frente de un Souichi que se acomodaba en la orilla de su cama, Isogai se sujetó de los barrotes de hierro decorado de su cama y observándole por entre uno de esas decoraciones menciono.- Souichi… sabes que soy tu amigo, si necesitas hablarme de algo puedes hacerlo.-

-Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué soy el único que tiene esa tonta habilidad?-

Isogai se extrañó pero al no saber de qué iba el tema respondió con calma.- Porque eres el séptimo hijo, solo de ti saldrá el Licántropo más puro.- Confeso.- Pero tú ya dijiste que no quieres hacerlo y tu padre no piensa obligarte, aunque debo confesarte que el Lycan que quería proponerte es sumamente lindo y adorable.-

-No, te salgas del maldito tema quieres.- Gruño.- Dime de nuevo, como es que funciona eso.-

-Pues…. Nuestros antepasados, dejaron escritos que el séptimo hijo de cada casa licantropa, sería el bendecido con la gracia del poder santo terrenal, este poder solo se activara cuando el elegido permita abrir su recamara con una serie de oraciones mágicas, que darán cabida a que suceda el apareamiento.-

-Oraciones…- Expreso cabizbajo.- Que maldita mierda.-

-Souichi… ya deja de hablarme en clave y dime de una vez que pasa.-

-No quiero, entiendes, no deseo que pase.-

-¿Pero por qué, si eso es algo sumamente hermoso.-

-Y algo que solo lo harás con la persona a la cual ames.- Se escuchó la voz de su viejo en la puerta, entrando con calma a su recamara y mirándole con curiosidad.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme.- Expreso Isogai estirándose.- Buenas noches.-

Ambos le vieron partir el mayor entonces ya estando solo con su hijo murmuro.- No importa que especie sea, si es humana o Lycan, no se perderá el linaje.- Souichi suspiraba y murmuraba por lo bajo.

-Esta situación me parece espeluznante.-

-Bueno… he, he dado a que no quisiste aparearte con una hembra, pienso que ya has decidido que cumplirás tu destino, ¿No es verdad?-

-No.- Respondió secamente.

-De acuerdo, ok, no importa hay muchos más pura sangre afuera.- Sonrió el de barba.- Pero créeme hijo que tarde o temprano tu cuerpo encontrara a quien está destinado a unirse a ti y aprenderas a amarlo o amarla.-

Souichi le miro angustiado.-¿Mi… cuerpo?-

-Si.- Sonrió mas sonrojándose.- Tu cuerpo, él te dará la alerta, el aroma, el solo incremento de tu sangre correr por tus venas y mucho más cosas que pasaran.-Todo aquello le estaba dando miedo.

-¿Y si me equivoco?-

-Eso no pasara…- Susurro su viejo sonriendo.- Bueno ve a dormir.-

-Viejo… necesito saber algo más.-

-Dime.- Se puso de pie.

-Yo…-No alcanzaba a emitir palabra.

-Souichi… puedes tener sexo con quien quieras, pero solo a uno le abrirás tu recamara especial.- Recamara especial esa palabra era tenebrosa para él, arrenda horrible solo el pensarla se le hacia la piel de gallina….

(N/A Recamara especial quiere decir… mm como explicarlo sin que suene loco y extraño O.O bueno la remara especial es la que se encuentra justo en el Perineo, como ya lo dijeron solo puede abrirse cuando se dice una oración y Souichi es el único que puede hacerlo….*se refiere a abrirlo* pero cualquiera puede invocar la oración prohibida y causar que este se abra para fines malignos o puros)

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Cantaba o más bien tarareaba esa madrugada, había llegado a su casa con sumo encanto, su hermano incluso el rubio Masaki reconocieron su alegría pronto ambos cuestionaron.-¿Por qué tanta alegría?-

-Pues… nada yo..-

-Aun no vas por el arma, ¿Verdad?- cuestiono molesto el de gafas.

-No, pero estoy en eso.-

-Eres un tonto.-

-Hermano no me reganes estoy algo cansando.-

-Si claro.-

-Mi señor, usted debe dormir también, creo que ya fue suficiente de lecturas prohibidas no le parece.-

-¿Lectura prohibida?- Cuestiono asomándose a los papeles que leía su hermano.- ¿Qué es eso?-

-Son hojas perdidas del libro de los Licántropos…- Respondió apartándole con rapidez.

-¿Qué, y para qué son?-

-Quiero averiguar cómo puedo controlarlos.-

-¿Controlarlos?-

-Si…-

-¿Quieres capturar a uno vivo?- Cuestiono impresionado, posando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor quien elevo sus ojos y ladeo su rostro a ver a su hermano para al mismo tiempo quitarse sus gafas y susurrar.

-Si… y al parecer mi hermano me ayudara.- Tetsuhiro se apartó notando como el mayor le veía soberbio.- Hueles a Licántropo… tienes todo su aroma en todo tu cuerpo.- Trago grueso tratando de buscar una solución a su lio.-Dime es ese sujeto, el puro de sangre.-

-Eh…-

-Dime hermano.-

-No vas hacerle daño.- Expreso con furia, sujetando su camisa blanca y antigua.

-Jum.- Rio por lo bajo.- De acuerdo…- Se apartó de el jugando sus papeles y emprendiendo su viaje a las catacumbas al mismo tiempo que canturreaba.- "Tu amor se vierte sobre la tierra…."-Inicio mirando de reojo a su hermano.-"Gran Madre, por favor bendice a..."-Se cerró la puerta mientras Tetsuhiro escucho voces y música triste, sintió un muy mal presentimiento cuando logro escuchar, la lengua portuguesa en el eco de las paredes aquella voz provenía de su hermano era un ritual, ¿Pero qué tipo de ritual?

Masaki acomodaba las ropas de su amado amo, mirándole con fervor y de vez en cuando con enfado ya que él se había esmerado en aprenderse ese rezo, que recitaba ahora con suma tranquilidad en portugués la lengua muerta.- _**"Seu amor é derramado sobre a terra, Grande Mãe, por favor, abençoe a. .. "-**_ Abandono sus palabras para susurrar.-¿Qué ocurriría si digo su nombre?-

-No creo que pueda llegar hasta donde se encuentra.-

-Jum, no pierdo nada con intentar, ¿No lo crees?- Masaki suspiro

-Para que necesitas hacer eso, ¿Qué pretendes con esto Kunihiro?- Cuestiono serio el rubio, apoderándose de los labios de su castaño quien aparto su rostro y susurro.

-Bueno… Aion me hablo de la ventaja de tener un Hibrido en la familia, su sangre es única y especial y nos brindaría una cura para nuestro dolor de cabeza, odio aceptarlo pero la sola mordida de un licántropo nos mata en segundos.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Él dijo que si obtenemos un Hibrido y succionamos su sangre seremos inmunes a las mordidas de esos sucios perros.-

-¿Y el cómo lo sabe?- Cuestiono intrigado.-Nunca se ha sabido de un Hibrido.-

-Masaki… ¿Tu que sabes? Eres un vampiro transformado y nunca has sabido nada… claro que lo hubo hace mucho pero fue asesinado por su propia raza…- Masaki tembló.- Desde ahí vino la guerra que estamos lidiando, mi ancestro y el de los Lycan se mezclaron y de ellos nació un Hibrido, pero como te conté el murió a temprana edad, pero no fue problema para Aion de examinar los componentes de su sangre, aunque no pudo esparcirla ya que no podemos beber sangre muerta, al menos eso si lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?-

-Si… lo se.- Susurro acariciando su cuello con su lengua.-Kunihiro…-

-Ahn.- Cerro con fuerza los ojos.-Entonces… capturaremos al pequeño y después lo utilizaremos de carnada para atraer al pura sangre y… luego….- Sintio el mordisco de su rubio.- Ahng, no te pongas celoso solo lo hare para darle un hijo.-

-Un hijo de mi Kunihiro y uno de esos perros.- Susurro con suavidad.- Suena interesante.- Termino diciendo para hundirse en el féretro enorme y ambos encerrarse en este ya que la luz del amanecer comenzaba a mostrarse por las pequeñas ventanas.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

No habia logrado conciliar el sueno, se encontraba sentado sobre la enorme repisa de la ventana en su habitación, miraba el sol mostrarse primero con debilidad pero luego con enorme soverania, agacho un poco su rostro para recordar las palabras dichas por el vampiro, comenzó a pensar que ellos eran una raza débil y la cual no tenían mas opción mas que intentar luchar por sobrevivir pues a comparación de los Lycan ellos no podían andar en el dia, ni en noches de lluvia o menos en heladas extremas incluso eran alérgicos a toda clase de comidas solo podían subsistir como pudieran. Elevo sus piernas para felxionarlas y precionarlas a su pecho y abrazarlas a si mismo recordando las palabras de su fallecida madre…

[~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo…~~~~~~~~~~]

_Souichi estaba pequeño, tenía como presa a uno de los vampiros que llegaba a molestarle era pequeño e indefenso pero igual era uno de ellos, elevo su mano llena de garras e intento matarlo cuando pronto a su lado llego su madre para sujetar su mano y susurrar con suavidad.-Souichi… ¿Qué haces mi niño?-_

_-Voy a matarlo grrr.-_

_-No.- Susurro la bella mujer de cabellos largos y color caramelo, para levantar con calma al pequeño y limpiar tu rostro al mismo tiempo que le decía.- Ve a tu casa, no tardara en amanecer.- El más joven se perdió con prisa en una nube espesa de humo, mientras que el peli plata gritaba._

_-Mama, porque lo dejaste ir.-_

_-Porque ellos no tiene la culpa de ser como son Souichi…-_

_-¿Ser como son?- Cuestiono inquieto el más joven, notando como su madre se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección del templo dorado en donde se encontraba la fuente, sus pasos eran suaves y tranquilos y mientras entraban al enorme pasillo dorado Souichi cuestionaba.-¿Dime que quisiste decir con eso mama?-_

_-Quise decir que, ellos tienen suficientes problemas, Souichi ellos son más débiles que tú y tu padre.- Susurro con cariño acariciando su cabeza y removiendo sus cabellos cortos y platas.- Ellos no saben que es la luz del día, que es comer carne o beber leche, tampoco saben que es el amor…- Souichi agrando los ojos infantiles.- Ellos… tienen un castigo por sus actos, pero eso no quiere decir que debemos odiarlos.-_

_-Pero tampoco podemos amarlos.- Expreso con rabia el más joven.- Ellos son malos mama.-_

_-Lo son hijo, porque no pueden disfrutar de la vida, su cuerpo es frio y su sangre apenas y corre por sus venas, su único destino es ocultarse en la oscuridad y beber sangre de humanos… pero sabes, ellos a pesar de ser seres así, tienen un pequeño y gran secreto; una habilidad incomparable.-_

_-¿Y cuál es esa?-_

_-El canto, sus voces que parecen de legiones enormes son como una bella canción de cuna o también puede ser una canción de terror, pero en si ellos traen la música en su interior, eso es lo que los motiva a seguir viviendo, mi niño…-_

_Había aprendido una gran lección, pero aquello se borraría al ser atacados por los vampiros y ver a su madre morir…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~En del recuerdo.~~~~~~~~~~]

Estaba aún confundido, las dulces palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza como si hubiese escuchado aquellas ayer, cerro con suavidad los ojos y se cuestionó por lo bajo.-¿Mama, tu que hubieras hecho?- Se puso de pie para ese día ir a trabajar en la Farmacia…

**Notas finales:**

Ya estaaaaaaa, awwwww que haras Souichiiiii?! dios que ira a pasar con la guerra y que hara Souichi para evitar que su peli azul vaya al lugar de ataque o mas bien que pasara! espero hayan entendido este capitulo lo hice cortito por que no quiero que se me hagan bolas con toda la explicacion hehehe si hay alguna duda me preguntan wiiii siguiente capo, lemon! y este mucha sangre! O.O alistense por que abra de todo y sera duro ufff

Gracias por leer! cuidense mucho bellas y bellos! D


	4. Chapter 4¿Por que?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola chicas mil perdones la espera para las que les gusto este fico xD un uniiverso alterno muy emocionante O.O y algo extranio bueno saben que si en algo estoy fallando pueden decirmelo en los comentarios tratare de cambiarlo o mejorarlo por lo pronto espero que disfruten este capitulo aunque esta algo tedioso y muy tiste... para las amates del lemon u..u pos aun no puedo ToT pero sera pronto!

PARA LAS QUE LEEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS ESPEREN CON PACIENCIA MIS ACTUALIZACIONES NO SE EN QUE ORDEN SERAN PERO TRATO DE ESMERARME LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SER TAN GENTILES DE DEJAR COMENTARIOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!

_**4: ¿Por qué?.**_

El día se fue con entera rapidez, caminaba por las calles en dirección del metro. Ajusto su abrigo al sentir una brisa sumamente helada estaba congelándose y mientras se trataba de hacer sentirse cálido a sus recuerdos vino el de ojos verdes, entonces aquel vano recuerdo le hizo detenerse entre tanta gente se detuvo para girar un poco su cuerpo y mirar la enorme torre que se encontraba al centro de la ciudad. Luego de unos segundos de admirarla y notar que al fondo el anochecer se presentaba con calma, regreso su vista al frente y continuo caminando para llegar a la entrada de la estación y así bajar las gradas del metro, en donde se dispuso a incrementar sus sentidos y así percibió todos los distintos olores de los humanos que en el enorme nosocomio se movían, pero el aroma que el buscaba era uno en especial; sin embargo, no lograba descifrarlo entre tanta mezcolanza. Miraba a todos lados buscando esa melena azulada y esos ojos verdes que de antemano sabía que se tornaban rojos como la sangre. Sin más que buscar, pasó de largo el tumulto de gente y se dispuso a por fin a buscar el vagón. Las puertas se cerraron y la marcha inicio ante aquello Souichi suspiro hondamente sujetando uno de los colgantes del tren, cuando de pronto un susurro se deslizo por su oído.

-_**Souichi…-**_Ante aquello él se giró con prisa mirando a todos lados pero no había nadie cercano a su oído o mucho menos a su espalda… pero, si había alguien al otro extremo del vagón, tenía una sonrisa tierna en sus pálidos labios y unas gafas que lo cubrían y por supuesto una enorme y elegante capa que le protegía de pies a cabeza solo mostrando algunos de sus mechones azul oscuro que sobresalían desordenados, Souichi entonces al reconocerlo, regreso su rostro al frente mirando su reflejo en el vidrio del tren, no entendía por qué sentía que su corazón daba un sobresalto al verle, pero ante todo el debería comportarse como si su presencia no tuviera importancia; sin embargo, pronto sintió la mano helada tocar su hombro y la respiración de alguien muy cercano a su oreja, sin poder moverse percibió un suave roce en su oreja que lo descoloco, no podía moverse hasta que un extraño sonido rodeo sus orejas, se trataban de violines, voces dobles que se penetraban en sus pensamientos, en primer instancia se molestó pero luego su cuerpo se relajó y sintió paz y una tranquilidad inmensa, sin notar que Morinaga ya apartaba varios de sus cabellos en su cuello y besaba con suma calma, el de ojos verdes entonces miro al vidrio en donde solo su Tatsumi se reflejaba, torno sus ojos rojos quería morder aquel cuello pero recordó quien era y su procedencia y solo opto por chupetearlo un poco cosa que hizo despertar de su transe al ojo miel. Se apartó un poco y de forma molesta diciendo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Se movió unos cuantos pasos llevando su mano al cuello y mirando con mejillas sonrojadas a los que se encontraban ahí, afortunadamente todos permanecían con la cabeza gacha y posiblemente dormidos. Morinaga le siguió despacio hasta el lugar a donde se había movido su ojo miel a quien dijo.

-Te estoy besando el cuello.-

-No lo hagas, no me gusta… y ya deja de utilizar hipnotismo conmigo.- Morinaga se extrañó.

-Hipnotismo… no, yo no he hecho eso…- Souichi le miro completamente impresionado.-¿A qué te refieres con hipnotismo? De lo único que me puede culpar es de hacer entrar en un sueño profundo a las personas en el vagón.-

Souichi miro otra vez a la gente y extrañado expreso.-No te creo, ¿Acaso no eres tú el que hace que escuche esa música?-

Morinaga agrando la mirada, pero el momento de platica se acorto al escuchar el anuncio de que el vagón se detendría en la siguiente estación y así los que estaban ahí salieron de su transe, se fue deteniendo con calma, Tatsumi enseguida se alisto para bajar, camino a la salida en donde la gente ya comenzaba a salir pero al instante de querer pasar la puerta una presión en su pecho le hizo borrar su enfado y recordar lo que iba a suceder hoy "EL ATAQUE" se giró con prisa y mirando a un costado susurro.

-No se te olvide, lo de hoy.-

El ojo verde dejo de verse preocupado y dibujando una sonrisa respondió.-Claro que no lo hare…- Su vos fue como un susurro, Souichi dio un paso a tras bajando y cuando Tetsuhiro noto que ya había bajado intento seguirle pero ya las puertas se cerraban quedando el dentro, Souichi en la plataforma, miro a un costado en donde pudo ver a Morinaga por entre el vidrio siendo llevado por el movimiento del tren.

Ya por fin solo, elevo su mano a su cuello en donde había sentido aquellos helados labios, y con sorpresa noto que aquello que escuchaba ya no estaba, camino despacio por las gradas que llevaban a la avenida y por fin se perdió por las calles en donde en poco tiempo llego a su casa, admiraba el enorme portón de barrotes imponente, y un pesar y desesperación lo rodeo de pies a cabeza no sabía por qué él tenía un mal presentimiento ese día. Quizás era por el ataque que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, lo único bueno era que descansaba aliviado ya que había por así decirlo, avisado al ojo verde. Entro a la estancia y se preguntó en pensamientos el porqué de sus actos ¿Por qué había citado a ese sujeto tan molesto? ¿Por qué no deseaba que estuviera en el ataque?

-Por amor…. uno hace muchas cosas.- Escucho una voz reconocida para él, giro su rostro rápidamente notando a su padre.

-¿Vi-viejo, que acabas de decir?-

-¿Ah?, es que tu hermano me hizo una pregunta del programa de TV que mirábamos y pues yo le respondí ¿por qué hijo?- Souji observo con atención a su primogénito y susurro.- Estas pálido. ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No… nada ¿A qué hora nos vamos?-

-¿Nii-san ira?- Cuestiono el menor con atención, ya sin rastros de su colita o garras.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo… ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Sabes que no puedes luchar en este momento hijo.-

-No luchare solo me asegurare que todo le salga bien a Tomoe.- Expreso con determinación.- Por lo demás no te preocupes aunque no tenga fuerzas tengo a Mizu-hi.-

-Si en eso tienes razón, bueno nos vamos exactamente un cuarto para las doce.- Miro a su hermano y a Isogai quien se encontraba alejado de la conversación pero quien había escuchado todo con claridad, Souji había enviado una orden con una sola de sus miradas al peli plata de cabellos cortos quien rápidamente se movilizo sin ser notado.

-Ok, iré a tomar una ducha.- Expreso algo cansado, acariciando su cuello y siendo visto por su padre con entera atención y quien se acercó otro poco para notar aquel pequeño chupetón, Souji enseguida atenuó su mirada quería preguntar que había pasado o quien se lo había hecho pero enseguida recordó que su hijo ya no era un niño ahora era un lobo adulto y que podía hacer lo que fuera en gana, sin mas expreso.

-Si… relájate un poco te ves pálido.- Aquel asintió y se encamino gradas arriba, Tomoe se acercó al pasa manos de las escaleras mientras su hermano las subía, el menor olfateaba con curiosidad al peli largo y en cuanto detecto aquel aroma profundo en su hermano susurro mirando a su padre.

-Huele a vampiro.- Souji trago grueso, juntos sus cejas en preocupación y agrego acercándose a su hijo para acariciar su cabeza.

-Sí, lo se…- Miro hacia donde se había ido su hijo.-Pero no somos quienes para meternos en la vida de tu hermano.-

-Si…- Susurro, ya en el lugar aparecía Isogai quien dijo.

-Ya los coloque.-

-Bien…- Miro más hacia arriba y susurro.- Lo siento hijo pero… prefiero que te quedes a que ellos te hagan daño.- Expreso con seriedad y observando a todos sus lobos, miro a su pequeña hija y ordeno.- Preparen todos nos vamos en una hora.-

-Pero creí que nos iríamos a las doce, papá.-

-Cambio de planes ahora…- Miro a todos con atención.- Alístense.-

Souichi paso el enorme y largo pasillo que llevaba a su habitación y por fin abrió las enormes puertas de madera para adentrarse y cerrarlas con llave, necesitaba estar a solas sin que nadie le molestara, llevo su mano a la cinta que ataba sus cabellos y los soltó con suavidad, llego al mueble de noche y coloco la cinta en este, se llevó las manos a la parte delantera de su camisa y muy despacio fue retirando los botones de sus respectivos ojales, mientras lo hacía miraba hacia abajo por el espejo su mirada recaía en su abdomen en el nivel del bajo vientre, elevo despacio aquellas orbes miel y se observó al espejo ya con la camisa deslizando sus hombros y ya que estuvo libre de aquella prenda noto una marca en su cuello y un pequeño flash le hizo sentir aquellos besos que le había dado el ojo verde, se descoloco enseguida y dejo caer sus manos al mueble en donde apretó sus puños y susurro.

-Maldición… ¿Qué me pasa?- Comenzó a buscar respuestas en su traficado cerebro en lugar de hacerlo con su corazón entonces al ver una respuesta expreso.- Es seguro que es por el desequilibrio que en este momento tengo, mi cuerpo en estos días está más extraño que en veces anteriores podría ser que…- Se silenció al no haber otra respuesta a aquel impulso extraño de recordar a ese vampiro.- Arg, mejor entro a bañarme…- Se condujo al cuarto de baño y entonces preparo la enorme tina reluciente, agua tibia era la que llenaba aquella honda y elegante tina, aparto toda prenda de su cuerpo, derramo distintas fórmulas, esencias que lo relajaban al máximo además de Champo y se adentró despacio al agua, llena de espuma, se sintió tan relajado que posiblemente se podía quedar ahí para siempre, cerro sus ojos pero al hacerlo solo podía ver aquel rostro del Morinaga, los abrió despacio y juntos las cejas.-¿Por qué tiene que aparecer el?- Se cuestionó, haciendo memoria de sus labios de su boca de su aroma que no tenía nada de desagradable, es más tenía un aroma esplendido y que a él le encantaba, sin darse cuenta su mano dejo de estar en la orilla de la tina y de esta sus dedos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, hasta recaer en sus bajos, aun con los ojos cerrados seguía pensando en él, en lo suave y lo frio de sus labios. No podía entender por qué lo hacía pero siguió tocando, al punto en que sus piernas se abrieron un poco y ya su miembro se tornaba duro y crecía de pocos, el nunca había pasado por algo así, si se había masturbado pero por una mujer, no por un hombre y peor por un vampiro.

Continuo acariciando hasta posar una de sus manos bajo de sus testículos en donde estaba la delicada capa del perineo, en este como en noches de luna llena anteriores se podía sentir una fina y delgada abertura, que en noches como esas se dejaba ver con facilidad, era un lugar santo un sitio que nadie más que él podía tocar, arrugo las cejas y presiono mas sus dedos contra esa pequeña hendidura que lo hizo temblar, gimió despacio al percibir un fuego excitante en ese lugar y mientras que con su otra mano acaricio su miembro muy delicadamente, el agua tibia y el aroma de las diferentes esencias que esta poseía lo estaban nublando, el vapor se esparció por el cuarto de baño nublando así todo el lugar incluso los espejos sudaron y se tapizaron de una bruma pálida, Souichi dejó caer despacio su cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir que la punta de uno de sus dedos intentaba penetrar su lugar sagrado… -Ahh.- Jadeo despacio con voz grave y recordando su olor su voz sus ojos y sus labios se fue perdiendo hasta que la misma música resonó en sus oídos, se percató de lo que hacía y con prisa retiro sus manos de sus lugares íntimos, respiraba agitado y sudaba un poco, tomo aliento y se sujetó de las orillas de la tina para sentirse un poco mareado, llevo una mano a su cabeza y miro como todo le daba vueltas.-¿Qué… esta, pasando?- Cuestiono apenas liberando sus manos de las orillas y deslizando su cuerpo por entre la tina hundiéndose en el agua, no pudo detenerse solo se disipo en un sueño penetrante.

Su padre entraba al cuarto de baño, tomaba una toalla enorme y muy despacio y con cuidado lo sujeto, lo saco de la tina con tranquilidad y siendo ayudado por Isogai quien expreso con suavidad.- Esas yerbas, lo mantendrán dormido por unas horas.-

-Eso me alegra, estaremos aquí a tiempo para cuando el despierte, gracias Isogai.-

-De nada… es que como se le puede ocurrir ir con nosotros con ese olor a celo.-

-De seguro quería ver a su hermano en su primera metamorfosis.- Respondió llegando a los pies de la cama con Souichi en brazos.- Pero, no podemos dejar que los Vampiros se den cuenta que él es el último pura sangre.-

-Si tienes razón…- Lo recostaron y arroparon, cuidando de colocar sus cabellos esparcidos pues estos estaban húmedos por lo anterior. Isogai hizo una reverencia y abandono la habitación dejando a padre e hijo. El mayor se sentó en la orilla de la cama para acariciar su frente y retirar algunos mechones que se habían pegado al rostro de su hijo, con calma le miraba preocupado.

-Hijo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento? ¿Quién es ese vampiro de quien te has enamorado?- Cuestionaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas que solo podía hacérselas a un Souichi inconsciente puesto que si se las decía lucido de seguro le arrancaría la cabeza aun siendo su padre, tristemente agacho su rostro y apartando su mano expreso con calma.- Solo espero que, no sufras demasiado…- Se puso de pie muy despacio y le observo por última vez. Llego a la puerta la cual cerró desde afuera con llave. Souichi quedo sumergido en un sueño profundo y del cual no despertaría de aquí a unas horas…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas desde que habían despertado de su sueño, le daban los buenos días a una noche negra y que era iluminada por una luna enorme y redonda, que se mostraba roja mientras subía por entre el horizonte, Kunihiro ya estaba despierto desde muy temprano, a su lado Masaki le miraba serio y cuestionando.-¿Estás seguro que debemos confiar en la predicción de Aion?-

-Él dijo que el chiquillo vendría esta noche…-

-Si pero ¿y si se transforma? Será un grave problema no lo crees.-

-No, ya tengo planeado…- Susurro agudizando más sus ojos afilados y verdes, que se tornaron rojos al ver sombras en el enorme patio de la casa.- Aquí vienen… -Miro su reloj y susurro.- Fue como lo dijo Aion, entonces no se equivocó.- Expreso moviéndose con agilidad y gritando dentro del salón principal.- Lleven a mi padre a un lugar seguro, ya están aquí.-

Todos se movieron con prisa, mientras entre los pilares del patio, Souji miraba con sus ojos dorados como todo parecía tranquilo. Observo a sus dos hijos menores y susurro.- Llego la hora, Tomoe es tu oportunidad, el padre está en ese salón, si logras matarlo podremos hacer que se vayan de Nagoya.-

-Entendido.- Susurro retirando sus gafas y tornando sus ojos dorados, Souji miro la luna que aun permanecía roja.

-Ya falta poco, cuando el primer rayo lunar sea claro tú podrás ir hijo.-

-Si padre.- Susurro.

-Kanako, mantente detrás de mí.-

-Si.-

-Isogai alista a los demás, debemos matarlos a todos.-

-Si…-

Mientras esperaban, Tomoe sintió un olor reconocido. Y silenciosamente observo al frente de donde vio salir a un sujeto de cabellos azules oscuros y quien parecía ir de salida, Tomoe apretó sus puños y susurro.- Ese es…- Souji solo pudo alcanzar a escuchar aquello cuando ladeo su rostro y noto como Tomoe se apresuraba a salir de su escondite en dirección de aquel vampiro, con prisa lo detuvo y susurro.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Es el papa, es el vampiro, él tiene el olor de Souichi nii-san impregnado en todo su cuerpo.- Souji miro hacia al frente y noto al peli azul.

En otro punto, Kunihiro, salía de su sitio y gritaba.-¡PERO A DONDE RAYOS VAS TETSUHIRO!-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada.- Respondió serio aquel yéndose del lugar.

Y en cuanto esto pasó Tomoe grito.- No permitiré que escape.- Se soltó del agarre de su padre a costa de un rasguño y acelero su carrera.

-TOMOE.- Grito el mayor asustado, en cuanto este grito se escuchó, Kunihiro se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ocurría, dejando ir a su hermano el cual no se enteró de nada al partir.

-Ya era hora que salieras.- Expreso, el de gafas, notando como el joven de cabellos castaños corría en dirección suya.- Vamos solo un poco más acércate un poco más.- Susurro, mirando el piso.

En cuanto a los licántropos, Isogai examino con prisa todo pues como el lobo encargado de las técnicas de ataque él tenía que enterarse de las alteraciones en el terreno de batalla y ante esto el noto unas líneas marcadas en el piso con yeso blanco sin contenerse entonces grito.- Souji, en el piso, el piso tiene un campo demoniaco.-

-…- No había terminado de decir aquello cuando una horda de vampiros salió al ataque, cortándole el paso al mayor de los Lycan y líder de la manada, Tomoe por otro punto ya entraba al campo y la luna ya comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos lunares, el joven inicio su metamorfosis pero, un resplandor rojo se mostró en el piso haciendo que su cuerpo dejara de sufrir cambios, sus ojos dejaron de verse dorados, se notaba afligido y completamente confundido miro sus manos.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Intento moverse pero no lo logro es más su cuerpo cayo de rodillas al piso y luego le siguió su torzo pues aquel campo lo atraía al piso al punto de sentir su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo, no pudo dominarse y termino en el piso con la cara en el pavimento y todo su cuerpo inmovilizado, Souji y los otros ahora tenían una lucha feroz.

-TOMOE.- gritaba el mayor arrancando la tráquea de uno de los vampiros y traspasándolos con armas de plata…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Admiraba a la luna como si del sol se tratara, se encontraba en un trance extraño, sentía paz tranquilidad y felicidad tanto así que esa noche no se preocupó por alimento o por las consecuencias que tendría luego con su hermano, solo podía pensar en alguien y ese alguien era el Tatsumi, sonrió de medio lado al sentir un calor naciente y tenue en sus mejillas. Sonrió como adolecente enamorado y se erizo al ver cerca la hora… pero nada ocurrió, ya eran la una de la madrugada y él no se presentó. Morinaga caminaba de un lado a otro sintiendo la brisa helada y el viento nostálgico y solitario, junto sus cejas y miro a la luna que ahora estaba en lo alto y pronto agacho su rostro y susurro.

-¿Por qué no llegaste Souichi?- La tristeza lo invadió y su corazón frio sintió colapsarse pero, entre tanto silencio y sentimientos encontrados logro percibir un presentimiento extraño… cerro los ojos con calma y trato de concentrarse en ese ser que tanto amaba, descubrió un suave respirar y mientras se imaginaba al peli plata susurraba.- Tu cuerpo duerme…- Abrió de a pocos los ojos al descubrir el tenue palpito de su corazón.-¿Drogado, pero cómo?- Miro a un costado buscando una respuesta y entonces decidió concentrar todo su poder en el abatido olor a sangre que provenía de su hogar, arrugo las cejas con fuerza y susurro.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Miraba hacia Fukuoka y luego giraba su rostro hacía en donde se encontraba Souichi dos caminos, tenía que elegir uno era el de su peli plata y el otro de una posible lucha que se daba en su casa vampírica.-Es un ataque… muchos de ellos, Souichi acaso tu.- Elevo su rostro y con dolor susurro.- Me usaste.- Arrugo las cejas en enfado y tornando su rostro sombrío desapareció del lugar…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

La ventana se abría despacio, dejando entrar una corriente helada y la luz de la luna banaba con su luz, sometió una de sus piernas por la ventana haciendo rechinar la madera con su pie revestido de una bota alta que llegaba hasta la rodilla reluciente y elegante como la de un gran caballero, se sometió entonces haciendo mover sus ropas de la realeza vampírica, una gabardina azul oscuro se removió en el lugar siendo azotada por el viento que por detrás le golpeaba. Camino silencioso con los ojos rojos como el brillo de la sangre, admiro el lugar, era una habitación enorme con una cama de tamaño considerable, cuatro postes en cada esquina y unas cortinas que se ataban a estos con elegancia, un enorme ropero al costado y un espejo sobre uno de los muebles en donde reposaban las gafas del que dormía en aquella cama. Rebusco con la mirada algún signo de aquella peligrosa espada pero no encontró nada. Continuo caminando hasta posarse a los pies de la cama en donde lo admiro ahí estaba el peli plata, durmiendo con profundidad siendo solo cubierto por una sábana blanca y un cobertor de color plata. Estaba realmente molesto pero también confundido puesto que…-"_Si esta fue una trampa, ¿porque él duerme?"-_ Se preguntó girando su rostro de medio lado y admirando más a su "enemigo". Elevo una de sus piernas para someterse a la cama y acercarse a cuatro sobre él, con la más insana intención.-"_Yo te amaba… yo quería que tu fueras quien me demostraría que la vida eterna vale la pena…"-_Se acercó a su rostro con la mirada más iracunda.-"_Quería que fundieras tu cuerpo al mío y me hicieras despertar de mi entumecido sueno…. Porque… Souichi porque…_" Acaricio sus cabellos aun húmedos, los aparto con calma para ver su lechoso cuello y encontrarse con aquel chupete que le había dedicado ese día en el metro. Le admiro con calma y arrugando sus cejas en dolor susurro.- Lo lamento, pero me has traicionado… debo seguir mi misión como uno de los vampiros de la casa Morinaga… ser neutral no me funciono para nada.- Hizo crecer sus incisivos los cuales se alargaron enromes y en cuanto acercaba su boca al cuello de Souichi este.

Abría despacio los ojos, mostrando unas orbes de color caramelo, acomodo sus ojos a la oscuridad y en cuanto se enteró de lo que ocurría enseguida reacciono, sujeto lo que más cerca tenia y a la mano que se trataba de un abre cartas que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y lo clavo directo en el cuello, Tetsuhiro enseguida chillo con enorme dolor arrancándose el inciso instrumento y derramando un poco de sangre de una herida que se serraba con suma rapidez, miro a su atacante quien cuestiono aturdido y llevando una mano a su frente y al pecho de quien le apresaba bajo su cuerpo.-¿Qué…. Que carajos está pasando?-

-Eso quiero saber yo.- Gruño el peli azul, sujetándolo del cuello y presionándolo con fuerza.-¿Por qué me engañaste?-

-Engañarte, ¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono confuso.- Apártate de mí vista vampiro.- Expreso tratando de arrojarlo pero su fuerza era poca, miro a la ventana en donde la luna estaba en lo más alto y chasqueo la lengua en enfado.-Maldición, quítate de enzima mal nacido… yo no sé de qué me hablas.-

-¿Cómo pudiste?, actuaste bien, quisiste alejarme de los míos y ahora están bajo un ataque, esa era la razón del porque me llamaste hoy ¿no es cierto?- Souichi arrugo las cejas aun con más fuerza y enseguida recordó abriendo los ojos grandemente.-¿Ahora lo recuerdas, licántropo?-

-El ataque…-

-Así es…- Susurro.- Voy a matarte y sabrán que Ookami ya no existe, vengare a mis hermanos y a mi padre llevare tu cabeza.-

-Eso está por verse.- Susurro, para actuar de manera rápida, pero su débil cuerpo era su más grande talón de Aquiles en ese momento, Morinaga sujeto sus manos con fuerza y las llevo arriba de su cabeza apretándolas y enterrando sus garras en su piel.-Ahgg.-

-Eso es grita…- Gruño severo notando el rostro de dolor del licántropo.

-"_Maldita sea…"-_ Pensó el peli plata, apretando sus ojos para luego ver a todos lados y enterarse en donde estaba su arma, pero por más que quisiera su cuerpo no quería moverse.-"_Porque no puedo moverme_."- Se preguntó interiormente, mirando al vampiro quien agrandaba su boca y se dirigía a morder.-"_Me asesinara… estoy perdido…"-_Cerro los ojos para esperar lo peor…. Pero en lugar de sentir el filo en su cuello lo que percibió fueron unos labios helados y el roce de unos colmillos en su boca, Souichi abrió los ojos con rapidez, en cuanto aquel beso se tornó de arrebatador a lujurioso y necesitado, Souichi intento por todos los medios quitárselo de encima pero no podía hacerlo, empujaba y arañaba a su opresor incluso le dedico unos cuantos golpes pero nada funciono luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se fue deteniendo y muy despacio fue cerrando los ojos con calma hasta perderse en la lengua de su enemigo, quien susurro en su boca.

-Por más que quiera… no puedo matarte…- susurro con voz triste.- Me enamore de ti,…-Declaro separando un poco sus labios y depositando su frente en la del Lycan.-Maldita sea mi desventura.- Expreso apartándose despacio y moviéndose a la ventana, para alistarse a desaparecer.

-Espera…- Susurro Souichi incorporándose y tratando de recuperar el aliento.-No te vayas… yo, te invite porque, no quería que estuvieras en el ataque.- Morinaga se giró despacio impresionado.- No sé por qué lo he hecho… pero jamás te traicione.- Le miro severo.- La prueba es que no fui al ataque.- Le hablo sincero.

Tetsuhiro sonrió un poco y susurro.- La razón por la que no fuiste es porque te drogaron y porque has perdido tu fuerza, quizás no sepa mucho de Licántropos pero puedo sentir todo lo que hay en ti, lo que te ocurre todo… eres como un libro abierto para mis ojos.- Explico sujetando el marco de la ventana.- La próxima vez que te vea será diferente, Souichi Tatsumi.- Se apartó de la ventana y se perdió lejos.

Souichi se movió con prisa hacia la ventana, sin importarle que estuviera aun desnudo, sentía en su pecho que si le dejaba partir no podría perdonarse jamás, sujeto con prisa sus pantalones y cubrió su torso con la gabardina, pronto partió tras de él, costosamente le seguía el paso puesto que los movimientos del nocturno eran más agilizados que los suyos; sin embargo, su instinto lo llevo a un callejón que sin querer le llevo hacia a un cementerio viejo y con enormes estatuas. Souichi se detuvo respiraba agitado y de su boca salían enormes correntadas de vapor por el frio hielo nocturno, rebuscaba con la mirada algún rastro del Morinaga agudizo su oído para escuchar algo, más que el sonido del viento pero no encontró nada, agacho entonces la mirada haciendo resbalar varios de sus largos cabellos, trago grueso calmando su aliento hasta que por fin en el piso gracias a la enorme luz de la luna pudo ver una sombra. Despacio elevo su rostro y ahí le encontró, sobre una de las edificaciones de una tumba se encontraba sentado, mirando la enorme luna y con ríos rojos en sus mejillas, pronto él se acercó despacio como todo un sigiloso animal en cuanto lo tuvo cerca expreso.-Nunca te traicione, jamás he querido hacerlo,… que demonios tienes tu maldición que me haces perder la maldita cabeza.- Regano molesto para sí mismo.

-Yo no tengo nada, yo no soy nada soy solo un alma maldita que se enamoró de ti…-

-Deja de decir eso… sabes que esto no puede pasar, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, somos…- Tetsuhiro se puso de pie se acercó a él sujetando su mejilla y acariciándola en el instante le interrumpió.

-¿Somos, que somos Souichi?- Cuestiono.- No somos muy distintos,… ¿A que le tienes miedo, acaso no te mueres por probarme?- Cuestiono haciendo que el peli largo se hiciera hacia atrás, Morinaga entonces deslizo su mano por el pecho lechoso del Tatsumi al tiempo que decía.- Aunque lo niegues puedo sentir que quieres aparearte conmigo, eres el primer Licántropo puro que he visto en todos los siglos de vida que he vivido jamás había tenido esa oportunidad de sentir el aroma puro de la brama que expide tu cuerpo… pero- Se silenció.- Tienes razón, no puede pasar, por eso a partir de hoy tu y yo solo seremos enemigos, romperé mi corazón, romperé lo que siento por ti ymmm.- Un beso sello sus labios haciéndole agrandar la mirada al peli azul.

Segundos duro ese beso, el platinado se apartó despacio y susurro con su orgullo roto.-Maldito cabezón, no puedo pero quiero… quisiera hacerlo contigo pero no puedo hacerlo por honor y por honra a mi casa, entiende esto no puede ser aunque se pueda…- Le miro serio y triste.- Ser enemigos es lo que nos queda…- Entristeció.- De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta, seremos enemigos a partir de ahora y adelante y será mejor que te prepares porque no voy a contenerme.-

-Eso espero.- Ambos entonces sintieron un llamado de sangres, miraron hacia atrás, Morinaga regreso la mirada y susurro.-Mi gente me está llamando-

-Los míos también.-

-Es una lástima.-

-Es una pena…- Se miraron uno al otro quizás por última vez, no se despidieron solo partieron y dejaron el lugar….

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Llegaba con prisa a su mansión, notando que varios de los suyos habían perdido algunos miembros y otros estaban cubiertos de sangre y cenizas muestra de que la batalla había sido severamente feroz, con prisa su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado ya que no encontraba por ningún lado a Tomoe o a su padre. Corrió por todos lados hasta encontrarse con Isogai quien dejaba ver una severa herida en lo largo de su rostro del lado izquierdo; entonces el cuestiono apresurado.

-Isogai, ¿Mi padre, Tomoe en donde esta?-

-Era una trampa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabían que llegaríamos, no sé cómo se enteraron…- susurro limpiando su herida y arrojando el paño al piso con sumo enfado.- Capturaron a Tomoe y Souji-sama…- Agacho su rostro de manera triste y enfadada…

-QUE, PASA ISOGAI QUE OCURRIO CON EL VIEJO.-

-Nii-san.- Gritaba la pequeña Kanako llegando con enorme llanto a su hermano mayor y quien le abrazo con esmero y fuerza.

-Kana.- Susurro para acariciar su cabeza y mirarla preocupado.-¿Qué paso?-

La niña miro con tristeza a su hermano y susurro con calma.- Papi… esta…- Tembló antes de poder decirlo, entonces Souichi entendió claramente lo que su hermana diría, se apartó de ella y sujeto a Isogai del cuello contraminándolo a la pared y gritándole con rabia.

-DIME QUE PASO, MALDICION.-

-Souji-san… el.- Inicio a relatar con calma…

[~~~~~~~~~~~Lo que paso~~~~~~~~~~]

_Souji se arrojó al ataque, acababa con todos los que se le cruzaban en el camino, miraba angustioso como Kunihiro y otro vampiro rubio se acercaban a su hijo, corrió con suma prisa llamando a su metamorfosis, pronto llego a ambos, se apresuró a atacar al de gafas pero el rubio que le acompañaba, le recibía con una espada bañada en oro, no era una amenaza pero le abrió una herida en todo lo largo de su pecho._

_-Pa-dre…- Apenas llamo Tomoe mirándole angustiado y preocupado._

_-Largo de aquí, solo quiero al muchacho.- Expreso Kunihiro por lo alto._

_-Pues, tendrás que matarme primero para poder obtenerlo.- Gruño con fuerza el platinado mirando con enfado al de gafas, Masaki se alisto a atacarle de nuevo pero no pudo ya que Kunihiro se le posaba al frente y negaba diciendo._

_-Sera un placer asesinar al líder de esta insulsa manda.- Al instante en que dijo aquello todos los que luchaban se detuvieron, Isogai por otro lado continuaba gritando._

_-No, se detengan, Souji es poderoso, el no perderá contra un vampiro tan cobarde como ese.- Al instante todos continuaron su lucha mientras que Kunihiro y Souji se miraban furiosos._

_-Vas a probar mi mordedura.-_

_-Y tú la mía.-_

_Ambos ya mostraban su metamorfosis, ambos iniciaron el ataque, en un principio Souji domino; sin embargo, al verse Kunihiro débil contra el Lycan este retrocedió, para dar paso a su fiel vástago, el rubio ya se presentaba por detrás del Tatsumi y le clavaba la espada en el costado izquierdo, Souji agrando la mirada, mientras que Kunihiro al notar que estaba ya herido, se acercó a el despacio y arrojando todas sus armas de plata a un lado, le sujeto de un costado y le giro la cabeza dejando descubierto su cuello, Souji con las cejas juntas de furia susurro._

_-Eres un maldito cobarde.-_

_-Que lastima que los insultos no te pueden hacer ganar…- Sonrió con los ojos afilados._

_-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces… maldito imbécil.-_

_-Se lo que hago, ahora debes morir para que mis planes se cumplan a la perfección.-_

_-A veces los planes no siempre funcionan…- Susurro por último, dirigiendo sus orbes a su hijo y diciendo.- Tomoe… perdóname hijo… creo que ya estoy viejo…-_

_-PAPA.- Grito intentando ponerse de pie, logro hincarse pero antes de siquiera poder llegar a ellos, Kunihiro ya clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello y succionaba el ultimo rastro de aliento en el Tatsumi, quien cayó al suelo de manera seca y tosca y totalmente moribundo, ante aquello todos los Licántropos se detuvieron._

_-SOUJI.- Grito Isogai yendo con furia hacia aquellos dos, pero Masaki se movía rápido y audaz defendiendo a Kunihiro, le hizo un corte enorme en todo su rostro que le hizo retroceder, ya que varios de los vampiros se acercaron al Morinaga y al Junya, defendiendo, Isogai no tuvo opción más que tocar la retirada, con el dolor de su alma solo pudo sujetar a Kanako y salir de ahí de manera inmediata._

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Souichi mientras escuchaba todo, temblaba de rabia y de sus ojos salieron gruesas y enormes lágrimas, se enfadó de sobre manera y grito furcio.-DEJASTE A MI PADRE, ABANDONASTE A TOMOE, POR QUE.-

-No pude hacer nada, Souichi, Souji hubiese preferido salvar a la manada que a el mismo.-

-MALDITA SEA.- Se enfadó golpeando la pared con severa furia y llorando igual.- Tomoe, VIEJO.- Gruño con tristeza, dio unos pasos no sabía qué hacer cuando de pronto, se le ocurrió lo más rápido, coloco su Mizu-hi en su funda y se dirigió a la salida en donde Isogai le contuvo diciendo.

-No puedes ir aun, Souichi, debes esperar.-

-PERO TOMOE ESTA CON ELLOS MALDICION.-

-tranquilízate, debemos recuperar fuerzas luego iremos por él y… por el cuerpo de Souji.- Lloro con fuerzas.

-Nii-san.- Llamo Kanako asustada, Souichi ahora miro a todos parecían estar aterrados y llenos de zozobra, entonces comprendió lo que ahora sucedía, ahora él se había convertido el líder de la manada, nunca quiso reemplazar a su padre pero no había otra opción, agacho su rostro y susurro con calma.

-Está bien…- Elevo su rostro.- Todos pelearon con valentía.- Expreso serio.- Ahora… descansen, curen sus heridas y cuando estemos listos, vengaremos a mi padre y rescataremos a Tomoe, por lo pronto, descansen…- Susurro para cerrar las puertas y acercarse a Isogai a quien dijo.- Isogai… gracias por traer sana a mi hermana, sé que luchaste bien… mi padre te apreciaba mucho y yo así también lo hare, ahora necesito tu ayuda para acabar con esos bastardos de una buena vez.-

-No te preocupes tienes toda mi lealtad Souichi-san.-

-Vayan descansen.- Todos se fueron movilizando, adoloridos y tristes por lo ocurrido, mientras el platinado temblaba y sentía un enorme dolor encajarse en su pecho, con rabia lloro pero hizo a un lado aquello y se irguió en dirección de su habitación, esta vez pensaría con la cabeza fría, esperaría a que el efecto de la luna finalizara y entonces atacaría sin compasión alguna.- Incluso tu morirás.- Declaro enfadado, mirándose en el espejo aquel chupete.- Morinaga Tetsuhiro.- Se perdió en su habitación y sin poder dormir espero el amanecer…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto, caminaba admirando los cuerpos en el piso, estaba completamente pasmado por lo que había ocurrido esa noche, apretaba sus puños al darse cuenta de la cantidad de Licántropos que habían asesinado y entonces se topó con uno de los cuerpos, tenía el cabello largo plata y una barba bien recortada, reconoció a ese sujeto era idéntico a él, pensó, se agacho entonces pero se detuvo a tocarle al momento en que Kunihiro susurraba.

-Si hubieses estado aquí hubieses podido ver como lo mataba…- Expreso señalando al que estaba en el piso.- Ese bastardo Souji Tatsumi el líder o… más bien ex líder de los perros.- Sonrió, Kunihiro parecía demente.-Fue tremendamente fácil.-

-Lo atacaste por detrás.- Susurro, con enfado el peli azul haciendo que Kunihiro se silenciara de golpe.- Puedo leerlo en tus pensamientos.-

-No uses esas mierdas conmigo TETSUHIRO.-

-Eres un maldito cobarde.- Grito.- Ni quiera pudiste hacerlo tú solo, te refugiaste en ese maldito de Masaski.-

-Acéptemelo el solo me ama a mi.-

-Tú estás loco.- Grito, sintiendo una bofetada de su hermano, quien le grito a doble voz.

No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto.- Tetsuhiro se acarició la mejilla, miro enfadado a su hermano quien presintió lo que haría pero no pudo esquivar el severo arañazo de su hermano menor, que le saco sangre, ante aquello, el padre de ambos se presentó, Tetsuhiro no perdió atención de aquel pequeño charco de sangre de Kunihiro; mientras el mayor susurro.

-Enorme lio el que has creado Kunihiro.-

-Padre… todo lo he hecho por ti.-

-Mientes.- Gruño el mayor.- Lo único que quieres es a la Mizu-kin, pero no voy a cambiar mi forma de ver, el que se merece esa arma es y siempre será Tetsuhiro.- Gruño.- Libera a ese Lycan, no queremos que se arme otra guerra.-

-PERO TU DIJISTE QUE.-

-Yo sé lo que dije, pero no quiero que por estupideces como las tuyas haga una guerra innecesaria.- el mayor se fue del lugar siendo seguido por Kunihiro… por fin quedo solo frente aquel cuerpo que le causo un estremecimiento y una pena tremenda, se agacho de nuevo soltando un largo suspiro y diciendo.

-Lo siento mucho…- cerro los ojos despacio.- en otra vida me hubiese gustado conocerle… porque así las cosas serían distintas y todo este odio y guerra no existirían y quizás… el, su hijo y yo pudiéramos habernos llevado mejor.- Suspiro hondamente, al mismo tiempo que acercaba su mano al cuerpo del platinado y al instante en que lo hizo, sintió un suave palpito, agrando la mirada y miro audazmente a todos lados.-Pero como… esto no puede ser.- Expreso con calma y sintiendo de nuevo aquel palpito reducirse, se movió apresurado y sujeto su cuerpo diciendo.- Resista por favor.- Se apartó de aquel lugar, no sin antes empapar uno de sus pañuelos en el charco de sangre que había quedado de Kunihiro…

Le había llevado a una de las habitaciones secretas de la mansión y ahí le había depositado con suma calma, sintiendo el que aquel palpito se debilitaba, sujeto el pañuelo y susurro despacio.- Si esto funciona con los humanos debe hacerlo con los licántropos.- Apretó aquel haciendo que la sangre de Kunihiro se deslizara en su boca.- Beba, por favor… solo así podrá…- La última gota callo y el ultimo latido también se dejó escuchar. Morinaga agacho su rostro completamente apenado diciendo.- No…. ¿Por qué?- Elevo su mirada y susurro.- Lo intente… perdóname, Souichi.- Suspiro hondamente y se apartó de aquel cuerpo cubriendo su rostro con el mismo pañuelo, se perdió en las sombras dejando ahí el "cadáver."

**Notas finales:**

t_t Soujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii buaaaaa buaaaaa mendigo Kunihiro es tan kanijo aqui en este fic que me paso de mala bueno a ver que sigue y que paso con Tomi-chan ToT y lo de nuestros amores se a quedado en espera u.u hay tencion no por nada se llama el fic Odiar y amar 3 pero eso quiere decir que abra reconciliacion y de la mejor forma espero ? :D bueno besitos hermosas GRACIAS POR LEER! n_n


	5. Chapter 5DOLOR

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola que tal comoe stas chicas, espero que no las haya hecho esperar mucho... bueno he aqui el siguiente capitulo gracias por los comentarios son muy lindos!

Advertencia! escenas explicitas y para mayores de 18 anios ok n.n

_**5 Dolor…**_

Caminaba por la antigua casa emitiendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra su fiel acompañante le seguida de cerca cuestionándose a sí mismo si lo que había hecho Kunihiro tendría un sentido, pronto llegaron a una puerta antigua de madera, la cual era custodiada por varios de los suyos, el de gafas entro campante, bajaba las gradas que dirigían hacia un sótano, en el cual se escuchaban los rugidos y gemidos del joven Tomoe Tatsumi. Pues la magia del círculo se había esfumado y ahora el luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que le ataban, en su primera etapa de metamorfosis, aun no era completa pero era así precisamente que lo necesitaban.

Kunihiro noto como los vampiros que le vigilaban lo hostigaban con lanzas ardientes y látigos con púas, riéndose a carcajadas y gritando.- ¡MIREN AL PERRO!- Palabras más duras y espeluznantes salían de los labios de los vampiros torturando aquel joven cuerpo.-¡NO ERES TAN FUERTE SIN TU MANADA, ¿HE? MALDITO PERRO ASQUEROSO!- Chillo otro más atormentando de nuevo al chico quien recibió una nueva cortada en su cuerpo, causando que se enfureciera más y tornando sus ojos dorados con los colmillos de un sabueso asomándose en su boca, pudo soltar una de sus manos rompiendo su cadena y enlazando con rapidez la garganta de él que le insultaba y con un solo movimiento acababa con su tráquea, arrancándola por completo.

-¡SUJETENLO!- Grito con fuerzas Masaki, dos de los vampiros que costosamente lograron apresarle lo retuvieron haciéndole más apretadas las cadenas en sus manos y piernas, Tomoe enseguida no pudo moverse, respiraba agitado y miraba con enorme rabia al de gafas a quien grito con voz cortada y tremendamente enfadada.

-¡CUANDO ME SUELTE!..., TU SERAS EL PRIMERO QUE ¡MATE!- Grito llorando con rabia.- ERES UN MALDITO.-Kunihiro se acercó a él mirándole con esos ojos llenos de soberbia, afilados a mas no poder, sujeto entonces la barbilla del chico y mugió.

-Lamento decirte que nunca, podrás hacer tal cosa.- Le soltó dando órdenes.- Sujétenlo bien.- Pronto el Morinaga colocaba unos grilletes que apretaron las muñecas del más joven quien arrugo las cejas notando que cortaduras se habían abierto en el agarre.-¡Depositen su sangre en esos recipientes!- Tomoe noto como todos se movían menos alguien que observaba todo desde un rincón, sentado cómodamente con una mirada serena y tranquila una pierna cruzada y una taza de té en una de sus manos, Kunihiro se acercaba a ese peculiar sujeto de cabellos negros iniciaban una conversación, el Tatsumi intento escuchar, pero luego de que las heridas en sus muñecas extrajeran toda su sangre con rapidez el no pudo resistir mas, se desmayaba al instante en que sintió, que le perforaban parte de su pecho en una zona no peligrosa, pero que si liberaba sangre a borbotones.

Mientras tanto Kunihiro llegaba a las cercanías de Kurokawa a quien susurraba con tranquilidad.- He cumplido tu predicción.-

-Lo se.- Respondió con calma y bebiendo su te.

-¿Ahora qué sigue?-

-Ahora sigue la mejor parte…- Le miro con esos ojos serenos y poniéndose de pie ajustando su abrigo y diciendo.- Tomaras la sangre del chico y cuando este medio muerto me lo entregaras… lo ocultare por un tiempo.- Expreso.- Ya con su sangre podrás sujetar la Mizu-kin.-

-¿Qué hay de la fuente?-

-Ese dato tendrás que sacárselo a tu enemigo…- Miro sereno para retirarse, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se detuvo dándole la espalda al de gafas predijo.- Veo un futuro oscuro para ti Kunihiro… el guardián de la Mizu-hi no parara hasta casarte…. si sigues adelante no tendrás ninguna salvación.- Dijo aquello y se retiró. Masaki se acercó al Morinaga a quien le susurro un poco molesto.

-Kunihiro… esto no es lo que ordeno tu padre.-

-Cierra la boca.- Gruño para mirar a Masaki de manera enfadada.- Sera como yo quiera…-

-Kunihiro.- El mencionado miro a todos los que estaban ahí, al parecer todos los movimientos de los vampiros se detuvieron, pretendían no seguir con lo planificado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos han dado órdenes de soltar al Licántropo.- Dijo uno temeroso.

-¿Y QUIEN DIO ESAS MALDITAS ORDENES?- Grito enfadado.

-Mi padre.- Susurro Tetsuhiro presentándose al frente de su hermano quien le miro serio y quien se acercaba al castaño Lycan para liberarlo.

-NO TE ATREVAS.- Grito con rabia el de gafas.

-Kunihiro… Son las órdenes de nuestro padre.-

-No te atrevas a soltarlo.- Gruño para tornar sus ojos rojos y furiosos.- Nadie toque nada… hasta que regrese.- Ordeno, sujetando a Tetsuhiro del cuello y gritándole.- Y tu vienes conmigo.- Le jaloneo para llevarlo hacia arriba en donde…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Su padre se encontraba relajado, admirando lo que restaba de esa madrugada, pronto ambos hermanos se presentaron ante el mayor de los vampiros en esa zona a quien con rabia se le reclamo el porqué de sus decisiones. –No tienes derecho a quitarme lo que yo mismo me he ganado.- Grito con rabia el de gafas.

-Claro que no, pero si esto nos lleva a una guerra no quiero ser el detonante, sabes que los vampiros por años hemos sobrevivido a los Licántropos ocultándonos, si la guerra estalla nos cazaran como brujas.-

-ESO ES RIDICULO.- Gruño.- Somos más fuertes que ellos… ¿Por qué tienen miedo?, tú y los ancianos deberían de morir ocultándose debajo de una roca.-

-Kunihiro.- Expreso Tetsuhiro notando la voz de amenaza de su hermano, se disponía a atacarle pero su padre estiro un brazo y replico.

-No… Tetsuhiro…- El mayor observo con enfado a su hijo.-Eso no está en discusión, Kunihiro.-

-No voy a soltar a ese chico, es mío.-

-¿Y qué harás con él?-Grito el anciano.- Vas a jugar con el.-

-VOY A BUSCAR LA FUENTE.- Grito.

-Ah… la fuente.- Expreso burlón.- Por años, hemos buscado esa fuente y ya comenzamos a creer que no existe.-

-YO PUEDO DEMOSTRAR QUE SI EXISTE Y QUE ESTA AHÍ PARA NOSOTROS.-

-No bajo mi clan.- Grito el padre.

-Entonces, quizás deba reclamar mi propio clan.-

-Kunihiro.- Grito Tetsuhiro con admiración notando aquello dicho por su hermano de una forma amenazadora.-

-¿Me estas, retando?- Cuestiono el padre con entera sorpresa.

-Tómalo como quieras.-

El silencio rodeo la enorme habitación, el padre había cerrado los ojos su pose real había sido perturbada por una insana provocación de uno de sus hijos, tomo un largo suspiro y abriendo los ojos con rabia murmuro.-De acuerdo…-

-PAPA, ¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO?- Tetsuhiro se sobresaltó ante lo que había dicho su padre y lo que hacía su hermano.

-No te metas Tetsuhiro.- Respondió aquel, poniéndose de pie y liberándose de su enorme toga, ropas adicionales, para susurrar.- Voy a darte una lección.-

-Mejor dame tu posición en Fukuoka.-

-De acuerdo… sabes que si me matas serás el amo y señor de este lado del Japón.-

-Suena tentador.- Sonrió retirando sus gafas y alistándose para la batalla, ambos se miraban frente a frente, Kunihiro se miraba confiado, pero Tetsuhiro no se sentía nada contento con esto pronto.

-Pero si fallas, serás desterrado de mi clan y se te perseguirá para asesinarte, no abra clemencia… Kunihiro, desde ahora te considero enemigo del clan.- En un gruñido el mayor se movió, comenzó la lucha, el mayor de los vampiros atacaba con todo lo que tenía, mientras que su hijo respondía igual, golpes agiles, fuerzas descomunales, muestra de varios años de lucha entre ambos, Kunihiro no perdía el ritmo ni su padre tampoco, pero la edad a veces nos juega mal, en una de esas su padre cayó al piso de rodillas y fue ahí en donde Tetsuhiro intervino, intento ayudarle, apenas le toco el hombro y escucho.

-Tetsuhiro.- Miro a su hermano y luego escucho.- ACABAS DE MATAR A PAPA.- Ahora regresaba su mirada a su padre una enorme katana de plata le atravesaba el corazón, por detrás, el mayor no podía creerlo, miro a un costado en donde noto cabellos rubios asomarse en la oscuridad y unos ojos rojos como la propia sangre.

-Ma…Masaki.- Susurro. Tetsuhiro pronto se agacho a su padre a quien grito.

-PADRE NO.-

-Tet…su…- No pudo decir más ya que su cuerpo se desvanecía, rapidamente se convirtió en cenizas ardientes y un último chillido se escuchó de los labios del mayor, Tetsuhiro no podía creerlo.

-NO.-

-Eres un real tonto, sabes cuales son las reglas de los retos entre familia, si un familiar o alguien se entromete o toca a uno de los retados otro puede entrar y hacer la diferencia.-Sonrió el de gafas.

-ERA NUESTRO PADRE.-

-Ya lo dijiste… era.- Sonrió con demencia y mirándole de manera desquiciada.- Ahora bien hermano… la pregunta es… ¿te unes a mí, o…?- Tetsuhiro noto como todos los vampiros del clan se asomaban entre la oscuridad con aquellos ojos rojos relucientes era rodeado de manera que fue acorralado, el peli azul trago grueso, notando lo peor, la lealtad ahora estaba del lado de Kunihiro.- Dime hermanito…-

-Eres… un maldito.-

-Lo se…- Dijo con suavidad y soberbia, para chasquear los dedos y hacer que varios de los vampiros del Kyodai-Aky atacaran al peli azul, quien presintió las intenciones y se movió con prisa para evitar golpear a sus antes aliados ahora enemigos, se agachaba y esquivaba de manera presurosa, pero la suerte se le acabo cuando uno de ellos lograba sujetarlo y colocarle muchas heridas en su cuerpo; como pudo Tetsuhiro logró escapar del lugar, los vampiros intentaban seguirle pero.-ALTO.- Grito.- Ya casi es de día..-Miro con ojos afilados hacia donde corría su hermano.- Aunque tenga sangre real, no durara mucho afuera.- Gruño.-Déjenlo ir.- Expreso con calma.

Aunque quizás ese pequeño acto de piedad le costaría caro…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Tetsuhiro, apenas y podía con su cuerpo, no se había alimentado en varios días y su cuerpo estaba realmente herido, sumado a eso las nubes espesas, apenas y contenían los rayos solares, no tenía a donde ir solo podía rogar a todos los cielos que algo pasara… un milagro para un muerto en vida como el…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Caminaba camino a su tienda, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, apenas y podía sentirse vivo; la peor de las noticias se le había dado. La vida comenzó a no tener sentido, cuando de pronto noto un bulto en el piso y no pudo creer lo que veía, corrió a él y lo sujeto pronto susurrando.- Eres tu.- Enseguida le tomo como pudo y en sus hombros le cargo para llevarlo a su tienda. Le deposito en la cama en donde noto las heridas que mostraba su cuerpo, su pálida piel que ya mostraba sus venas moradas y temblores en todo lo largo de su cuerpo.-¿Qué. Te ocurrió?- Kunihiro apenas abrió los ojos y admiro el lugar en el que estaba, le pareció tremendamente familiar, enseguida logro ver aquellos ojos grises y esos cabellos cafés castaños.

-Eres… Hi…Hiroto.- Pronuncio con voz quebrantada y débil.

-Sí, recordaste mi nombre.- Dijo, respirando con alivio.

-¿Por qué… me ayudaste?- Cuestiono inquieto el de mirada débil y ojos verdes sin vida a este punto.

-Pues, no lo sé… solo sé que si no lo hacía alguien se pondría muy triste.-Expreso con calma recordando al de cabellos largos.

Tetsuhiro intento incorporarse y susurrar.- Debo irme… no es seguro, que estés con-conmigo.-

-No, está, débil.- Inquirió con prisa Hiroto reteniéndolo en la cama, colocándole una mano en el pecho y susurrando a la vez.- Dios…- Sus ojos se agrandaron.- Estas helado…-

Tetsuhiro le observo adolorido, retiro aquella mano de su pecho y murmuro.-No importa, debo hacerlo…-

-Pero es de día.- Refuto al notar como este trataba de hacer todo lo posible por sacar fuerzas de su cansando y aletargado cuerpo.

El peli azul se contuvo y le observo sorprendido.-¿Sabes que soy?-

-Como no hacerlo después de la última vez, investigue de ti, bueno de tu procedencia…- Dijo el oji gris.- Eres un Vampiro.- Dijo alcanzando un libro de una mesa de noche y pronunciando.- Nosferatus, un hombre que se alimenta de sangre, que no es capaz de caminar en los días de sol y que es alérgico al ajo.-

-Vaya… que observador.- Dijo adolorido y cansado.

-Y te alimentas de humanos…-

-Si… eso, todo eso, es verdad.-

Hiroto admiro las heridas aún abiertas y pronto susurro.- Seguir los libros, cuando un vampiro no puede curar sus heridas es por qué... no ha comido en días.- Su mirada fue de susto.

-Esa también es la realidad.- Le miro con seriedad.- Por eso, no debo estar aquí más tiempo.- Expreso por ultimo.

Hiroto trago grueso.-Ettoo…-

El peli azul sonrió un poco.- No te preocupes, no te voy morder.-

-Pues…- Susurro el chico cabizbajo.- Me gustaría que lo hicieras.- El ojo verde se impactó, notando que en las manos del castaño las cuales tenía en sus rodillas rodaban dos lagrimas.- No tengo, a nadie que se preocupe por mí, vivo solo en esta pocilga mi vida es un tremendo desastre…- Expreso.- No me caería mal ayudarte.- Sonrió.

-No.- Dijo con seriedad.

-Pero.- Dijo al notar como se ponía de pie.

-Esta vida no la quieres.- Reclamo molesto colocándose su camisa con un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo.

Hiroto, cerro con fuerza sus ojos, tomo aire y apretando sus puños grito.-¡TU QUE SABES QUE SI LA QUIERO O NO!-El ojo verde se detuvo, cerro con calma sus ojos y apurando sus movimientos le sujeto del cuello le dijo con ojos rojos.

-¿EN VERDAD… QUIERES VIVIR, DECADAS SOLO?, VIENDO COMO LA GENTE MUERE A TU ALRREDOR, SIN LA POSIBILIDAD DE SENTIR EL CALOR DEL SOL O POR LO MENOS SABER QUE SE SIENTE COMPARTIR LA VIDA CON ALGUIEN A TU LADO…- Estaba molesto.- QUIERES BEBER SANGRE PARA SOBREVIVIR, ESCAPAR DE CADA CIUDAD CADA VEZ QUE NOTEN TU PRESENCIA O QUE SOSPECHEN DE TI.-

-…-

-¿REALMENTE QUIERE SESO?-Hiroto trago grueso, mientras que su atacante lo soltaba y decía.- Yo creo que no.-

Se dio la vuelta y a punto de irse estaba cuando.- Mi… madre murió hace unos días… y hoy me diagnosticaron cáncer… creo que… estoy listo para lo que sea.- Tetsuhiro le observo de medio lado.- De todos modos ya no poder ver la luz del sol, o por lo menos vivir mi vida con alguien a mi lado.- Se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y susurro.- Tal parece que mi vida en si no tiene ningún sentido… sería mejor acabar con esto ya.- Dijo sacando de entre la almohada un arma y con una sonrisa en sus labios la coloco en su frente diciendo.- Cuando acabe con mi vida podrás alimentarte para que no sientas culpa alguna.- La preparo pero en instantes de segundos, Tetsuhiro ya se colgaba a su cuello arrojando el arma la cual dejo salir un tiro a la pared ambos cayeron a la cama, Hiroto miraba al cielo de la alcoba y escuchaba a su oído.

- La sangre de un muerto no me sirve de nada.- Hundió sus colmillos con fuerza, haciendo que el castaño abriera enorme sus ojos y gritara ante aquello.

-Ahg.- En su tráquea y dentro de su boca, se formó un enorme chorro de sangre, y por el borde de su boca comenzó a salir sangre, mientras sentía que esta misma era succionada con desesperación, sentía como poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas y su lucidez comenzó a perderse, al borde del desmayo percibió como Tetsuhiro se detenía y se apartaba con los ojos cerrados y lamiendo sus labios, gruñendo, el ojo gris noto como su rostro tomaba más color y sus heridas cerraban con prisa, al tiempo que decía.

-Ahhhggg, me siento vivo.-Hiroto, comenzó a perder el conocimiento, miraba todo doble y sentía que su pálpito iba decayendo, pero pronto escucho como un eco a lo lejos.- Bébela…- La muñeca del peli azul fue puesta en su boca y sin poder evitarlo se afirmó a esta tragando toda la sangre que este permitió…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Las cosas se habían puesto verdaderamente frustrantes, se encontraba en su mansión, mirando por la ventana la nevada más fuerte de todo lo que iba del invierno, dio gracias a ese extraño ambiente, puesto que sabía que los vampiros esperarían a que dejara de nevar para volver a atacar, el aun necesitaba recuperarse de los efectos de la luna llena y por supuesto de la pérdida de su padre y hermano, a su lado Kanako suspiraba verdaderamente triste, se acercó a su hermano mayor antes de salir de la habitación y dedicando un beso en su mejilla le dijo con suavidad.-Nii-san, descansa un poco.-

-Lo hare, ahora ve a dormir.- La menor abandono la alcoba con pasos lentos y lágrimas en los rabillos de sus ojos, ella sabía que su hermano también sufría lo mismo que ella.

El silencio en la habitación le causo más que nostalgia enfado, escuchaba las llamas de los leños de la chimenea quemarse y al mismo tiempo recordaba a su viejo al igual que el enérgico ser de su hermano, con mucha rabia y frustración llevo una mano a su frente en donde masajeo teniendo cuidado de no arruinar sus gafas, pronto se puso de pie y camino en dirección de la ventana en donde observo el paisaje, los enormes copos que eran arrojados desde arriba bailaban al ritmo del viento, aquella nevada se había convertido en una tormenta invernal, lentamente fue colocando su frente en el cristal de la ventana en donde susurro con enfado.- Maldita sea… viejo… Tomoe.- Llevo una mano al vidrio y con sus garras rasgo este mismo causando algunas magulladuras en el cristal, sus fuerzas estaban llegando poco a poco. Mientras estaba en aquella pose, se dio cuenta de algo muy peculiar y eso era que el sonido de la Lena ya no se escuchaba, en su lugar una tonada extraña comenzó a sonar en su cabeza.-¿Qué rayos?- Susurro, separándose del vidrio, notando que de entre la blancura de la tormenta unos destellantes ojos rojos se reflejaban, se mantuvo estático cuando de pronto el vidrio fue roto y ante esto Souichi se movía rápidamente, fue en busca de su fiel Mizu-hi, pero al instante una cuerda de cuero le sujetaba la muñeca, y una de sus piernas; pero él no era lento.

Con prisa corto la atadura con su fiel espada, pronto escucho gritos en los pasillos.-KANAKO.- Grito, intentando ir con ella, pero a su frente ya se encontraban, Kunihiro y Masaki al igual que una horda de vampiros.-¿Quién CARAJOS ERES TU?- Grito con severo enfado.

-…- No hubo respuesta más que solo el ataque de todos los que acompañaban al nuevo señor de los Morinaga, Souichi se defendía con agilidad y entusiasmo, pronto acabo con 4 de los 12 vampiros que le acompañaba, pero no conto con las artimañas que estos contaban, le arrebataron a su fiel Mizu-hi e intentaron retenerlo pero, el peli largo lanzo a uno de los sujetos a la pared la cual se vino abajo, mostrando la invasión en la enorme mansión.

-KANAKO.- grito el, intentado llegar a ella, pero ahora era Masaki quien le evitaba el paso, cortaba parte de su pecho y le miraba retador al mismo tiempo que decía.

-No, te distraigas cazador.-

-¿Qué MIERDAS, QUIEREN?-

-Te queremos a ti.- Dijo por fin Kunihiro deteniendo todo ataque, haciendo que los Licántropos se detuvieran al instante también, Isogai quien había sido atacado por 6 de aquellos invasores logro llegar a Kanako para abrazarla con fuerza, intento realizar su metamorfosis pero uno de los vampiros aplico un rayo en su espalda gracias a un arma jamás vista por ellos.

-Isogai.- Grito la joven al platinado de cabellos cortos quien aun con ella cayó al piso de rodillas y con dificultad y temblores elevar su rostro para mirar a la chiquilla.

-No te pasara nada, Kanako-chan- Le sonrió y abrazo aún más, sin saber que ya era capturado.

Souichi intento moverse, estaba enfurecido, pero Masaki le dedicaba un golpe en el pecho, callo de lleno al piso y mientras se levantaba miraba enfurecido al rubio y castaño al cual cuestiono.-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?- Cuestiono con soberbia en su mirada Kunihiro.

-Dímelo.-

-¿Quieres saber el nombre de quien hizo pedazos a tu manada de perros?-

Souichi le miro cabreado sus ojos relucieron mucho más dorados emitiendo miedo en los que rodeaban al Morinaga.- No.- Respondió con voz grave.- Quiero saber que nombre le pondré a tu tumba.- Gruño con fiereza.

-Oh, vaya, Ookami-san, creo que me estas subestimando o quizás tú te estas aprovechando de un momento que no debes.-

-Creo que hablas demasiado.- Dijo sin importarle que, para lanzarse en su ataque, quizás no tenga su katana pero era bueno en cuestión de lucha de cuerpos, Kunihiro no lo vio venir, solo pudo sentir el golpe en todo su rostro y una lluvia más de golpes que hicieron que todo su orgullo y valentía retrocediera, Masaki corrió aprisa a ayudarle, como pudo separo al peli largo quien no tuvo dificultad para alojarse de ese rubio y gruñir.-Dile a tu guardaespaldas que te permita ser un hombre… vamos defiéndete solo, maldita alimaña.-

Kunihiro se limpiaba el rostro ensangrentado con un pañuelo blanco al mismo tiempo que sonreía y decía con furia.- Tienes razón, quizás no sea muy bueno en las luchas de cuerpo a cuerpo, o quizás no tenga el mas mínimo interés en luchar con un Licántropo.-

-¿A si? Entonces te equivocaste de casa.- Miro a todos sus licántropos y grito.- Arránquenles la cabeza, saquen a todos estos imbéciles de nuestra casa, Defiendan lo que Souji protegio.- En cuanto dijo esto, Kunihiro se movió rápido para mostrar una mata de cabellos aun atada en una cola, Souichi se detuvo de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron tremendamente enormes.

-¿Sabes a quien pertenecía esto verdad?- Cuestiono con ojos afilados.- Creo que su nombre era Souji.-

-MALDITO.- Se intentó lanzar a su ataque pero, Masaki se movía más rápido que él, le ataba al mismo tiempo que le colocaba una navaja de oro en su garganta al mismo tiempo que decía.

-Yo que tu no me moviera y escuchara lo que Lord Kunihiro tiene que decirte.-

-Gracias Masaki.- Expreso caminando al medio de todo y arrojando la cola al piso.- Mi nombre es Kunihiro Morinaga, el nuevo amo y señor de la casa Morinaga, he venido aquí para llevarme al Cazador, este es un trato… tú te entregas y te prometo que todos los licántropos estarán a salvo.-

-Eso nunca.- Grito Isogai, poniéndose de pie.-NO LO HAGAS SOUICHI.-

-NII-SAN NO LE HAGAS CASO.-

Souichi trago grueso y le miro con severidad.- Tú crees que me entregare tan fácil, ninguno de los que estamos aquí, nos rendiremos sin pelear y te equivocas si piensas que nos derrotaras…. Sabes que los Licántropos somos más fuertes que ustedes.-

-Sí, bueno eso no está a discusión… pero dime, te daré otra oportunidad.-

-Creo que no estás en posición de decir esas tonterías.- Gruño Souichi con enorme rabia.

-De acuerdo, acepto que tienes razón pero déjame abogar por mi vida.- Kunihiro afilo sus ojos, llevo su mano a sus cabellos y los hizo hacia a tras acomodándolos correctamente, para luego, decir.- Si tú te entregas, liberare a tu pequeño hermano… bueno lo que queda de el.- Grito por ultimo para hacer que uno de sus vampiros arrojara sus ropas ensangrentadas al frente, Kanako se dejó caer al piso de rodillas en entero llanto, Souichi miraba todo con enfado y dolor en todo su pecho, estaba en una situación realmente amenazadora y profundamente confusa, miraba a su manada pero también miraba las ropas de su hermano, pronto hablo con voz grave y seria.

-¿Cómo sé que aun esta con vida?-

-Pues, eso tienes que averiguarlo tú mismo, pero si te sirve de consuelo… te doy mi palabra, el aun sigue con vida.- Dicto sonriente.

-Maldito.- Grito Isogai.- Souichi, no lo hagas.-

Souichi miraba a todos los lugares posibles, no había salida alguna más que aceptar la propuesta del de gafas, pronto dejo de encontrarse erizo, bajo sus brazos y esto lo aprovecho Masaki sujeto sus muñecas y las ato con fuerza tras de su espalda.

-Así me gusta…- Murmuro el de gafas.

-Alto.- Dijo con rabia el peli largo, soltándose y en cuestión de segundos perderse de las manos de Masaki para sujetar su Mizu-hi y así colocarla en el cuello del Morinaga a quien dijo.- Tienes suerte de que no pueda transformarme en este momento… porque si pudiera te arrancaría el corazón con mis propias manos y te borraría esa sonrisa con mi hocicó… pero ahora no estoy para vacilar…-

-Que es lo que quieres.-

-Déjales ir… haz eso primero y luego me entregare.-

-Oh… vaya agallas las que tienes.-

-Date prisa no estoy jugando.- Expreso presionando la punta de la katana y causando una herida.

-Maldito…- Kunihiro chasqueo los dedos, pronto los vampiros se apartaron.

-Isogai.- Llamo Souichi.- Llévate a Kanako y a los demás, yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y traer de regreso a Tomoe.-

-Pero Souichi.-

-LARGO.- Grito con fuerza, sintiendo como en su pecho se formaba la desesperación y la adrenalina comenzaba a correr rápidamente, era obvio que en su actual estado no podría vencer a todos esos vampiros, pero podría dejar ir a sus amigos y hermana, cuando finalmente no quedo nadie y el frio colaba los huesos de cada uno de los ahí presentes, susurro.- Ahora alimaña, me llevaras con Tomoe.-

-Claro… pero primero creo que debes rendirte a mis pies.- Kunihiro sonrió de medio lado.

-¿De qué mierdas te ríes imbécil?-

-Se por qué no puedes entrar en metamorfosis ahora mismo…- Souichi le miro curioso.-Sé que estas de celo.- Su cuerpo dio un estrepitoso salto, pero no dejo de presionar la hoja.

-NO SE DE QUE HABLAS.-

-Sé que esto te refrescara la memoria…- Kunihiro pronto inicio un cantico, más que un cantico parecía un rezo, Souichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza, le miraba incrédulo y notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a palpitar acelerado y temblaba sin poder contenerse, dejo de presionar la katana en sus manos y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, agachando su rostro, deslizando sus cabellos por sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como aquella parte de su anatomía tomaba forma y la excitación resurgía de su cuerpo.

-Mal…maldición.- Dijo apenas, cerrando los ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y el sudor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, llevo su mano a su entrepierna en donde quiso ocultar su erección pero Kunihiro le empujo en el piso y grito.

-Increíble, entonces es verdad, tu eres el ultimo Licántropo pura sangre, entonces la magia aun fluye por tus venas, tu sabes entonces en donde esta lo que yo más deseo y me llevaras a ella.- Dijo sujetando su barbilla y sonriendo.- Me dirás en donde está la fuente.-

-Pu-púdrete…- Murmuro como pudo.

-Qué lindo, me causas gracia, quizás debamos jugar contigo antes de que nos digas todo.- Chasqueo los dedos y recogieron al peli largo, quien iniciaba a derramar un líquido único de entre sus piernas.-Vaya.- Dijo Kunihiro remojando su mano con aquel liquido.- Que asco.-

-Eso te pasa cuando haces hechizos que no debes.-

-Entonces, el necesita que le den sexo, ¿Qué te parece si se lo doy?-

-Seria asqueroso y desagradable.-

-Bueno, entonces hay que torturarlo, hacer que desee que lo tomemos, hasta que nos diga en donde está la fuente.-

-Kunihiro… estas enfermo.-

-Solo un poco.- Dijo para retirarse del lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Horas después…. Mansion Tatsumi o lo que queda de ella…

No podía creer lo que veía, la tormenta había acabado y dejaba a evidencia lo que ocurrió, admiraba todo el lugar con desdén, admirando las marcas de recientes batallas, aun las autoridades no se presentaban a aquella mansión para verificar lo que había sucedido; sus ojos verdes trataban de encontrar algo que le indicara el paradero de la persona que vivía en aquel lugar.- Souichi.- Susurro, apunando sus manos, recordando las palabras más duras que le había dedicado una noche antes, no entendía por que había regresado a ese lugar sabiendo que él ya le había propuesto la guerra al cazador, pero tampoco entendía por que en su pecho se demostraba la aflicción, quien habrá sido capaz de aquello.

Al instante las respuestas llegaron con un Hiroto que se posaba a su lado diciendo.- Encontré a este sujeto merodeando en el lugar quizás él pueda decirnos algo.-

Morinaga Tetsuhiro se dio la vuelta y cuestiono sin vacilar y sujetando a aquel del cuello.- ¿En dónde está, en donde esta Souichi Tatsumi?-

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Llegaba a lo que parecía una casa abandonada, ahí podía ver a varios sujetos, con cabellos largos miradas astutas y olores sin iguales, todos eran Licántropos, Hiroto y Morinaga Tetsuhiro se sintieron entrar a la boca del lobo, pues los ahí presentes aunque estaban derrotados y ocultándose de lo ocurrido gruñían y se ponían de pie, esto puso nervioso al ojo gris quien susurro.- Esto no me agrada.-

-Ellos saben quiénes somos.- Dijo Tetsuhiro con calma, seguía caminando hasta que el paso se le fue cerrado.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES TU A VENIR A NUESTRO ESCONDITE!-

-¡ERES UNO DE ELLOS!-

-¡TE MATAREMOS AHORA MISMO!-

-¡VENGAREMOS LA MUERTE DE SOUJI-SAMA!-

-¡EN DONDE ESTA SOUICHI!- Gritaban más hasta que acorralaron a ambos a la pared, el peli azul coloco tras de el a su nuevo acompañante Hiroto y preparado a todo les observo serio.

Los colmillos y garras comenzaban a mostrarse entre los ahí presentes, cuando de pronto.-¡ALTO!- se escuchó la voz de Isogai quien con calma se abrió paso entre todos sus aliados.-Paren su riña.- Dijo con calma para, por fin ver al visitante y al instante sentir aquel aroma que reconoció al instante, abrió enorme los ojos y susurro confuso.-¿Tú quién eres?-

Tetsuhiro miro a todos los ahí presentes, dudoso en si contestar o no a aquello.- Mi nombre es Tetsuhiro Morinaga, él es Hiroto un amigo…-

-Enseguida los gruñidos volvieron a darse.-Basta, tranquilos.- Isogai calmo a los que estaban ahí y dijo con voz alta.- ¿A qué has venido?-

-Quiero saber en dónde está el.- Respondió con calma mirando a los que le rodeaban.

-¿Cómo, siendo tú un Morinaga… no sabes nada?-

-No.-

-Isogai-san.- Llamo por fin Kanako la única mujer de todo aquel lugar, pronto llego a su lado y dijo con calma.- Este sujeto, huele a Souichi-nii-san.-

-Kanako.- Llamo Isogai preocupado.- Vuelve a dormir.-

-No, el, el huele a mi Nii-san.- Se acercó a Tetsuhiro y tomo su mano desesperada cuestiono.-¿Sabes en donde esta Souichi-niisan?-

Tetsuhiro, llevo una mano a su rostro con suma calma y susurro.- Yo quisiera saber eso… tienes sus mismos ojos… -

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo Isogai, apartando a Kanako y diciéndole a todos.- Vigilen, no dejen pasar a nadie más que no tenga el aroma de Souichi o Tomoe.-

-Si señor.- Pronto se dispersaron, caminaban muy despacio entre aquella desolada casa, Hiroto admiraba todo con sumo miedo, el susto llego cuando escucho abrirse una puerta y escuchar decir del peli plata.

-Pasen por acá.- Entraron con calma a la habitación, Tetsuhiro pronto se acomodó en uno de los sillones viejos y susurro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Antes de responder a tus preguntas necesito saber que tienes tú que ver con Souichi.- Expreso Isogai, a lo que el peli azul agacho su rostro y susurro.

-No, es de tu incumbencia.-

-Traes el olor impregnado de Souichi, eso solo significa que has tenido contacto directo con él, y cuando me refiero a contacto directo me refiero a que… - Isogai agrando la mirada y con un elevado grito expreso.- TU ERES EL VAMPIRO DEL QUE SOUICHI ESTA ENAMORADO.-

El suave rubor se apodero del rostro del vampiro quien llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos y dijo.- A… ah… pu-pues…-

-Nii-san tiene buen gusto.- Sonrió Kanako a lo que Isogai dijo.

-KANAKO, VETE A TU HABITACION.-

-pero, por que.-

-Esto es asunto de mayores.-

-Ash.- Se puso de pie para apartarse e irse a otro lugar, mientras tanto, Tetsuhiro emitía una delicada sonrisa, la cual se borró al instante en que cuestiono.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Isogai arrugo las cejas en preocupación y sin vacilar dijo.- Un vampiro…. Kunihiro Morinaga, se lo llevo, ataco la mansión hace unas horas, Souichi se entregó para dejarnos escapar…- Respondió.

Tetsuhiro se puso de pie, apretó sus puños y enfurecido, golpeo una pared, se mordió la lengua antes de maldecir a su hermano, Isogai todavía relataba cuando el decidió retirarse del lugar, a lo que el platinado cuestiono.-Oye a donde vas.- No hubo respuesta, solo se fue…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En Fukuoka…

Cadenas, los sonidos de las cadenas eran la sinfonía en aquel oscuro sótano, se encontraba colgando de estas, sus ropas habían sido retiradas y estaba desnudo, estaba furioso, como deseaba tener todas sus fuerzas para destruir los grilletes, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba cansando y adolorido, el infame dolor de perder a su padre lo invadía pro completo, con rabia no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima y pensar.-"_Si me hubiesen dejado ir con ellos… esto no hubiera pasado."-_ Trago grueso y suspiro hondo, tranquilizo su sentir al darse cuenta que aquel extraño episodio entre sus piernas no se volvió a dar, pero la zozobra lo rodeo pues no sabía que harían con el.-Esos malditos enfermos.- Dijo, con furia, jaloneando las cadenas e intentando zafarse.- Tengo que salir de aquí.- Expreso cuando de pronto, aquella sonido en sus oídos, hizo que todo su cuerpo se detuviera, magia se estaba aplicando en él, no pudo moverse más, solo junto sus piernas y susurro.- Otra… vez está pasando.-

-Me alegra haber podido conseguir este rezo.- Se escuchó una voz, reconocida para él, el de gafas bajaba las gradas, contando solo con una camisa blanca de mangas holgadas, un pantalón negro y botas, a su lado Masaki quien traía un cinturón extraño en sus manos.- Una de las cosas que extraño del siglo 18 eran los instrumentos de tortura.- Expreso, para señalar lo que Masaki traía consigo.- ¿Sabes qué es esto?-

-Ug…- El no podía hablar.

-Se trata de un cinturón de castidad, para mujer, convenientemente arreglado para ti.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-De…. De que rayos vas.-

-No hay mejor forma que sacar información con placer.- Sonrió, chasqueando los dedos.- Pónselo.- Masaki se movió, y pronto coloco aquel artefacto, en donde Souichi se sintió atrapado, pero para su sorpresa, el único lugar que no estaba sellado era la parte trasera justo entre sus nalgas.

-¿Qué mierdas… es esto?-

Masaki se apartó y pronto, fue en camino de las gradas para abrir la puerta.

-Veras mi estimado Souichi, investigue de ti y los licántropos puros.- Sonrió.- Sé que tienes una recamara especial, algo así como una vagina, entre tus bajos justo en el perineo, no te preocupes nadie tocara ese lugar, no hasta que yo lo diga… veras.- Miro a los que rodeaban ahora a Souichi quien les miraba tembloroso.- No tocaremos ese lugar, pero sé que desearas que lo hagamos, cuando cada vez que te penetren por el trasero desearías que te lo hicieran por tu otro orificio.-

-NI UNA MIERDA, NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARME SIQUIERA O LOS MATARE.-

-No estás en posición de decir eso, mi estimado LOBITO.- Replico con calma, para hacer moverse al primer vampiro quien se liberó de las ropas y se posó por detrás de Souichi.- La dinámica es muy fácil, nuestros amigos aquí te harán cosas que no te van a gustar, o quizás si.- Sonrió.- Todo se detendrá si tú me dices en donde está la fuente DIABOLUS MAGNUS.- Souichi abrió enrome los ojos al notar que aquel sujetaba su delgado cuerpo y estregaba su miembro contra sus nalgas.

-MALDITO, NO TE ATREVAS.-

Kunihiro ordeno a los otros tres acercarse al peli largo, al cual obligaban a agacharse, se le coloco un collar en el cuello y se le fue liberado, intento escapar pero los rezos y las manos que lo atrapaban de los vampiros lo hicieron retroceder, no podía hacer nada, con terrible pánico noto como el primero de los vampiros iniciaba a frotar el glande de su miembro contra su trasero, intento reclamar pero en su boca era colocado algo que jamás en su vida creyó soportar, uno de los vampiros ya le sometía su miembro Souichi, enseguida aparto su rostro e intento apartarse de los que lo estaban violando.

-No.- Grito apenas, sin poder tener excito, Kunihiro sonreía satisfecho por lo que ocurría, estaban torturando al cazador y de la peor, forma… Pronto Souichi sintió el dolor de la penetración, en sus ojos se dibujó el dolor y la rabia, cerro con fuerza los ojos para no enfermarse, percibía los golpes en sus nalgas y como aquel miembro perforaba todo en su interior, mientras todo pasaba él podía pensar en una sola cosa.-"_Ayúdenme… por favor, alguien…"-_No podía parar de llorar y de sentirse asqueroso y sucio y totalmente apenado, puesto que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir cosas que no debía.-_"Basta… no sigan por favor…"_-Pronto grito en pensamientos.-_"No, no, no me toquen, no… maldición, porque, por que me está pasando esto."_-Pronto llego a darse cuenta que se le había sido arrebatado algo que estaba guardando con sumo interés y de la nada aparecieron en sus pensamientos, el vampiro de cabellos azules.-_"Tetsu…hiro, Morinaga… AYUDAME."-_

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Sintió un golpe en su pecho, llegaba por fin al patio principal de la mansión Morinaga en donde, notaba que todo estaba en silencio, hecho un vistazo a todos lados y no encontró ni un rastro de su hermano o su asqueroso rubio, pronto presintió lo peor, puesto que el golpe en su pecho y el dolor en este se hicieron mucho más grandes…. Con el corazón palpitando más de lo normal, su aflicción se hizo mucho más grande, se movió rápido en dirección al sótano…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Era sometido una y otra vez, rastros del blanquecino liquido en todo su cuerpo y rostro era señal de que los que habían llegado a violarle estaban haciendo muy bien su labor, el ya no se movía, solo podía sentir que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, percibió nuevamente como otro vampiro se venía en su interior y aullaba de placer, mientras el solo podía contener la respiración y no desear más, pues se estaba volviendo loco, su cuerpo deseaba que le poseyeran pero no de esa forma, el quería que penetraran su, recamara… con el orgullo roto y la humillación que le hizo sentir, se arrastró hacia Kunihiro al cual dijo.-Por favor, no más…-Kunihiro se agacho y sujeto su barbilla cuestionando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, dímelo y te lo daré?-

-Qui…Quiero.- Dijo escuchando aquella tonada infernal que lo hacía excitarse cada vez mas.- Quiero aparearme.-

Kunihiro sonrió.- Así me gusta…- Dijo liberándose de su camisa, sintiendo como Souichi le sujetaba de uno de sus desnudos brazos.- Pero primero necesito que me digas en donde esta.-

-Yo… ahh, por favor, quítamelo, quítame esto te lo ruego.- Dijo revolcándose en el piso con enormes ganas de poder tocar su propio miembro y aquel lugar que rogaba por atención.

-Primero dime en donde esta….- Dijo apartándose y haciendo que volvieran a sujetarlo e hicieran con él lo mismo, Souichi nuevamente era sometido, esta vez iba a ser sometido por dos a la vez.

-ES ESTRECHO QUIERO PROBARLO, SERA CAPAS DE RESISTIR DOS.-

-Ese orificio pide por mucho mas.- Dijo el otro, Sobando las nalgas del peli largo quien no hacia más que solo gemir con gravedad y desquicio.

-Ahhh.-

Kunihiro cantaba totalmente su victoria.

Las luces se apagaron de repente, todo quedó a oscuras, y con prisa se escucharon unos crujidos y golpes secos, pronto grito el de gafas.- LAS LUCES.-

Masaki se encargó de alumbrar con una vela, Kunihiro acostumbro sus ojos a la oscuridad y lo que vio le erizo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, los 7 vampiros que estaban violando a Souichi estaban mutilados sus cuerpos despedazados y había sangre por todos lados, no podía creerlo, todo eso había pasado en cuestión de segundos, pronto admiro unas botas negras relucientes y una toga que cubría unos pies descalzos, más arriba el sujeto tenía en sus brazos al peli largo, envuelto en aquella toga real y elegante, su sorpresa era inmensa al ver que el culpable de aquella matanza silenciosa y rápida había sido.-TETSUHIRO.-

-Te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste.- En instantes Kunihiro no pudo verlo más.

-Masaki.-

-No puede ser, es más ágil, que antes.-

-Ese maldito.-

-Kunihiro, tu hermano…. Tu hermano asesino a estos vampiros, en cuestión de segundos.-

-Eso no me importa, tiene al LICANTROPO.- Grito furioso intentando ir tras él.

-KUNIHIRO ACASO NO LO VES, EL ESTA FURIOSO, ESO JAMAS HABIA PASADO, EL PUEDE MATARTE SI LO SIGUES.-

-No si lo hago yo primero.- Corrió hacia arriba en donde lo que vio no lo podía creer, una centena de cuerpos, en el piso, descabezados, otros sin brazos sin troncos o piernas, había exterminado a todos los vampiros que le acompañaban al de gafas, pronto trago grueso y se dejó caer en el piso diciendo.-Imposible….-

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

El día resurgía el sol apenas y salía, se encontraba sentado en el marco de una ventana rota, había buscado un edificio alto y lleno de habitaciones para ocultarse y así curarle, tristemente miraba hacia la cama en donde dormía el peli largo, el dolor y la rabia lo invadieron, aquella imagen de cómo lo encontró jamás se borraría de su mente y jamás sería capaz de perdonar al culpable de lo que le ocurrió, se puso de pie y susurro con voz grave y adolorida.- Perdóname… voy a vengar el dolor que sentiste… van a pagar por lo que te hicieron.- Expreso para alistarse a irse, pues en la puerta de aquella habitación ya se presentaban Isogai y un grupo más de Lycan.

-Ya están aquí.- Decía Hiroto al lado del Morinaga quien cerró sus ojos y susurro.

-Hay que irnos ya.-

-Pero, no vas a quedarte… no esperaras a que despierte.-

-Creo que, no quiere verme… será mejor así.- Dijo para apartarse de la orilla y emprender el vuelo, al igual que lo hizo Hiroto.

La puerta era tirada, Isogai llegaba a la cama, en donde Souichi descansaba, le reviso como pudo y suspiro hondamente y aliviado por saber que aquel lugar no había sido tocado, pero si golpeo la cama al darse cuenta de lo que su cuerpo demostraba.

-Maldición.- Grito furioso y miro a los demás.- Busquen a los Lycan del sur, díganles que es hora de salir de las sombras, llego el momento de acabar de una vez por todas con los vampiros.-

-Si señor.- Pronto se movilizaron y abandonando al de cabellos cortos este susurro.- Dios…. Souichi, que fue lo que te hicieron.- Gruño sujetando el delgado cuerpo del peli largo y abrazándolo con desesperación…

**Notas finales:**

Pobre Sou-chan u.u lo bueno es que no tocaron ese lugarcillo a ver que les parecio, diganme que opinan, creen que todo saldra biend e aqui en adelante, que pasara con Mori y Sou descubranlo ma adelante ojala les haya gustado gracias n-n

Saludos a Carito y a Elizabeth n-n las quiero mucho a ambas nenas bellas lol!


	6. Chapter 6 lOS DEL NORTE

6: Los del norte.

Despertaba aturdido abrumado y adolorido, un claro dolor recorrió todo lo largo de su cuerpo. Enseguida acomodo sus ojos a la luz tenue de la habitación que estaba en clara ruina, pronto dio un largo suspiro recordando los sucesos anteriores pero el que más llego a su mente fue en el que fue rescatado; no recordaba lo suficiente solo un fragmento. Cerro de nuevo a cuenta sus ojos y recordó ese instante en que se sentía en aquellos brazos, sostenido y siendo visto con ojos tremendamente llenos de preocupación. Abrió de repente los ojos cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, pronto escucho.

-Nii-san.-

El mencionado enseguida intento incorporarse pero la pequeña rápidamente le evito la acción, así pues el de cabellos largos volvió a su anterior pose, enseguida hablo.- Kanako…-

-Shhh, no hables aun no te recuperas.-

-Eso no importa…- Dijo aturdido.- ¿En dónde estamos?-

-Nos encontramos en una casa abandonada.- Se respondió a su interrogante, y el responsable era Isogai quien se acercó despacio a la provisional cama y susurro a la chica.- Kana-chan podrías ir por algo para tu hermano, debe estar hambriento.-

-Hai.- La chica se movió rápidamente dejándoles solos a ambos hombres, el peli largo se incorporó despacio a costa de las magulladuras en su cuerpo y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Fuimos obligados a dejar nuestra mansión lo recuerdas.-

-Si pero no… no es un lugar que debamos ocupar.-

-¿Y qué quieres?, no podemos aspirar a mas, nos han desplazado.-

-MALDICION.- grito a costa de una punzada en su cuerpo, pronto silencio su gemido para enseguida cuestionar.-¿Qué ocurrió, como llegue aquí?-

-Eso, ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?-

-Claro que quiero.-

-Ok.- Isogai respiro hondamente y susurro.- Un Vampiro te trajo de vuelta.

Sus orbes se abrieron tremendamente grandes, llenos de incredulidad, enseguida exclamo.-Mientes.-

-No, Souichi… ese sujeto vino aquí, a costa de que su vida corría peligro, quería averiguar a toda costa tu paradero y luego, se encargó de ir por ti, nosotros no podíamos movernos en ese entonces ya que los heridos necesitaban aten…-

-¿En ese entonces? ¿A qué te refieres, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya?-Interrumpió mientras se llevaba una mano a su adolorida frente.

-Ya transcurrió un mes desde eso, Souichi.-

-QUE, Y YO AQUÍ DURMIENDO COMO UNA BIL PRINCESA.-

-pues es que no había opción, tus heridas no estaban sanando así que, decidimos dejarte dormir, nadie se ha movido de aquí, solo algunos de los nuestros para contactar a los Lycan del norte.-

-Que, que acabas de decir, ¿Los Lycans del Norte?-

-Sí, entiende no había otra…-

-ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO, TE BURLAS DE MI ISOGAI.-

-Es que Sou-chan en tu estado actual no podrías ni luchar bien, además está el hecho de que ese sujeto te puede controlar a su antojo.-

Souichi arrugo más su entrecejo severamente enfadado.- Por qué demonios tenías que llamarlos, sabes que se burlaran de mí.-

-Bueno.-Susurro Isogai con una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

-No… me niego, manda un aviso que no vengan no quiero que me vean como estoy.-

-Al parecer ya es muy tarde.- Se escuchó la voz gruesa y tenue proveniente de la puerta, un sujeto de cabellos largos y lacios en un color castaño demasiado claro por no decir entre rubio o gris se presentó con su rostro tremendamente serio y lleno de enfado, a sus costados dos jóvenes se colaron, uno de cabello Ocre y el otro de color Verde acua, ambos se abalanzaron a la cercanía del peli largo quien enseguida se cubrió con la sabana avergonzado. Pronto aquel dúo susurro en conjunto.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dicen.- Se miraron uno al otro.

-Yoiji, Natsuo.- Llamo aquel, haciendo que ambos se alejaran y se colocaran a un costado de la habitación, pronto él se acercó a los pies de la cama, elevo una de sus manos a su rostro retirando sus gafas redondas susurro.-Me entere de lo que paso, Souichi.-

El aludido arrugo las cejas y susurro.- No tenías por qué venir hasta aquí… Agatsuma Soubi.- Agacho su rostro lleno de derrota, ver a uno de sus primos al que más odiaba le hería demasiado.

-Créeme que no soy del tipo que ayuda a los demás, tú sabes que no me gusta este tipo de cosas, pero… no tuve opción.-

-Así es, no tuvo opción.- Se escuchó la voz de un joven de cabellos negros y mirada suspicaz, acercándose a los ahí reunidos.- No tuvimos opción, al escuchar los ruegos de Kanako-chan.- A su lado la joven mencionada reacciono diciendo con tranquilidad.

-Y se lo agradezco mucho, Aoyagi-kun.- Hizo reverencia y se acercó hasta la cama de su hermano en donde agrego.- Estoy segura que Nii-san sabrá aceptar la ayuda de nuestra familia del Norte.- Animo entregando algo de comer a las manos de su hermano.

Souichi agacho la mirada y apretando sus puños susurro por lo bajo.- Esto no estuviera pasando si el viejo…- Las miradas decayeron de inmediato, Souji Tatsumi era uno de los lideres mejores queridos y reconocidos de todas las manadas de lobos en existencia. Ante aquella prominente lucha Souichi no tuvo opción más que abandonar su orgullo y susurrar.- Esta bien…- Elevo su rostro con una expresión de enfado.- Por ahora permitiré que las familias se unan y aunque tú seas el más poderoso de los Lycan en del otro lado del mundo, no voy a permitir que me derroques, aquí se hará lo que yo diga.-

-Lo dudo Souichi.- Susurraba Isogai sometiéndose a la conversación.

-¿De qué hablas Isogai?-

-Tenemos un gravísimos problema, ese vampiro conoce el rezo que puede inmovilizarte, y aunque intentes esquivarlo con tus técnicas de magia, igual te debilitarías.-

-¿Entonces que propones?- Cuestiono Agatsuma mirándole con entera atención.

-Pues, que Souichi no debe luchar.-

-ESTAS LOCO, O SOLO ERES ESTUPIDO.- respondió con sobresalto el mencionado.- No eso jamás, lo hare, voy a cortar la garganta de ese maldito... recuperare a Tomoe y pagaran por lo que le hicieron al viejo.- Gruño casi liberando sus garras de sus delgados dedos.

-No puedes hacerlo si él te puede poner a comer de su mano, ENTIENDELO.-Gruño con enfado Isogai, jamás se le había visto de esta manera, puesto que incluso Kanako se asustó.

-pero es que.- Expreso furioso.- Debe haber una manera.-

-La única manera de que puedas luchar es que…- Miro a su alrededor notando la mirada curiosa de los más pequeños en el lugar.- Ejem, este tema es de adultos.-

-Claro que no.- Expreso el de cabellos verdes Youji, a su lado Natsuo de cabellos ocres expreso impetuoso.

-Es lógico, la única manera de que él no sea presa de ese encantamiento es que entregue su recamara a alguien más, o sea con que encuentre al dueño de su recamara secreta y el dueño de su espiritu, solo haciéndolo, podrá ser inmune en otras palabras, el ya no será afectado por ese rezo.

-¿Natsuo, de que hablas?- Cuestiono el peli verde.- Quiere decir que este sujeto debe acostarse con el dueño de su recamara.- Youji se soltó en risas.- Vaya, que castigo más grande.-

-Pues la verdad la vergüenza de luchar no siendo virgen ya es una vergüenza.-

-JAJAJA.- Rieron en conjunto.

-Ya, basta ustedes dos.- Expreso enfadado el Agatsuma, mirándolos con furia a través de aquellos ojos azules, Ritsuka enseguida se sometió a la conversación.

-No hay nada de vergonzoso en que eso suceda, Souichi-san debe encontrar lo más pronto posible al dueño y unirse a él, solo así podrá pelear a toda su fuerza y…-

Souichi no dejaba de cambiar de colores, en instantes se ponía pálido y en otro instante más rojo que un tomate pronto grito.-ESO JAMAS.- Corto toda platica, enseguida los miro a todos y grito de nuevo.- ESO NUNCA, PREFIERO MORIR A QUE ALGO TAN HUMILLANTE ME SUCEDA. NUNCA ENTIENDEN.-

El silencio rodeo la recamara las miradas recayeron un poco, sabían de lo que padecía el peli largo y eso era orgullo inquebrantable…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro lugar, en la ciudad…

La noche era fría y el viento la hacía aún más, sentía el viento golpear su rostro, en el que no se dibujaba más que solo la preocupación y la soledad, sus ropas sus cabellos eran abatidos por el viento, la oscuridad dejo de ser en cuanto las nubes se movieron y dieron paso a la enorme luz de luna, elevo su mirada y aquellos ojos color verde la admiraron tan bella y llena de luz. Hasta que una nube cubrió por completo de nuevo trayendo la oscuridad, fue entonces que sintió los pasos de su ahora reciente amigo, agacho su rostro y susurro.-¿Qué noticias me traes, Hiroto?-

-Su hermano, se está armando hasta los dientes, ha conseguido unirse a los vampiros de otras ciudades asesinando a los líderes de las manadas y por supuesto con ayuda de los Sekai…-El ojo gris se acercó otro poco al peli azul diciendo.- No cabe duda que va a por la Espada de oro.- Morinaga suspiro hondamente, pensando en muchas cosas hasta que…- En cuanto a Souichi, por fin ha despertado.- Pronto el de mirada jade salió de sus pensamientos, mirándole con entera sorpresa y con arrebato acercarse a su castaño amigo para cuestionar.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Hiroto se impresiono por la reacción.-¿Cómo esta, dijo algo de mí?-

-Ah… -Hiroto adquirió un tic nervioso en su ojo y susurro socarrón.- Que cambio de ánimo más raro.- Pronto noto como Morinaga se apartaba y notaba algo más, una sonrisa enorme y en los ojos de su amigo un brillo puesto que este estaba en una nube imaginaria.

_-"Souichi, Souichi, mi Souichi, como estarás, te acordaras de mi…"_

-Etto, Morinaga-kun, am…-

-No puedo creerlo él está bien y ha llamado por mi.-

-Yo nunca dije eso.- Refuto el ojo gris.

-Y quiere verme.-

Hiroto se cruzó de brazos.- Sabes que no es así, el la última vez te declaro la guerra ese tipo te odia.-

-Pero, como puedes decir eso, Hiroto. ¿No recuerdas cuando lo rescate?-

-Ese solo fue un reflejo de miedo.-

-Si pero me abrazo se aferró a mi pecho, incluso dijo mi nombre.-

-Ideas tuyas el solo dijo… "TU" y se desmayó.-

-Si pero, ains Hiroto estás conmigo porque eres mi amigo o es que acaso me quieres asesinar con tus hirientes palabras.-

Hiroto suspiro.- De acuerdo, como tú digas…- El oji gris susurro por lo bajo.- Esta tan ciego que no se da cuenta que ese sujeto ni siquiera lo ve como un posible amante.-

-Hiroto tengo una idea, vamos a ir a verle.-

-PERO ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO.- exclamo asustado.- Si la última vez no nos mataron ahora si lo harán.-

-No te preocupes todo estará bien.- Sonrió como él lo sabe hacer, al mismo tiempo que caminaba a la orilla de la azotea en el edificio y se lanzaba, Hiroto por otro lado susurraba.

-Diablos, no puedo creer como cambia tan repentinamente, en principio está lleno de furia y al otro es un estúpido sonriendo y muerto de amor por alguien que no corresponde sus sentimientos.- Al cabo de unos segundos Hiroto le siguió.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Souichi estaba solo en el lugar que podrían llamarle recamara, miraba las sabanas, sucias que le protegían del inclemente frio pensando detenidamente todo lo que ocurría, tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en un corto tiempo y las que estaban por suceder, pero algo que no cuadraba en su cabeza era el hecho de acostarse con ese ser que sería el dueño de su recamara, más aun sabiendo de quien se trataba.- Yo jamás, me apareare con, con ese tarado, NUNCA.- Gruño con demencia al mismo tiempo.- Maldito Tetsuhiro Morinaga TE ODIO.-

-¿Y que hice yo para merecer eso?- Se escuchó la voz más rasposa y grave de todas, pero totalmente sensual, Souichi enseguida se erizo de pies a cabeza, observo directamente a la parte más oscura de la habitación de en donde noto aquellos ojos rojos brillar con intensidad en la infinita sombra, de la noche.- Creo que no debería de expresarse de esa forma de la persona que le salvo la vida.-

-BASTARDO, COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR.- grito, moviéndose con suma prisa, poniéndose en pie de la cama y mostrándose solo con un pantalón, en el movimiento se hizo de su fiel Mizu-hi. Con prisa se enfrentó con él, Morinaga con calma logro esquivar la hoja peligrosa de aquella katana, Souichi estaba demasiado débil, tanto así que no pudo sostener su arma dejándola caer al piso, en el instante fue sujetado por el peli azul, quien le atrapo de uno de sus brazos lo giro y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo, quedando ambos muy unidos, Morinaga sentía el calor de aquel delgado cuerpo, mientras Souichi incomodo por la pose intento separarse, pero el peli azul no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, con calma agacho su rostro, buscando su cuello y susurrándole con calma.

-Tranquilízate.- Olfateo con lentitud aquella piel, mientras Souichi se erizaba e intentaba escapar.

-Suel…tame.- Sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas, sintió aquella nariz y labios tan cerca de su yugular, que todo su cuerpo se estremeció y aún más cuando la otra mano del Morinaga le sujetaba del pecho haciendo mucho más presión en ambos cuerpos, sintiendo por completo todo lo que ocultaban aquellas ropas del vampiro.- Oi… apártate, estas jodiendome, es…esto no es nada agradable.-

Morinaga no pudo escuchar más nada, él estaba concentrado en el cambio de las palpitaciones de su "presa" pronto cerro los ojos y con calma inicio a besar su cuello, Souichi agrando la mirada y su cuerpo inicio a temblar, mientras la mano de su atacante bajaba por todo su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, de ahí subió de nuevo para acariciar con calma los desnudos pezones del peli largo quien, no pudo más, se apartó como pudo y se dejó caer en el piso de rodillas, el cabello le recubrió la espalda y los costados de su rostro, temblaba y con calma se abrazó a su mismo para murmurar.

-Eres un maldito… porque eres capaz de estremecer todo mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué CARAJO?- Morinaga se agacho acercándose a él y tomando una buena parte de sus cabellos los aparto para con su otra mano tomar su rostro y girarle para que ambos rostros se encontraran.

-Tu sabes por qué.- Respondió, acercándose y aventurándose a hacer algo descabellado, Souichi lo vio acercarse.

-"_Muévete, rómpele la cara…"-_ Pensó, pero su cuerpo no se movió, enseguida sintió aquellos fríos labios entrelazarse con los suyos, con pesar y enfado, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel beso.-"_Maldición… por que, por que no puedo… apartarlo, porque el me vence con solo una sola de sus miradas… te odio, te odio…. _"El beso finalizo, separándose con calma, Morinaga le miraba con serenidad mientras Souichi con un entrecejo realmente fruncido gruñía.

-Aléjate.-

-Sabes que no lo quieres.- El peli azul entonces sintió el filo de Mizu Hi en su garganta.

-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo?-

-Ags…- Trago grueso, ambos se pusieron de pie, a Souichi no le temblaba la mano, con prisa a la habitación llegaron Isogai y los del norte, Souibi se encargó deprisa de capturar al vampiro, y pronto lo apresaron.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En Fukuoka…

Masaki admiraba con total tristeza la actual posición de Kunihiro, parecía estarse volviendo loco y todo lo que le dijo el demonio parecía estarse cumpliendo Kunihiro recibiría su castigo tarde o temprano…, pero también admiraba la enorme manada de vampiros que había convocado, estaba armándose, para organizar la mayor matanza que en la historia se habría de vivir. Las cosas estaban preparándose poco a poco y el primer paso era…

-Hoy, iremos por la Mizu-kin y luego asesinaremos a todos esos Licántropos, nadie podrá evitar que me vuelva el amo y señor de este mundo los humanos, se convertirán en lo que siempre fueron, Carne putrefacta, mascotas que nos alimentaran cuando nosotros queramos, todos absolutamente todos, nos van a obedecer.-Los miles que estaban ahí, graznaban en aceptación a las palabras del Morinaga quien tranquilamente miraba su reino.-El momento de salir de la oscuridad ha llegado, dejaremos de ocultarnos y seremos los dueños de este mundo.- sonrió descabellado.- Y para lograrlo, buscaremos la fuente, el agua será nuestra y cumpliremos nuestras ambiciones.- exclamo con doble vos.- Reúnan todo es hora de partir y reclamar por fin lo que es mío y lo que nos hará los dueños de este malnacido mundo.- se puso en pie y dándose la vuelta dejo excitados a sus vampiros.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras estos se movilizaban, Morinaga Tetsuhiro era llevado a rastras junto con Hiroto al nuevo refugio de los Lycan, se trataba de una enorme casa a las afueras de la ciudad, llena de bosques tétricos y de escenarios que denotaban que ahí antes era una iglesia.- Que harán con nosotros.- Cuestiono en susurros el oji gris.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no será nada bueno.- Respondió Tetsuhiro, notando como la manada de Lycan había aumentado de miembros.- Esto no me agrada.-

-Ves, te lo dije te dije que nos iban a matar si veníamos a buscar a tu novio.- Gruño Hiroto.

-¿Su novio?- Cuestiono una de las voces más curiosas de todas.

-¿Youji, que haces?, dijeron que nadie debe hablar con los prisioneros.-

-Hai, hai, Natsuo lo sé, pero es que estos sujetos son muy interesantes, a ver explícame cómo es eso, ¿Quién es el novio de quién?-

Amos guardaron silencio.- Jah, esos dos no van a decir nada.- Rio burlón Natsuo.

-Pues ahora les hare hablar.- Expreso enfadado el peli verde, golpeando con fuerza el rostro de Hiroto, causando que Morinaga se soltara de sus amarras y expresara su furia, graznando con enfado, haciendo retroceder a Youji, quien se asustó, pronto llego Soubi al lado de ambos, dejo ir con rapidez un golpe certero en la cabeza del peliazul quien callo de lleno al piso, Souichi se presentó al lugar, él ya contaba con sus ropas enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Souichi… de donde sacaste a este vampiro.-Cuestiono bastante inquieto el ojo azul.

-Este infeliz, yo no lo saque de ningún lugar, el me sigue a todos lados.- Respondió a la interrogante de Soubi.

-Pues te informo que jamás había notado tanta furia en un corazón tan amable.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

Mientras le levantaban, e iniciaban de nuevo la caminata Soubi explicaba.- Hay solo una raza de vampiros que tiene esta cualidad, son los más poderosos y llenos de sed de lucha, pero también los más fieles, a ellos no les agrada la lucha pero cuando alguien toca lo que más quiere pueden volverse una maquina.- Soubi hablaba con seriedad.-

-¿Qué hay de especial en eso?- Cuestiono sin importarle el ojo miel.

-Este sujeto, es lo que podemos llamar un Neutral, hay pocos en este mundo, son los más peligrosos y si quisieran podrían despedazarnos con sus mandíbulas, ¿entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Quiere decir que este sujeto es peligroso, debemos de deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible.-

Souichi sonrió de medio lado se acercó a su primo quien tenía la misma altura que él, era evidente que eran de la misma familia, la única diferencia eran los rasgos de sus rostros y sus ojos.-¿Qué es lo que veo, Soubi está asustado?-

-Uhhhh.- Expreso sin poder evitarlo aquel dúo.

Soubi les miro asesino, a lo que ambos corrieron a esconderse entre los demás lobeznos, mientras la caravana seguía, Soubi recibía otra insana acusación del Tatsumi.-Soubi, no dudo de tu buen criterio…- Le rodeo, para acercarse a uno de los árboles y observar hacia arriba en donde apenas pudo ver la luna entre la copa de aquel enorme árbol.- Pero lamento anunciarte, que este vampiro...- Souichi ahora observo a su primo con furia.- No va a morir.- Se movilizo para seguir en cuanto lo hizo el ojo azul cuestiono.

-¿Es acaso él es dueño de tu recamara?- Souichi se detuvo de inmediato, sin darle la cara y dándole la espalda al del norte apenas susurro.

-Él es especial.- Inicio de nuevo su camino a costa de un.

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO, SABES LO QUE OCURRIRIA SI TE MEZCLAS CON ESE SUJETO.- Souichi se detuvo entonces y se giró, para mirarle de manera severa y acercándose de nuevo expreso con una notoria furia en sus palabras.

-Sí, se lo que ocurrirá, pero… ese es un asunto que no te incumbe.-

-Souichi.-

-No te preocupes, se lo que hago.-

-Pero de qué demonios estás hablando.-

-Nunca lo entenderías, a mí me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo.- Susurro dándose la vuelta y recordando las palabras de su viejo y las de su madre.-"_Quizás este sea el inicio de una nueva era… quizás deba de enfrentar lo que siento, tal vez solo yo tengo la última pieza para que esta guerra termine, ¿No padre?"-_

Soubi agacho su rostro, el frio clima le hizo cobrar factura al darse cuenta del viento repetido y lo helado de este, había quedado realmente sorprendido por aquellas palabras de Souichi, llevo una mano a su cuello en donde reinaba una venda, enseguida recordó muchas cosas entre ellas a su antigua pareja.-Sei…-

-Soubi.- Escucho la suave vos del joven Ritsuka que le buscaba, aparto su mano de la venda y cuestiono.

-Ritsuka, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Te estuve buscando en la caravana y no te encontraba me preocupe.-

-Estoy bien.- El menor admiro el rostro del mayor y conociéndole bien susurro.

-Estabas pensando en mi hermano.- Soubi se sobre salto.

-Ritsuka.-

-Soubi, yo también pienso en el todo el tiempo, pero ya no podemos volver al pasado, nos hará daño.-

-Si, tienes razón.- Soubi dirigió su mirada al frente.- Sera mejor que sigamos.-

-Si.- Se tomaron de las manos y se apartaron de aquel lugar siguiendo a los demás.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Horas después, colgaba de unas cadenas, totalmente inconsciente cuando de repente un balde de agua fría se vacío en su rostro, Tetsuhiro pronto abrió los ojos y tosiendo intento recuperar su aliento, acomodo su mirada al frente en donde el culpable de que aquello ocurriera, se encontraba con una grata sonrisa en su rostro.- Ya despertaste.- Expresaba con insano desprecio.

Tocia y se sentía descoordinado, hasta que callo en cuenta de lo que ocurría y notando sus cadenas expreso con suavidad.-¿Vas a matarme?-

-Para mí desgracia, no, no lo hare.- Respondió el peli gris, golpeando una columna en donde pendía la cadena, haciendo que estas cedieran y pronto dejara caer al Tetsuhiro quien con impacto noto como podía liberarse.- Esas cadenas no eran lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerte…-

-¿Qué, vas a hacer?-

Souichi libero a Mizu-hi coloco su mango al frente del rostro de Tetsuhiro al cual dijo.- Mizu-Hi es peligrosa, para un vampiro, pero para un lobo no es más que un cuchillo con filo.- Morinaga la tomo dudoso.- Te la estoy entregando solo con un propósito, dijo liberando otra katana mas.- Esta es una Katana común y corriente, no tiene un solo rastro de plata pero corta muy bien.- Sonrió, Morinaga no comprendía nada.-

-No entiendo…-

-Ahora lo entenderás.- Dijo con suavidad el peli largo, retirando sus gafas y susurrando.- Vamos a luchar.- Expreso severo mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.- Tu y yo, solos….-

-Imposible, me niego.- Dijo apunto de arrojar a Mizu-hi, cuando de pronto.

-No te atrevas a dejar caer esa espada, antes de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.- Morinaga asintió.

-Vamos a luchar y el que gane decidirá qué hacer con el otro, ¿Entendido?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que si no me vences estúpido, no te atreverás a acercarte a mi jamás.-

-¿Qué?-

-Maldición, tengo que ser más claro.- Se cuestionó a sí mismo.

-Deberías de ser más específico.- Expero con calma el peli azul.

-Ok, escucha bien cabezón.- Dijo tragando grueso y con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Si me ganas dejare…- Trago grueso.- permitiré que tú, seas el dueño de… mi recamara.-

-Morinaga se impactó. -¿Nani, es enserio?-

-SI CARAJO NO ME HAGAS REPETIRLO.-Grito eufórico y enfadado.-Pero si pierdes…- Sus ojos se tornaron dorados.- Sera mejor que no pierdas.- Enseguida Souichi blandió su espada, chocándola con Mizu-hi que había sido bien dominada por Tetsuhiro quien.

-"_Esta espada…. Es ligera, es como un suave viento cortante."_

-No te distraigas.- Grito Souichi dando otra estocada, cortando por completo la carne en el hombro de Tetsuhiro, quien se apartó deprisa adolorido, notando como su herida curaba rápidamente.

-¿Vas enserio?-

-Claro que sí, tienes que vencerme a como dé lugar.- Expreso completamente determinado el pelilargo, acercándose de nuevo al ataque.- En esta lucha se vale de todo, el que quede inconsciente primero será el perdedor, ¿Entendido?- Morinaga asintió y la pelea inicio…

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto, Isogai y los demás admiraban el inicio de aquella batalla, Soubi se acercó al platinado al cual cuestiono.-¿Tú crees que esto sea lo correcto?-

-Souichi sabe lo que hace, y sabe que para poder liberarse de ese encantamiento debe perder su virginidad y entregarse al dueño de su recamara, aunque este sea nuestro enemigo, pero el a pesar de eso no quiere desprotegernos.- Isogai admiro a todos los ahí presentes.- Quiere que Morinaga Tetsuhiro sea el nuevo portador de Mizu-hi.-

-Nii-san.-

-Eso es algo demasiado riesgoso.-

-Tengan por seguro que, si ese vampiro esta de nuestro lado el aceptara el legado que Souichi le esta ofreciendo y si no lo está, yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlo.-

-Cuenta conmigo, Isogai.-

-Y con nosotros.- Expresaron aquel dúo, enseguida observaron de nuevo la lucha.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto en el templo en el que se resguardaba Mizu-kin, figuras prendidas en llamas caían al piso extinguiéndose en cenizas, los guardianes del templo habían sido asesinados, Kunihiro llegaba entonces al altar en donde la funda de oro resguardaba el arma más poderosas de todas, contra los licántropos un solo corte de aquella hoja, haría pasar a mejor vida a cualquier Lycan, Kunihiro extendió su mano para alcanzarle, pero esta y su guante comenzaron a arder enseguida.- AHHHG, MALDICION.- Masaki fue en su ayuda.

-Kunihiro estas bien.-

-Apártate.-expreso furioso mirando con enfado aquella hermosa arma.- Así que solo mi hermano puede tomarte.- Susurro.- Vamos a tener que obligarte a ser mía.- Expreso derramando en sus manos la sangre del licántropo joven y solo así pudo acercarse y tomar a Mizu-kin, enseguida la libero de su coraza y sus ojos brillaron con total, soberbia, era el arma más hermosa, llena de detalles que a todo hombre adicto al oro le fascinaría, pronto la oculto en su estuche y la coloco en su cinturón, para salir con ella con entera naturalidad. Con prisa, ante el llevaron a un Licántropo que había sido atrapado, le observo furioso y susurro.-Libérenlo.-

-Pero.-

-Háganlo.- Pronto retiraron el sello que evitaba su metamorfosis, permitiendo así que el licántropo adquiriera su forma terrorífica, dejando ver unas fauces espeluznantes un cuerpo entre humano y canino bastante poderoso. Se abalanzó enseguida al castaño quien con una sonrisa sádica le recibió, libero su nueva arma y atravesó el abdomen de aquel, quien ante aquella punzada de dolor, emitió un gruñido acompañado de un grito combinado a aullido y dejando ir golpes con sus garras alcanzo a el de gafas quien le arranco la katana y se apartó diciendo.- Muere maldito.- El licántropo se movió dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero enseguida en su interior, consenso a suceder un sinfín de sucesos, sus venas dejaron de tener sangre, su corazón se detuvo y su respiración también, su cuerpo se descompuso de inmediato y finalmente se convirtió en un despojo para acabar en una mancha negra y bajo esta, el cadáver del humano que antes era un licántropo.

-Lo asesino.- Iniciaron a extasiarse los vampiros.

Mas sin embargo Kunihiro.-"_Es demasiado pesada…"_- Oculto su arma y se dio la vuelta, para salir de ese lugar como un vencedor.-"_Quizás deba aprender a dominarla antes de poder enfrentarme a esos asquerosos perros."-_ Masaki le siguió, presintiendo que algo no andaba bien.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

No muy lejos de ahí, tres figuras cubiertas con mantos, observaron todos en sus ojos se apreciaba el enfado, pronto se desaparecieron dejando una pequeña estela dorada.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Despertaba con calma, habían trascurrido quise días desde que estuvo despierto y alerta, no podía moverse a sus hinchas, puesto que su captor lo tenía encadenado, con tristeza admiraba por la ventana la libertad que alguna vez tuvo, sus lágrimas una vez más agolparon sus ojos color miel, enfurecido por lo débil que era, golpeo la cama y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Por la puerta entraba su captor, ojos azules, serenos y cabellos negros, parecía un ser que no lastimaba a nadie más sin embargo.- No te acerques.-

-Tomoe, mi pequeño Tomoe, aun sigues siendo así de tímido.-

-No me toques.- Esquivo apartando la mano de aquel.

-No te hare daño.-

-No quiero verte, largo.-

Ante aquello se enfureció gritando.-¡ES QUE ACASO PREFIERES A KUROKAWA!-

-No prefiero a ninguno, son asquerosos ambos.- Expreso con enfado el menor.

-Entonces la amistad que le tenías a Kurokawa, ¿Fue una mentira?-Tomoe se echó a llorar.

-Kurokawa… está muerto, tú lo mataste, ahora solo manejas su cuerpo a su antojo, ya déjame ir.-

-Lo lamento, mi niño, pero de aquí no sales, a menos que… muerto.- Expreso la voz macabra del demonio que tenía cautivo al joven Tatsumi que aún vivía o apenas eso hacía, se levantó de la cama dejando la habitación y cerrando la puerta con varios cerrojos. Tomoe se echó a llorar era lo más que podía hacer, puesto que aquel moustro había puesto un campo en toda la habitación haciendo imposible la metamorfosis del menor.

Sus lágrimas remojaron todo el contorno de su rostro, llamaba a toda hora a su padre a sus hermanos y por supuesto a su madre y sus suplicas serian escuchadas, en instantes escucho varios gritos, provenientes de afuera, se asustó su primera reacción fue apartarse de la cama, pero sus ataduras no se lo permitían, intento zafarse pues los gritos se hacían más cercanos y cada vez más se escuchaba los sonidos inconfundibles de la matanza, hasta que por fin la puerta cedió y ante ella una nube de polvo y escombros puesto que el intruso había aplicado todo tipo de artimañas para entrar a aquel lugar, Tomoe se mantuvo expectante, decidido a aceptar su destino trago grueso al ver la figura que traspasaba el lumbral de la puerta y al notar de quien se trataba no lo pudo creer, desmayándose en el instante, el intruso lo sostuvo en brazos fuertemente y susurrando con calma y voz grave le llamo aliviado.- Tomoe… hijo…- Le apretó en un abrazo aprisionador.

**Notas finales:**

que tal las sorpresitas espero os guste saben que pueden comentar y dar su opinion n_n bien me despido es decir nos despedimos yo y mi baby lol! (no quiero publicarlo aun por que quiero que todo este bien primero ya que aun paso los tres meses n_n tengo apenas 11 semanitas en fin) gracias por leer y por comentar yay!

SALUDOS A LA SECTA BOUKUN, A TODAS LAS LOCAS FANS QUE TENGO Y A LAS AMANTES DE ESTA PAREJA O.O!


	7. Chapter 7Renacer

**Pues bien aquí esta el capitulo siete gracias a Naomi soto quien me ayudo a corregir gracias manis! Espero os agrade ja ne!**

**7: Renacer.**

El viento era tremendamente fuerte en la cima de aquella montana en donde yacía la actual guarida de los Lycan, sonidos estruendosos se podían hacer audibles realizando ecos en todo el valle, la lucha que Souichi y Tetsuhiro llevaban a cabo había pasado a ser una pelea bastante ruidosa y encarnecida. Las vigas y las paredes del sótano, temblaban en cada golpe que ambos atacantes realizaban uno al otro, las espadas resonaban con fuerza al chocar una contra la otra. Sus expresiones eran las de dos enemigos acérrimos, Souichi dedicaba una mirada enfurecida al ojo verde; el recuerdo de lo que le había ocurrido con el mayor de los Morinaga regreso a su cabeza y por ende perdió la razón susurrando.-No vas a ganarme, no van a ganarme, morirás...- El platinado había llegado a la etapa uno de transformación. Ante esto Tetsuhiro desconoció enseguida a su rival quien gruñía y casi mordía al Vampiro en una ocasión. El peli plata en pequeños lapsos de claridad había notado que el ojo verde no estaba dando el 100 en aquella batalla, eso para el era una falta de honor tremenda, pronto lo sujeto del pecho y dejo ir un golpe enterrando sus garras en la carne y arrancando una buena parte grito.-¡PELEA EN SERIO JODER!-

Morinaga ante aquel enorme grito demandante, se alejo un poco para curar con rapidez sus heridas; pero el dolor fue intenso, no alcanzo a recuperarse cuando Souichi ya lo sujetaba de un brazo y lo lanzaba sin compasión a las paredes. Sus pensamientos no eran claros, tenia que atacarle pero se trataba de la persona que en poco tiempo se había enamorado; tragando grueso intento abogar.- No quiero hacerte daño.- Expreso pero aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para que Souichi Tatsumi se enfadara mas.

Con suma rapidez se movía el lobo, dejaba ir un enorme espadazo, cosa que Tetsuhiro logro defenderse con audaz rapidez, en el momento en que tuvo cerca a aquel peli largo le sujeto del mango de la espada y su mano para enseguida susurrar.-Por favor, detén esto.-

-LO MISMO PEDI YO, CUANDO TU HERMANO NO TUVO COMPASION DE MI.- expreso dando una dura patada con ambos pies en el pecho del Morinaga quien cayo nuevamente a las paredes, las cuales cedieron ante tan brutal golpe creando un enorme boquete, el peli azul se levantaba tambaleante de aquel golpe y apenas sostenía a la Mizu hi, pero igual que antes Souichi no le dio tiempo de recuperarse, ya se lanzaba sobre el en un claro severo y peligroso ataque. El ojo verde se aparto rápido y escapo de aquel golpe inminente, enseguida exclamo para si mismo.

-¡POR QUE TE ENFADA TANTO!.-

El peli plata no parecía ser el mismo, ante aquellas palabras del Morinaga no pudo evitar expresar.-¡POR QUE TÚ PERMITISTE TODA ESA BARBARIE! ¡POR QUE NO ESTUVISTE AHI PARA AYUDARME!- Su mirada fue enorme ante aquello confesado entontes; arrugó las cejas y se dijo a si mismo.- Souichi... tu deseabas que yo...- Se puso de pie siendo abatido por el viento que entro tras el enorme orificio en la pared y exclamó.- Souichi ¡PERDONAME!- Ahora el ojo verde agacho su rostro mirando la Mizu-hi, pensando en una sola cosa.-"El puso toda su confianza en mi... el deseaba que yo le rescatara y no lo hice y ahora el solo desea que su miedo, sus pensamientos, su orgullo, vuelva a renacer..."- Miro directamente al lobo y tragando grueso pensó por ultimo.-"Voy a ser el objeto de tu desahogo, no importa que tanto sufra quiero que desquites toda tu furia en mi Souichi."- se abalanzó contra el peli largo tornando sus ojos rojos y entonando sus pómulos a un rostro mas tétrico y delirantemente asesino, ahora la pelea se puso pareja puesto que ambas especies luchaban como si no hubiera un futuro. Golpes, graznidos, rugidos, aullidos, de todo podía escucharse en aquella enorme pelea...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Algo estaba visiblemente mal, los del norte, Kanako e Isogai observaban aquella pelea, el platinado de cabellos cortos enseguida pensó.-"Souichi, realmente quieres vencer el trauma de lo que te ocurrió."- tragaba grueso admirando la esmerada lucha en la que Morinaga parecía ser un objeto al que podías golpear. Souichi llego a tratar de morderlo pero como en varias ocasiones Tetsuhiro había logrado quitárselo de encima; sin embargo ocurrió que por fin Souichi capturo a su presa, había saltado encima del peli azul y con sus enormes garras había capturado las muñecas del ojo rojo quien cayo severamente en el piso y era apresado por las enormes garras, mientras Souichi le aullaba justo en la cara mostrando directamente sus incisivos , pronto el peli azul se movió apresa, lanzo a Souichi con las piernas y cayendo este en la pared la termino derribando.

Ante aquello Kanako grito.- Dios hay que hacer algo.- Intento moverse para ir afuera, Soubi le corto el paso diciendo.

-No, Kanako, esto debe ser así.-

-Pero si no hacemos algo ellos...-

-Kanako-san.- Llamo Isogai atrayendo la atención de todos en aquella habitación.- Por favor confíe en Souichi-san, el necesita de todo esto.-

-Pero Isogai-kun.-

-Debes entender, que para que Souichi logre cumplir su cometido debe vencer su orgullo y tratar de recuperarse de lo que le ocurrió.- Expreso con calma Ritsuka.- Debemos confiar en el.-

La castaña tragaba grueso, eso era cierto pero a costa de que tendría que ver que su hermano sufriera o incluso fuera asesinado por ese vampiro, apretando los puños pensó.-"Papa, cuida a Nii-san"-

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Se encontraban fuera del lugar, el viento arreciaba y ambos eran abatidos por este, Morinaga noto entonces como la luna salía de las tinieblas y bañaba todo a su paso causando que Souichi incrementara su metamorfosis a una completa, Morinaga trago grueso y sin titubear incremento su fuerza, sus incisivos se hicieron mas grandes y su instinto se volvió asesino al igual que el de Souichi, un enorme y resonante aullido dio a entender que de nuevo a cuenta la lucha iniciaría, a un lado quedaron las katanas, ahora era lucha de especies cuerpo contra cuerpo. El enorme hocico del Tasumi amenazó por arrancar la cabeza del Morinaga quien con fuerza sujeto sus brazos y graznaba estirando su boca para mostrar los enormes incisivos.

Ante ver lo peligroso de la situación, no tuvieron opción. Soubi y los otros llegaban al lugar, Soubi enseguida grito.- ESTO VA MAL, ¡AMBOS HAN LLEGADO A SU METAMORFOSIS FINAL!-

-¡SOUBI-SAN!- Gritaba Kanako angustiada.

Soubi no sabia si detener la pelea seria lo correcto o dejarla que siguiera, pero algo era seguro, uno de esos dos moriría si no hacia algo y la verdad no estaban para perder tanto al vampiro como a su primo lejano. A lo que el de las vendas en su cuello se movió aprisa gritando.

-¡ZEROS!-

Ambos peli verde y peli rojo se transformaron con prisa dando un terrible golpe a Souichi antes de que este mordiera al vampiro y de que este respondiera igual, Morinaga por otro lado era golpeado por Soubi con fuerza, el Agatsuma se situó al medio y grito enfadado.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE SOUICHI!-El mencionado gruñó, arrojó a un lado a ambos zeros y llego al frente de el Agatsuma, liberándose de su metamorfosis reclamó.

-¿POR QUE INTERVIENES?-

-¡POR QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTE CIRCO!- Exclamó molesto.- Ya has demostrado que Tetsuhiro Morinaga es un vampiro en el que podemos confiar y respetar.- Soubi estaba enfadado.- Ahora deja de hacer el ridículo y deja esto ya.- Expreso teniendo el cuidado de no tocar el tema de su trauma gracias a la anterior violación que fue presa el platinado. Tetsuhiro al igual que el platinado había abandonado su metamorfosis y miraba pendiente lo que ocurría entre ambos.

-Esta lucha no te incumbe Agatsuma.-

-Esto es, una lucha sin sentido, sabes muy bien que todo lo que estas haciendo es para defender a este vampiro, para que tu manada lo acepte en su seno.- Souichi agacho su rostro.

-Tu no entiendes.- Expresó en susurros.- No entiendes nada.-

-Mira las cosas que debes superar arréglalas con el, pero ya deja esto de una vez.- Souichi estuvo a punto de golpear al Agatsuma cuando este sujeto su mano y expreso furioso.- MIRA A TU ALLREDEDOR...- Souichi miro a su alrededor todos los Lycan que estaban bajo su mando habían salido de la mansión miraban angustiados la escena.-No luches mas... sabemos que no eres débil Souichi, sabemos que esto es mas que un juego para que tu manada acepte al vampiro con lealtad.- enseguida Tetsuhiro susurro.

-Souichi-san, eso es... ¿verdad?- El mencionado arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-Soubi, sabes que el es el único en quien puedo confiarle a Mizu hi.- El ojo verde se impresiono.- El tendrá que ser mi sucesor... por eso yo...-

-No necesitas decirlo, sabemos a lo que te refieres, no necesitas ser vencido por alguien que no quiere vencerte.- Murmuro.- Se que tu padre te inculco muchas tradiciones, pero es mas valeroso y tradicional que un sustituto comande tu manada.-

-No entiendo nada, Souichi, acaso tu deseas que yo.- Estaba realmente perturbado.

-Tetsuhiro... La verdadera razón de esta pelea era para que pudieras derrotarme y así pasarte mi legado mi manada, en la historia nunca se había visto que un Vampiro comandara a los Licántropos... pero.- Se contuvo admirando a los suyos.- QUIERO QUE VEAN A ESTE VAMPIRO.- Señaló a Morinaga.

El peli azul tragaba grueso y admiraba aquellos ojos llenos de zozobra y otros de furia y miedo mezclados, luego su mirada recayó en el rostro del peli largo quien aun siendo abatido por el viento y los despojos de su ropa y cabellos alborotados le miraban con entero orgullo.

- Su nombre es TETSUHIRO MORINAGA DE LA CASA DE LOS MORINAGA.- Dio una pausa.- Él a partir de hoy es uno de los nuestros...-Sentencio mirando a toda su manada.- ÉL A PARTIR DE HOY ES EL NUEVO CAZADOR SU NOMBRE... A RENACIDO PARA LOS NUESTROS.- Todos admiraron peli azul.-El será el vengador de nuestra casa... y serás liberado cuando la venganza se haya consumado.- Expresó con calma, se encamino a tomar a Mizu hi la cual había quedado ensartada en la hierva y nieve del lugar para enseguida acercarse y ofrecerla una vez más diciendo.- SE QUE ESTO NO ME CONCIERNE, MI PADRE ERA EL QUE TENIA TODO EL DERECHO DE PROCLAMAR A UN NUEVO CAZADOR PERO... AHORA ESTOY YO... COMO EL PRIMOGENITO DEL SEPTIMO HIJO DE LA CASA LICANTROPA DE NAGOYA; MARCO EL RENACIMIENTO DE TETSUHIRO MORINAGA, EL CAZADOR, TODOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUI SEREMOS TUS FIELES SERVIDORES LO QUE TU PIDAS SE HARÁ.- enseguida todos hicieron reverencia ante tal acto. No cabía duda que la palabra de Souichi como el líder de la manada de Nagoya era oro para los Lycan, los del norte enseguida comenzaron a reclamar cuando de pronto Soubi exclamó.

-La casa del norte también apoyará a Tetsuhiro-san.- Se inclino, pronto Morinaga hizo reverencia y admirando los rostros de Souichi y los demás decayó su mirada en Mizu hi la cual elevo y ante aquello varios aullidos se esparcieron en el lugar, dando como asentado el renacer de un nuevo cazador, Souichi fue el ultimo en emitir su enorme aullido...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Muy lejos de ahí, los aullidos hicieron eco en las montanas, pronto llegaron a oídos de una pequeña comitiva que se encaminaba al lugar se trababa de personajes cubiertos con trajes blancos, entre ellos se escucho una voz reconocida para un ojo miel.- Al parecer, tenias razón papa; se han refugiado y tal parece que la casa Lycan se a restablecido.-

-Eso es bueno.-Susurro, tal parece que Souichi a hecho un buen trabajo.- Sonreía un nuevo Souji quien fue abatido por una fuerte ventisca que aparto el gorro blanco y descubriendo así su rostro pálido, sus cabellos cortos y platinados que brillaron con el reflejo de la luna.

-Souji.- Se escucho la voz de una mujer, que se acerco en un caballo y mientras corría sus cabellos dorados se movieron al compas, se acerco al mencionado y susurró.-Hay que apresurarse a llegar con los demás, debemos anunciarles que Mizu kin a sido robada.-

-Entonces hay que moverse con prisa, Neifer.- Al instante apuraron el paso, Tomoe Tatsumi y Souji Tatsumi iban en camino a encontrarse con sus aliados...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En Fukuoka...

Masaki admiraba como el empeño de cierto castaño lo había dejado exhausto, era lógico que aquel esfuerzo no surtiera ningún fruto puesto que aquella arma no obedecería a un ladrón. Kunihiro Morinaga se encontraba sin camisa solo le acompañaba un pantalón blanco con un faje delgado blanco y del cual pendía una cadena que moría en el bolsillo del castaño. Su respiración era tremendamente agitada y su enfado se demostraba en sus pómulos llenos de venas y su rostro maquiavélico, estaba realmente colérico aquella arma definitiva se negaba a seguir sus ordenes tornándose tremendamente pesada.- Maldita espada, se ha hecho mucho mas pesada que antes.- gruñó para dejarla caer y gritar.- MALDITO SEAS TETSUHIRO.- Grito furioso, Masaki se acerco silencioso a lo que el castaño cuestiono.-Aun no se ha sabido nada de Aion.-

-No...- Respondió con calma para susurrar.- Kunihiro...- Se agacho tocando el hombro del mencionado.- Déjalo ya.-

-No, voy a utilizar esta maldita arma o la destruiré en el intento.- Grito para arrojarla con su pie a un costado cerca de una chimenea a lo que Masaki susurro.

-Ten cuidado o las arruinaras con el fuego.-

-¿Que dijiste?- Cuestionó inquieto el de gafas admirando al rubio.

-El oro es muy inestable, puede hacerse líquido fácilmente Kunihiro.- El aludido se puso de pie y enseguida susurró.

-Acabo de ganar esta batalla.- Sonrió.- Llama a todos los vampiros, tenemos trabajo.- Ordenó de prisa para pronto quedarse solo y susurrar.- Maldito Aion me engañaste pero se como hacer para maniobrar esa espada incluso toda mi legión lo hará.- Expreso severo mirando hacia la chimenea.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto dentro de la casa Lycan...

Souichi y Morinaga se encontraban a solas en la que seria la habitación del peli largo, este miraba con seriedad al peli azul a quien expresó.- Te he entregado a mi gente, eso quiere decir que confió plenamente en ti... Tetsuhiro.- El aludido que ya vestía las clásicas vestimentas de los lobos se lanzo a un encarnecido abrazo, apretujo al peli largo quien solo contaba con una vestimenta simple un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de mangas abombadas y quien susurro.- No me falles, te lo ruego.- Elevo lentamente su mano y acaricio los brazos del vampiro.

-Souichi... sabes que puedes confiar en mi... -Se separó.- Yo solía ser neutral, pero después de lo que te hicieron he decidido vengar la muerte de tu padre y la del mío, prometo que mientras me quede fuerza voy a recuperar a tu pueblo.- El platinado agacho su rostro y susurró.

-Eso me alegra.- Se aparto despacio y se acomodo en la orilla de la cama. -En cuento a lo otro...- Le miro tremendamente preocupado.- Creí que ya estaba listo pero... No creo poder hacerlo.-Expresó cabizbajo.

-Souichi...- Expresoó con calma el ojo verde. Morinaga se acerco.-No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas, yo solo quiero protegerte.-

-No me gusta ser carga de nadie.- Murmuro, enfadado, pero aunque intentes poseerme no creo que puedas hacerlo.- Apretó los puños.- Lo que me paso aun esta fresco en mi memoria, no creo ser capaz de resistir la idea de que te me acerques mas de lo que debes.-

-No te preocupes,... Entiendo pero...- Sujeto su rostro con calma y le guio, acercándose al del ojo verde, para dedicar un beso el cual hizo que el platinado se estresara y con prisa alejarlo con un empujón al tiempo que gritaba.

-NO TE ACERQUES MAS.- Trago grueso y tembló.

Morinaga, analizo la situación era lógico que lo que le habían hecho a Souichi iba a traer problemas en su ojo miel, con calma volvió a elevar su mano y con susurrante voz grave expresó.- No quiero hacerte daño... no voy a hacerte daño... solo quiero que recuerdes esa ocasión en el metro, escuchaste mi voz y escuchaste la música que creía solo yo podía escuchar...- Souichi estaba tenso pero la voz del Morinaga iba entrando en su duro interior y conciencia, el suave susurro de su voz lo relajaba.- Recuerda y olvida todo lo que paso ya estoy aquí y a mi lado nadie te lastimara... Souichi...- Acercaba sus labios a los del mencionado y susurraba.- Te amo.- Ante aquello Souichi abrió los ojos y dejo que el beso suscitará pensando.

-"Ya no siento miedo... su ser... su suave palpitar, su aroma, su voz, sus ojos... Morinaga, realmente mi cuerpo te pertenece..."- Cerro despacio los parpados, y el sonido de los violines y música suave y placentera rodeo su conciencia, ahora escuchaba el suave llamado de la voz de Tetsuhiro quien le miraba con ojos placenteros y deseosos, liberaba sus labios para conducirse a su cuello y con su lengua acaricio aquella suave y tersa piel; dejando a Tatsumi demasiado inquieto e iniciando la clara excitación.-Mori... naga.- Susurró tratando de luchar contra su miedo y su pasión...

-Souichi...- La escena se estaba tornando verdaderamente ardiente en aquella habitación pero el anuncio que fue emitido por Isogai quien abría la puerta los detuvo de golpe.

-Se esta acercando una caravana, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si son vampiros o lobos.- Souichi enseguida se apartó del peli azul quien suspiro hondo y se movió junto a su peli largo al tiempo que cuestionaba.

-Han descifrado su aroma?-

-No ninguno de los que vigilan el paso pudo notar el aroma, pero...- Isogai trago grueso y expresaba.- Detectan a un Vampiro entre ellos.- Souichi susurró.

-¿Serán acaso los demonios que comanda tu hermano?-

-No sabría decirlo, pero es probable que si, los demonios Akai no tienen olor alguno.- Respondía caminando y llegando por fin a la sala principal en aquella casa en donde ya todos están alistándose para atacar, Morinaga observaba como todos se armaban con plata y susurraban nerviosos que seria su muerte siendo guiados por un vampiro a lo que el ojo verde susurró.

-Si se trata de los kiodai Akai, entonces se como derrotarlos.- Ahora suspiro hondo y grito.- Escuchen, los Kiodai Akai son demonios poderosos, pero tienen un punto débil, su debilidad son los artilugios religiosos, sí cuentan con plata y agua bendita podrán detenerlos pero no matarlos, se requiere de algo mas fuerte para derrotarles.-

-¿Que sugieres?- Cuestionó enseguida Soubi.

-Solo traten de detenerlos.- Expresó el ojo verde.

-De acuerdo.- Soubi ahora se dirigió a sus lobos.- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, dejaremos que lleguen al centro del patio frontal los rodearemos, Zero los recibirá primero, los demás atacarán cuando yo les ordene.-

-¿Cómo se pueden derrotar?- Cuestionó Souichi.

-Con un sello, no lo conozco bien pero decían que con magia blanca se podían detener o por lo menos congelar.- Souichi se amarro el cabello y pronto se dirigió a un costado para sujetar un abrigo grueso y decir.

-Entonces de eso me encargo yo.-

-Souichi.- Llamo Isogai al igual que Morinaga.

-No va a pasar nada, siempre y cuando no este ese sujeto entre ellos.-

-Y si lo está, te aseguro que lo amatare.- Gruñó Morinaga a las palabras de el peli largo.

-YA ESTAN CERCA.- exclamó un vigilante.

-Youji, Natsuo… Sean prudentes.- Ordenó Soubi dejando a los dos chicos salir primero los cuales exclamaron.

-Pues para hacer de carnada somos los mejores.- Expresó el peli verde.

-Creí que éramos los mejores distrayendo.-

-Como sea, ten cuidado Natsuo.-

-CLARO NO TE APURES, TODAVIA NO NACE EL VAMPIRO QUE ME PUEDA MATAR.- El pelirrojo se encamino con prisa, Mientras.

-Ritsuka.- El aludido observó al mayor con ojos atentos y susurro.

-No te preocupes cuidare de Kanako y los heridos.-El de la venda ya se retiraba cuando el menor sujeto su mano y susurro.- Soubi...- Enseguida el mencionado se giro y sujeto en un beso al pequeño moreno.- Véncelos.-

El mayor arrugo el entrecejo y susurro.- No tienes que pedírmelo.- Alisto sus armamentos. A un costado Souichi, Isogai y Morinaga habían visto aquella muestra de pasión a lo que el peli largo exclamo.

-PERVERTIDO.-

-E... Ese es un niño verdad, ¿Tiene la edad de Kanako verdad?-

-Yo creo que si.- Respondió Souichi a los desvaríos de Isogai.

-SOICHI-SAN!- Morinaga se iba a lanzar en un beso pero.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS, DEPRABADO!- Lo alejo de un golpe.

-Disculpen la tardanza.- Expresó Hiroto llegando al lado del Tetsuhiro.

-Hiroto en donde estabas.-

-He por ahí conociendo la zona.-

-Si claro ¿La zona tiene cabellos, morados?- Cuestionaba Isogai notando que el castaño llegaba con rastros de haber estado haciendo algo indebido.

-Ya dejen eso hay que alistarse ya están aquí... -Señaló Souichi al frente...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Los caballos habían llegado al patio principal, se trataba de un grupo de 10, todos encapuchados con mantos blancos y capuchas blancas, caminaban silenciosos en lo que parecía una mansión abandonada, pronto dedujeron que algo no andaba bien, enseguida uno de ellos cuestionó -Neifer, ¿Es acaso este el lugar?-

-Manténganse alerta... PROTEJAN LA CARGA- Expresó la mujer.

-Buenas noches.- Expresaba Youji apareciendo al frente de la comitiva la cual se detuvo al acto, Natsuo curioso admiraba a cada uno olfateándolos y murmurando.

-¿Quisiera saber que les trae por acá?-

-Hemos venido a ver a su líder.-

Natuso y Youji se miraron uno al otro.- Bueno puffff lamento decirles que el líder no atiende a estas horas.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bueno específicamente hay reglas.- Expresó Natsuo.

-Si.-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Una de ellas, inicio Youji caminando curioso y dándose la vuelta para con prisa transformarse y gritar.- Es, NO RECIBIR A VAMPIROS Y HUELO UNO DE ELLOS.- Pronto los que montaban en los caballos sacaron enormes espadas de oro a lo que ambos zero se detuvieron y cuestionaron.-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-Rápidamente los que rodeaban e incluso Souichi y los demás admiraban lo que ocurría, pronto todos se retiraban las capas blancas mostrando sus cabellos lacios y otros ondulados de color oro, por ultimo dos capuchas caían, el ultimo exclamó.

-Somos amigos, y yo los conozco, Natsuo y Youji del norte, guerreros conocidos como ZERO de la guardia de Agatsuma Soubi, vaya que alivio saber que han venido a ayudar.-

-SOUJIIII!- Gritaron los ZEROS para lanzarse ante el hombre, al cual abrazaron y botaron del caballo, pronto aparecieron Souichi, Soubi e Isogai incluso Hiroto y los otros impactados.

-VIEJO!-

-NII-SAN!- Gritaba Tomoe arrojándose a su hermano.

-¡TOMOE!-

-Souji, pero que esta pasando.- Cuestionaba Isogai bastante confundido y angustiado, el mencionado ya se ponía de pie apartando a los zeros que amaban a ese anciano, como así lo llamaban puesto que el los entreno y rescato de los malos pasos.

-Isogai...- Se acercó al platinado quien sin poder contenerse se abrazo a este y susurro.

-Creí que... creí que...-

-Pues... casi muero, si no hubiese sido por un vampiro que me ayudo.-

-Y hablando de vampiros viejo...- Gruñía Souichi desconfiado.- Por que hueles a uno.-

-Eso puedo explicártelo yo, Souichi Tatsumi.- Enseguida la mujer de cabellos rulos se acerco al grupo de hombres que observaron atentos a aquellos.- Pero antes déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Neifer kin, y mis amigos son los sobrevivientes de la guardia de oro.- Souichi agrando la mirada.- Eres idéntico a tu madre, Hana.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Ya entraban a la enorme mansión, Kanako quien bajaba las gradas junto con Ritsuka no pudo contener su llanto y con prisa corrió a los brazos de su padre, le lleno de besos y abrazos luego paso a abrazar a su hermano quien sonreía aliviado por aquel hermoso reencuentro, todo parecía estar verdaderamente bien; aunque la situación no era esa. Después del jaleo y los gritos de júbilo en el lugar, Souji fue llamado por la peli oro quien enseguida susurro al oído del mayor.

-Debemos apresurarnos la Mizu kin...-

-Si...- Miro a todos los ahí presentes y llamo a guardar silencio ahora enseguida exclamó.- Tenemos muy malas noticias.- Expresó con voz alta haciendo que todos prestaran atención.- La katana milenaria, la arma definitiva a sido robada, Mizu Kin ahora esta en manos del enemigo.- Morinaga enseguida llevo una mano a su bolsillo y sintió la llave de oro. Se extraño por aquello dicho y espero paciente la explicación.-Tal parece entraron a la fuerza ya que el principal portador de dicha arma no apareció nunca, por ese fatal error ahora la casa Lycan se encuentra en peligro, sabemos lo peligrosa de esa arma y no solo sabemos que su hoja es mortífera si no también el secreto que guarda esta en su hoja.- Arrugo el seno.- Debemos alistarnos, hay que recuperarla a toda costa antes de que los Lycan desaparezcan...-

El murmullo y la zozobra gobernaron en el lugar, las explicaciones eran explayadas, el primer paso era averiguar la guarida del Morinaga y la localización de Mizu kin y para ello contaban con un grupo espía, enseguida nombraron a Zero como los principales lideres de dicha operación, Soubi renegó pero no había otra opción, ellos eran los mas agiles y listos de las manadas. -No se preocupen encontraremos a Mizu kin y la traeremos de vuelta.-

-No,- Expreso seria aquella mujer, abriéndose paso entre los lobos y acercándose a el peli azul quien tragaba grueso aquellos ojos dorados carcomían su alma.- Deben ubicarla y luego avisar en donde se encuentra ya que solo el portador de dicha arma puede sostenerla en sus manos.-

-PERO EN DONDE CONSEGUIREMOS AL PORTADOR.- Souichi grito con esmero mirando a la mujer.

-No es necesaria su búsqueda, el destino lo trajo hacia nosotros.- Señaló a Morinaga.

Souichi observo al ojo verde quien susurró.- Yo, no lo entiendo se suponía que solo yo era el indicado a blandir esa arma.-

-¿Tú eras el portador?- Cuestiono inquieto Soubi.- Eso significa que eras el destinado a luchar contra nuestra raza.-

Todos los lobos gruñían, estaban a punto de lanzarse a atacar cuando Hiroto y Souichi se interpusieron y este ultimo grito.- El no es lo que dicen, ya demostró que no oculta nada malo en contra nuestra.-

-Souichi.- Expreso Souji impresionado.

-Viejo...- Agacho su rostro y apretó sus puños.- Necesito hablarte a solas, tu y Morinaga.- El silencio rodeo el lugar pronto el mayor y líder de los Lycan ordenó.

-De acuerdo, escuchen todos, alístense, ZERO partirá esta noche. Esperen mis próximas ordenes.- Se condujo hacia su hijo a quien le indico ir a arriba, pronto Tetsuhiro siguió a Souichi y tras de el peli azul se movía Hiroto a quien se le corto el paso.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Isogai.- Pero tú deberás esperar en otro lugar.-

-Tetsuhiro.-

-No te preocupes Hiroto.- Expresó el mencionado mirando a su fiel amigo.- Estará bien.- Pronto los separaron y encaminándose hacia la recamara principal se perdieron los tres, abajo Ritsuka era cuestionado por Tomoe.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí, Ritsuka?-

-Es una larga historia, Tomoe... pero todo se resume a que confiábamos en ese vampiro pero ahora, al saber que el era el principal enemigo destinado a la lucha en contra nuestra, las cosas han cambiado.-

-No puedo creer que Mori-chan sea nuestro enemigo.- Susurro la pequeña abrazando a su hermano.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

Entraban a la habitación principal, Souichi cerraba con cerrojo la puerta, admirando los movimientos de su padre quien no estaba a gusto con la presencia de aquel ojo verde, el platinado menor noto como su viejo se retiraba las ropas blancas y dejaba caer las muchas frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo acompañado de una bufanda purpura y al notar como su blanco cuello se descubría; noto algo que le llamo la atención por completo.- Viejo, ¿Qué es eso?-

Morinaga observo atento aquello se trataba de la mordida que su hermano le había propinado al mayor.- No estamos aquí para hablar de mi Souichi...- Murmuro severo.

-De acuerdo, todo a su tiempo.-

-¿Que hace el aquí?- Cuestionó sin rechistar.

-El... papa-

-El es el enemigo, el es el hermano de que me hayan hecho esto.- Expresó abriendo su pecho y mostrando una enorme cicatriz (N/A dicha cicatriz no se curo por que Souji estaba medio muerto ok) y la mordedura en su cuello, se acerco con furia al ojo verde a punto de sujetarlo de la tráquea pero Souichi se interpuso y ante hacer esto recibió un golpe de su padre.- QUE HACES SOUICHI.-

El mencionado miraba al piso y susurraba.- Tranquilízate, se que el es todo lo que dices pero.-

-PERO NADA, POR SU CULPA AHORA SOY UNO DE ELLOS!- Grito furioso, escuchando la doble voz en su padre, Souichi se impacto, notando los ojos rojos y llenos de enfado en su padre, jamás lo había visto así.- Ahora tengo que matar humanos para sobrevivir, casi morí en aquel lugar y casi matan a Tomoe, no voy a tolerar a este sujeto, el es uno de los elegidos; no merece estar VIVO!- Se arrojo hacia a el de nuevo, pero Souichi no se aparto ni un milímetro, ahora ambos caían al piso, pero Morinaga sujeto a Souichi antes de caer moviéndose al otro extremo de la habitación susurro.

-Por favor no me defiendas.- Pidió con voz suave y grave.

-Pero si no lo hago, él te matara.- Expreso asustado.

-Souichi-san...- Sonrió el peli azul.- Soy yo quien tenga que rendir cuentas a su padre, no tu.-

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO SOUICHI?- La furia estaba en su rostro y era menos, ya que lo peor que pudiera pasarle a un Lycan era ser mordido y transformarse en uno de ellos. Ya que rara vez ocurría eso. Golpeo la pared la cual tembló sin compasión.-Responde.-

-Señor Tatsumi.- Expreso con calma el Morinaga posándose al frente de Souichi y de forma lenta elevar la mirada hacia el mayor.-No es Souichi quien tenga que explicarle nada, soy yo.- Se acerco un poco.- Si estoy aquí es por que mis sentimientos me lo han ordenado.-

-¿Sentimientos? Un vampiro no tiene sentimientos, ni siquiera ciento el palpito de mi propio corazón.- Gruñó.

Morinaga enseguida agacho la mirada.- Lamento tanto esto.- Susurro.- Lamento mucho haber hecho lo que hice por usted...- Lagrimas rojas se corrían por sus mejillas.- Creí que salvarlo aliviaría el dolor que sentía al ver que el padre del ser que amo no viviría...- Souji se movió aprisa lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa y grito a doble voz.

-Tu fuiste ese vampiro quien me ayudo, ahora lo recuerdo, tu me maldeciste.-

-Souji.- Intento acercarse pero la magia demoniaca que Souji tenia y que sorpresivamente había aprendido a utilizar, lo lanzo a un costado, Souichi se incorporo mirando la escena.

-TU ARRUINASTE MI VIDA Y QUIERES HACER LO MISMO CON MI HIJO, TE HAS METIDO COMO UN VIRUS A MI FAMILIA.-

-No... yo...-

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Souichi llegando a ambos y apartándolos, como pudo expresó con fuerza.- NO SE QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LE HAGAS NADA.-

-Souichi.- Susurró sorprendido el mayor, mirando los ojos llenos de determinación de su primogénito.- Tu mi hijo me estas traicionando.-

-No padre, solo hago lo que tu me ensenaste...- Souji enseguida agrando la mirada y cayó en cuenta de lo que hacia, pronto aquel sentimiento de enfado por ahora formar parte de los vampiros se esfumo, tambaleante se aparto del ojo verde, llego a una silla y se hecho despacio susurrando.

-Souichi... hijo mío...- Sus ojos derramaron sangre.- Perdóname.- El mencionado se acerco rápido a el y sujetando los costados de su rostro susurró.

-No hay nada que perdonar, lo has hecho bien viejo...- Arrugo sus cejas y expreso.- Perdóname tu, que te he fallado...-

-No, No tu no me has fallado.- Miro al peli azul.- Has encontrado el amor.-

-Mas que eso.- Expreso nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Morinaga... el es el dueño de mi cuerpo Padre.-

Souji agrando la mirada enseguida miro al mencionado quien le miraba sereno y decidido.

-Él ha renacido hoy como un nuevo guerrero, es el que yo elegí para que sea mi reemplazo.-

-¿Porque has decidido eso? ¿Porque ahora?-

-Por que lamentablemente el enemigo conoce el rezo que abre mi recamara y con ello puede controlarme.-

-Entonces... tu piensas.- Souji sujeto sus manos y expresó angustiado.- Souichi... acaso ¿Voy a ser abuelo?- Cuestionó ahora ilusionado cambiando totalmente su expresión.

-E...- Souichi sudo una gotita y Tetsuhiro por poco y se cae por aquello dicho.-NO VIEJO, AUN NO.- gritó enfadado.

-¡OH! ENTONCES QUE ESPERAN!- Se puso de pie y los junto para decir.- TIENEN TODA MI BENDICION, QUIERO UN NIETO FUERTE Y SANO ENTENDIERON!- ahora sonreía y decía al peli azul.- BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA, LUEGO HABLAREMOS DE TU PUESTO EN LAS TROPAS...- Se condujo a la puerta y dijo despidiéndose.- QUE LES APROBECHEEEE.- Se cerro la puerta y Morinaga susurró.

-¿Qu-Que acaba de pasar?- No entendía nada, en un momento Souji estaba que era el demonio y en otro un extraño padre emocionado y dadivoso entregando a su hijo emocionado.- ¿Que ocurre con esta familia?- Se preguntó.

-Ahora ya sabes de donde viene la bipolaridad.- Expresó Souichi con calma, colocándose de nuevo a cuenta el abrigo.- Vamos.-

-Espera Souichi, ¿A dónde vas?-

-No escuchaste, estamos en guerra hay que recuperar al Mizu kin y ya que mi padre te acepto, tu...- Souichi fue silenciado por los labios del peli azul... -

-Y tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Souichi trago grueso y susurró.- Creo que no es un buen momento.-

-No querrás escaparte ¿O sí?-

-Claro que no es solo que...- Tetsuhiro le dedico otro beso más. El beso se estaba tornando cálido y placentero ya que el peli azul bajaba despacio por todo el contorno de su cuello mientras el platinado susurraba.-No, es el momento... de que hagas esto.-

-Souichi... ya escuchaste a tu padre... - Claro que no era el momento, pero a él poco le importaba todo lo que ocurriera ese instante, era solo suyo y para él, aprovechando la situación y el hecho de que Souichi se había relajado lo llevo a la cama en donde lo dejo caer despacio y aun besando sus labios y de vez en cuando su cuello susurró.-Ya es hora de que te libere de tu encantamiento.-

-Morinaga...- Susurro con voz baja, a lo que este enseguida arrancó la camisa del peli largo y susurró.

-Hace mucho que quería hacer esto contigo.- Ahora bajaba de su cuello a su pecho en donde capturo los rosados pezones y enseguida los lamio y mordisqueo un poco con sus colmillos, Souichi elevo sus manos y las introdujo en el cabello azul oscuro del ojo verde diciendo.

-Espera... no... ah.-

-Souichi...- Los besos se tornaron mucho mas abrazadores, con la facilidad que rompió la camisa del peli plata así también lo hizo con sus pantalones, Souichi intento sentarse pero una mano que poso Morinaga en su pecho le contuvo, ya que sus dedos jugueteaban con sus tetillas.

-An... no Morinaga, espera hay que ir...-

No dijo nada solo se dedico a ir mas y mas lejos, ahora besaba su vientre admirando la pequeña mata de bellos que no eran demasiados susurro sensual.- Quiero probar tu esencia, ese aroma que por meses me descontrolaba...- Pronto sujeto con su mano libre aquel miembro causando que Souichi se dejara caer en la cama y flexionara sus piernas para gemir y jadear inconsciente, aquella música suave y hermosa resonaba con mucha mas fuerza en sus oídos, Tetsuhiro al escuchar la delicada voz de su lobezno pronto procedió a engullir su miembro con enorme gulosidad, Souichi enseguida enterró sus manos de nuevo en los cabellos del ojo verde quien engullía con esmero y quien había apartado su mano de su pecho para ahora llevar una a los bajos de Souichi y la otra a su perineo, en donde sintió algo suave y que comenzaba a humedecerse, ante aquello.

Souichi jadeo, mordió sus labios y susurro.-De...tente... n-no sigas... ese lugar... Onegai...-

Souichi temblaba bajo su ahora amante, sintiendo como los dedos de su ojo verde jugueteaban y enseguida se humedecían de su propia esencia, el vampiro aparto su boca de aquel miembro y susurro.- Eres el ser más, hermoso de esta tierra... Souichi.- Dicho aquello se aparto de sus ropas y en segundos ambos quedaron desnudos, Souichi miraba al peli azul con un entrecejo fruncido, pero la excitación era evidente en su rostro, Tetsuhiro se acerco a su rostro y susurró.

-Puedo hacerlo... tengo todo tu permiso para entrar a ese lugar especial.-

El platinado solo asintió, notando como el se acomodaba entre sus piernas y también admiraba el miembro erecto de este, el cual estaba ansioso por entrar, Souichi se sonrojó mas de lo normal y tragaba grueso, asintió despacio y permitió que ahora el Tetsuhiro sujetara una de sus piernas y susurrará.

-Quiero que recuerdes... que te amo con toda mi alma...- Enseguida el glande hizo presión en aquel lugar, Souichi arrugo las cejas y cerro con fuerza los ojos susurrando.

-Du-duele...- Morinaga no se detuvo, despacio fue entrando a aquel angosto y húmedo lugar.- Ahh.- Gimió en un grito adolorido y placentero.- Mo-Morinaga.- Pronto se abrazo a su amante el cual temblaba al igual que el, enseguida escucho de este.

-Souichi...- Lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, el rojo elixir caía libremente por los costados de su rostro al tiempo que decía.- Eres el calor que yo buscaba, eres el palpito que yo no poseo, eres mi amanecer...- Y hablando de amaneceres, el día ya resurgía en el horizonte, Morinaga se sentía tremendamente cansado, tanto así que solo pudo penetrarle y enseguida susurró.- Siento... mucho sueño.- Souichi pronto susurró sintiendo que el Morinaga se salía de su recamara.

-Bastardo...- Su respiración era agitada.- Lo dejaremos para después... Descansa...- Susurraba tomando de nuevo la cordura. Y apartándose de su peli azul, lo dejo boca abajo y sin ropa pronto le coloco la sabana blanca y levantándose despacio a costa de aquel insano dolor en su ya penetrada recamara, se acerco a las cortinas para admirar el sol, era lo mas hermosos que el podía apreciar, las montanas eran bañadas por sus rayos y la nieve en ellas iluminaba mas; pronto recordó que esa luz afectaría a su amante y con prisa cerró las cortinas, fue al baño en donde se aseo y noto un pequeño hilo rojo correrse de aquel lugar tan especial ante esto susurró.-Espero aprecies lo importante que eres para mi... te acabo de entregar algo que jamás creí que seria para alguien que fuera un vampiro o menos un hombre... ahora soy tuyo Morinaga Tetsuhiro.- Abrió la llave de la regadera y pronto se ducho...

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

El clima había sido el mismo en otra habitación, Isogai se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama, acariciando los cabellos cortos de un viejo quien al igual que Tetsuhiro había sido vencido por el inclemente día.- Viejo tonto...- Susurró.- Me preocupaste mucho.- Dijo para levantarse y mostrar su desnudez.- Ahora todo va a salir bien.- Admiró por la ventana y susurró.- Hana, he cuidado de ellos como me lo pediste, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me quede vida.- Susurró para cerrar la cortina y también entrar al baño.

[~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~]

En la enorme sala, Soubi y Ritsuka se habían quedado despiertos, para cuestionar a Neifer y a Tomoe acerca de la carga preciada que ellos trajeron con sigo. Neifer susurraba.- Souji-san pudo capturarlo, yo solo aplique magia para ponerlo a dormir.-

-¿Pero por qué lo han traído hasta acá?-

-Queremos que mi Nii-san lo exorcicé.- Expresó Tomoe con calma.- Solo el puede hacerlo, ya que posee las enseñanzas y dones de nuestra madre.-

-Bueno, pero ¿En que nos beneficiaria esto?- Cuestionó con calma Soubi.

-Pues tendremos atrapado al demonio milenario y a sus tropas eso. Respondió Neifer.

-Estoy de acuerdo entonces así será...- Expreso Soubi.-Por ahora en donde lo pondremos.-

-Ya me encargue de ello, esta en una habitación de arriba, lo amarramos muy bien para que no se suelte.- Respondió Tomoe.

-Entonces ¿En realidad le conoces?-

Tomoe agacho su rostro.- Si... El era un amigo de trabajo su nombre es Kurokawa.- Expresó con tristeza, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación pero fue cortado por Kanako quien...

-Ya esta listo el desayuno, hay que comer antes de que Natuo y los otros partan, por favor vengan a la mesa.

Enseguida se hicieron cumplir las órdenes de la chica... Mientras que Tomoe pensaba.- "Kurokawa... por que tenia que pasarte esto y por que me hiciste todo ese daño."- Agacho su rostro realmente triste...

La guerra estaba iniciando ambos bandos se estaban preparando ya, las cosas se iban a poner bastante interesantes...


	8. Chapter 8 Vida

Hola bien aquí el capítulo 8 espero os guste y perdón la espera sé que este fic va más adelantado en amor yaoi pero ya lo voy a poner al dia n.n

_**8. Vida...**_

El día era impecable, los amarres a los caballos se hacían con perfección, ya todo estaba listo y preparado para la partida del grupo de investigación, Natusuo y Youji daban las ordenes más directas a su grupo de Lycans, puesto que Souji había indicado claramente que no tenían que luchar ni dejarse ver; su misión es, nada más encontrar el paradero de la Mizu-kin. Soubi admiraba al grupo e indicaba a los zeros.-No quieran hacerse los héroes, solo irán, encontraran a Mizu-kin y regresaran ¿entendido?-

-Claro.-

-No te preocupes.-

-No nos van a notar, ¿verdad Natsuo?-

-En lo absoluto Youji.-

-Eso está bien, esta son las posibles coordenadas en donde pueden buscar.- Explico extendiendo un papel con algunas instrucciones.-Recuerden que si algo sale mal...

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos.- Dijeron en conjunto.- Mandaremos a un mensajero y esperaremos a su llegada.-

-Bien entonces, tengan cuidado.-

-Pareces una madre angustiada.- Susurraba Natsuo.

-Y debe estarlo...- Expresaba Ritsuka con calma llegando al lado de Soubi y aunando más a la plática.- ¿Debo recordarles la última vez que Youji fue capturado y casi los matan?-

-Ese fue un error que jamás volverá a pasar.- Expreso furioso el peli verde.

-Solo tengan cuidado, nosotros nos moveremos en la noche, para estar seguros de poder ayudarles.- Soubi había dicho aquello con total seriedad puesto que así tendría que ser, pues lamentablemente Souji no podía movilizarse hasta por la noche, por ende mando a los Zeros salir a esas horas de la mañana.

Ya iniciaban el viaje, Soubi no sabía por qué en su pecho palpitaba un mal presentimiento...Ritsuka a su lado susurro.- ¿Que sucede?-

-No me agrada, esto.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos?- Soubi le observo serio.

-No...- Respondió despacio.-Esperaremos las órdenes de Souji.-

-De acuerdo...-

El día se fue con rapidez, las montañas se teñían de negro ante la brutal aparición de la noche, Souichi había estado a su lado, le había observado dormir tan pacíficamente, solo había ido al cuarto de su viejo para constatar que este estuviera bien, y claro que lo había estado Isogai jamás se separó de su lado, también había chequeado el lugar en que habían encerrado al recipiente de Aion; y con ello recordaba las palabras de Neifer y de Tomoe...

_[~~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo...~~~~~~~~~~~]_

_Los tres miraban al hombre que severamente estaba amarrado y colgado de dos vigas, sus cabellos se habían pegado a su frente y a los costados de su rostro, el respirar en su pecho se escuchaba trabajoso, él sabía que el demonio dentro del peli negro no seguiría más tiempo atrapado bajo el sueño obligado de la rubia ante esto susurro.-Neifer, ¿tu realmente crees que puedo liberar a ese humano?-_

_-Yo estoy más que segura que puedes.- Respondió sin titubear y mirándole con determinación al platinado._

_-Pero yo jamás he hecho tal cosa.- Murmuro el ojo miel mirándole furioso._

_-Nii-san...- Escucho el llamado suave de Tomoe._

_-Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, lo puedo sentir.-_

_-Pero Tomoe yo...- Miro a su hermano y luego vio al pelinegro quien ya tenía abiertos los ojos y les miraba con enfado y enseguida exclamo a doble voz._

_-Los lobos, son unos idiotas si creen que pueden controlar mi poder.- Ahora su voz se elevó.- SOUICHI TATSUMI, YO TENGO UNA PREDICCION PARA TI...- Grito a doble y chillona voz poseída._

_-Lo voy a dormir de nuevo.- Grito Neifer, pero Souichi._

_-No.- Ordeno demandante el Lycan.-Habla soy todo oídos, ¿Que tienes para mi demonio?-_

_-VAS A SUFRIR, VAS A SUFRIR MUCHO! TU CORAZON SE HARA ANICOS DESEARAS NUNCA HABER NACIDO! SI NO LOGRAS LO QUE TE HAS PROMETIDO A TI MISMO.-Souichi murmuro._

_-¿Enserio crees que eso me va a asustar?-_

_-Nii-san.- Tomoe tenía miedo._

_-VAS A PERDER LO QUE MAS AMAS, YO TE MALDIGOOOO.- Grito azotando los muros y las vigas intentando soltarse, pero pronto Neifer coloco su mano sobre su frente y pecho e inicio un rezo en portugués._

_Souichi se había erizado, pero no creería nada de lo que ese demonio diría.- No le hagas caso, Tomoe el destino lo escribes tú mismo.- Expreso con calma, y mirándole con severa determinación expreso.- Voy a hacerlo... liberare a ese sujeto y vamos a controlar a ese charlatán.- Sonrió ganador y acercándose al rostro ya dormido del médium susurro.- Escúchame bien, estúpido... cuando despiertes no sabrás ni lo que te golpeo, Souichi Tatsumi te mandara de regreso al hoyo de donde saliste, pedazo de mier...-_

_-Nii-san.-_

_-Ejem, ok.- Se silenció antes de perder la cabeza y desquitarse con un simple y no culpable humano..._

_Neifer susurro.- Debes tener cuidado con las profecías que este ser predica, a veces pueden hacerse realidad.-_

_-Entonces me quedare en ese porcentaje que no se cumple.- Sonrió el mayor para retirarse del lugar al tiempo que decía.- Neifer tendré que buscar algunas cosas antes de poder exorcizar a ese maldito, dame unos días, entendido.-_

_-No te tardes...- Expreso sentándose al frente del que tenían apresado, era vital que la rubia se quedara ahí vigilando y aplicando los rezos sin parar..._

_[~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN DE RECUERDO.~~~~~~~~~~~]_

Con calma se ponía en pie del sofá en el que estaba frente a la cama llego a la ventana, pensando en una sola cosa, como exorcizar a ese ser despiadado y pronto llego a sus recuerdos las palabras de su madre.- _"Para liberar a un alma perdida debes entrar en los pensamientos de la otra persona y sacar de esta su verdadera voluntad, Souichi... Ya que nosotros no somos sacerdotes, solo somos puentes entre la magia blanca y negra y puentes entre este mundo y el otro..."_- Souichi sujeto entre sus manos la cortina y susurro.

-Somos puentes entre este mundo...- Susurro por ultimo.- Y el otro.- Elevo su mirada al horizonte en donde ya los primeros rayos de la luna comenzaron a bañar las montañas y el valle, para enseguida suspirar tranquilo. El paisaje era infinitamente hermoso, las nubes hacían que todo aquello pareciera un lienzo pintado solo para él, el cielo azul oscuro, y la luna asomándose a lo lejos entre las enormes montañas, suspiro hondamente y sintiendo un suave toque en su hombro giro un poco su rostro a un costado sintiendo la mejía helada de cierto vampiro quien susurro sensual en su oído.

-¿Es hermoso no es verdad?-

-Lo es.-

-Pero no tanto como tu...- Expreso elevando una mano y sujetando su mejía para mover un poco más su rostro y mirarle deseoso, ante aquella mirada en aquellos ojos verdes Souichi se sonrojo de pronto y apartándole corto el momento diciéndole.

-Ahmm, que bueno que despertaste.-

-Sí, y tuve un sueño placentero y curioso.-

-¿Curioso?- Cuestionaba el peli largo caminando hacia a tras sometiéndose entre las cortinas.

-Sí, soné que alguien velaba mi descanso.- Sonrió pícaro.- ¿Eras tú?-

-Ideas tuyas.- Murmuro serio, bueno ya que despertaste será mejor que vaya a...-

Morinaga le cortó el paso, Colocaba una mano en la ventana sujétenlo las cortinas detrás del peli largo quien le miro impactado, mientras su otra mano se aventuraba a acariciar los botones en la camisa del ojo miel a quien susurro.-Si no más recuerdo quedamos pendiente con algo.-

Souichi se enfadó de inmediato.- Tienes una memoria muy productiva, lástima que no es el momento indicado para esas cosas.- Lo aparto.

-Lo siento Souichi, pero acabo de comunicarle a tu padre que esta noche te hare mío.- Souichi se sonrojó por completo y enfadado grito al tiempo que le dejo ir una patada.

-¿QUE, ACABAS DE DECIR?! COMO TE ATREVISTE.-

-Auch...- Morinaga se levantó rápidamente moviéndose casi sin ser visto por un Souichi que ya iba a la puerta y al cual detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo y girándole de un zarpazo para de una sola vez besarlo, ante aquello el peli largo gimió enfadado, intento alejarse pero Morinaga ya lo atrapaba en un abrazo opresor diciendo.-Golpéame todo lo que quieras, no voy a dejar que salgas de aquí.- Souichi se estreso de inmediato se erizo tanto por los nervios que susurro.

-¿A si? Mírame irme de aquí.- Se dio la vuelta e intento girar la perilla de esta pero no abría.-¿Qué demonios?- Sujeto la puerta y la intento abrir con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que pronto comenzó a tocar.- Pero que carajos quien le puso llave a esta puerta.-

[~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Afuera...

Isogai miraba confuso a Souji quien sonreía socarrón y diciendo.- Je, je, je, esta vez no te vas a escapar hijo.-

-¿Pero qué rayos haces Souji-san?-

-Solo ayudo a la causa.-

Isogai se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Ayudar a que ese vampiro le haga cosas indecorosas a tu hijo es una buena causa?-

-Pues sí, si mi hijito lindo quiere luchar a nuestro lado tendrá que ceder.- Sonrió lindamente.

-Dios eres tan bipolar.-

-Oye, no seas así, todos estamos emocionados por que Souichi pueda luchar.- Sonrió.

-Sí, Nii-san es fuerte él tiene que ayudarnos.- Expreso Kanako a un lado, Isogai no lo había notado pero casi toda la manada estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Y qué demonios hacen?- Cuestionaba furioso.

-Pues yo nada más vine a chequear como estaba Morinaga.

-No te preocupes estará bien Hiroto-chan.- Respondió Kanako tranquilamente.

-Ok a ti te entiendo pero y todos ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues nos dijeron que regalarían carne.-

-Mentirosos nos dijeron que veríamos el nacer de un nuevo lycan.-

-HAHAHA.- Souji gozaba.

-Esto es obra tuya ¿no Souji?- Gruñía Isogai.- YA LARGO NO HAY NAA AQUI.- Grito severo, todos incluso Kanako se fueron.

-Isogai...- Susurro Souji ya por fin solos.- Te ves tan lindo cuando te enfadas.- El mayor deliberadamente llevo una mano a su trasero y acaricio diciendo a su oído.- Quisiera comerte a besos esta noche, pero lamentablemente tenemos que ir a ver si los Zeros no se meten en problemas.-

-Pero ¿y Souichi?-

-Déjalo, no le va a pasar nada, además está en buenas manos.- Isogai se apartó de la puerta y fue jaloneado por el mayor de los Lycan...

[~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~]

Adentro...

Souichi escapaba por todos los medios, se escurría en los abrazos del peli azul, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, Morinaga finalmente acorralándolo susurro.- Souichi no lo entiendo pensé que querías que te liberara del rezo.-

-Sí, pero ya lo pensé mejor y según mi madre debo vencerlo con mi voluntad.- Elevo su puno en determinación.- Madre te amo todas tus enseñanzas están saliendo a flote.- Sonrió maléfico.- Así que creo que eso del rezo no va a funcionar de nuevo.-

Morinaga le miraba con seriedad y enseguida susurraba.- ¿En serio crees eso?-

-Si soy tan bueno, carajo.- Reía ganador y con una pose de "no me jodan soy la ostia!"

Bien entonces veamos que sucede si leo el papelito que me dio tu padre.- Las palabras eran melodiosas, aquel rezo era expuesto por el ojo verde quien fue silenciado pro el peli largo y quien grito.

-¿MI PADRE TE DIO ESO?-

-Si dijo que era una opción B.- Souichi susurro.

-Ese viejo, se hubiera quedado muerto.- Suspiro hondo y dijo por lo bajo.- De acuerdo... ya es suficiente, de niñerías...- Miro a Morinaga con determinación y expuso.- Esto... Solo lo hago porque necesito ser libre para luchar entiendes.- (n\a: según el podrá luchar con tremenda barriga xD)

-Entiendo, no te preocupes.-

-No tiene nada que ver con amor, ¿entiendes?-

Morinaga agacho la mirada, y susurro.- De acuerdo...- Souichi se acercó al igual que el peli azul, Morinaga comenzó a besarlo en los labios muy lentamente y luego paso a su cuello, sentía la tensión en el ojo miel a quien luego de unos minutos aparto y susurro.- Creo que esto no va bien.- Expreso con calma y desanimado.

-¿Que sucede?- Su rostro parecía desconcertado y confuso.

-Creo que mejor debemos olvidarlo.-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-

-Me voy.- Expreso dándole vuelta al cerrojo con lentitud lo que Souichi susurro.

-¿Estaba abierto? –El rostro confundido se dejó apreciar, mas no sabía que los vampiros podían aplicar magia a objetos inanimados y poder abrir lo que sea. (N\A incluso las esposas y las cadenas que lo tenían sujetado antes pero es tan lindo que espero a la reacción de Souichi lol)-ESPERA...- Siguió al peli azul a quien sujeto del brazo y lo jalo para meterlo de regreso a la habitación Morinaga le miraba dudoso-...-

Luego de varios segundos el peli azul le miro expectante pero de los labios del ojo miel no salió palabra alguna, ante esto el ojo verde susurro al tiempo que retiraba la mano del ojo miel de su brazo.-Creo que, esto es un error.-

-Mori… Naga.-Susurro apenas.

El mencionado miro a otro lugar, su rostro parecía bastante triste.- Despreocúpate, no necesitas estar con alguien que no amas... Voy a cumplir con lo que te prometí solo debes estar aquí y no aparecer frente a mi hermano.-Souichi escuchaba todo aquello con la mirada puesta en el piso, su orgullo era demasiado grande ya había aceptado la situación pero a veces su terquedad era única.

Noto como el ojo verde se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta y por dentro se gritaba.-"_Muévete…. Detenlo… Souichi."_-Sin mediar palabra lo giro y le dedico un enorme golpe en el rostro el ojo verde miro impactado al peli largo y este grito,-¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? CLARO QUE TE AMO CARAJO.-

Morinaga enseguida se puso de pie, le observo con enfado mezclado con determinación al tiempo que con baja llamo.- Souichi… - El mencionado noto los ojos rojos del vampiro, quien lentamente se iba acercando a él, Souichi enseguida susurro.

-Oi…- Morinaga le sujeto de los brazos y le observo penetrante.-¿Q-Que significa esa mirada?- No recibió respuesta solo sintió que un beso le robaba el aliento, agrando los ojos, los pasos eran lentos le dirigía a la cama y el la sintió tras sus piernas, callo a esta sin poder evitarlo, mientras Morinaga seguida acariciando sus labios de manera desesperada.-Mgg.- Intento apartarle pero no pudo, es más sintió su cuerpo pesado y por ende no pudo moverse, Morinaga aparto su boca de aquellos labios elevo lentamente su rostro y mirándole aun con ojos rojos susurro.

-Te quiero…- Ahora su voz se hizo doble.- Y esta vez si sabrás lo que se siente cuando un vampiro aplica hipnotismo mi querido Souichi.- Dicho aquello se sumergió en su cuello haciendo vibrar al peli largo quien murmuro.

-Oi…- Su voz comenzó a temblar, cerró los ojos tragando grueso, su cuello era succionado seductoramente, mientras que las manos del Morinaga se dedicaban a desabrochar cada uno de los botones en su camisa, sus respiración se inició a agitar, no podía moverse, solo podía ver como aquel hacía de su cuerpo lo que quisiera… -"_Maldición… no, no puedo moverme…"-_Pensó totalmente desconcertado, ahora aquella música comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, mientras que al igual que un palpito apenas audible, era el de él; Souichi apenas y sentía su palpito, el silencio y la extraña música resonaron en su cabeza y pensamientos, mientras su vampiro acariciaba su cuello con aquellos labios, Morinaga se estaba dando un enorme banquete y luchaba en contra de su deseo de morder aquel cuello.

Se sintió excitado al escuchar los jadeos y gemidos que de su ojo miel salían sin ninguna vergüenza, pronto aparto la camisa del pecho de su amante, para bajar en besos hasta aquel suave y blanco pecho en donde engullo una tetilla, causando un estremecimiento en el peli largo, quien en un suave movimiento logro colocar una mano sobre los cabellos del ojo verde quien elevo su rostro lentamente mientras aun lamia su tetilla y dejaba a evidencia unos delicados colmillos y esos ojos rojos que a Souichi volvieron loco. La escena se apreciaba verdaderamente gótica, Morinaga quería probar su sangre y dedico una caricia en su pecho, con sus unas rasguño el pecho blanco y en un agudo y placentero gemido Souichi hundió su cabeza en la almohada mientras que Morinaga lamia con sensualidad aquella sangre y susurraba…-Tu sangre… jamás había probado una igual.- Le observo deseoso y elevándose un poco para liberarse el mismo de su camisa y de las ropas del peli largo agrego.- Souichi… voy a hacerte sentir como nunca…- Se agacho y abriendo sus piernas para colocarlas a los costados de sus caderas susurro al frente del rostro del ojo miel.- He vividos décadas sin tener la oportunidad de volver a probar un cuerpo… sin poder amar a alguien como te amo a ti… mi lobo…- Beso sus labios dejando un rastro de sangre en los labios de Souichi quien susurro.

-Mori… naga…- Elevo sus brazos y sorprendiendo al mencionado por como este pudo moverse con libertad escucho atento.- Yo…- Avergonzado pero enteramente excitado no pudo contener su deseo.- Hazlo…- Un peso se quitó de encima en el Tatsumi, y ante aquella petición, el Tetsuhiro, de nuevo volvió a invadir el cuerpo delgado de su amante en besos, llegando despacio a su vientre en donde, se encontró con el miembro erecto y palpitante de su ojo miel, pronto dio una mirada con esos ojos rojos, acaricio este con una mano remojando sus dedos con el presemen y enjugando sus dedos, los llevo a sus bajos los cuales acaricio haciendo delirar al peli largo, quien arqueo su espalda en la cama y mordió su labio en señal de silenciar sus gemidos. Pronto Morinaga continuo su tarea, llevo despacio su rostro al miembro de Souichi y sin mediar palabra lo engullo mientras sus dedos buscaban la dirección adecuada, la recamara de Souichi, quien ante aquello, abrió enorme los ojos y su respiración se aceleró aún más. Los labios y la lengua del ojo rojo lo volvieron loco y sus dedos comenzaron a empujar dentro suyo, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba engullidas que lo tumbaban en el infinito placer.-Ahg… mhhh…- Llevo una mano a su boca y mordió varios de sus dedos estaba volviéndose loco, tanto así que con su otra mano acariciaba los cabellos azules de su amante y le jaloneaba de vez en cuando.

Pronto Morinaga introdujo uno de sus dedos causando que Souichi se estremeciera al máximo y jadeara fuertemente, sintió la humedad el calor en su dedo, aquel espacio era sin duda alguna un lugar especial, notando el orgasmo que había estallado en su boca, aparto su rostro de la pelvis del peli largo y limpiando la comisura de su boca susurro seductoramente y con voz grave.-No puedo retrasarlo más…- Se situó entre las piernas de su amante, moviéndose sensual, Souichi lo maldijo internamente porque ese bastardo era tan jodidamente depravado y sensual.

-"?_ Acaso todos los vampiros son así?"-_Se cuestionó internamente, abriendo sus piernas libremente y apretando las sabanas con sus dedos noto como el ojo rojo acariciaba toda su extremidad causando rasguños que liberaron gotas de sangre y las cuales chuponeo con esmero, dándose un gusto excitante. Ahh…- Jadeo para susurrar.- Ya basta,… no- no me hagas esperar más.- Confeso en forma necesitada el peli largo a lo que Morinaga respondió con calma.

-Lo que tu desees… amor mío.- Pronto llevo su mano a su miembro erecto y con calma lo dirigió despacio a su recamara, hizo una presión que ya antes había sentido el peli largo causando en este cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tomar aire, en seguida logro percibir la punzada dolorosa a lo que enseguida se elevó un poco y colocando una mano en el pecho del Morinaga grito.

-NO, ES-ESPERA.- le miraba completamente abatido y con pánico en su rostro, Souichi sentía miedo, Morinaga enseguida sujeto su mano la beso y fue acercándose a su rostro al tiempo que decía. (N/A Esto me recuerda algo que me paso xD)

Se agacho al nivel de su rostro y con calma exclamo.-Esto no es un error, no tengas miedo…- Morinaga fue sometiendo más y más su miembro rompiendo todo lo virgen que había quedado en aquel lugar, Souichi se dejó caer en la cama, Se sujetó de los hombros de su amante y gimió por lo alto, Morinaga enseguida capturo sus labios y dejo que los gemidos y jadeos mueran en sus boca, mientras por fin penetraba hasta el final. Souichi temblaba, sus piernas habían apretado la cintura del ojo rojo y mientras trataba de regular su respiración sentía como aquel miembro palpitaba en su interior, unas lágrimas se colaron en sus ojos, los cuales poco a poco abrió, notando como el peli azul había apartado sus labios de los suyos y habría cerrado también sus ojos, lentamente los abrió y le miro con amor tras esas orbes verdes cambiantes a rojas al tiempo que susurro…

-Por primera vez…- Una lagrima roja resurgió de sus ojos.- Siento el latido de mi corazón, tu calor… Souichi… Tu- tu calor…- Se agacho un poco para reposar sobre el pecho del ojo miel quien ahora sentía el palpito fuerte de su vampiro y a quien abrazo susurrando.

-Morinaga…- Pronto el momento dejo de ser de tranquilidad, ahora la fogosidad de ambos iniciaba de nuevo, los besos comenzaron a darse fogosos y sofocantes en ambos, Morinaga envestía despacio sintiendo como con dificultad su miembro salía y entraba, mientras que Souichi trataba de controlar sus gemidos y jadeos, arrugaba su entrecejo en cada envestida y al mismo tiempo trataba de relajar su cuerpo, ahora llego el momento en que todo comenzó a tomar placer. Morinaga se podía mover con libertad en aquel húmedo lugar y Souichi ahora se sentía perdido y contrariado, esa sensación de querer apretar todos sus músculos de su cuerpo llego, Cuando Morinaga se elevó y mostro todo su bien formado pecho, y cuando este elevaba sus caderas para entrar mucho más profundamente en su recamara, Souichi rasgo las sabanas con sus garras estaba volviéndose loco aquel placer jamás lo había sentido, tanto así que reclamo al sentir que Morinaga se salía de su interior, pero aquello se daba por que el peli azul quería cambiar la pose.

Giro el delgado cuerpo de su lobo y lo coloco a cuatro para acariciar su espalda y rasguñarla al tiempo que lamia su sangre, mientras de nuevo sometía su miembro el cual a gritos pedía eyacular, pero un vampiro lograría aguantar, mientras que un lobo… Se dejaba caer sobre sus codos, sintiendo como por tercera vez llegaba al orgasmo, solo había penetrado su recamara y el roce entre su próstata y su recto lo hizo venirse, Souichi sentía como Morinaga abría sus nalgas y se sometía una y otra vez, causando en el la excitación inmediata… las manos del peli azul ahora vagaron en sus pechos los cual apretó y elevándolo para que ambos estuvieran hincados en la cama, como pudo Morinaga giro el rostro de su ojo miel y capturo sus labios mientras el envistió de nuevo causando que Souichi se soltara de esos labios y cayera de nuevo en la cama apoyándose de sus codos y jadeando al tiempo que susurraba.- Ah… ya… no puedo más.-

-Lo siento…- Susurro agachándose.- Solo aguanta un poco más.- Dijo para dedicarle una envestida más, Morinaga movía sus caderas sensualmente causando que Souichi golpeara la cama y gritara.

-E-Eres un bastardo, hmm. No te muevas así,-

Morinaga dedico una sonrisa pícara, pero haciendo a un lado aquel loco momento, ambos continuaron amándose, al punto de poder quedar los dos sentados en la cama, Morinaga acariciaba la espalda de su peli largo al mismo tiempo que el pecho agitado, ahora se encontraban en una posición mucho más ardiente, Souichi estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Morinaga con las piernas abiertas a los costados de su moringa a quien abrazo del cuello y elevando su rostro sentía las envestidas en su recamara, causando que jaloneara sus cabellos y jadeara, por fin el tiempo del placer orgásmico en el vampiro llego, Souichi sintió como su caderas eran apresadas por el abrazo del peli azul quien se aferró a su cuerpo y gimió gravemente, el palpito en el miembro de su amante no se hizo esperar, Morinaga remojaba todo su interior con el impecable semen. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y hundió su rostro en los cabellos del peli azul, escuchando los jadeos del vampiro, entre abrió los ojos y suspiro hondamente… -Ya estaba hecho-, había entregado todo lo que tenía a su enemigo, pero ese odio entre razas se convertiría en amor; porque de ambos nacería un Hibrido la unión entre dos especies… Con ese pensamiento Souichi perdió el conocimiento, deslizándose lentamente entre los brazos de su vampiro quien le sujeto asustado.

-Souichi.- Le llamo con suavidad, pero este no respondió su corazón se aceleró asustado por primera vez, se agacho para encontrar el palpito en el pelo largo y logro descifrarlo, aliviado de saber que estaba vivo le acomodo en la cama, notaba como la anteriores rasguñaduras se cerraba con calma, lo había mutilado sin querer y es que tanto deseaba probar todo su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Le acomodo dejándolo cubierto sobre las cálidas sabanas, mientras él se ponía de pie y escuchaba en su mente.

-"_Ahora puedo llamarte hijo, ya eres uno de los nuestros Tetsuhiro Morinaga…"_Souji le hablaba internamente, el mencionado se acomodó las ropas y llegando a la Mizu-hi, la sujeto al tiempo que escuchaba.-"_Ahora debes llevar a cabo la labor de nuestro mejor cazador, ¿Podrás hacerlo? Serás capaz de matar a tu propia raza."-_'

Morinaga arrugo las cejas en enfado y susurro por lo bajo.-No… el único que morirá con esta hoja va a ser Kunihiro Morinaga.- Dicho aquello, la ventana se abrió dejando entrar una fría ventisca, el ojo verde observo el panorama, pronto torno sus ojos rojos y desapareció del lugar realmente furioso… en su mente solo podía estar el odio que sentía hacia su hermano, nadie volvería a tocar a su Souichi y lo que se le hizo no se quedaría impune…

[~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~]

En cuanto a Souji, se giraba con prisa en el asiento de su caballo ellos ya avanzaban para ir en el encuentro de los zeros, Soubi al notar el sorpresivo sobre salto del mayor cuestiono.-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada…- Respondió dudoso, mirando a hacia la extraña oscuridad de la noche y notando una nube de murciélagos dirigirse con rapidez hacia el lugar a donde ellos se dirigían, detuvo todo movimiento y expuso.-Soubi, nos encontraremos pronto en el lugar de encuentro.-

-¿De qué hablas?- El caballo acelero el paso galopo con rapidez en dirección de aquella extraña grulla de murciélagos, en su cabeza solo podía traficar una idea.

-"No seas tonto muchacho… no te enfrentes tu solo a ese sujeto."-

-Esta no es tu guerra.-Escucho como respuesta de un enfurecido Morinaga.

-Pero claro que la es.- Grito con furia.- Si no te has dado cuenta…-

-La guerra entre nosotros dos ha llegado a este extremo alguien debe darle una lección a Kunihiro y ese voy a ser yo.- Se escuchó por ultimo a doble voz.

-TETSUHIRO.- grito Souji notando como aquellos murciélagos se apuraban a perderse en la oscuridad de las montañas…

[~~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~]

En Fukuoka…

Habían llegado hace ya una hora, se ocultaban en las sombras, Natsuo y Youji estaban atentos y vigilantes, habían enviado a un sabueso a rastrear el oro de la Mizu-kin pero aun no tenían noticias.- Esto ya no es normal, se supone que Yayoi es bueno en rastrear.-

-Quieres que vaya a revisar.- Decía el pelirrojo a su amigo.

-No abra que esperar, en todo caso enviaremos a Kio.-El aludido les miro severo.

-Yo no are su trabajo.- Exclamo molesto.

-Ok, ok está bien como quieras.- Se la pensó un poco el peli verde para enseguida susurrar.- Bueno entonces alístense vamos a entrar.-

-Pero Soubi dijo que.-

-Se lo que Soubi dijo Natsuo, pero si no ha regresado Yayoi quiere decir que algo malo le paso.-

-Mira ahí viene.-

-Al fin.- Decía el peli verde recibiendo al chico de cabellos largos negros con puntas de color blanco.-¿Qué encontraste?-

-Nada estoy confundido.-

-¿Cómo QUE CONFUNDIDO?- Cuestiono al borde del enfado.

-Shhh, cállate nos van a descubrir.- Reprendió Natsuo.

-Es que…- Respondió el joven de cabellos negros.- Siento ese olor en todos los vampiros.

-¿Qué, de qué demonios hablas?-Enseguida, Natsuo pudo divisar un destello en la oscuridad, se movió apresurado y apartando a Youji y Yayoi grito.

-Cuidado.- Los tres cayeron al piso, en cuanto a los demás Lycan ya se situaban en guardia, notando como el que les había atacado se ponía de pie, pues había caído en el piso con una rodilla en este y la otra flexionada, traía una katana resplandeciente y una gabardina de color vino, se irguió despacio, mostrando sus cabellos rubios como el oro y sus ojos rojos que observaba a cada uno de los Lycan los cuales se alistaban a atacar, pero.

-Alto.- Expreso Yayoi… -Olfateo con prisa y grito.- Esa es… esa es Mizu-kin.- Grito señalando la espada que traía el rubio, cuando de pronto un grupo enorme de Vampiros les rodeaba, Yayoi estaba confundido se dejó caer al piso y sujetándose los costados de su cabeza susurro.- No puede ser, esto debe ser una broma.-

-¿De qué hablas, Yayoi?- Cuestionaba Natsuo.

-Todas… Todas son Mizu-kin.- La impresión se leyó en los rostros de los jóvenes licántropos, enseguida Youji susurro.

-Escúchenme, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Soubi?- Todos asintieron.- Pues no tienen por qué no obedecer, ambos zeros se miraron uno al otro, enseguida comprendieron el plan. Youji se movió con rapidez, libero de entre sus ropas un artefacto redondeado y al cual activo haciendo un sonido estridente a lo que los vampiros curiosos observaron el objeto que era arrojado hacia arriba, en ese instante los Lycan corrieron, Masaki noto aquello y antes de poder si quiera titubear se cubrió con su gabardina, la luz que aquel artefacto al explotar emitió, quemo a todos sus acompañantes al instante, en el solo causo varias quemaduras, cuando se descubrió y noto las cenizas de sus acompañantes gruño y rebusco con sus ojos a los lycan los cuales corrían escapando, se dirigía a ellos cuando alguien le golpeo directamente en la cara; Masaki caía al piso aturdido, pero se levantó con prisa admirando a sus atacantes, ambos chicos le miraban curiosos y serios diciendo en conjunto.

-Al parecer tenemos a un vampiro listo.-

-Utilizando luz violeta…- Susurro el rubio.- Muy astutos.- Sonrió.- Pero creo que esa era la única arma que poseían ¿no es verdad?-

-Bueno nosotros no necesitamos de ese tipo de cosas.-

-Claro, ya que nosotros somos nuestras propias armas.- Susurro Natsuo.

-Jum.- Masaki esbozo una sonrisa y murmuro.- Entonces supongo que quieren luchar.-

-Sí, pero primero nos dirás en donde esata Mizu-kin.-

-Creí que eran inteligentes.- Sonrió de medio lado. El rubio.

-Te burlas.- Cuestiono el peli verde enfadad.-no sabes con quien te metiste.- Ambos ahora liberaban las espadas brillosas y llenas de plata, ambos zeros le miraban furiosos a aquel rubio quien también libero la suya propia y la ladeo.

-Pues que comience el juego entonces.- Expreso para lanzarse en un ataque, el cual fue a parar en ambas hojas filosas de los Zeros, los cuales con movimientos coordinados atacaban al rubio, por delante y por detrás, en varias ocasiones alcanzaron a rozar su piel, pero no fueron heridas importantes, Masaki, esquivaba y saltaba en cada ataque combinado de aquellos dos los cuales, parecían estar severamente coordinados, eran como dos almas gemelas.- Maldición.- Susurro Masaki notando como el último ataque había estado muy cerca, aquellas katanas habían logrado hacer un corte en su cuello, tres centímetros más y su piel comenzaría a carbonizarse por la plata, pronto se las vio negras, pues los Zeros ahora combinaban ataques con aquellas katanas seguidos de golpes, recibió dos patadas en el centro de su pecho que no mandaron al piso, y si no tuviera los reflejos de un gato ya fuera una mancha en el piso, pues Youji insertaba su katana en la tierra con severa fuerza tanto así que esta quedo atorada, dejándolo fuera de combate ahora solo quedaba Natsujo atacando con arma, pero eso no fue desventaja, Ahora Youji se le unía, en combinación de golpes y espadazos. Masaki ya estaba sofocándose aquellos dos eran unos reales demonios, finalmente un golpe más de parte de los zeros y el que sería el final se dedicó al rubio; sin embargo aquel movimiento fue detenido, Natsuo se detuvo de inmediato pues, algo le había traspasado su hombro y pecho. Youji miro a su compañero y lo que noto lo dejo impactado…

-NATSUOOOO!- Grito, con prisa, llegando a su compañero quien caía al piso, siendo traspasado por una lanza de oro, el peli negro observo al que le había hecho aquella herida y con los ojos tremendamente abiertos cuestiono.- ¿QUIEN CARAJOS ERES TU?-

-Mi nombre no puede malgastarse para un sucio Lycan.- Dijo arrancando la lanza del cuerpo del peli rrojo, quien era sujetado por el peli verde y quien gritaba,

-NOOOO, NATSUO, NATSUO, NOOO.- Sus lágrimas se corrieron sin vacilar, el mencionado ya derramaba sangre por su boca y susurraba.

-Youji…-

-Natsuo…- Susurraba con entero llanto.

Masaki se levantaba mirando aquello con entera frustración.- Kunihiro, ¿porque tu?-

-Jum.- Un deje de repudio fue expresado por el de gafas quien miraba a la lanza y decía.- Como lo imagine… la muerte no es inmediata.- Gruño.- Llévenselos a las mazmorras.- Expreso con apresuramiento, otros vampiros llegaron y separando a los dos licántropos se los llevaban, pero… enseguida las cabezas de aquellos vampiros caían inertes en el piso, tanto Kunihiro como Masaki miraban aquello, con impacto pues los cuerpos de los vampiros se desaparecían al instante, pronto notaron unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad.

-¿QUIEN ES?!- Grito Kunihiro, mientras Masaki se posaba a su frente y susurraba.

-Tenga cuidado.-

-Aléjate, que si es un licántropo lo mandare al infierno ahora mismo.-

Solo unas pisadas se podían escuchar, Natusuo y Youji miraban hacia donde provenían aquellas pisadas, pronto tragaron grueso al ver de quien se trataba, su tranquilidad llego al ver a la Mizu-hi en sus manos, y enseguida aquel misterioso personaje hablo severo y grave.

-Soy el vampiro que va a cazarte Kunihiro Morinaga.- El aludido admiro a su hermano quien reapareció de la oscuridad para posarse al frente de los zeros y expresar.- Vas a morir ahora mismo.-

-Ja,… HAHAHAHA.- Rio desbocado.- Tetsuhiro…- Susurro, acomodando sus gafas.- No me digas.-

El aludido no cambio su rostro es más aumento su metamorfosis, pues lo que había pasado con los zeros lo enfureció de sobre manera tanto así que rompió su promesa de no asesinar a ningún otro vampiro que no fuera su hermano, Masaki se asustó haciéndose hacia atrás.- Kunihiro-san.- Expreso sintiendo el poder y las malas intenciones del peli azul.- Ese no es el Tetsuhiro que conocemos.-

-Así es…- Susurro.- Pero antes de matarlos me dirán en donde esta Mizu-kin.-

Kunihiro no se mosqueo por el poder de su hermano, en más susurro tranquilo.- Mizu-kin, ¿Tu Mizu-kin?- Cuestiono divertido.- Esta aquí.- Señalo su lanza.- Y ahí.- Señalo el arma de Masaki y en las que estaban en el piso. Morinaga agrando la mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-La mejor arma creada en todo los siglos.- murmuro.- Lo único malo es que el proceso de putrefacción de los licántropos toma alrededor de unas horas…- Expreso molesto.- Ese sujeto.- Señalo a Natsuo.- No le quedan más que unas horas.- Sentencio.-

-Yo-Youji…- Susurro el peli rojo sujetando su mano.

-Natsuo, resiste NATSUOO.- Grito afligido, Morinaga enseguida trago grueso y susurro.

-Cómo has sido capaz.-

-Tu como has sido capaz de unírteles.-

-No tienes remedio… juro que por lo más sagrado… que te matare.- Dijo para iniciar su lucha pero, los gritos de el peli verde le hizo detenerse, abandono… guardo a Mizu-hi y corrió hacia los Zeros y grito.

-Hay que irnos date prisa.-

-Natsuo.- Llamo el peli verde, soltando su mano, mientras que Morinaga lo tomaba en sus brazos y al momento en que daría un paso Masaki se posó a su frente negándoles el paso.

-TU NO DARAS UN PASO MAS.- Grito Kunihiro enfadado.

Tetsuhiro arrugo las cejas, atenuó sus ojos rojos y gruño con los colmillos enormes.- APARTATE DE MI CAMINO MASAKI.- Aquel no pudo moverse, el rostro de Tetsuhiro era de furia completa, le impacto. Morinaga se movió de prisa, siendo seguido por Youji…

[~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~~]

Se despertó de un salto, había escuchado cosas en sus sueños, los gritos de uno de los zeros y el palpito lento de uno de ellos, pronto se sentó en la cama y a costa de sentir un dolor en sus caderas, se levantó de prisa para colocarse la ropa con prisa. Salió de la habitación con apresuramiento, y llego a las gradas que daban al salón principal ahí se encontraban Ritsuka, Tomoe y Kanako, los cuales miraron a su hermano con entera curiosidad.-¿Qué sucede Nii-san?- Cuestiono la castaña.

-Kanako…- Miro a su hermana , sintiendo aquella deliberada necesidad de ordenarle.- Busca agua, unas toallas y dile a Neifer que venga rápido.- De prisa la chica asintió, Tomoe se puso de pie asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?-

-Ritsuka…- Llamo el de cabello largo mirando al menor.- Necesito que me reúnas loa objetos más preciados de Natsuo.-

-¿Qué, porque?-

-Has lo que te digo, no preguntes.- Exigió, con severidad al instante, la puerta se abría de un golpe, una nube de murciélagos se sometieron y una enorme correntada de viento frio les acompaño, al instante la Morinaga Tetsuhiro se hizo presente junto con Natsuo en sus brazos a su lado el viejo Souji les acompañaba.

-¡SOUICHI!- Grito el mayor mirando a su hijo quien miro severo al peli azul y al chico peli rojo en sus brazos, se acercó deprisa y grito.

-Llévenlo a una habitación.-Ordeno, Morinaga se movió rápidamente al igual que Souji. Neifer llegaba al lugar y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Necesitare tu ayuda.-

-Pero que sucederá con el médium.- Cuestionaba la rubia.

-Yo me hare cargo susurro Tomoe con calma.-Lo que importa es que ayuden a Natsuo.- Pronto ambos subieron las gradas y Neifer miraba confundida al peli largo a quien cuestiono.

-¿Tú fuiste a esa lucha?-

-No…- Respondió apresurado.

-Pero como supiste que…?-

-Eso ni siquiera lo se.- Dijo, para entrar a la habitación y susurrar.- Pero somos el puente entre este mundo y el otro, y supongo que hay un punto medio.- Neifer se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta pronto susurro.-

-Armonía…-

-Souichi date prisa, se desangra.- Kanako entro apresurada con el agua y las toallas, pronto controlaron el sangrado mientras que Souichi se acercaba y miraba a los ojos del peli rojo quien trataba de respirar, Souichi sujeto su mano y susurro, en su oído.

-Respira tranquilo.- La voz del peli largo tranquilizaba aquel chico, mientas que las manos del ojo miel examinaban su herida y encontraba algo verdaderamente increíble, miro a Tetsuhiro y cuestiono.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Kunihiro.- Respondió.- Ha hecho armas con la Mizu-kin.- Neifer se impactó.

-¿Qué has dicho?- La rubia estuvo al borde de la histeria.

-Esto no es bueno.- Agrego Souji con aflicción.- Este chico…-

-No viejo… él no puede morir.- Susurro, posando sus manos en su herida y sintiendo como el veneno de la Mizu-kin trabajaba con rapidez, la vida se iba secando en el peli rrojo, tragaba grueso el trataba por todos los medios de sostener su alma de aferrar al muchacho a la vida pero no lo lograba; sin embargo había una última opción… El ojo miel miro al ojo verde quien miraba preocupado al chico, enseguida ordeno.-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… por favor Neifer ve a ver al Medium, viejo, llama a Youji…-

-Esto, no puede estar pasando.- Expuso Morinaga con tristeza.- Como es que un chico como el… maldito seas Kunihiro.- Expreso furioso, a la habitación entraba el peli verde quien se situó al lado de la cama y sujeto la mano del peli rojo quien le miro con ojos relajados y susurro.

-Vivimos mucho… no es verdad.-

-Nat-Natsuo….- Expreso con llantos el peli largo aferrando su mano a su pecho y llorando.- No te mueras, sin ti yo… yo ya no podre ser.-

-No seas ridículo…- Dijo el peli verde con calma, dando sus últimos respiros.- Podrás seguir adelante… - Expreso liberando un borbotón de sangre eran los últimos instantes de su vida, mientras Souichi apretaba los puños y susurraba.

-Esto, porque paso.- Expreso por lo bajo, cuando de pronto opción le vino a la mente, miro a Morinaga y expreso con calma.- Eso puede funcionar…- No sabía cómo de su pecho aparecían las palabras y los rezos que se formaban en su mente, pronto sujeto a Morinaga de un brazo y lo empujo a un costado hablándole al oído, cuando terminaron susurro.- Youji podrías esperar afuera.-

-No, qui-quiero estar a su lado hasta el final.-

-Tranquilo, aún falta mucho para ello.-

-Pero…- Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta, cerrándose esta con calma, pronto ambos quedaron solos con el muchacho al cual Souichi cuestiono.

-Natsuo…- El aludido le miro tranquilo.- Dime ¿qué es lo que más deseas en este momento?-

Natsuo miro a la ventana, y susurro.- Yo lo que más quiero en este momento es, decirle a ese pedazo de animal, cuanto…- Sus lágrimas bajaron por uno de sus ojos ya que el otro permanecía cubierto en un parche.- Cuanto… yo, lo amo.- Souichi sonrió y pronto cuestiono.

-¿Quieres hacerlo no importa que pierdas?-

-No, importa ya nada…-

-¿Souichi que…?-

-Shh…- Silencio el mencionado al Morinaga a quien miro con ternura.- Natsuo… Quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir a tu oído.- Se agacho despacio y susurro…- Alma madre de la vita, aférrate eternamente.- Natsuo ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero escuchaba una y otra vez aquellas palabras cuando de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su cuello, pronto reacciono y sangre se coló de su boca y cuello, enseguida un líquido se depositaba en sus labios un líquido que comenzó a quemarlo por dentro todas sus entrañas, mientras seguía escuchando aquel rezo fuerte en su cabeza, pronto dejo de sentir dolor y el palpito se fue de su pecho…

[~~~~~~~~~~+~~~~~~~~~~]

Derramaba lágrimas, Kanako trataba de calmarlo, mientras que Ritsuka susurraba.- El siempre estará en nuestros corazones Youji.-

Soubi se acercó y susurro.- Gracias a su valentía, pudimos obtener esto.- Mostro una de las espadas que los vampiros tenia.- Yayoi expreso.

-Ahora ya sé por qué estaba confundido, han utilizado el oro de Mizu-kin como un bañado de oro, en todas las espadas que poseen los vampiros incluso el arma que ataco a Natsuo es así.- Youji se limpió las lágrimas y expreso.

-Entonces su muerte no será en vano.- Miro con orgullo al alto de vendas y al peli negro.- Soubi, necesito que me prometas que me vas a incluir en las batallas contra ese vampiro, quiero matarlo yo mismo.- Gruño

-Lo estarás.-

-¿Qué acaso quieres luchar sin mí?- Se escuchó una voz que dejo impactado al peli verde, quien se giraba despacio y miraba a la entrada de la habitación en donde un Natsuo pálido pero repuesto le miraba atento y divertido. El peli verde se dejó caer de rodillas y susurro.

-Nat-Natsuo.- El aludido se acercó despacio y dejando caer un golpe en la cabeza del peli largo susurro.

-BAKA!- Sonrió.- Jamás escuchaste, jamás volveré a preocuparte, ni a dejarte solo y espero que tú a mí tampoco.- Sonrió, Soubi estaba impactado, Morinaga por otro lado salía de la alcoba con un Souichi en sus brazos, Souji llego a su hijo y cuestiono.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Lo que ocurrió es que Souichi lo regreso a la vida.- Miro con orgullo a su ojo miel.-Utilizo magia antigua y yo colabore…- Expreso con calma.- El explico que el veneno de la Mizu-kin pudre el gen licántropo y por ende mata a este, pero en ese pequeño lapso en el que el cuerpo se desahace de la licantropía, hubo un margen para poder convertir a Natsuo…- Miro a todos.- En vampiro.-

-¿Qué?- Grito Youji mirando a su peli rojo.- ¿O sea que tú eres uno de ellos?-

El del parche se rascaba la cabeza.- Bueno, era eso o morir y dejarte solo.- Sonrió.

-Me alegro que lo hayas hecho!- Grito abrazándole, con fuerza, Soubi por otro lado menciono.

-Ya es suficiente, ya que todo a salido bien abra que hablar Souji…-

-Claro. Lo haremos en cuanto Souichi despierte.- Morinaga se movió despacio abriéndose paso entre los lycan para llevarle a su habitación…

La suerte había estado del lado de la casa licantropa, pero esta no estaría por siempre, puesto que los hechizos y magia que aplicaba el ojo miel, lo debilitaban a tal extremo que lograba perder la conciencia; sin embargo, el tenerlo de su lado era una fortuna para todos… La lucha se había vuelto ya una guerra ahora que Mizu-kin era un arma en el ejército de vampiros los planes de batalla cambiarían…


	9. Chapter 9 Armonía

Capítulo 9 : Armonía...

Una semana transcurría luego de aquel suceso en el que Natsuo había sido herido, el ambiente en la mansión fue de tremenda zozobra, ante saber que Kunihiro poseía armas que podían causar ese posible desastre a los lycan, Souji se encontraba reunido con Soubi y los demás, a su lado Isogai escuchaba las palabras de su líder quien espetaba.- Las cartas están echadas... la situación se ha vuelto un poco incierta, creo que no podremos combatir si no hacemos algo contra esas armas.- Soubi se cruzaba de brazos pensativo; por primera vez los Lycan no podían pelear y como tal se sentía verdaderamente desilusionado.

Los rostros llenos de preocupación se hacían ver, y no era para menos; habían recibido a varios licántropos que habían escapado del ataque de Kunihiro, quien se había hecho la tarea de acabar con todos los lobos que pudiera, había exterminado a la mitad de Japón y el deseaba más.- Esto no puede seguir así.- Expreso furioso el peli largo de ojos azules mirando con enfado a Souji.- Debemos atacar, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hay que aprovechar el momento en que estamos en luna llena ¡SOUJI!- Enseguida Isogai hablo.

-Tú has sido testigo de lo que pueden hacer esos vampiros con esas armas.- Alego furioso.- Aunque tengamos nuestra metamorfosis, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que nos maten a todos.- Expreso cabizbajo.- Esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso y molesto.-

-Entonces ataquemos de día.-

-Los Kiodai Akai protegen de día, estamos nulos no hay nada.- Susurro.

-Por supuesto que hay algo.- Expreso Souji con calma, mirándoles a todos.- Aun tenemos atrapado al médium de Aion y podemos controlarlos.- El silencio y las miradas se hicieron presentes; la sola idea de controlar a Aion era una locura.

-Eso sería jugar con fuego.- Expuso un joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas y el más joven del grupo. Aun no podemos controlarle.- Agrego.- Souichi ni siquiera ha despertado de la última vez que aplico su magia.- Expreso molesto.- Eso quiere decir que no soportara exorcizarlo ni siquiera manipularlo.-

-Ritsuka, entiendo tu preocupación pero sé que mi hijo puede hacerlo.- Tomoe observaba atento al igual que su hermana los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio, los únicos que tenían el poder de controlar a ese demonio eran Neifer y Souichi su hermano, Tomoe agachaba su rostro y apretando sus puños solo pensaba en que si él pudiera ayudar, rechino sus dientes en señal de impotencia... Las cosas estaban muy mal Kunihiro estaba muy bien protegido en cambio ellos... solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kunihiro los encontrara...

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Estaba sumergido en un sueño placentero, su cuerpo se recuperaba había aplicado mucha magia y poder, en aquella hazaña y lo había mandando a dormir, Morinaga se encontraba a su lado, expectante de el despertar de su amado, quien parecía sereno, su rostro relajado y su cuerpo inmóvil, desesperaron al vampiro, no sabía que podía estar soñando su lobo en este momento y otro asunto era, lo afligido que se sentía pues su hermano se fortalecía; había sido testigo de cómo varios lobos habían llegado heridos y todos murieron, estaba furioso quería darle una buena lección a ese vampiro, pero no podía alejarse de su Licántropo, no ahora que al parecer necesitaría de el pues la luna estaba enorme en lo alto del cielo, Souji le había dicho una noche antes que el momento indicado para aparearse había llegado, pues en la anterior ocasión Souichi no estaba en celo. Tenía que aguardar a que el despertara y por fin hacerle suyo de nuevo y asegurarse que su legado ya surtía frutos en su vientre...

[~~~~~~~~~~*Sueño.*~~~~~~~~~~]

_Souichi caminaba por un largo sendero en el bosque, era de día pero el cielo estaba nublado realmente nublado, los _á_rboles parecían estar secos y muertos, en el piso solo se podía ver un sin fin de hojas secas y cafes, por las cuales el caminaba sin dirección alguna, hasta que un extraño lugar se enfocó en sus ojos, parecía un pozo viejo en el cual una cuerda se movía, con lentitud colgada de un trozo de madera al parecer era la polea de dicho pozo. El peli largo se acercó, dudaba el hacerlo pero algo le llamaba, hasta que logro llegar a la orilla de este. Se asomó por este y no pudo ver nada... solo la inclemente oscuridad, se iba a apartar de aquel lugar cuando unas manos pálidas y llenas de venas lo sujetaron con fuerza.- QUE, MALDITAS...- No pudo hacerse hacia a tras, aquella fuerza en esas manos lo atrajeron dentro del pozo, cayendo hasta el fondo, enseguida se sumergió en el agua, abrió los ojos y no pudo ver nada más que la oscuridad en aquellas aguas, como pudo nado hacia arriba buscando la salida de estas y ya con la cabeza afuera, respiraba agitado, miro hacia arriba en donde apenas se podía ver la luz de la entrada del pozo regreso su mirada al agua, pero su sorpresa fue tremenda al darse cuenta que estaba en un pozo lleno de sangre, a los costados de las paredes del pozo noto a un sujeto de cabellos largos negros y mirada afilada le observaba sin parpadear y sus ojos dejaron de ser negros ahora eran rojos, pronto noto como aquel se abalanzaba hacia él y gritaba._

_-¡Muere!- Souichi fue sumergido de inmediato y en una pelea, sujeto sus manos las que estaban haciendo que se sumergiera, el aire comenzó a faltarle, pero con prisa sintió como una luz se hacía presente, enmarcando la huida del peli largo quien desapareció, pronto, solo hubo luz y una voz que decía a lo lejos._

_-Souichi...- La voz se hacía más presente, Miraba a todas partes en la claridad y no encontraba a nadie, miro sus ropas y sus manos ahora estaba limpio y seco fue extraño, pero más extraño el sentir que tras de él alguien le llamaba. Se quedó congelado al escuchar la voz reconocida de su madre, se giró despacio y noto a la persona que le había dado la vida._

_-Mamá.- Susurro con calma y voz grave, aquella sonrió demostrando un bello juego de dientes blancos, despacio y como si se tratara de una figura angelical se movió hacia su hijo, pronto le abrazo y susurro al oído._

_-Te extrañe.- Souichi se aferró a su abrazo y susurro._

_-Mamá, en realidad eres tú.-_

_-Si...- Sonrió tiernamente separándose y susurrando.- Debes regresar.-_

_-Me siento muy cansado mamá.-_

_-Lo estás porque has aplicado mucha magia, pero eso ya no pasara.-_

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Tres personas te darán mucha más fuerza, tu solo debes cuidarte.-_

_-¿Tres personas?-_

_-Souichi aléjate del de cabellos largos y negros...-_

_-Mamá...- Le llamo mirando como su madre comenzaba a alejarse.- Espera... dime, dime cómo puedo ayudar a que esto acabe.-_

_-Armonía Hijo, piensa en la armonía.-_

_-¿Que rayos es eso?, Neifer lo dijo.-_

_-Entonces pregúntale, ella te guiara... por ahora, aléjate de ese de cabellos negros promételo.-_

_-Lo prometo pero madre.- Susurro por ultimo notando como se desvanecía y la luz con ella, ahora todo era oscuro y sin sonido alguno..._

[~~~~~~~~~~*Fin del sueno.*~~~~~~~~~~]

-Souichi-san.- Le llamaba Morinaga angustiado, puesto que su amante sudaba y gemía con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, hasta que por fin.- Souichi despierta ¡por favor!- Sus llamados no fueron en vano el ojo miel abría despacio los ojos y aclarando la mirada noto al vampiro a su lado, sus cejas juntas en preocupación y su mirada tan abrazadora, no cabía duda estaba realmente enamorado de él, tanto así que se emocionó al verlo, pero disimulo mirando a otro lugar y susurrando.

¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Despertaste gracias a kami.-

-Solo dormí un rato.-

-No fue un rato fueron exactamente 7 días.- Susurro angustiado, a lo que el ojo miel agrando la mirada.

-¡TANTO!- Grito furioso... Mirando a un costado y susurrando a la vez.- Maldición.-

-Souichi-san ¿estás bien?-

-Si ya te dije que si.- Respondió, para sentir el acercamiento del ojo verde quien, ya comenzaba a besarle.

-Me preocupaste.-

-A... Aléjate.- Expreso un poco descolocado.

-No quiero.- Expreso, sujetando su rostro y dándole un beso que lo embriago, Souichi gimió de pronto en sus labios y sintió las manos bajar de su rostro a su pecho.

-¿Q-Que haces...?- Susurro a penas, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentar, mucho más su entre pierna, algo comenzó a palpitar, Morinaga habría despacio su camisa y buscaba sus pechos para acariciarles y besarlos en suaves caricias succionadoras, Souichi callo de lleno a la cama mientras Morinaga seguía invadiendo su piel,- O-Oye... ya basta ¿qué haces?-

-Hace siete días que, no poseo tu cuerpo.-

-Pero de que ahh.- Sintió un rasguño que le abrió la carne y percibió como dolorosamente Morinaga se colgaba de esa herida y succionaba.- Ahh, amg, no, no sigas...- Dijo con poca voz ya su respiración estaba acelerada, pero aquel no se detenía pronto pensó.-" ¿Por qué me siento así, por qué el?"- Ladeo su rostro para ver por la ventana y ahí estaba el motivo de su padecimiento, la enorme luna llena un momento el cual odiaba y el cual los demás debían de aprovechar, para atacar, pero contando con que las armas eran más poderosas que la más temible metamorfosis la lucha seria atrasada.

Morinaga hizo oídos sordos a las suplicas de el peli largo por detenerse, el no quería parar, sujeto ambas manos de su lobo quien trataba infructuosamente de apartarlo, con calma el vampiro beso su cuello causando en el lycan espasmos que estremecían más y más su cuerpo, y concibiendo en él, el deseo de ser poseído, la mano de el ojo verde se movió majestuosa por la ropa y sabanas apartando y arrancando aquella de un solo jalón y golpe, Souichi se tensó tanto así que trago gruesamente y no pudo contenerse al susurrar.-Tetsuhiro…- Le miraba con ojos deseosos aquellos que brillaron con más intensidad, Morinaga casi se moría al ver el rostro lleno de excitación de su lobo, puesto que este, tenía coloradas las mejías y sus cejas juntas en placer, se abalanzo a su pecho succionando cada espacio en la piel con el debido cuidado de no morder, mientras Souichi convulsionaba en cada beso, sentía que esos labios eran fuego y que cada vez que aquel lo besaba sus piernas perdían fuerza y su recamara comenzaba a arder más y más, ante las caricias que fueron severas y llenas de sangre en el vampiro, el lobo no pudo más, sacando fuerzas lo lanzo a un costado y se trepo sobre su vampiro, mirándolo deseoso, le arranco la ropa con prisa y dirigiendo su rostro a su oído le gruño severamente excitado, ahora estaban ambos desnudos, Souichi se sentó sobre el vientre de Morinaga y enseguida poso sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciaba aquellos pálidos pectorales, al punto de rasguñarlos y hacer surgir heridas que se curaban al instante, se agacho lentamente acariciando el pecho con las puntas de su largo cabello. Morinaga estaba descolocado jamás había visto a Souichi así, y se impresiono más cuando el rostro de aquel llego al suyo y le beso con placer, para pronto captar que las piernas de su lobo se acomodaban mejor a los costados de su cuerpo. Sus caderas ahora se movían más abajo acariciando aquel miembro contra su recto, su recamara y bajos para pronto juntarse contra su erecto miembro.

-Ah.- Morinaga gimió ahogado en aquellos labios.- Soui-Souichi.-

-Cierra la boca…- Ordeno con voz grave y demandante, para iniciar a mover sus caderas ansioso y sobre la erección del vampiro, quien apreció la humedad de aquel lugar especial, el ahora ojos rojos llevo sus manos a las caderas y nalgas de su lobo, las acaricio tan severamente fuerte que creo cortes en estas, pero aquello pareció gustarle a su lobo, pronto percibió como sus músculos se contraían, puesto que, quería penetrarle ya. Pero Souichi aun seguía jugando contra su miembro, ante esto hizo presión, pero Souichi elevo su rostro y susurro un claro.

-No, aun no…- Enseguida se movió, se apartó de la cercanía de su vampiro y con prisa llego al otro extremo de la cama en donde, avergonzado completamente avergonzado se recostó boca arriba, abrió sus piernas y llevando con calma sus manos a su miembro y a sus bajos se inició a masturbar,

Morinaga presintió que si el tuviese la capacidad de desangrarse por la nariz lo haría, notaba como el peli largo masajeaba su miembro y dejaba sus bajos para llevar con conqueteo sus dedos a su recamara la cual acaricio y sometiendo uno de ellos, jadeo diciendo.- Ahh,… ¿Te, vas a quedar ahí?- Claro que no lo haría, Morinaga se movió despacio hasta llegar a su fogoso lobo, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo jalo a su cercanía, pronto tomo la mano que trataba su recamara y sin pensarlo dos veces succiono sus dedos, ante aquel exquisito sabor susurro.

-Tengo una petición.-

-¿Cuál es esa?- Cuestiono bastante excitado el peli largo.

-Que no te contengas.- Dijo aquello y se agacho para llegar a su recamara la cual lamio con esmero.

-AH, AHG, ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡OI!, AHH.- Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, aquel rodeaba la abertura con sus labios y con su lengua penetraba su lugar especial, sujeto sus cabellos y grito verdaderamente extasiado.- Ahh, no, no sigas aghh.- Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sintió correrse, pero una mano en su miembro por parte de su vampiro lo descolocaron de nuevo.- ¡MORINAGA!- Grito su apellido para percibir, como ahora le masturbaba y se volvía loco, de repente la otra mano libre de su vampiro se condujo a su otro orificio, a lo que Souichi grito des fallido.- AH, ESE LUGAR… NO, AHHHH.- Nunca había sentido tanto placer, en su corta vida, estaba volviéndose loco y por ende decayó en gemidos interminables, su voz parecía la más sensual música para los oídos del vampiro quien sometió por fin tres dedos a su recto a lo que Souichi se tensó y susurro.- AHGGG, no ahh, ahhh.- Morinaga percibía los claros espasmos en sus labios su recamara estaba contrayéndose en el orgasmo, ya que en su mano moría la semilla de su lobo, ante haberle hecho llegar al orgasmo se puso de pie, lamio sus labios pálidos y susurro.

-En tus labios, juro que… moriré…- acaricio una de sus piernas y colocándola majestuosamente a su costado, sujeto su miembro y con calma se fue acercándose a lo inevitable, presionaba aquel húmedo sitio hasta que por fin se abrió paso, haciendo que Souichi arqueara su espalda y aferrara sus manos a las sabanas, sentía que todo su ser se esfumaba en ese delirante placer, Morinaga continuo entrando, hasta el punto de agacharse y sostenerse con sus propias manos a los costados de la cabeza de su amante a quien beso y moviendo sus caderas inicio el vaivén, se deslizaba con entera facilidad, y aquel lugar lo recibía ansioso, en cada una de las envestidas con entera pasión y exaltes.

Aparto sus labios de los de su amante, quería gemir y gritar, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y continuo moviendo envistiendo y haciendo convulsionar a su amante quien con ojos entre cerrados apreciaba el rostro de su vampiro. Ambos cuerpos parecía ahora sí, estar conectados compenetrados y siendo uno solo. Las suaves embestidas volvieron locos a ambos uno por que sentía que su miembro era muy bien recibido y tratado y el otro por aquellas envestidas placenteras que rosaban con locura aquellas paredes en su recamara la cual estaba tremendamente sensible, Souichi no soporto más aquella lenta y placentera acción, se elevó un poco y sujetando al vampiro en un abrazo lo atrajo a su cuerpo diciendo a su oído y mordiéndolo en el transcurso.- M_á_s… Más profundo, m_á_s fuerte, más rápido… O-Onegai.- Su voz temblaba en pasión. Morinaga entonces aparto sus manos de los costados de su amante y ahora capturaba sus piernas para abrirlas más y sujetar estas de los pliegues, entrando mucho más profundo en ese lugar.- Ahg… -Su pecho comenzó a contraerse acelerado.- Si, justo así.- Ahora acariciaba sus hombros y parte de su espalda, cuando de pronto sintió como las envestidas aceleraron golpeando con fuerza y profundidad su interior, tocando todo lo sensible en aquel lugar, araño su espalda y jadeo en el oído de su vampiro quien, sin poderlo aguantar más se corrió en su interior. Ambos respiraban agitados y sus cuerpos se estrazaron ante el eminente orgasmo, Souichi sentía las palpitaciones en el miembro de su amante.

Quien sorpresivamente besaba sus labios y susurraba diciendo.- No te preocupes, amor…- Arrugo sus cejas y agrego.- Todavía tengo mucho que darte.- El ojo miel descubrió como aquel miembro dejaba de ser flácido en su recamara ahora adquiría más fuerza se agrandaba sin compasión aun dentro, agrando la mirada y noto como Morinaga le miraba con ojos rojos y con entero fervor.-Voy a hacerte mío hasta que salga el primer rayo de sol.-

Souichi se dejó caer en la almohada sería una noche larga… Y así fue, pasaban las horas y ellos aún se seguían amando, ni uno ni otro quería detenerse, ese era el celo de un Lycan y el de un Vampiro que había encontrado su calor y el pálpito en su corazón. La hermosa entrega les había llevado hasta el cuarto de baño en donde habían planeado seguir aquello entre la cálida agua de la regadera, Se apoyaba a la pared de azulejos, mientras su amante le envestía una y otra vez, sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas no podían con eso que ambos padecían y más aún lo que sentía el vampiro, quien al eyacular por tercera vez en aquella recamara decidió dar rienda suelta a su perversión, sujeto a su amor de las caderas y lentamente se salió, para ahora presionar otro lugar que rápidamente descoloco al lobo. Miro hacia atrás por sobre su hombro cuestionando con poca voz.-¿Q…Que haces?-

-Quiero poseer, este lugar.-

-No, ahhg.-Intento apartarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, El peli azul hacia presión severa en su recto, a lo que se tensó y mordiendo su labio inferior sintió el dolor placentero, todo lo parecía placentero, todo lugar en su cuerpo estaba sensible y ese otro lugar no marcaria la diferencia, Se aferró más a la pared cuando escucho de su amante decir.

-Es… Diferente.. ahg, pero no se compara con este.- Dijo acariciando con sus dedos su recamara y sintiendo como aquel se sobre saltaba, las piernas de Souichi amenazaban con caerse y esto lo noto enseguida el vampiro, salió de su orificio y le giro, lo sujeto en sus brazos de las piernas y apoyando su espalda a la pared, lo empalo de nuevo, penetrándole una y otra vez, Souichi se lanzó a sus labios y besándolo violentamente susurraba entre sus jadeos y el agua tibia.

-Eres un maldito pervertido.-

-Tú me vuelves así.- Dijo envistiéndole con fuerzas, tanta veces, que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos relajándolos hasta el punto de por fin quedar ambos de pie bajo las inclementes gotas de agua, Souichi era abrazado por detrás por parte de su amante quien llevo sus labios a su cuello y susurro.-Estuviste genial.-

-Y tú, no estuviste nada mal.- Susurro con indignación.- No está mal para una sanguijuela.-

Morinaga sonrió un poco llevo sus manos a su vientre y cuestiono coqueto.-¿Crees que con eso tú ya…?- Souichi se sonrojo por completo y mirando a un costado expreso molesto.

-Si es así, deberé desaparecerme en las noches de luna llena.-

-¿Por qué mi amor?-

-Por qué…- Respondía nervioso.- Me tendrás embarazado todo el tiempo.-

-Eso sería interesante…-

-Eres un estúpido.- Dijo alejándose por fin de él y apagando la regadera.- Ya es hora de que vayamos con los otros.-

-Pero Souichi, te prometí que te haría mío hasta el amanecer.-

-Créeme que lo deseo, pero no debemos, olvidarnos del lio que tu hermano a armado.- Expreso bastante serio.- Además, mientras lo hacíamos pensé en algo que nos puede ayudar a vencer a tu hermano.-

-¿Y que será eso?-

-Ya, es tiempo de dominar a cierto, demonio…- Dijo con los ojos brillantes y dorados.

Salía del cuarto de baño, en dirección al armario, tomo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta roja, se arregló de prisa, mientras su vampiro también lo hacía, en el transcurso, Souichi, no podía dejar de verle, ese maldito tenía el cuerpo más atrayente que había visto, a pesar de ser un vampiro sus pectorales estaban bien marcados y sus cabellos mojados y pegados a su rostro lo hicieron mucho más atrayente, le ayudo a colocarse la ropa, sintió el deseo de hacerlo, le coloco por último la chaqueta negra de tiro largo y arreglo el cuello de su camisa blanca para el ojo verde decir.-¿Te gusta como se ve la ropa de cazador en mí?-

-No puedo decir que no.- Confeso.- Me ha desviado por completo.-Reclamo tremendamente molesto.

-Oh que bien.-Expreso animado besándole.-Ya no tienes por qué contenerte conmigo.-

-No te equivoques, frente a todos tengo que hacerlo.-

-A mí no me molesta que nos vean.- Le beso la mejía.

-Eres un estúpido.- Dijo mirando por la ventana,- Date prisa, tenemos unas horas si quieres ayudarme...-

Se encaminaron a la salida de la habitación, ya afuera los dos, notaron como todos los licántropos corrían de un lado a otro enseguida Souichi cuestiono.- ¿Qué está pasando?-

-El demonio, Neifer-san ya no puede contenerle.-Respondió con prisa Kio, pronto Souichi acelero el paso, bajo las gradas y se encontró con su viejo.

-Souichi ya despertaste.-

-Y en mejor momento.- Agrego Soubi, sujetándole del brazo para atraerlo a su cercanía y susurrar.- Ven conmigo, ¿Crees que puedas ayudarnos?-

-Hare todo lo posible.- Expreso, caminando a su lado, el pelo largo, en conjunto de su padre y los otros bajaron al sótano en donde, Neifer estaba tirada en el piso, pronto corrió Ritsuka a su lado y cuestionaba apurado.

-¿Neifer-san, estas bien?- Le levanto despacio pero enseguida el ojo violeta también caía desmayado.

-¡RITSUKA!- Grito Soubi asustado, a punto de ir a su ayuda pero Souichi le detuvo susurrando.

-No entres.- Miro a todos lados y admirando con la poca luz en el lugar, expreso.- Este es un campo demoniaco.-

-_**Vaya que eres muy bueno…-**_ Escucharon las voces en el lugar, miraron al frente en donde el cuerpo de Kurokawa estaba de pie, mirándoles con ojos grises y completamente poseídos.- _**Se las arreglaron para dominarme por mucho tiempo y esto les vendrá mal.- **_Grito mas.- _**Ahora mismo mis Kiodai vienen en camino, a matarles a todos**_.-

-Vaya, ¿En serio?- Cuestiono Souichi intrigado y mirando a su padre.- Ya saben que hacer.-

-¿Vas a estar bien Souichi?-

-Si ustedes encárguense de recibir a esos sujetos yo me hare cargo.-

-Morinaga, acompáñame.- Grito Souji.

-Pero…- Souichi miro al mencionado.- Ve con él, voy a estar bien.- Ahora miraba al frente.- Soubi tu quédate… y tú también Tomoe.- Dijo a su hermano quien ya avanzaba con su padre pero se regresaba al lado de ambos pelos largos.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer Souichi?-

-Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.- Souichi se movió de inmediato, entro al campo demoniaco al tiempo que susurraba.- No entren hasta que yo les diga.-

-Claro.-

Caminaba despacio y con calma mirando al que tenía al frente quien comenzó a susurrar.- _**Tienes valor, eres un perro valiente.**_- Admiraba de pies a cabeza.- _**Me gustaría saber…**_ _**¿Qué vas a hacer?-**_

-Se quién eres, tu nombre es Aion.-

Aquel comenzó a gritar desmedidamente.- _**No sabes quienes somos.-**_

-Se quiénes son, son todas las almas que has poseído pero te advierto que con esta no podrás.-

_**-¿De qué hablas?-**_

-No lo note, porque no quería aceptarlo, pero sé que tu médium tiene un alma gemela y esta me ayudara a dominarte.-

-_**NO TE FIES DE TU SUERTE, SOUICHI TATSUMI.-**_

-Claro que no lo hare…- Miro directo a los ojos de aquel.- Kurokawa Mitsugo… Sé que me escuchas, sé que conoces a mi hermano y sé que deseas pedirle perdón… yo soy tu puente, entre este mundo y el otro.-Elevo su mano.

_**-HA, HA, HA, HA, ESE SUJETO YA ES OTRA DE MIS ALMAS.-**_

-Jamás, será de tus almas.- Grito Tomoe, sorprendiendo a Souichi pues ya se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-

-Quiero ayudarte, Nii-san. Ahhggg.- Respondió resistiendo la presión en su cuerpo gracias a aquel campo.

-Y no es el único.- Escucho a Soubi quien ya sujetaba a Ritsuka y a Neifer el del norte había aplicado su metamorfosis y aun con eso era costoso moverse, pero logro salir de aquel, arrojándose a las gradas del sótano, pronto Souichi grito.

-SON UNOS TONTOS, SAL DE AQUÍ TOMOE.-

-No, nii-san lo hare… voy a traer a Kurokawa de regreso, sé que él nunca quiso hacerme lo que me hizo.-

-E-Eso no es necesario saberlo, ¿Sabes?-Le miro bastante serio puesto ya se imaginaba que tantas barbaridades le habrían hecho a su pequeño hermano.

-Perdona Nii-san.-

-Bueno si me ayudaras entonces, mira directamente a los ojos de ese estúpido.-

-Claro.- Ambos ahora miraban de frente al demonio quien comenzó a gritar de nuevo y al instante todo el lugar retumbo.

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Afuera de aquella mansión, los licántropos se alineaban, Souji en conjunto de Tetsuhiro y Natsuo admiraban a lo lejos, el mayor, percibía el silencio en todas las enormes montañas, el peli rojo miraba a todo lugar tratando de localizar algo que delatara la cercanía de aquellos, mientras que Morinaga susurraba.-Souji… comunica a los tuyos que se preparen para lo peor.- Enseguida el aludido giro hacia atrás, a ver los rostros de los que tras de él se encontraban; rostros heridos y unos inciertos e inseguros. Enseguida se movió de un lado a otro pensando en una alternativa y la solución llego a su cabeza enseguida grito.

-¡Vayan adentro!-

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono severo el licántropo de cabellos verdes rompiendo línea y mirando severo a su líder, a su lado varios más del norte se unieron, Kanako también cuestiono contrariada.

-¿De qué hablas papá?-

-Ocúltense, resguárdense, Morinaga Natsuo y yo lucharemos, ustedes vayan adentro es una orden.-

-ESO JAMAS.-Grito Isogai bastante molesto.- No vamos a abandonarte, tenemos nuestra Metamorfosis podemos ganar.- Expreso bastante agitado el peli plata.

-No es momento de discutir.- Grito Tetsuhiro mirando a lo lejos.- Si van a hacer algo háganlo de una vez aquí vienen ya.- Kanako sintió como en su corazón la aflicción la invadió, incluso Youji se sintió así, pronto escucho de Natsuo.

-Youji, ¡cuida a los otros!- Sin perder más tiempo y ante haber aprendido el cómo movilizarse con su propio y nuevo cuerpo vampírico el peli rojo se removió en las sombras adelantándose al ataque, seguido de un Tetsuhiro y un Souji quien miraba como todos los Lycan corrían menos Isogai, los ojos del mayor se mostraron preocupados a lo que este comprendió y sujetando a Kanako de la mano la atrajo adentro; Kio exclamo.

-NO PODEMOS DEJARLOS SOLOS.-

-Y NO LO HAREMOS.- Grito Isogai.- Los que están heridos y los más débiles entren a la mansión, Kanako, Youji, Kio Yayoi acompáñenme.- Se sometieron por fin a la mansión y cerraron las puertas haciéndolas resonar.

Mientras Souji y sus dos acompañantes, notaban como en las faldas del valle ya los Kiodai se movilizaban eran cientos y estaban seguros que poseían las armas de oro.- Esto ira mal.- Susurro Natsuo.

-No les dejen pasar.- Grito Souji.- NATSUO, PROTEJE LA HERMANDAD Y TU TETSUHIRO, MIS HIJOS ESTAN EN ESA MANSION.-

-No te preocupes.- Susurro para sacar la Mizu-hi y abalanzarse de inmediato al igual que los otros dos, eran tres para 500, la lucha comenzó, espadas de oro resonaban intensamente contra las de plata que poseían aquellos tres únicos atacantes, los cuales parecían no tener problema con ellos, pero al constatarse que un buen grupo les había pasado y se dirigían a la mansión. Se distrajeron y fueron heridos pero no de muerte ya que se regeneraban con prisa. Morinaga fue en camino a los que corrían a la mansión, pronto guardo su Mizu hi iniciando su transformación, alargo sus unas para arrancar piel y carne, sujetando los cuellos de aquellos y arrancando las cabezas de estos, se esfumaba en nueves negras y reaparecía adelante, golpeaba sin compasión a aquellos demonios, que caían presa a sus ataques, pero que se regeneraban lentamente y volvían al ataque, Tetsuhiro se detuvo un instante.- Esto será imposible.- Miro hacia la mansión.- Souichi, date prisa.-

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Dentro del sótano el mencionado ya lograba acercarse al cuerpo del médium, se situaba valientemente a su frente y miraba con entera autoridad, tragaba grueso pues, el poder demoniaco de aquel circulo era tremendo tanto así que había hecho caer en una rodilla al joven Tatsumi y quien miraba severo a los ojos del peli negro quien parecía más y más dejar de ser el. En las gradas del lugar Soubi notaba como Ritsuka despertaba al igual que Neifer quien impactada cuestionaba.-¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Al parecer ese ser, los hizo desmayarse a ambos.-

La rubia acomodo su vista y miro hacia donde estaban ambos hermanos y enseguida grito.-¡Souichi!- El mencionado ya estaba a escasos centímetros del médium ambos ahora parecían estar en trance, a lo que Neifer se sorprendió puesto que Souichi estaba formando un puente entre el médium y su inconsciente, noto como elevaba sus brazos y a costa de el enorme grito que emitió de nuevo aquel demonio el peli largo logro colocar su mano en el centro de su pecho al tiempo que susurraba.

_-Recuerda…- _

-Souichi, tu puedes…- Souichi ya no pudo ver oscuridad ahora había enorme luz, y paz era como la…

_-ARMONIA.- Estaba ya en el subconsciente de Kurokawa Mitsugo, al cual noto a lo lejos estar en el piso, completamente derrotado, se acercó a este y tocando su hombro volvió a pedir.- RECUERDA.- Enseguida la luz se esfumo ahora la imagen se convirtió en la calle de la ciudad de Nagoya, en la cual Kurokawa caminaba entre la gente para llegar a un lugar, una cafetería en esta, el silencio se apreciaba dentro. Caminaba entre las sillas y mesas para lograr llegar a la última del fondo en donde le esperaba un joven de gafas, cabellos castaños y piel blanca ojos acaramelados y figura esbelta, este al verlo se puso de pie y susurro alegre._

_-Bienvenido.- Hizo reverencia._

_-Tomoe, perdona la espera, tuve que arreglar todo antes de irme.-_

_-Entiendo.-Replico bastante triste, se sentaron y cruzaron de dos a tres palabras, hasta que Kurokawa saco de sus ropas una cajita de color rojo y susurraba.-_

_-Se… que no puedo hacer nada para cambiar nuestros destinos pero…- La abrió.- Quisiera darte esto.- La ofreció.- Es una reliquia de mi familia, era de mi abuela.- Susurro.- Quiero que la tengas tú y siempre que la veas recuerdes lo que pasamos juntos Tomoe.-_

_-Kurokawa…- Sollozo, para rascarse los ojos y gritar animado.- ¡QUE TENGAS UN FELIZ VIAJE!- dijo aquello y salió corriendo del lugar, Kurokawa se puso de pie pero, al recibir una llamada no pudo ir tras de el._

_El Kurokawa en el piso, se encogió más y susurraba.- Tomoe… Tomoeee…-_ Souichi entendió aquello y pronto regreso al sótano de nuevo enseguida miro a su hermano y cuestiono severo.

-¡¿En dónde está?!-

-¿Nii-san? Cuestiono el de gafas extrañado.-¿En dónde está la pulsera que te obsequio?- El menor se sorprendió ante aquello, Tomoe pensaba con suma rapidez, aquel artilugio ya no estaba con él desde que se escaparon de la mansión en Nagoya, pero enseguida recordó, dicha pulsera estaba guardada entre las cosas que Kanako había llevado consigo ante esto, enseguida se levantó y exclamo.-¡ESPERA AQUÍ!-

-¿Qué, OI A DONDE VAS TOMOE, TOMOEEE?-Souichi percibio como con violencia aquel demonio se movía, sujetándole del cuello.-Ahg.- Atrapo ambas manos y susurro.-Oye, tú suéltame.-

-_**Te dije que sufrirías, Souichi, ¡VAS A SUFRIR COMO NUNCA LO HAS HECHO EN TU VIDA!-**_ Grito en varias voces, Souichi sentía que su alma estaba siendo corrompida, aquel demonio intentaba meterse a su cuerpo o incluso llego a pensar en que…

-¡NOTE ATREVAS!- Grito enfadado y apretando aún más sus manos.- No te atrevas a tocar ese lugar.-

-_**Voy a corromper tu vientre, tus hijos serán mis nuevas vasijas.-**_

-¿HIJOS?- Cuestionaba el peli largo cuando de pronto un golpe seco fue puesto en la cara del peli negro, Souichi giro su rostro y noto a Soubi y a Ritsuka ambos transformados y atacando al demonio, el menor había aplicado una enorme mordida en uno de los antebrazos que hizo que Kurokawa mirara furioso al oji mora, al cual arrojo a un costado con el poder demoniaco que poseía, pronto Soubi volvió a morder más fuerte su asico era mucho más enorme que el de Ritsuka, a punto estuvo de arrancar el brazo, pero Souichi grito ya separado y al lado de Tomoe.-NO LO MATES SOUBI.- El aludido se alejó rápidamente de aquel demonio y llego afligido hasta su Ritsuka, ambos desnudos gracias a sus metamorfosis admiraron lo que ocurriría al instante, El peli largo liberaba la pulsera del pequeño cofre rojo y la mostraba, esta brillo al instante y mientras aquel demonio la admiraba gritaba demente.

_**-NO ME VAS A ENCERRAR.-**_

-Bueno, yo no sabía que eso se podía hacer, pero ya que lo mencionas.- Su metamorfosis se pudo admirar, Souichi ya llegaba al frente de aquel médium y lanzándose sobre él, sujeto una de sus manos para luego deshacer su transformación y sujetar, su frente con una mano y la otra sujetar su muñeca, ante aquella indudable posición, el ojo miel grito.- ¡¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO NEIFER?! VAS A AYUDAR O TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ.-

La mujer se movió de prisa al igual que los demás ahí presentes, Tomoe sujeto su otro brazo mientras que Soubi y Ritsuka sus piernas, mientras la rubia optaba la misma pose de Souichi solo que de el lado contrario. Ambos iniciaron su rezo…

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto afuera, a Morinaga se le hacía difícil la tarea de parar a esos demonios guerreros, los destrozaba pero estos volvían a la vida sin ningún problema, tanto estaban desesperados por querer entrar a esa mansión y rescatar a su amo que no les importaba si solo pedazos llegaran a las gradas de esta, Natsuo fue finalmente derribado, a punto de ser asesinado por su misma arma de plata estuvo, cuando una flecha callo en el centro de el pecho de aquel demonio quien se congelo en el acto.-¿Pero qué?-

Souji también estaba siendo vencido cuando de pronto elevo su rostro al cielo, varios destellos brillaron contra la luz de la enorme luna, aquellas flechas impactaban a cada uno de los demonios sin darles tregua, pronto ambos vampiros se unieron a Morinaga quien susurro.- Souji, debes estar orgulloso de tus hijos.- Dijo bastante sorprendido, notando que desde lo alto de los muros de aquella mansión, Kanako y los otros arrojaban flechas bañadas en agua bendita.

-Esa es mi chica.- Dijo el peli plata, mirando rápidamente a Morinaga.-¿Por cuánto tiempo los detendrá?-

-El agua bendita solo los podrá detener unos minutos después seguirán, no les importara que haya al frente los mataran a…- Decía mientras arrancaba otra cabeza.- Todos.- Finalizo dejando caer el cuerpo, mirando como algunos ya comenzaban a moverse, estaban realmente perdidos…

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Las palabras se hicieron estridentes, y comenzaban a doler en su cabeza, su cuerpo se torcía de maneras incrédulas, Tomoe cerró los ojos y siguió las oraciones que su hermano repetía y más en el fondo gritaba en su mente.-"POR FAVOR, REGRESA A TI, KUROKAWA…"- Los movimientos se detuvieron, tanto Neifer como Souichi abrieron lentamente sus ojos, escucharon el rugir de aquel ser dentro del peli negro, lentamente y mientras era aferrado aquel brazalete en su muñeca, el color de sus orbes volvían a su color negro, respiraba agitado y el sudor estaba en todo lo largo de su cuerpo, enseguida aquel cuerpo dejo de estar tenso. Los ánimos se calmaron pero en cuanto todo parecía haber pasado aquel volvió a convulsionar, Le sujetaron fuertemente de nuevo y en cuanto lo hicieron escucharon gritos chillantes el latin…

_**-"**__**Potens sum , qui me , nemo potest me appulerunt ad hoc corpus."-**_

-Pues hoy es tu día de mala suerte.- Grito Souichi, presionando con fuerza la pulsera y haciendo abrir los ojos de el Mitsugo grandemente noto como uno de sus ojos se ponía gris completamente.- Estarás unido a este cuerpo por siempre, no habrá manera de separarte, podrás expresarte y ordenar a tu gente, pero no podrás moverte a menos que el, te lo permita…- Sentencio.- Tu eres oscuridad y muerte y Kurokawa Mitsugo es luz y esperanza.- Finalizo su rezo.- Ahora has que tu ejército, deje de luchar y se una a nuestras casas.- Kurokawa enseguida asintió.

A lo que aquel, murmuro con prisa, liberándolo por fin se incorporó, camino gradas arriba y sin perder prisa, llego a la puerta, admiro a todos sus demonios y grito a voz elevada.-"_**Dejad de atacad, por ahora, ya no servirán a mas nadie que no sea su amo y señor."**_-Todos aquellos demonios se agacharon de prisa haciendo reverencia y atendiendo las ordenes de su amo y señor, quien se giró y miro a su alrededor.-"_**Esto es una mierda…"**_-

-Creo que ya fue suficiente…- Se escuchó la voz de su médium contrayendo al demonio interno.- Ya dominaste mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo, ahora descansa yo te lo ordeno.- Aquel no tuvo opción enseguida se sintió menos tenso, soltó un suspiro y miro afligido a todos cuestionando.-¿Todos están bien?-

-Muchacho ¿eres tú en realidad?- Cuestionaba Souji impactado, a un Kurokawa alto y con rostro sereno pero con mirada distinta, un ojo se mantenía gris y el otro negro.

-Él tiene el ojo del demonio, ¿Souichi pudo anclar a Aion en tu cuerpo no es cierto?-Cuestiono con prisa Morinaga.

-Sí, tu nombre debe ser Tetsuhiro.- Expreso dándole la mano, a costa del dolor que sentía en ambas.- Se lo que tu hermano está haciendo, lo vi desde mi mundo negro.-

-Las pláticas para después.- Expresaba Natsuo bostezando y cansado.- Ya está amaneciendo.-

-Tiene, razón este muchacho.- Dijo Souji, pero primero quiero ver a mi hijo y felicitarlo.- Grito emocionado el mayor, a su lado Natsuo era atacado por un peli verde quien grito.

-NATSUO ESTUVISTE SOBERVIO.-

-Oye, no tan cerca o te muerdo.-

Ambos reían y al parecer todos lo hicieron, pronto al lugar llegaron Souichi, Neifer y Souibi en conjunto de Ritsuka. Además llegaba gritando Kanako quien se lanzó sobre su hermano diciendo.-NII-SAN ERES SORPRENDENTE.-

-Más lo eres tu hija mía, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido la idea de las flechas.

-Bueno, Fue Isogai quien me ayudo a pensarlo, ¿No es verdad?-

-Si es, cierto pero tú tuviste la idea de subir al techo.-

-Somos un buen equipo.-

-Muchas gracias.- Corto el moreno admirando aquel cuadro familiar, -Gracias a ustedes pude ser liberado.-

-No te confíes, eso no es así.- Susurro, Neifer, haciendo que todos la observaran a ella.-Lo que Souichi hizo, fue entablar un puente entre tu subconsciente y este mundo, además de anular a ese demonio anclándolo en eterna armonía a tu cuerpo, la luz y la oscuridad el mal y el bien yacen en ti Kurokawa unidos en eterna armonía; Mas sin embargo.- Señalo sus brazos.-Has sido mordido… ven conmigo.-

-¿Para qué?-Cuestiono el moreno.

-Fuiste mordido por dos licántropos, es probable que…-Respondió Neifer.

-Te transformes en uno.- Expreso Tomoe impactado y tras de Kurokawa, elevando sus manos a su boca.

-No importa… si pago lo que hice.-

-Bien entonces vendrás con migo a prisa.- Neifer tomo su mano, y camino directamente escaleras arriba al tiempo que los demonios en el patio se disolvían, puesto que estos solo aparecían cuando su amo los necesitaba y ya que regresaron a su antiguo dueño ahora estaban a la espera de las ordenes de este.

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Fukuoka…

Kunihiro admiraba la claridad que comenzaba a resurgir, estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado, aquellos demonios le habían abandonado, a su lado Misaki se situó cuestionando.-¿Qué haces? Ya casi amanece.-

-Malditos demonios.- Grito furioso, dando la vuelta y yendo dentro de la habitación para cerrar las puertas con enorme fuerza, la terraza en la que se encontraba ya estaba siendo bañada por los rayos matutinos.

[~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~]

Unos meses después… (4)

Muy lejos de ahí, las voces se movían rápido, hasta los oídos de cierto peli largo quien degustaba en un light club, parecía satisfacerle ver bailar a las mujeres y ver caminar a los hombres, con ojos socarrones noto como una mujer se acercaba a otra y comenzaban a besarse, amaba esas escenas incluso le parecía insano y excitante las relaciones ya sea de hombres con hombres o mujeres con mujeres. Se iba a poner de pie para abordar a un sujeto alto de piel blanca y ojos verdes, pero sus oídos lo pararon en seco pronto escucho decir a dos sujetos que se encontraban en la oscuridad.-Créeme te estoy diciendo la verdad, han asesinado a todos los lobos del norte y sur del Japón.-

-Imposible, eso es imposible, Soubi –san no pudo haber sido vencido.-

-Eso es bastante malo.- Murmuro el otro, al momento otro más aprecio y dijo alegre.-Tengo noticias, tal parece que aún siguen con vida, y nos están llamando a luchar.-

-¿De que hablas? nadie me mueve de aquí yo no quiero morir.-

-Si pero dicen que el enemigo tiene armas que pueden asesinar a los licántropos.- Los ojos del de cabellos largos y negros brillaron con audacia y con un color carmesí sangre.-Así que hay que ir a ayudar.-

-No yo no, quiero ni que se enteren de que soy uno de ellos.-

-Cobarde, yo si voy.-

-Sabes algo del enemigo.-

-Dicen que su nombre es Kunihiro Morinaga.-

Ante aquello, El joven peli largo se puso en pie, fue directo a la puerta y salió del lugar, la calle estaba mojada por la anterior lluvia enseguida, cubrió su cuello y susurro completamente curioso.- Kunihiro, Morinaga…-

-¿Tan pronto vuelves, Nisei?- Expresaba un sujeto en el callejón dejando caer un cuerpo sin vida y con dos orificios en su cuello.-¿Ya te alimentaste supongo?-

-No tuve tiempo, escuche algo que te va a interesar… Seimei- Aquel mencionado reapareció de las sombras y dejando a evidencia su clara figura delgada arrugo las cejas y cuestiono.

-¿Qué es?-


	10. Chapter 10 Engaño Part 1

10. Engaño.

Un mes antes... Nagoya.

La ciudad parecía pacifica esa noche, no habia ningún problema aparente, los autos transitaban las calles con normalidad y la gente en enormes manadas recorría las avenidas, los bares y lugares exoticos estaban concurridos. Todo en definitiva parecia normal. Pero no para un grupo en particular, los Lycan habían podido ocltarse por 3 meses completos, lejos de los ataques de Kunihiro y sus armas de oro. Estaban en una intranquila calma, ante esto Morinaga decidio salir a buscar más aliados que les ayudarán a combatir al mayor de los Morinaga. Ante esto el peli azul caminaba entre las calles buscando a los aliados que seguramente terminarian negandose, puesto que los neutrales erán eso. No estaban ayudando a nadie solo a ellos mismos por la lucha de su destino y exsistencia.

Mientras recorría la calle principal con direccion a los edificios abandonados recordaba lo que unas noches antes de partir su lobo le había dicho.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~]

_Se removía en la cama que ambos corpartían, no habían sido meses tranquilos desde que quedó en cinta, su vientre había crecido a una velocidad sorprendente, pero era justo ya que su especie pasaba por solo 5 meses de gestación y contando con la hermosa noticia de que no sería uno si no tres los nuevos miembros de la casta Lycan Souichi apenas y podía con su propio cuerpo. Se levanto sentandose despacio en la cama, rasco un poco sus ojos para acomodarlos a la oscuridad, miro a un costado y ahí se encontraba el padre de sus hijos, de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacía el vacío, suspiro hondo, pues pensó que nuevamente, el Morinaga se torturaba por dentro. La sola idea de que sus hijos nacieran entre una guerra lo ponía de malas. Se levanto despacio y colocando la sabana sobre su cuerpo se acerco a él, depositando su frente en su brazo y hombros, susurro con calma y voz grave.-¿Qué esta pensando esa mente tuya, Tetsuhiro?-_

_El menconado se giro despacio, rodeando a su peli largo con sus brazos, con pasos lentos se sometío a la cortina de la ventana y acercando más su rostro al de su amante le susurro con calma.- Nada, solo quería ver la luna menguante.-_

_Souichi deshizo el agarre separandose de el mirando a la ventana y notando efectivamente esa fase de aquel cuerpo celestial.-Aunque sea cierto, no creo que sea solo eso...- Junto sus cejas en enfado.- Una vez más me mientes.- Al momento en que dijo esto, Tetsuhiro le abrazo por detras, apartando la sabana de su cuerpo y pozando sus manos en aquel abultado vientre._

_-No les puedo mentir.- Susurró calmo.- Pensaba en que, debo ir a buscar más aliados.- Souichi intento separarse, pero los movimientos de sus hijos lo detuvieron al instante, Tetsuhiro sonrrío levemente y agregó.- Vez hasta mis hijos estan de acuerdo conmigo.-_

_-Estos tres se emocionan cada vez que me tocas, es nada más por eso.- Dijo alejandose, siendo seguido por su ojo verde quien ahora le giró y le dedicó un beso en sus suaves labios, Souichi, poso sus manos en el pecho del vampiro pero no pudo alejarlo, pues aquellos labios y esa lengua recorrían los contornos de su boca con tanta calm y sensualidad para levemente despúes de unos segundos separarse despacio. Souichi trago grueso, odiaba ver esos ojos tan llenos de anhelo en el vampiro, pues con una sola mirada suya él no podría negarse núnca.-¿Porqué me ves de esa manera?- Cuestiono nervioso e intrigado._

_-Por que te amo...- Le beso de nuevo y con rápidez.- Y por que, me voy a despedir un rato.-_

_-¿Despedirte, de qué estas hablando?-_

_-Voy a regresar a Nagoya.-Souichi se apartá definitivamente de él.-Souichi por favor no te pongas así.-_

_-Tú lo que quieres es esfumarte y dejarnos solos a los cuatro.-_

_-No, claro que no, ¿Cómo podría? Tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que te amo, a ti y a ms bebes y no aguanto las ganas de que llegue el momento.-_

_Souichi se erizo solo de pensarlo.- No cambies el tema.- Gruñó mirandole enfadado.-¿ A qué demonios regresaras a esa ciudad?- Morinaga le miró serio._

_-No voy a mentirte, voy a buscar a los neutrales y con suerte se úniran a nosotros para quitarles las armas a mi hermano.-_

_-Tú si que estas demente, ir a Nagoya sería un suicidio.- Expreso realmente sobresaltado._

_-Souichi, me agrada que te preocupes por mi pero, yo no pienso morir sin antes ver a mis hijos, y hacerte de nuevo mío, ¿Entiendes?- El peli largo miro al piso, el vampiro se acercó tomando sus manos y posando las suyas y las de su lobo sobre su vientre.- Te juro que por ellos regresare, Souichi.-_

_-Está bien...- Dedujo a regañadientes.- Pero antes que te vayas dejame decirte algo, Tetsuhiro Morinaga...- Le miró serio.- Si no regresas, por cualquier razón, juro por estas tres vidas que no volveras a saber de mi y tampoco ellos de ti.-_

_-Que cruel eres Souichi.-Expreso con tristeza.- Pero, creo que eso no pasará regresare...- Beso sus manos.- Ahora me tengo que ir.- Dijo separandose, para ir por su camisa y colocandola despacio, se alisto para colocar su gabardina y en cuanto buscaba a Mizu-hi se sorprendió al ver aquella en manos de el peli largo quien la ofreció tremendamente molestó.-¿Soichi?-_

_-So-Solo asegurate de regresar con bien y no pierdas mi katana o te mató.- Sentenció, para recibir un beso más del peli azul, que se asomo a la ventana y en un suspiro desaparecio..._

[~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin de Recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~]

Sus vagos recuerdos, lo dirigierón ala parte desolada de la ciudad, por fin llegaba al edificio más alto y abandonado de Nagoya, hechaba un vistazo al lugar y reconociendo la marca de los neutrales en la entrada de aquel destartalado y lugubre lugar, se abrio paso para entrar. Adentro nada parecía igual, estaba más desordenado que antes, ¿cuánto tiempo habia trascurrido desde que se fue? penso, admirando las paredes llenas de sangre y de marcas negras, esto lo inquieto y se formo la idea de que aquel lugar había sido atacado, con paso acelerado subió las gradas para llegar al sitio de reuniones en los que los neutrales, solían charlas y exponer sus preocupaciones. Arrojo la puerta y solo pudo ver una lámpara prendida a punto de quemarse, sin duda algo había ocurrido, se encamino hasta el centro en donde busco rastros de sus conocidos y despacio dijo.- No puede ser...- Ante esto dicho escucho un ruido a sus espaldas, se percató que alguien corria con suma prisa, se giro rápidamente y no habia nadie; sin embargo el ruido de unas risas, hicieron eco en el lugar, con maestria sacaba su arma para alistarse a la lucha, analizó bien la situación, obervo a las zonas oscuras de la enorme habitación y logro divisar con sus ojos rojos como una docena de destellos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a él, espero atento hasta llegar a ver el que se dirigia a su cercanía, pronto lo reconoció se trataba de un viejo amigo que conoció antes, sus hombros se tensaron al darse cuenta de como este le miraba con enfado y con las venas saltadas en su cara y esos ojos rojos, analizó a su "amigo" y notó un arma de oro en sus manos, para despúes este mismo arrojarla a un costado y sacar dos katanas de plata al tiempo que decía con voz baja.- Creímos que eras uno de esos lobos, pero... no eres más que ese cobarde.- Sonrrío de medio lado.

-¿Sato-san, qué ha pasado?-

-¿ACASO NO ES OBVIO?- Grito causando en los que atras de el estaba exsaltación, pronto salían de las sombras y rodeaban a Morinaga, este tragaba grueso ya que entre los neutrales habian muchos sujetos, que no recordaba.-Llegaste tarde.- Dijo aquel lanzandose al ataque, con ambas katanas, Morinaga se movió rápido, se defendio deprisa, haciendo chocar las hojas con las que le atacaban, apartó con un sablazo las armas cercanas a su rostro y cuando lo hizo, percibio un golpe en su abdomen, Sato habia encajado su puño y brazo, Morinaga se quedo quieto, puesto que las enormes garras de el que le atacaba se clabaron en su piel y musculos, con prisa este lo atrajo y grazno con rabia.- Vas a morir, esas son las ordenes de Kunihiro-sama.- Expreso, pero al instante de tenerlo cerca, Morinaga descubrio una mirada extraña en su atacante, y percibio támbien que aquella herida no era tan profunda, fue nada más para llamar su atencion y enseguida cuestionó con calma y cerca de aquel rostro.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

-No lo vez.- Respondió con rabia.- NOS HAN ENCOMENDADO MATARTE,- Gruño para una vez más bladir las Katanas de plata y hacer retroceder al peli azul, quien enseguida pensó.

-"¿Acaso ellos, tratan de decirme algo?" Con prisa y mientras esquivaba los golpes de Sato, notaba los rostros de los neutrales que apenas habian sobrevivido.-"Ya entiendo."- Dijo para chocar de una buena vez el filo de Mizu-hi en las armas de Sato, las cuales se partieron a la mitad, ni una de esas armas era rival para tal milenaría arma, cuando hizo aquello, golpeó con fuerza a Sato, a lo que los demas vampiros se alistaron al ataque, todos los neutrales se le fueron enzima, pero en cuanto hicieron aquello, lograron comunicar que iniciaria la lucha de su liberación.

-Solo tú nos puedes ayudar.- Susurro Sato con calma, para mirar con orgullo al ojo verde, quien aumento el color de sus ojos rojos y abriendose paso entre los neutrales, se poso al frente de estos, dejando confudidos a los aliados de Kunihiro los cuales cuestionaron con enfado.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Sato?-

-Creo que no eres muy listo que digamos, ¿Acaso no se nota?, esta es una revelión, el verdadero líder de los vampiros esta aquí por fin.-

Los neutrales y los aliados de Kunihiro estaban a punto de iniciar una lucha encarnisada, y asi sería, Morinaga guardaba la Mizu-hi susurrando,- No necesito de armas para acabar con ustedes.- Su rostro cambiaba sutilmente, sus ojos se hicieron mucho mas rojos y su piel tomo un color muertecino a los costados de su rostro se apreciaban las venas que demostraban que ese vampiro estaba realmente enfadado, sus garras se alargaron y haciendo un sonido con su garganta grazno con fuerza, estirando su quijada, a su espalda los demas hacían los mismo, pero ningúno de los ahi presentes se comparaban al Tetsuhiro, con prisa, la lucha inicio, armados hasta los dientes con plata inciaron a atacar al Morinaga, quien solo utilizaba la empuñadura de Mizu-hi para evitar que le cortaran, en un instante, el se desaparecia de los ojos de sus atacantes, ahora reaparecia tras de ellos, sujetaba sus cabezas arracando con sus enormes garras y con suma facilidad, a otros le hiba peor, Morinaga cortaba sus pieles, musculos y huesos con la facilidad de un cuchillo carnisero, sus uñas afiladas tenían un fin arrancar el corazón muerto y duro de sus enemigos, los demás neutrales, le ayudaban a exterminarlos, ninguno quedaba con vida, Morinaga era un animal cuando se transformaba y eso asusto a los neutrales, retrocedieron admirando como la sangre de los cuerpos que Morinaga despedazaba salpicaba por toda la habitación y esa sangre misma se esparcia en el rostro del ahora demonio vampiríco, quien en un largo graznído arrancaba el corazón de la caja toráxica de uno de sus enemigos, otro intento escaparse gritando.

-NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAS.-

-¿Sabes cuál fue tu error?- Expreso colerico y a doble voz mirando molesto al vampiro.

-N-No.- Respondio con miedo aquel.

-Haberte unido a mi hermano.- Gruño con enfado, para ahora si con la Mizu-hi cortarlo, desde el centro de su pecho hasta la cabeza, no quedo ni uno, Morinaga respiraba agitado miraba furioso el lugar enseguida observo a los neutrales y cuestionó totalmente fuera de si.-¿Ustedes támbien sirven a mi hermano?-

-No, te juro que no es así.- Respondió un joven de mirada aflijida.

-Ya basta Tetsuhiro, nosotros no somos tus enemigos.- Dijo señalandó a su alrrededor Sato.- Estabamos aqui en contra de nuestra voluntad, Kunihiro mando a sellar esta casa neutral al igual que las otras, nosotros somos los únicos sobreviviente de la matanza que Kunihiro Morinaga a creado, todo por que nos negamos a seguir sus ordenes y asesinar a los Licántropos.- Agacho su rostro.- Se suponía que hoy nos asesinarian por que no dabamos respuesta alguna de formar parte de la alianza de Kunihiro.-

-¿pero por qué, me atacaste?- Cuestionaba dudoso y aún en su transformación.-

-Lo hice para engañarlos y que no teniamos nada que ver con tu llegada, sabía que nos ayudarías.-

-Suena convinsente.- Expreso, moviendose ráapido y sujetandolo del cuello, estrujandole este sentencio.- Pero no me convense.- Ahora lo estaba ahorcando.- Dame una razón para confiar en tí.-

Sujetaba las manos de Morinaga y respondía apenas.- E-esa razón... -Apenas hablo.- Es la que te trajo aquí.- Sus ojos brillaron en señal de credulidad, le liberó.- Ahhg.- Comenzó a tocer.

-Sato-san.- Mencionó, mientras le daba la espalda y dejaba su transformación, para llevar una mano a su rostro y limpiar la sangre en este y agregar.- Necesito de su ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a liberar a los licántropos.- El mencionado elevaba su rostro y mriaba sorprendido al peli azul, quien ajustaba su katana a su cintura y agregaba.- Solo ustedes pueden ayudarme a derrotar el ejercito que mi hermano a formado.

-Lo haremos.- Dijo sin pensarlo.- Todo para que esta guerra acabe, te seguiremos Tetsuhiro Morinaga.- Expresó mrando a sus hombres los cuales eran alrrededor de unos 10.- Somos pocos pero los suficientes.- Agrego.

-Entonces, siganme.- Dijo mirandolos por sobre su hombro y encaminandose a la puerta y salida, 7 de los 10 vampiros le siguieron, en cuanto a Sato y tres mas se quedaron aun dentro de aquel salón, mirandose unos a otros y sin decir nada, comenzaron a moverse cuando Sato, miro a un costado en la parte más oscura de el lugar, en donde unos ojos azules que en rojos sentellaron. Sato se movilizo deprisa saliendo del lugar, mientras en la habitación, de entre la oscuridad y un sin fin de mantos y piel de animales reaparecio, el rubio y bastago de Kunihiro, Masaki quien admiro el desastre y agachandose para sujetar las armas de Sato y analizar el corte perfecto que a estas se les habia hecho, se elevo y susurro.

-Has cambiado, Tetsuhiro y ahora la plata te acompaña, Mizu-hi es un arma de temer...- Se puso en pie, arrojando los despojos de aquella arma.- Pero sigues siendo muy confiado.- Expreso para irse por donde vino...

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Fukuoka, la actualidad... (O sea ya estamos a cuatro meses despues de lo que sucedio con Kurokawa)

Un mensajero llegaba a la mansión de Kunihiro, el cual se mantenia bastante cómodo en su recinto, pues era cuestion de tiempo para que el engaño de los netrales, surtiera frutos, finalemnte aquel mensajero había llegado con buenas noticias y esa era que Tetsuhiro por fin había dejado de buscar aliados, y se dirigía al refugio que tenían con sus licántropos, Kunihiro escuchaba el informe incluso se sorprendio de que la zona estuviera siendo bien vigilada por los Kiodai Akai eso le hizo caer en cuanta que ese demonio, lo habia traicionado; estaba furioso habia perdido un gran aliado, sumandole el hecho de que Tetsuhiro se fortalecia y los licantropos igual.

-Tal parece que se estan nivelando.- Expreso Masaki dejando ir al mensajero.

-Si, asi parece, pero eso no es motivo de temor.- Expreso muy seguro.- Son los últimos licantropos de Japón.- Dijo depositando un poco de sangre en una copa.- Luego de que los extermine seguire con los lycans del mundo entero.- Bebio, disfrutando el elixir que quemaba su garganta y le daba más vida, el extasis de su viscoria ya lo veia cerca. Se había ayudado de la confianza de su hermano y habia sobornado los corazones de los neutrales sin ningun remordimiento.-Alistalos a todos, esta vez no me ire sin, matarlos a todos y traer conmigo a ese licantropo tonto.- Ordeno a lo que el rubio asentia, se retiro de inmediato y fue al patio principal en donde estaban las lineas ya muy bien formadas.

En cuanto a Kunihiro, miraba el fondo de su copa, estaba vacia al igual que su ser, por un momento llego a pensar que todo esto tenia que pasar, pero por otro punto su corazón se contrajo al recordar a su hermano, aquellos días en que ambos eran los favoritos de papá, a su mente llego el recuerdo de una conversacion que ambos tuvieron en aquellos días de hermandad...

[~~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~]

_Morinaga admiraba la pintura en una de las casas antiguas en las que se encontraban, habian asesinado ambos, a una familia de ancianos, su padre les habia sido claro, que no exterminarian a nadie que no estuviera dispuesto a luchar, pues en aquel entonces estaba prohivido dejarse ver por los humanos, Tetsuhiro no se movia sus ojos estaban prendidos a aquel retrato el cual removio todo su interior, a su lado su hermano mayor se poso cuestionando.-¿Qué pasa Tetsuhiro?-_

_-Nii-san.- Susurro el menor de quizas unos 12 años de edad.-¿Qué es esa bola amarilla en ese cuadro?- Kunihiro admiro aquella pintura, parecia sacada de la realidad, el bosque las enormes montañas y el pasto verde reluciente por el sol, que quemaba las hojas y parecia calentar todo en la pintura._

_-Ese es el sol, hermano.- Respondio con calma y voz grave el muchacho, de gafas.- Es el asesino de todos nosotros.-_

_-Es esa luz que aparece cuando termina la noche.-_

_-Si, efectivamente,-_

_-Parece cálido.-_

_-Según los libros lo es.- Respondio tranquilo.- Por eso te he dicho que leas, asi sabras como se sienten las cosas en el día.-_

_-Pero es que leer no es lo mismo que vivirlo, Nii-san.-_

_-Lo se, pero a ti y a mi no nos queda otra opción, mas que eso...- Miro con tristeza la pintura.- Ya que si un solo rayo de ese enorme sol nos quema, moririamos calnsinados, ¿Lo entiendes Tetsuhiro?-_

_-Si... lo comprendo, pero entonces Nii-san, ¿Qué es el calor?-_

_Una enorme pregunta, el joven de gafas no tuvo más opción mas que aferrarse a su saviduria en los libros y con calma respondio tranquilo.- Es eso que sientes cuando abrazas a un humano antes de matarlo, el calor, es la temperatura corporal del humano, y el sol tiene el triple o mas que eso que posee un ser humano.- Almenos pudo explicarlo en palabras que su hermano comprendiera.-_

_-Entonces, un humano nos puede dar el calor que tanto anciamos.-_

_-No, no, solo un humano, el calor de nuestra madre al abrazarnos o el de nuestro padre incluso el mio tambien.-_

_-Entonces...- Miro a su hermano.- El calor es amor.- Kunihiro sonrrio un poco acaricio la cabeza de su hermano y susurro._

_-Lo entendiste muy bien,- Se colocaba la capucha y susurraba.- Date prisa.-_

_-Hai...-_

[~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Recuerdo~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Tetsuhiro, eres un tonto.- Cerro con calma los ojos y arrojo la copa al suelo.- Debiste obedecerme siempre.- Se puso en pie caminando de un lado a otro.- No sabes el dolor que siente mi pecho al lastinarte, pero no puedo dejar que me ganes... ¿Por que no logras entender? que lo unico que quiero es que puedas contemplar el sol sin morir en el intento.- Se detuvo agachando su rostro.

-Kunihiro-sama, estamos listos.-

-De acuerdo.- Ssusurro el castaño, colocandose su gabardina y capa.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la mansión de los licantropos...

Tetsuhiro era muy bien visto por los neutrales, estaban emocionados por que por fin habian logrado adaptarse y habian sido bien aceptados por los lobos, Soubi estaba muy complacido por el esfuerzo que estos ponian ante los entrenamientos, y recibian las armas que Kunihiro habia esparcido por todo Japón gracias ala recoleccion que los nuevos aliados habina hecho, sin duda aguna fueron de gran ayuda aunque fueran pocos.-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ESFUERZO.- Expresaba orgulloso el peli azul, despidiendolos para que puedan ir a descansar, ya que la noche estaba a unas horas de irse, llegaba a las gradas que llevaban a la habitación que compartia con su ojo miel. en el camino se topo con Souji-san e Isogai los cuales le dijeron.

-Muchacho has hecho un excelente trabajo, cuando tengamos más vampiros neutrales iremos a contraatacar a Kunihiro.- Morinaga sonrrió.

-Es mi obligacion cuidar de esta mananda señor.-

-Y lo has hecho muy bien.- Respondió el mayor notando que el ojo verde miraba a la puerta de su habitacion.- Por cierto queriamos hablarte de Souichi.-Susurro con calma el peli plata, haciendo llamar la atencion del joven vampiro.

-¿Qué le sucede, todo esta bien?-

-Si, si todo esta bien, más que bien.- Respondio Isogai con calma.- El unico detalle es que se acerca el día de alumbramiento.-

-No puedo creerlo, todo paso demasiado rapido.-

-Asi somos los licantropos, solo contamos con 5 meses de gestación.- Respondio Souji.-Lo que queriamos sugerirte es que, deberiamos mover a Souichi a un lugar más apartado y secreto.-

-¿Secreto?- Cuestionaba el Morinaga bastante serio.

-Veras, no es que no confiemos en tus aliados es solo, que no podemos bajar la guardia, Souichi estara sumamente burnerable en unos dias, y podria pasar algo.- Angustio Isogai al ojo verde.

-Tienes razon, no sabemos si Kunihiro nos encuentre de un momento a otro.- Morinaga asintio enseguida.- Esta bien, entonces que asi sea, ¿Cuando nos moveremos?-

-Lo mas pronto que sea, esos bebes, no creo que lleguen a final de mes, ya estan muy inquietos y es normal que se adelante el parto.- Morinaga se puso mas palido que antes.

-Esa palabra me aterra.-

-Y creelo, debes estar asustado.- Murmuro el mayor de los ahi presentes.- Lo que Souichi va a pasar no sera facil, pero es por el bien de nuestra humanidad.-

-Si.-

-Bien preparare todo, para partir mañana, por la noche, Kanako, Tomoe, Isogai y los Kidoai Akai, les acompañaran.-

-Muchas gracais Souji-san, prometo que ellos estaran bien.-Hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias muchacho, ahroa ve con él, de seguro necesita atención.- Tetsuhiro se abrio paso entre ambos para poder llegar a su habitación, en el instante en que abrio la puerta no pudo evitar el erizarse ante tal escena, Souichi estaba en la cama, con un enorme vientre, sus cabellos sueltos, cubierto por las sabanas, una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre y la otra arreglaba su almohada, se acerco rapidamente y susurro con voz baja.

-Dejame ayudarte.-

-Ya era hora que llegaras, me tienes muy abandonado.- Murmuro enfadado.- Deberias estar aqui e mponer orden, estos tres sujetos no me han dejado dormir en toda la noche.- Gruno mas.

-Souichi.- Sonrrio para besarle.- Simplemtene no sabes lo afortunado que soy al haberme enamorado de ti.-

-Si afortunado te refieres a que vas a ser padre, pues te creo, pero no sabras lo desafortunado que seras si vuelves a preñarme.-

Morinaga le acaricio la oreja con sus labios y susurro coqueto.-¿Realmente no quieres mas?-

-ESTAS LOCO, CON TRES ES SUFICIENTE!, DE SEGURO A LA PROXIMA SALEN SEIS.- Se sobre salto.- Isogai dijo que tube suerte, otros han dado a luz a 7 te imaginas SIETEEEEE!-

-HA, HA, HA, HA.- La risa suave de el Morinaga, dejo boquia bierta al peli plata quien le miro sorprendido.-¿Qué pasa?-

Se sonrrojo.- Na-Nada.- Dijo bastante contrariado, su sintiendo una patada.- AHG.- Se quejo cerrando sus ojos fuertemente,.- Ahi se fue mi higado.- Susurro adolorido a lo que Tetsuhiro se agacho y susurro con calma.

-Chicos, no molesten a mamá, el los quiere mucho no es necesario que se hagan notar salvajemente.- Dijo con voz calma haciendo que sus hijos dejaran de patear y moverse.- Creo que ya fue suficiente, a dormir.- Dijo besando tres veces la barriga. Souichi le miraba enfadado enseguida susurro molesto.

-¿Por qué a mi no me hacen caso?-

-Por que eres demasiado encantador cuando te enfadas.- Expreso feliz.

-Eres irritable.- Dijo acomodandose en la cama, de costado, y abranzo una almohada, Morinaga se coloco tras de el, recostandose despacio y colocando su rostro a un lado del suyo y susurrando.

-Te extraño tanto.- Dijo para someter su mano entre la sabana, y llegar a una de sus tetillas, la cual apreto y causo un sobre salto en el peli largo.

-Es-eso dele.- Dijo bastante adolorido.- No hagas eso, tengo los pechos demasiado hinchados.-arrugo las cejas,- De haber sabido que esto pasaria no me hubiera dejado, hacer lo que me hiciste.-

-No creo que te hubieras resistido, mi vida.- Le beso el cuello, ahora dejaba su tetilla para acariciar su abultez, esa piel lo ponia loco, pronto su ereccion se hizo notar, Souichi sintio la dureza en su trasero y susurro nervioso.

-O-oye, no creo que sea buena idea, hacerlo.-

-¿Porque no?- Cuestiono coqueto, acariciando su ereccion contra las nalgas de su lobezno, el cual gimio por lo bajo y trago grueso, ahroa la mano de Morinaga llegaba a su cadera y la acaricaba, ahora sometio su mano entre el vientre y sus piernas, para sujetar aquel apenas erecto miembro, lo acaricio tornandolo verdaderamente, erecto.

-Ahh...- Comenzo a respirar apresurado.- Mori...naga, espera...-

-Ya espere demasiado.- Dijo elevando una de sus piernas un poco y asi de costado, someter su mano entre estas, para tocar su recamara y sentir la humedad reconocida, pues ahora que su lobo estaba en estado era mucho mas sensible que antes, el solo roce de su miembro ya lo ponia humedo, con calma se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa, con suaves caricias fue acariciando su glande entre las nalgas de un Souichi, que no podia resistirse, se sujeto con ambas manos de la orilla de la cama, y notando como Morinaga se hacia cargo de elevar su pierna, dejo que aquel, le penetrara, la presión fue delisiosa, y el momento en que se introducia, lo volvio loco, tanto asi que aparto una mano de la cama y la poso en su cadera, luego la deslizo despacio a su vientre acaricio ese lugar y con calma y verguenza la llevo a su tetlla, la cual apreto y susurro.

-Ahh, te odio...- Se mordio los labios.- Hazme tuyo, te necesito, quiero que me vuelvas loco.- Enseguida Morinaga atendio a su amado, poso su pierna entre las de su peli largo y ahora que estaba ibre la entrada, comenzo a bombear por detras, Soichi libero su mano de su pecho, ahora se aferro a las sabanas, sentia que sus fuerzas se hiban lejos, su cuerpo estaba flojo y desfallecía en cada envestida, era toda una locura, se sentia tan bien,

Y mas sentia Tetsuhiro, la penetracion casi le hizo vernirse, aquel lugar especial estaba tan angosto que casi no podia moverse, pero era tan suave y bastante calido que no podia dejar de envestirle, llevo sus labios a la esalda de su amante y apartandos us cabells con su mano, le dedico besos, que llegaron a su hombro y cuello, escuchaba los sonidos palcenteros que su ojo dorado expedia.

Esa cama era fuego, no podian dejar de amarse, Tetsuhiro sintio venirse pero, antes de hacerlo queria que su amado se viniera primero, Salio despacio de su interior y con calma se poso a su frente, para que este le mirara confuso, ayudo a ponerle muchas almohadas a su espalda y lo semi sento en la cama, ahora Souichi lo miraba contrariado y sonrrojado, con las piernas abiertas, Morinaga se acomodo entre estas y las separo, introduciendo su miembro en aquella recamara a lo que Souichi dejo caer su cabeza hundiendola en la almohada, jadeando y gimiendo al maximo. Mientras su amante, sujetaba sus caderas y las acercaba mas a su pelvis, haciendo mas profunda la penetracion, las envestidas fueron fuertes y constantes, ambos transpiraban y sentian que su corazón se les saldria del pecho, Tetsuhiro habia dejado de creeer que era un vampiro pues cuando estaba con Souichi su pecho palpitaba con fuerza.

Sentia morir de placer, el solo hecho de poder percibir que todo su cuerpo perdia fuerza le hizo caer el cuenta que solo el tenia ese derecho y habilidad en su cuerpo, elevo su rostro un poco para ver extasiado a su vampiro quien con lentitud se acerco a su rostro para cnectar sus labios a los suyos y besarle.-"Te amo... no hay duda alguna... no puedo odiarte."- Pensaba, mientras seguia siendo envestido y su cuerpo no podia mas.-"Solo espero que aprecies lo que hago por ti, Tetsuhiro Morinaga..."- Los besos llevaron a ambos al orgasmo, ambas semillas se esparcian una en su propio vientre y entre ambos y la otra dentro de su amante, a quien susurro levemente.

-Te amo... finalmente, siempre que estoy en tus brazos puedo sentir el calor que tu amor me da.- Silenciosos, se fueron separando, Souichi estaba agitado, pero gracias a los dulces tratos de su amante al ayudarle a limpiarlo de la anterior proesa, se acomodo despacio en la cama, de costado siendo abrazado por detras por su pareja, quien cerraba despacio los ojos y dando la bienvenida al calido dia...

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Un golpe seco se escuchaba en la recamara en la que descansaban los neutrales, dos de ellos peleaban y susurraban con voz baja, las ideas encontradas entre ellos.- ¿Cómo seras capaz de traicionarlo?-

-Tu estuviste de acuerdo con este plan, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, ahora no me vengan con sentimientos encontrados.- Replicaba Sato a sus vampiros.- Aceptaste el ayudar a Kunihiro a encontrar la guarida de los Lycan y asi se ha hecho, ahora hay que esperar a que ellos vengan y ayudar, o si no nos matara.-

-¡Y que mas da!- Grito uno.- Prefiero que Tetsuhiro me mate a que ese vampiro espantoso.- Bramo mas.- Sato-san yo no estoy de acuerdo y es mas los alertare de tu traicion.-

-No te atrevas, Reiner.- Amenazo con furia.- Si sales de esta habitacion, te matare yo mismo.- Sentencio.-

-Vaya, al parecer, no hay union entre los vampiros.- Una voz que los hizo atemorizarse se escucho de inmediato, se trataba de Souibi, el estaba siendo acompanado por Hiroto, Ritsuka y Natsuo, se cruzo de brazos admirando a los neutrales con real enfado.-¿Como pudiern ser capaz de traicionarnos, de engañar a Tetsuhiro como lo han hecho?-

-Este no es tu asunto Lobo.- Grito Sato enfadado.

-Claro que lo e,s si pones en peligro a los mios.- Grito severo.

Hiroto se movio apresurado, golpeando al sujeto quien caia cerca de una ventana muy cerca de la luz intensa del sol.- No pierdan tiempo en insultos.- Exclamo.- ¿Dime una cosa, ya alertaron a Kunihiro que aqui nos encontramos?- Santo sonrrio de medio lado.-¡deja de reirte y habla!-

-¡YA NO HAY FORMA DE ESCAPAR, EL ESTARA AQUI HOY EN LA NOCHE!- Grito enfatizando su mirada.

-Maldito.- Gruñeron Natsuo y Ritsuka.

-Soubi, ¡Hay que avisarle a Souji-san y a los demas!-Expreso angustiado el chico de cabellos negros.

-Asi sera.- Respondio.- Pero antes.- Se acercaba con las cejas juntas en enfado al vampiro, al punto que dijo.- Escuche por completo su conversacion, se que algunos no desean cooperar con la idea de traicionar a Tetsuhiro, los que esten con Kunihiro unanse a el.- Ordeno, varios tragaron grueso y solo tres mas reaparecieron uniendose a Sato, Saoubi les miro sorprendido.- Me alegra que por lo menos tengan dignidad antes de morir.- Aquellos agrandaron la mirada e iniciaron a luchar, Se lanzaron sobre Soubi pero este, les enfrento con facilidad, Hiroto estubo a punto de ir a aqyudarle pero, Natsuo y Ritsuka le detuvieron enseguida. El ojo gris noto como Soubi ya sujetaba a ambos sujetos de los cuellos y los otros dos, le atacaban por detras, pero fue un gravisimo error, ya que sujetaba a uno y con facilidad lo lanzaba a la ventana, rompiendo la madera vieja que cubria esta, dejando entrar el resplandor, pero este no llego a los que estaban mas adentro en la habitacion, sin poder evitarse el que habia sido lanzado, se prendio en fuego, quedando solo las cenizas, Sato intento todo para no ser aplacado contra el sol pero la fuerza de aquel platinado era tremenda, habia acabado con sus aliados y los habia quemado, mientras el seguia gritando.

-Nunca me arrepentire de haber ayudado a Kunihiro-sama,-

-Pues vivieras con eso en el otro mundo.- Soubi lo arrojo a la orilla de la ventana enseguida se prendio en llamas quemandose por completo...- La escena habia sido de terror y miedo, los pocos neutrales que quedaron, agacharon su rostro y el que antes luchaba con Sato exclamo directo.

-Tienen toda nuestra lealtad, no queriamos que esto ocurriera.-

-Entonces enmenden su error...- Soubi les miro molesto.

-Protegeremos a Tetsuhiro y a su familia.- Miro a su escazo grupo y todos asintieron.

Ahora si Soubi corrio hasta la alcoba de Souji, en donde toco con varias ocasiones y haciendo despertar al platinado de cabellos cortos, quien abria perezoso la puerta y cuestionaba un poco mal humorado.-¿Qué pasa, Soubi, qué sucede?-

-Souji-san, no te molestaria, pero acabamos de enterarnos de algo que no es bueno.- El aludido se rascaba los ojos.- Los neutrales, habian cuatro infiltrados entre ellos y han avisado a Kunhiro de nuestra ubicacion.- El sueño se fue de prisa, su rostro mostro impresion, pronto Souji salia de la reacamara y cuestioaba.

-¿En donde estan esos sinverguenzas?-

-Ya son cenizas.- Respondio con voz grave.

-Bien hecho.- Miro a todos en el pasillo y ordeno con prisa.- Apresuren el paso, Los Lycan y Souichi se iran de aqui de inmediato.- Ordeno severo el mayor cuando de pronto, Isogai llego al lugar y exclamo ofuscado.

-No, creo que podamos.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Esos bastardos de los neutrales, liberaron los caballos, no tenemos como movernos y caminando no creo que lleguemos lejos.- Souji se enfado, golpeo la pared y grito.

-Argg, por que tuve que distraerme tanto.-

-No es tu culpa.- Escucharon todos de un lado del pasillo, notando a Morinaga despierto y alerta.- Fue la mia por confiar en ellos.- Los neutrales que habian quedado se agacharon de inmediato hincandose al frente de Morinaga.- Es toda mi culpa.- Confeso serio.- Y por eso sere yo quien pague.- Susurro cabizbajo.

-No pude evitar el escuchar todo y parece que hay un pequeño problema del que no me entero.- Susurro tras Morinaga, Souichi.- Viejo, ¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a esos chupa sangre?- Le miro serio.- Vamos a pelear, ya todos estamos bien y tenemos la habilidad, estoy seguro de que ese cuatro ojos se sorprendera al ver que somos más.- Sonrrio ganador. A lo que Souji sonrrio y susurro.

-Tienes razon, no lo habia contemplado, pero ahora somos mas.- Miro a su alrrededor, Lycans y vampiros unidos por una causa.- su pecho se hincho de orgullo y susurro .- Puede funcionar- Miro a todo el mundo y elevo su voz con palabras llenas de emocion.- Quizas no seamos un grupo perfecto, pero podemos ganar.- Trago grueso.- Vamos a acabar con todo esto y traeremos la paz, dejaremos de ocultarnos y viviremos como siempre debimos hacerlo.- Les miro severo.- Soubi tu y los tuyos preparen, la plata,la necesitaremos, Tomoe tu y Kurokawa haran guardia afuera, con los Kiodai, seran nuestra primer linea de resistencia, en cuanto a los neutrales, Tetsuhiro, Natsuo Hirto y yo seremos la sengunda resistencia si ese bastardo quiere pasar, lo hara sobre mi cadaver.- Sentencio.-

Todos gritaron emocionados ese dia los vampiros no descansarian se moverian en las sombras ayudando a los lycan, mientras todo sucedia, Souichi miraba, todo a su alrrededor, pronto a su lado paso Tomoe y Kurokawa, ante esto el peli negro alto de ojos bi color, se detuvo a su lado susurrando.- Souichi Tatsumi.- El aludido le miro curioso.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento contigo.- Kurokawa no queria ser tan especifico pues por dentro el demonio reia y maldecia al peli largo.- Por favor no salgas, pase lo que pase no salgas a luchar.- Aquellas palabras fueron severas y serias de parte del Mitsugo, Tomoe miro a su hermano y cuestiono intrigado.

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Ese sujeto...- Le miro serio al ojo bicolor.- Esta demente, no dijo nada, ahora bien, escuchame bien Tomoe, se que eres fuerte pero no olvides lo que te enseñe.-

-Claro que no, lo olvido.- Sonrrio.

-Cuida a Kanako ok.-

-Si hermano.-

Quedo el solo, estaba en el vestibulo, mirando las enormes apredes del lugar y admirando los muebles viejos que habia en el lugar, un sentimiento de sozobra rodeo su pecho, ¿Que destino tendrian sus hijos? naciendo en esa epoca llena de decadencia, agacho su rostro y acaricio su vientre susurrando.-No se preocupen...- Miro al frente.- Ese tonto de su padre no dejara que nada malo les pase.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El viento arreciaba con calma en el valle, el atardecer llego de prisa a lo lejos y sobre un risco, una figura oscura era abatida por el viento, a su lado un joven peli negro de cabellos largos se posaba, ambos estaban cubiertos por enormes capas, pero el viento fue tremendo dejando a evidencia al mas alto de ellos, sus cabellos negros cortos en capaz se revolvieron y mirando hacia abajo susurro.- Huele a muerte.- El viento hizo un sonido tetrico entre ambos, mientras que a su lado el joven peli largo miraba atento a su cmpañero.- Nisei...- Susurro con calma y voz rasposa.- Quiero que averigues que hay en esa mansion.-

-Claro.- Dijo, pero al instante la mano de el que le habia hablado le detuvo.-¿Qué sucede Seimei?- El cuestionado, agudizo sus ojos y no le gusto lo que miraba, veia una nube negra acercarse a la mansion enseguida susurro.

-Espera un poco.- Sonrrio de medio lado.- Esto sera interesante.- Se encamino hasta una roca y se sento espectante.

-¿Que es lo que vez?-Cuestiono intrigado el peli largo quitandose por fin la enorme capucha ya que el sol se habia esfumado.-Sabes que no tengo tu vista, dime que ves Seimei.-

El aludido sonrrio complacido y susurro divertido.- Se me ocurre algo...- Sonrrio.- Espera cuando te diga iras abajo.-

-Ok.- Se sento bastante serio en el piso y cruzado de brazos.


	11. Chapter 11 Engaño part 2

11. Engaño. Parte 2.

Eran alrededor de la media noche, el viento helado golpeaba sus rostros pálidos, los Kidoi Akai eran almas herradas en este mundo que solo vagaban a las órdenes de su amo, no sentían, no padecían enfermedad alguna, no comían ni dormían, solo existían cuando se les necesitara, era un grupo extenso el que rodeaba el paso que dirigía a la mansión, Kurokawa admiraba la oscuridad del bosque y las montañas escuchaba en su interior la voz lejana de Aion quien decía tétrico.- _**Todos van a morir... ese sujeto es extremadamente fuerte aunque se trate solo de él solo.-**_ El de los ojos bicolor arrugo las cejas y cuestiono con voz baja.

-¿De quién estás hablando, Kunihiro no puede ser tan fuerte?-

_**-No es de el de quien hablo… hablo de otro sujeto, el solo está esperando ver como se mueven las piezas en su tablero… son peones de un solo sujeto.-**_

El Mitsugo escucho aquello último en su cabeza y toda su piel se erizo, trato de comprender lo que sucedía pero él no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que aquel murmuraba en su cabeza.-¡Kurokawa-san!- Escucho saliendo de sus pensamientos, notando a Tomoe a su lado y quien le observaba con zozobra y miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-No lo sé, presiento que algo malo va a pasar.-Respondió bastante angustiado a lo que el peli negro expreso con voz calma.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí y podremos contra ellos.- El castaño asintió, al instante en que un enorme aullido se escuchaba, los rastreadores por fin habían visualizado a sus enemigos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Tanto Masaki como Kunihiro habían escuchado aquello, se habían detenido en el instante, recibiendo a su informante quien susurraba entre graznidos.-Parecen ser demasiados mi amo, y no cabe duda alguna son los demonios herrados.-Kunihiro vio partir al vampiro y con enfado expreso molesto.

-Ese maldito traidor.-

-Esta parece una batalla sin propósito Kunihiro.- Opino el rubio posándose a su lado y mirando de reojo al castaño. Quien chasqueo la lengua y caminando de un lado a otro maldecía.-Sera mejor que nos retiremos.-

-No, jamás me voy a retirar, esta es mi tierra, solo quiero asesinar a esos estúpidos y seguir con la cacería final. ¿Entiendes?-Miro furioso a la oscuridad.- No quería contar con esto, porque los pretendía utilizar después, pero traición se paga con sangre.-

-Pero ellos cuentan con los Kiodai, jamás podremos derrotarlos.- Remetió el rubio tornando sus ojos rojos.- ABANDONA, KUNIHIRO.-

-JAMAS.- Grito furioso, para tornar su rostro pensativo, miraba analizando todo y vaya mente la de ese sujeto, él tenía un sinfín de conocimientos en su cabeza, había leído todos los libros de la historia del mundo y claro que encontró una forma de contenerlos.- Ellos quizás no sepan que yo sé cuáles son sus puntos débiles.- Miro al rubio y susurro tranquilo.- Esta guerra está ganada.- elevo su brazo derecho y ordeno de prisa.- Rodéenlos, y coloquen en los árboles y el piso lo que les ordene que trajeran.-

Masaki le miraba sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Supongamos que ya contaba con que ellos se encargarían de proteger a ese torpe de mi hermano, siempre te dije que leyeras libros Tetsuhiro, por tu error pagaras.- Enseguida los vampiros se movieron en extensas nubes negras, rodeaban deprisa la enorme montaña, en donde se encontraban ellos, clavaban en los arboles pergaminos con letras escritas en sangre, llevaban en cada uno de los pergaminos el nombre del demonio que dominaba a los errantes, se movilizaban con rapidez tanto así que el mismísimo Kurokawa no lo vio venir.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Caía al piso, su respiración era severamente agitada, sujetaba los costados de su cabeza, incluso los Kiodai comenzaron a quejarse, gritaban con entera agonía, Tomoe corrió a su lado le sujeto de un brazo, y asustado miraba como todos los demonios caían al piso, siendo sujetados por las raíces de los árboles, Kurokawa enseguida comenzó a gritar en voz doble. El grito fue desgarrados, callo de costado y Tomoe grito.-¡KUROKAWA!- Enseguida el sabueso llego, se trataba de Kio, quien cuestiono apresurado.

-¿Qué está pasándole?-

-NO LOSE.-Respondió angustiado mientras en el fondo Kurokawa gritaba invadido de dolor.

-AHHHHHH, AHGG.- Kio y Tomoe tragaban grueso, el de gafas apenas y pudo sujetar su mano a lo que Kurokawa con todo el dolor que padecía gritaba a penas.- To-Tomoe… ¡CORREEEE!- Un grito más se hizo escuchar enseguida los demonios eran sumergidos al piso, raíces comenzaban a sujetar el cuerpo de Kurokawa, quien se atacaba lleno de dolores.

-HAY QUE IRNOS.- grito Kio.

-NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR.-

-¡PERO TOMOE-SAN!-

Ambos miraban la escena, los demonios quedaban hechos piedra, y así comenzaba a tornarse el Mitsugo que antes de que este terminase siendo piedra lanzo a Tomoe lejos, pero este no lo abandono.- Saco su arma y con prisa corto las raíces, y grito- ¡AYUDAME KIO!- Con prisa ambos se deshicieron de las enormes raíces que se lo estaban tragando a todos, Kio y Tomoe, aplicaban enorme fuerza.

-Ya… de-déjalo.- Susurraban Kurokawa apenas.

-NO, JAMAS, ACABO DE RECUPERARTE Y NO VOY A PERDERTE DE NUEVO.- Dijo en un impulso más, y justo cuando lo pudieron soltar y caminar un largo tramo lejos de los árboles, con Kurokawa en hombros, pudieron sentirse un poco aliviados pero, al instante en que lograban salir del problema, a su frente ya estaban rodeados.

-¿Hola demonio?- Cuestionaba con una sonrisa ganadora y malévola el de gafas y cabello castaño.-¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?-

-Ku-nihro.-Susurraba el ojo bicolor.

Tanto Tomoe como Kio comenzaron a luchar, defendiendo al peli negro pero, no eran capaces de salir librados, sus armas cayeron lejos y por consiguiente ya desarmados los vampiros estuvieron a punto de traspasarlos con las espadas de oro.-No, alto.- Susurro con calma.- Estos dos nos servirán más adelante.- Expreso con malicia, amárrenlos y colóqueles un bozal no querrán ser mordidos.- Bromeo el castaño.

-ERES UN MALDITO.- Gritaba Tomoe.

-Mira nada más, ¿No eres tu acaso el lobito que me ayudo con la sangre?- Tomoe comenzó a gruñir.- Tranquilito te ves más agradable.- Dijo dando un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, Enseguida Kio grito su nombre pero también caía inconsciente.- Apuren el paso.- Ordeno a sus alimañas, mientras a su lado Masaki susurraba.

-¿Qué hacemos con el médium?-

-Déjalo, con suerte y el ritual, lo mate.- Expreso severo, continuando su travesía en dirección a la mansión, en cuanto a Kurokawa en el piso.

Tomoe….- Decía elevando una mano notando como se llevaban a rastras a su castaño.

_**-Tu… das vergüenza.-**_Decía cansado el demonio._**-Como no pudiste darte cuenta… el amor te tiene ciego ¿o que carajos?, por eso odio ese sentimiento, maldición… ahggg.-**_

-Hay que hacer algo, o Tomoe y los otros…- Decía bastante cansado el peli negro.

_**-La única forma es, que deshagas el ritual…-**_Kurokawa miraba a todos lados, no había rastro de cómo era que Kunihiro los había capturado tan fácilmente.

-Ahhg… maldición.- Se dejó caer en el piso, sintiendo pena por sí mismo, miraba al cielo oscuro y con furia y aun dolor, golpeaba el suelo gritando.-NO PUEDO SIQUIERA DEFENDERLO.-

_**-Si me dejaras salir sería más fácil.-**_

No…- Agrando sus ojos, lo hare por mí mismo.- Se volvió a poner en pie y miro a su alrededor a costa de su enorme dolor.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la cernía de la mansión, Morinaga y Souji estaban nerviosos, esos gritos a lo lejos los estaban preocupando, más aun cuando el sonido se detuvo de golpe, estuvieron expectantes al anuncio de Kio pues él había sido nombrado para dar informes, pero paso una hora y no llegaba noticia alguna, tragaban grueso, Souji quería ir al lugar, pero al admirar que a su espalda de nuevo estaban los Lycan y la mansión, no decidió hacerlo. Tetsuhiro también tuvo la misma idea pero de la nada apareció un neutral susurrando.

-Esto no nos agrada.- Expreso dejando ver la preocupación en los suyos.- Si quieres podemos ir a ver qué está pasando.-

-No…- Respondió el ojo verde, sintiendo el olor reconocido de su hermano, y mirando a lo lejos como un sinfín de destellos rojos se iluminaban.- No sé qué le ocurrió a los Kiodai Akai, pero debemos alistarnos aquí vienen.-

-¡TOMOE!-Gritaba Souji bastante enfadado.- Los matare juro que esta ves si lo matare.- Gruño para sacar su catana, siendo seguido por Tetsuhiro.

-Souji-san.- Grito Natsuo, Hiroto por otro lado.

-Tu, ven acá.- Grito a un neutral.- Envía este mensaje a los Lycan.- Expreso rápidamente.- Dile que la primera resistencia fallo, que se preparen.-

-HAI.- Enseguida la lucha comenzaría, un sinfín de aliados de Kunihiro contra unos cuantos neutrales, a Souji no le importaría nada, el número, lo que si le importaba era asesinar a ese sujeto de gafas.

Masaki noto como se acercaban el pequeño grupo y ordeno disiparse y atacar, mientras se quedaba junto a Kunihiro y a Tomoe, quien despertaba apenas y miraba lo que sucedía, Kyo por otro punto susurraba.

-Qué bueno que despiertas.- El peli verde de cabellos cortos y varios pircing en sus orejas, se las arregló para buscar entre sus ropas algo con que cortar y susurraba.- Solo me falta un poco para soltarme, cuando lo haga te liberare, pero no te muevas hasta que tu padre y los otros estén aquí.-

-No.- Dijo serio Tomoe.- Voy a desmembrar a ese sujeto.- Expreso furioso.

-Cálmate, ahora no cuentas con armas.-

-No me interesa, tengo mi fuerza y lo hare filete.- Gruño.- No olvido lo que Souichi me enseno, esta vez lo matare.- Dijo con voz suave.

En el lugar de la batalla, Souji sujetaba a los que le atacaban con sus propias manos y les arrancaba los miembros, mientras que en diferentes ocasiones se apoyaba de su catana, Tetsuhiro por otro lado, hacia cortes perfectos deshaciéndose de sus atacantes, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado cansado y fatigado, miraba al cielo y notaba que la rapidez de la noche se estaba suscitando, había pasado más de 24 horas despierto y eso era fatal para un vampiro, puro. Sin embargo, su sed de lucha en acabar con su hermano le hizo seguir adelante, resolvería aquello que había causado por confiarse en los neutrales, pronto fue atacado por tres vampiros más, que se clavaron en su espalda y comenzaron a morderlo, tratando de arrancarle la carne uno logro hacer una herida en su hombro pero se curó de prisa, a su lado llegaba Hiroto quien gritaba.- NO TE VES BIEN.-

-No es nada.- Dijo severo.

Natsuo, quien luchaba hombro con hombro con Souji le gritaba.- Son demasiados.-

-No, importa el numero los matare a todos.-

-No te quedara fuerza cuando llegues hasta donde esta ese sujeto.- Grito enseguida el peli rojo.- Déjame esto a mí, ve por Tomoe.- Grito para señalar hasta donde podía ver al líder de aquellos vampiros. Souji agrando la mirada al ver a su hijo aun alerta y bien, traspaso a otro chupa sangre con su catana y fue directo a su búsqueda.

-Masaki.- Expreso con calma, el castaño de ojos verdes.- Envía a los otros a atacar la mansión.-

-Hai.- Dijo con calma el rubio moviéndose con rapidez.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A los alrededores de aquella, en el patio principal, Isogai recibía el mensaje de Hiroto, con prisa informo a Soubi quien a su lado Ritsuka susurro.- Parece que será una noche larga.-

-Encárgate de proteger la entrada con Kanako, Youji y los otros.-

-Hai.- Dijo para retroceder con algunos lycans, mientras Soubi, Isogai y algunos cuantos del norte se alistaban a recibir a los vampiros que con prisa se unieron a estos, en ataque, parecía ser una noche horrenda, sangre, aullidos y graznidos podían escucharse en todo lo que llevaba la noche.

Soubi se hacía de cualquier cosa para atacar a sus enemigos, había sido arrebatado de su catana, pero las cadenas que colgaban en los costados de las enormes paredes del patio central le sirvieron como arma, la lanzaba y golpeaba a sus atacantes quienes caían sin cabeza o sin algún brazo o pierna, pero volvían a la batalla ellos no morían si no se les arrancaba o traspasaba el corazón, Isogai era otro buen luchador, y era para menos él le enseno lo que sabe a Souichi, el cazador, cortaba con facilidad el pecho de aquellos, la sangre caía en su rostro y cuerpo, manchando incluso hasta sus cabellos platas, Soubi tenía el mismo problema, estaba repleto y cubierto de sangre, odiaba eso, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Dentro de la casa, Souichi caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que el pelinegro le había dicho y tampoco dejaba de pensar en lo que sucedía afuera, se maldecía por dentro, quería aniquilar también, miro por la ventana y el asunto estaba tremendo, un mal presentimiento se formó en su pecho al pensar en Tetsuhiro y un pequeño puntazo en su corazón lo dejo más preocupado, pronto miro a un costado en donde encontró una catana de plata, sus ojos brillaron y susurro enfadado.,- No me voy a quedar aquí como una princesa.- Sujeto aquella, fue por una capa negra en el perchero y cubrió con esta tanto su cuerpo como cabeza. Salió enseguida de la enorme casona.

Gritos y graznidos se escuchaban en todas partes, Kanako estaba a punto de ser eliminada por uno de aquellos, vampiros, esquivaba sus golpes con la catana, ambas eran de plata, estaba siendo presionado hacia atrás, pero en un segundo en que escucho la voz de Ritsuka gritando y la de Youji.-ALEJA TUS SUCIAS Y ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ELLA MALDITO.- El peli largo de cabellos verdes golpeaba con furia al vampiro pero este no dejaba de atacar, llego un momento en que Youji por proteger a Kanako, fue sujetado por el chupa sangre quien gruño.

-No eres tan valiente sin tus armas de plata y luna llena no perro.- Agrando sus fauces y mostro esos colmillos, Youji cerro fuerte los ojos viendo venir el mordisco que acabaría con su vida, pero enseguida Natsuo llegaba, clavando el arma en el pecho del vampiro por detrás.

-YOUJI.-Grito afligido.

-HASTA QUE LLEGAS, NATSUO.- El mencionado fue golpeado severamente por otros dos vampiros siendo lanzados al piso.

-NATSUO-SAN.- Grito la castaña, mirando con enfado a sus atacantes que habían roto su arco y flechas, los tres tragaban grueso, el de los rojo se posó al frente de ambos y grito animado.

-Vengan acá, malditos.- Grazno, notando como Ritsuka se posaba al frente afilando sus ojos violeta, estaba listo para atacar.

-Mira, que lindo…- Grito un vampiro riéndose a boca abierta.- Estos enanos son una ternura, lástima que morirán.- dijo otro sacando su arma de oro y otro sujetaba la plata que de Natsuo había sido arrebatada. Estaban a punto de matarlos cuando una figura misteriosa, rebanaba los cuellos de los tres vampiros, y finalmente cortaba la mitad de sus cuerpos. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron boca abierta al ver la capa ondear con el viento y admirar enseguida una coleta platinada.

-OH.- Expresaron sorprendidos Natsuo y Youji a lo que Kanako.

-No puede ser.- Expreso Ritsuka sorprendido.

-¡NII-SAN!- Grito contenta pero ahora furiosa.- ¡NII-SAN! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

-Les salvo la vida.-

-BUENO YA LO HICISTE AHORA ENTRA A LA CASA.-

-No.- Susurro.- Entren ustedes niños…- Se silenció al sentir un enorme dolor en su vientre que se recorrió a su espalda.- Ahg.-

-NII-SAN.- Grito angustiada la chica, sosteniéndolo.

-Eso no está bien.- Dijo Youji.- Como se atreve a salir de la casa, es un demente.-

-Ayúdame a llevarlo adentro.- Llamo la chica, siendo ayudado por ambos, a llevar a Souichi a adentro, mientras Ritsuka les cubría las espaldas.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Por otro lado, Por fin Tetsuhiro, llegaba a la cercanía de su hermano, quien sonrió de medio lado y saludo tranquilo.- Hola hermano.-

-Finalmente has venido.- Susurro el ojo verde, cubierto en sangre.

-Sí, y veo que no te han tratado muy bien que digamos.- Expreso señalando su brazo pues de este bajaba sangre, la herida que había causado uno de los vampiros se había abierto de nuevo.- Estas débil, hermano y eso lo voy a aprovechar.- Gruño

-Kunihiro.- Grito, verdaderamente furioso, ambos se encontraban con dos golpes, de espadas una de oro y otra de plata, Masaki noto que el plan había quedado a un lado, la furia entre ambos hermanos era tremenda, enseguida fue por los rehenes pero su sorpresa fue que ambos ya estaban liberados y esperándole.

-Vaya después de todo no son unos buenos para nada.- Susurro el rubio bastante enfadado.-

-Ahora mismo veras que tan bueno somos.- Grito Tomoe con prisa, encargándose del primer golpe con una catana de plata, pero Masaki era mucho más rápido, arrojaba un sablazo y enseguida asusto al castaño, Kio a su lado intento ayudarle pero el si no era bueno con las armas.-Que fácil.-

-Nada de eso.- Dijo sujetando su arma con ambas manos y dedicarle un buen ataque.- "No te defraudare hermano."- Pensó dando lo mejor de sí, dejando impresionado al rubio quien recibía cada golpe en la hoja de oro, haciéndose cada vez más atrás.

-VAMOS TOMOE TU PUEDES.- Gritaba emocionado el peli verde, sobre exaltado.

El aludido estaba dando lo mejor de sí, pero un golpe bajo que Masaki le dio con una de sus largas piernas lo tumbo al piso, golpeando de nuevo su rostro y haciéndole perder sus gafas, para liberar su arma, Masaki pateo de nuevo, justo en el pecho del castaño, dejándolo caer a cuatro en el suelo, en donde derramo sangre aquel golpe había sido severo. El rubio se alisto para cortar la cabeza del menor, pero en cuanto elevaba su espada de oro, por detrás alguien incrustaba una igual, justo en su pecho, se impactó y miro a su pecho como aquella arma salía de su cuerpo, dejando un enorme orificio que comenzaba a cerrarse con lentitud, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba el platinado líder de la manada.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo.- Gruño con enfado y soberbia. Para dedicarle un severo puñetazo.- MALDITOS VAMPIROS.-

-PAPA.- Tomoe se abrazó a su viejo.

-¿Tomeo que ocurrió?-

-Los Kiodai, fuimos atacados, algo paso, no sé qué fue las raíces de los arboles comenzaron a atacarnos y dejaron a los Kiodai de piedra.-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Enseguida su mente pensó demasiado aquello solo podría ser obra de un embrujo o magia, necesitaría la ayuda de Isogai para resolver eso ante esto pidió a su joven castaño.- VE POR ISOGAI Y NEIFER.-

-HAI.- Enseguida se movió junto con Kio, y ante de ver correr a su hijo noto como el rubio se levantaba y susurraba bastante furioso con las venas saltadas.

-Eres un cobarde.-

-Mira quien lo dice.- Respondió severo el platinado.- Creo que has pagado lo que me debías.- Expreso furioso.-

-Voy a matarte.-

-Pelea entonces.- Sus movimientos eran los mismos que Masaki quien impactado no podía creer la fuerza de aquel sujeto, era imposible entonces cuestiono severo.

-¿Cómo ES POSIBLE, QUE DEMONIOS ERES?-

-Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré… ¿Me recuerdas, recuerdas que tu amo me mordió y casi muero?- Le miro severo.- Pues Tetsuhiro me ayudo, no me enorgullezco de ahora ser un licántropo y un vampiro transformado por la sangre asquerosa de tu amo.-

-Un hibrido.-Souji sonrió.- No… ¡un sangre sucia!- Exclamo enfurecido.

-Tal parece que los insultos son tu fuerte, veamos qué tan bueno eres para pelear.- Grito el platinado para abalanzarse a él en un severo golpe con su arma, a lo que Masaki dio un paso a tras.- Oh… al parecer alguien está nervioso, ¿Jamás te habías enfrentado a un hibrido verdad?-

-No eres la gran cosa, ¡te matare!-

-Suerte con eso.- Grito para sentir los golpes del rubio en su arma, ahora el rubio le golpeaba con patadas.

-Decídete, ¿quieres, peleas a golpes o con armas?-

-Como sea te matare.- Dijo arrojando su arma y arrancándose la gabardina que le cubría.

-Que salvaje.-

-YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS.- Grito realmente furioso y lanzando un puñetazo que con rapidez fue sujeto por la mano enorme de Souji.

-Debiste haber seguido luchando con la espada.- Dijo para sujetar su antebrazo y de manera que Masaki no vio venir romper aquel hueso.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Grito severamente adolorido, alejándose del Tatsumi, con su brazo mal herido, su rostro comenzó a perder el aspecto furioso ahora estaba asustado. Aquel sujeto era demasiado fuerte.-No… puede ser.- Miro entonces a Kunihiro a un costado.- Esto no va bien.-

-Que susurras, esta vez se equivocaron, ahora somos más y estamos listos para mandarlos al más allá.- Gruño.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- Dijo para desaparecer, en una nube espesa de humo.

En cuanto a Kunihiro…

Tetsuhiro era arrebatado de sus armas, recibía un severo golpe en su rostro, dejándolo mareado, algo no andaba nada bien…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la mansión, justo en la entrada, Souichi se detuvo algo en su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien.- ¿Que es lo que está pasando?- Cuestiono mirando hacia atrás y notando como la mayoría de los Lycan ganaban la batalla pero algo no andaba bien, se alejó de su hermana y de los otros menores y enseguida escucho de estos.

-NII-SAN.-

-SOUICHI-SAN.- El mencionado se abría paso entre los que luchaban para llegar a las rocas que formaban la entrada del patio, mas allá estaba una pradera que llevaba al bosque, en donde podía ver la lucha que se suscitaba vio a su viejo tratar de seguirle el paso a una nube negra y siniestra, mientras que por otro extremo Morinaga Tetsuhiro, trataba de defenderse de su hermano.- Tetsuhiro, ¿qué pasa?- Se cuestionó intentando ir con él, pero dos brazos lo sujetaron, miro a sus costados y noto a Isogai y a Soubi ambos ya traían a Kurokawa en brazos.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES SOUICHI?- Gritaba furioso Soubi, Isogai a su lado susurraba.

-No seas inconsciente regresa adentro.-

-No, ¿acaso no lo ven? algo le sucede a Tetsuhiro.- Enseguida se escuchó una risa, siniestra y escueta.

Los tres miraron al que yacía inconsciente, el peli negro hablaba inconsciente_**.- Te lo dije… te dije que sufrirías, era cuestión de tiempo para que ese vampiro sucumbiera, es obvio que no se ha alimentado, en todo este mes, tratando de buscar aliados**_.- Susurraba aquella garganta grave.- _**Ahora sabrás lo que son mis maldiciones**_.- Rio más, perdiendo de nuevo la conciencia.

Souichi miraba a Isogai y Soubi el primero expreso con calma.- No te dejes engañar por lo que dice este sujeto, él es un vampiro fuerte.-

-Pero en parte tiene razón.- Expreso Soubi.- Ese sujeto no se ha cuidado bien, además no duerme desde hace dos das.- El rubio comprendía.

-Lo ven no es momento de platicar hay que ayudarle…-

-No, detente.- Ordenaba el platinado de cabellos cortos.- No sigas o no me perdonare si algo malo te pasa.-

-No me va a pasar nada, solo déjame ir a ayudarle.-

-SOUICHI CARAJO NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES DE HACERLO.-

-Tu no entiendes nada.- Dijo arrojando los dos lejos.

-SOICHI.- Gritaban ambos, pero este era un necio y terco, el peli largo corría o al menos eso hacía, dedujo con su mirada que Morinaga era rodeado, por aquel humo extraño.

-TETSUHIRO.- Expreso con voz angustiosa, mientras avanzaba todo parecía darse en cámara lenta, noto como los que lo rodeaban, sacaban jabalinas de oro, y sin compasión las clavaban en el cuerpo del peli azul, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.- TETSUHIRO.- Grito con voz grave y elevada.

Souji se movió aprisa para ir a ayudarle, pero al darse cuenta que ninguno de los enemigos se movía ya lo perturbo de sobremanera se detuvo de inmediato, Kunihiro se posaba al frente de su hermano le miraba severo y le susurraba con calma.

-Voy a enseñarte, quien manda aquí.- Sometió una más causando que en su boca saliera un borbotón de sangre. Miro a todos y elevo su voz gritando.- Que nadie haga nada, ¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA YA!- Souichi se detuvo expectante a su lado Soubi e Isogai se colocaron.- O EL MUERE.-

El peli azul se dejaba caer de rodillas, cerraba con fuerza los ojos había sido vencido, su pecho ardía, era oro pero habían calculado muy bien sus ataques, pues la dureza de su corazón era amenazada con quebrarse y ser perforado.

-¿Qué, ES LO QUE QUIERES?- Grito por fin Souji, valiente.- Deja de ser un cobarde y lucha sin este tipo de trampas.- Gruño.

-Tu comentario surtirá efectos.- Dijo hundiendo más las armas en el ojo verde quien grito desgarrador.

-Tetsuhiro.- Gritaba Souji bastante angustiado.

-No quiero hacer más grande esto, dijo con calma el de gafas.- Pero ya fue suficiente… - Miro a todos a su alrededor.- Si no me entregan lo que quiero, este sujeto morirá y seguirán ustedes, aunque me quede sin aliados juro que los asesinare uno a uno.-

-Eres un mal nacido, ¡Él es tu hermano!-

Kunihiro admiro el rostro del pelo azul, lleno de sangre y de cortadas, aquel rostro se volvía cada vez más pálido y sin clemencia susurro.-

-El dejo de ser mi hermano, en el momento en que me traiciono.- Ahora miro con furia al platinado de ojos miel y cabellos cortos.

Souji, entonces exclamo.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, aquí no hay nada para ti?-

-Claro que lo hay…- Expreso con calma.- Sé que aquí se ocultan los seres de oro.- Miro a todos lados.- Ellos me dirán, en dónde está la fuente Diabolus magnus y me darán la habilidad de beber de sus aguas.-

Souji tragaba grueso, de entre sus aliados, seres encapuchados se descubrían la cabeza mostrando sus rubios cabellos como el oro, pronto Neifer se acercó y susurro directa.- El agua no es para cualquiera.-

-No me importa mujer.-Expreso molesto.- ¿En dónde está, el?-

-No hay nadie más solo somos nosotros y ya.-

-No me refiero solo a ustedes, me refiero a ese licántropo, el más puro el hijo del séptimo.- Souji estaba impresionado ese sujeto sabia muchas cosas, sintió alivio al saber que Souichi estaba dentro de la casa pero…

-¡Aquí estoy!- Se escuchó la voz del peli largo, quien se descubrió la cabeza y miro severo al castaño, Souji y todos estaban impactados, mientras notaban como este se acercaba despacio a la cercanía del ambos Morinaga, Tetsuhiro abrió enorme los ojos, intento decir su nombre pero la sangre en su garganta no se lo permitió, no podía siquiera moverse pues moverse equivaldría a que su corazón fuera perforado y morir en el instante. Souichi se posó al frente del castaño y le miro decidido y sin ningún temor alguno, el de ojos verdes le analizo con ojos afilados y susurro con calma.

-Eres realmente valiente.- Ahora sujeto su mano con severidad y agrego.- Tal parece que mis rezos ya no funcionaran contigo.- Souichi aparto su mano de un jalón escuchando del castaño.- Vaya, ¿Debería de felicitarte, hermano? Conseguiste al perro más valiente…-

-No tengo que ocultarme ante un cobarde como tu.- Respondió severo, mirando a Tetsuhiro en el suelo.- Prometo ir contigo, si dejas libre a todos y no lastimas a nadie.- Expreso decidido.

-HIJO.- Grito con prisa Souji.

-No te acerques viejo.- Expreso con severa voz.

-Interesante.- Dijo para agacharse y acercarse a su hermano, mirándole con pena.- Este sujeto realmente te aprecia.- Dijo por lo bajo, ahora sonriendo.- ¿Esto me parece familiar?- Se puso en pie.- Masaki.- Llamo para que el rubio llegara a su lado y gritar.- Ordena que todos se marchen.-

-Si.-

-La mujer y el vendrán conmigo.- Ordeno más, causando que los vampiros sujetaran a Neifer y a Souichi el cual grito.

-¡Primero libera a Tetsuhiro!- Le miraba furioso. -Humg.- Se quejó abatido.

-Claro, despídanse.- Dijo chasqueando los dedos. Causando que dolorosamente sacaran las jabalinas y la estaca en el pecho, dejando a Tetsuhiro por fin respirar, rápidamente Souichi se acercó a él, se lanzó al piso justo a su lado, alcanzo a sujetar su mano y susurrar.

-Perdóname…-

-VAMOS, YA ES HORA.- Grito, Kunihiro sujetando a Souichi el mismo de un brazo y levantarlo, arrancándolo de su hermano quien no podía moverse un solo movimiento más y toda la poca sangre en su cuerpo saldría de sus heridas y boca, apenas pudo ver como se llevaban a su lycan, con ojos temblorosos una lagrima rodeo su rostro, sangre que caía sin medida y apenas con voz ronca exclamaba su nombre.

-Sou-Souichi.- Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y caía desangrándose presa del dolor, punzante… a su lado rápidamente corrieron Souji y los otros.

Isogai tragaba grueso y expresaba con aflicción.- ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Esto ya lo había visto antes.- Expresaba Hiroto llegando al lado de ambos.- Una vez llego así a mi casa, el necesitaba de sangre para recuperarse…- Todos se miraron confusos, no había ningún humano en el grupo, cuando de pronto de la nada una voz interrumpió todo.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarle.- El joven de cabellos negros y cortos de ojos violeta había salido de entre los guerreros, el no parecía tener ningún rastro de sangre, era extraño, Soubi se interpuso a su frente y susurro con gravedad.

-Ritsuka, no cometas una tontería.-

-Creo que, todos deben saber la verdad de mi origen.- Enseguida le miraron atentos y este explico con calma al tiempo que se acercaba al Morinaga.-

-Ritsuka.-

-Por mucho tiempo oculte y enterré mi pasado, pero ya es momento de sacar todo.- Se descubrió el cuello y susurro con calma.- Tetsuhiro Morinaga, puedes beber mi sangre, pero solo un poco lo que te baste para poder recuperarte, ya que no sé qué consecuencias hayan en que la bebas.- Souji no entendía nada enseguida le detuvo y dijo.

-PERO TU ERES UN LICANTROPO, MORIRAS SI TE MUERDE.-

-No, yo no soy un licántropo ni tampoco un humano…- Ahora si todos estaban confundidos.

-Soy hijo de legítimo de un vampiro y de una licantropa.- Susurro despacio.- Ahora mismo no sé que soy, pero…- Hizo memoria de las cosas tan horrendas que su madre le gritaba cuando niño, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y reprimió esos recuerdos para susurrar con calma.- No me va a pasar nada.- Dijo ofreciendo su cuello de nuevo, para que Morinaga apenas abriera sus ojos y mirara a los que lo tenían rodeado. Souji pronto explico y con calma él, se fue moviendo, hasta encontrar el cuello de el joven, a quien mordió de inmediato, Soubi corrió a su lado sujetando su mano, el menor arrugaba las cejas cerrando sus ojos en dolor, pero luego abría los ojos demostrando un extraño color, violeta, pronto el chico perdió el conocimiento a lo que el Morinaga separo sus dientes de aquel cuello, sintiendo como aquella sangre quemaba por completo sus heridas y sus venas, comenzó a retorcerse. Soubi aparto a Ritsuka y Souji miraba atento lo que le sucedía al Morinaga

-¿Qué le está pasando?-

-No lo sé.- Expreso Isogai bastante asustado, es la primer vez que escucho que un hibrido le pasa sangre a un vampiro.-

-¿Entonces yo puedo hacerlo también?- Cuestiono con Souji agitado.-

-No lo creo.- Expreso, Soubi admirando como dos muñones salían de la espalda del vampiro.- Tú fuiste transformado a Hibrido, es probable que no puedas, puesto que, tu verdadero yo y origen murió, en cambio el.- Señalo a Ritsuka,- El nació hibrido, a él no le afecta la luz del sol, puede hacer una metamorfosis licántropa y también una vampírica.-

-Tu sabias todo eso y no lo dijiste.-

-Ritsuka ha sufrido mucho desde que lo conocí, el prefirió guardar el secreto desde que su hermano murió.-

-¿Tenía un hermano?-

-Él fue el primero en nacer, y según lo que escuche es el Hibrido más poderoso, pero se suicidó.- Susurro cabizbajo, para tocar su cuello y recordar algunas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso.- Es una historia larga y no muy agradable.-

Entiendo.-

Pronto la impresión los invadió cuando las enormes heridas comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, y en su espalda aquellos muñones se estiraban en enormes alas de murciélago.-Ahhhggg.- Se quejaba.

-¿Pero qué demonios le está pasando?-

-De seguro, la sangre hibrida, acelero la evolución de Tetsuhiro, solo los vampiros antiguos pueden tener esa metamorfosis.- Expreso Souji bastante impresionado.- Ahora sí que ha mejorado todo.- Dijo orgulloso.- No te preocupes Souichi… Tetsuhiro te ayudara lo se.- luego de unos minutos, por fin la piel blanquecina se reponía, Tetsuhiro abrió sus ojos, mostrando un color rojo brillante, impresionado de sus nuevos miembros se ayudó con estos para ponerse en pie, elevo sus manos y las observo, todo había cambiado.

Analizo los rostros que tenía a su frente y con calma expreso.-Lamento haberlos hecho asustarse.- Miro a Ritsuka y sujetando su mano agrego.- Te lo agradezco…- Hincho su pecho con una enorme bocanada de aire se sentía renovado y algo extraño, en su cuerpo se sentía sumamente diferente.- No sé qué sea esto, pero siento que mi sangre quema…- Ahora hizo tronar algunos huesos de su cuello y susurro.- Este poder que ahora poseo, are que mi hermano pague por todo lo que ha hecho.- Sentencio furioso, para dar un enorme aleteo y salir de ahí, sujetando la Mizu-hi deslizándose por los aires. Souji miraba inquieto y emocionado…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Por otro lado lejos de ahí…

Seimei había sido testigo de todo lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos brillaron en un violeta profundo, se giró bastante molesto y susurro directo a Nisei.- Quiero que vayas y busques al Licántropo… ese sujeto está a punto de dar a luz.-

-¿Qué, cómo sabes?-

-Se lo que te digo, date prisa, evita que ese vampiro bastardo, de gafas secuestre al licántropo, ¿Entendido?-

-Hai.- Nisei iba emprender el vuelo pero se detuvo a cuestionar.-¿-Y luego que?-

-Cuando nazcan, tráeme al último hijo que salga.-

-Ok.- Dijo animado.-¿Pero que pasara con el vampiro que se transformó, gracias a tu hermanito?-

-Jum… no lo mates, solo tráeme al infante…- Sonrió bastante divertido.- Jugare un rato, hace mucho que no juego.- Sonrió animado, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Demonios.- Dijo el peli largo, arrugando las cejas y tornando sus ojos rojos, transformándose y liberando sus enromes alas negras, para alzar el vuelo e ir tras de su encargo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Una enorme nube negra llegaba a un enorme risco en esta los vampiros y el mismísimo Kunihiro. Ya estaban un poco alejados de aquella mansión, se habían detenido puesto que su acompañante se negaba a seguir, Souichi se había detenido de golpe y sujetando su vientre se quejó, para dejarse caer en el piso, Kunihiro lo miro furioso y sujetando un brazo gruño.- ¡Levántate!-

-Él no puede hacerlo.- Grito Neifer acercándose a ambos, para por fin lanzarse al piso y cuestionar.- ¿Souichi, que sucede?-

-N-Nada.-Dijo levantándose, hay que alejarnos de los demás.-

-Pero Souichi.-

-Silencio Neifer.- Expreso con ojos angustiados, la mujer detecto en su mirada que la cual gritaba, "Hay que salvarlos, olvídate de mí." La rubia cerró lentamente sus ojos y asintió sumamente dolida, para ayudar a levantarse al peli largo, quien miro furioso al castaño y susurro.- No pasa nada sigamos.-

-Claro.- Expreso para girarse a ver a Masaki este ya estaba curado de su brazo y atento a las órdenes del castaño.- Creo que aquí estamos muy bien, ¿No es verdad?-

-Si.- Respondió su rubio compañero.

Kunihiro miro a sus vampiros y grito.- ¡MATENLOS A TODOS!-

Souichi abrió enorme sus ojos y grito.- ¡PERO QUE HAS DICHO!- Llego a su lado para girarle de golpe y furioso golpear su rostro causando que el vampiro se tambaleara.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- Grito por ultimo para sujetar una de las armas que yacía en el cinturón de uno de los vampiros que antes le apresaban, con prisa choco su arma en contra de la jabalina de Kunihiro, ambos luchaban Souichi quería matarlo, pero dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, al aplicar un golpe severo con aquella espada, el dolor fue mucho más fuerte en toda su espalda y vientre, tanto así que arrojo el arma y grito realmente adolorido, Kunihiro aprovechó el momento, se acercó al ojo miel y sujetándolo de su brazo derecho le acerco para presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo y en su paso sujetar con una mano su vientre que estaba duro por las contracciones que habían comenzado a darse.

-Eres un estúpido.- Susurraba en su oído.-¿Creíste que como la otra vez dejaría libre a los tuyos?- Elevaba su mano tocando todo el abdomen y pechos para llegar a su rostro, Mirándole con esos ojos rojos llenos de odio, aparto el cabello del rostro y agrego.- No volveré a cometer ese error nunca más.- Expreso, llevándolo al filo de aquel risco en donde se encontraban, admirando a lo lejos la mansión, Souichi adolorido miraba como la oleada de vampiros se dirigía a ese lugar.- Todos morirán y solo tu quedaras…- Sentencio el de gafas, para agregar.- Porque incluso matare a tus crías.-

-Ahh.- Se quejó con suavidad pero ante el dolor susurro.- No te permitiré hacerlo aunque muera.- Estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a él, pero ya unas garras sujetaban a Kunihiro de los hombros, el de cabellos largos elevo su rostro al cielo oscuro, en donde solo pudo ver dos enormes alas y unos ojos rojos relucientes y como se llevaban al castaño para arrojarlo con fuerza en las piedras, Kunihiro cayo, pero pronto se levantó admirando de quien se trataba, gruño con enfado al darse cuenta que era su hermano.

-NO PUEDE SER.-

El pelo azul bajo de los cielos, para situarse al frente de Souichi y Neifer, la rubia había llegado a ayudar al peli largo quien comenzaba a quejarse más. Mientras Tetsuhiro totalmente endemoniado miraba a su hermano diciendo.-Vas a morir, esta vez no me detendré por nada del mundo.-

-¿Ni por tus hijos?- Cuestiono de prisa Masaki, tras suyo, sujetando a la rubia del cuello traspasando su pecho sacando de manera fácil y terrorífica el corazón de esta y dejándola caer al acantilado sin vida, pues había defendido a Souichi de el rubio, se acercó rápidamente a sujetar a Souichi y haciendo presión en su cuello intento clavar la daga de oro, estaba de nuevo atrapado, Tetsuhiro no podía hacer de nuevo nada, esos dos tenían sus formas sucias de trabajar, pronto agacho sus alas, dándose por vencido pero entonces una figura envuelta en una capa negra salió de la nada y golpeando al rubio en pleno rostro le hizo soltar a Souichi, pero de manera estrepitosa este caer por la orilla.

-¡SOUICHI!- Grito Tetsuhiro alzando vuelo y partiendo en su rescate, mientras que Masaki.

Corría al lado del castaño y gritaba.- Hay que largarnos.-

-PERO NO ME IRE CON LAS MANOS VACIAS.-

-No seas tonto Kunihiro, el amanecer se acerca, nos quemaremos si sigues con tu venganza, ya habrá otro momento.-

-Demonios.- Grito para salir expedido de ese lugar….

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la mansión y sus alrededores, la lucha continuaba, los vampiros de Kunihiro seguían en pie de lucha cuando de pronto, Souji vio a lo lejos el claro rayo solar, enseguida grito severo, Natsuo, Hiroto, muchachos, esta guerra ha terminado, ocúltense.- Grito severo para pronto sentir el inclemente rayo, que a continuación carbonizo a todos los enemigos con prisa….

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto en el acantilado en donde había caído el pelo largo, Souichi había sido salvado por Tetsuhiro, quien colgaba sujeto de una raíz vieja de árbol, estaba a merced de la luz que ya comenzaba a bañar el valle y las montañas incluso la luz comenzaba a bañar el propio acantilado, el ojo miel despertó y enseguida vio la claridad miro a su salvador quien le miraba afligido y quien cuestiono.- ¿Souichi, estas bien?-

-¡Tetsuhiro!- Grito, abrazándole con prisa, pero pronto sintiendo otra punzada mas.- Ahh.-

-Souichi.-

-Cre-Creo que nuestros hijos vienen en camino.-

-Entonces sujétate.- Dijo para mover sus alas, pero ante esto Souichi grito.

-¡No! si lo haces te quemaras.-

-Podre resistir un poco.-

-Tetsuhiro no lo hagas por favor.- El aludido miro a un costado notando una enorme cueva en las faldas de aquel acantilado.-

-No te preocupes, solo será un poco.-

-No, por favor.-

-Lo hare sujétate.- Enseguida se soltó y en el momento en que lo hizo la luz del sol por fin les golpeo, Tetsuhiro pronto sintió aquella luz quemarle toda su espalda, pero no podía morir, tenía que llegar a ese lugar para salvar si quiera a Souichi y a sus hijos, como pudo y aun con sus alas que se quemaban rápidamente logró llegar a la cercanía en donde se envolvió con las alas las cuales se carbonizaron deprisa pero lograba entrar cayendo al piso, Ambos sufrían la estrepitosamente, envueltos en los despojos de alas del ojo rojo quien protegió a su peli largo durante la caída, finalmente dejaron de dar vueltas en el piso, por fin estaban por lo menos a salvo, cuando el silencio lo rodeo todo, Souichi despertaba apenas del golpazo mirando a su alrededor y sintiendo el dolor más horrible en todo su cuerpo, el parto estaba cercano, pero poco le interesaba eso pues ahora con sus ojos buscaba al vampiro a quien diviso a su lado y removió llamando.

-Tetsuhiro…- Removió ahora con ambas manos.- Tet-Tetsuhiro.- Removió a un mas, sintiendo el vapor en su mano y notando como la carne estaba quemada.- Tetsuhiro.- Le llamo verdaderamente angustiado, para con prisa, moverse y ayudarle a levantarlo, pues al parecer esa no era una cueva si no una abertura del acantilado y pronto se dio cuenta que la luz caminaba hasta llegar a ambos, con la poca fuerza que tenía sujeto al Morinaga y lo abrazo o al menos eso hacía, lo llevaba más adentro de la abertura pero no podía moverse, el peso de su amante y el dolor en su vientre lo estaban venciendo, rápidamente comenzó a llorar y a gritar.- DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR, TETSUHIRO LA LUZ.- El dolor le ataco de nuevo.- AHHHHH.- Grito para llorar mas.- No te mueras por favor… no quiero perderte, TETSUHIRO DESPIERTA.- pero nada pasaba, hasta que una figura negra con una enorme capa gruesa llego, colocándose al lado de ambos y gritando.

-¿Está vivo?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-No hay tiempo.- Dijo para cubrir al Morinaga del sol con su capa y susurrar.- Espera aquí.-

Pronto partió y dejándolo solo admiro todo a su alrededor, estaba sufriendo pero ese extraño sujeto les había llegado a ayudar y eso lo tranquilizo un poco, pronto sintió otra contracción que lo hizo agacharse y apretar su vientre susurrando entre dientes.- Resiste Souichi.- Pronto llego aquel extraño de nuevo y le sujeto en brazos para sacarlo de ahí, Souichi sentía el viento en su rostro pero gracias al dolor no pudo analizar la forma en que era llevado, hasta la seguridad del bosque en una enorme cueva, el misterioso ser le coloco al lado del ojo verde y susurro.

-Aquí estarán bien.-

-¿Qui-Quien eres?- Cuestiono.

-Soy un amigo.- Susurro.- Vi lo que paso, justo venía a unirme a los neutrales, pues escuche que andaban buscando aliados y cuando estaba llegando vi lo que ocurrió.- Dijo mirando al vampiro quien aún Expedia humo.- Él es… ¿Tetsuhiro Morinaga?-

-Si… mmmg.-

-¿Oye estas bien?- Cuestiono el de la extraña capa, dejando caer su gruesa capucha y dejar ver unos cabellos negros y largos, a lo que Souichi se impresiono y asusto, apartando la mano de este de su cercanía.-Oye solo quiero ayudar.- Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y jadeo de nuevo, para gritar a todo pulmón.-¿Qué te ocurre?- Cuestiono para notar que el peli plata se echaba hacia atrás y abría sus piernas diciendo.

-Ahg, ya vienen.-

-¿Qué, cosa viene de que hablas?-

-No sé quién eres, pero necesito que me ayudes.- El peli largo trago grueso y susurro.

-De acuerdo.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Muy lejos de ahí…

Soubi buscaba incansablemente a Souichi y a Tetsuhiro, admirando el lugar, miraba a Isogai y cuestionaba.-¿Es aquí?-

-Sí, Souji dijo que la última vez que tubo comunicación con Tetsuhiro fue en este sector específicamente.- Soubi se agachaba y no encontraba rastros de nada.-

-Pues si están aquí, creo que algo malo le paso a ambos.- Dijo bastante preocupado, para mirar por el acantilado y ver el cuerpo de Neifer.

-Dios.- Susurro el platinado de cabellos cortos.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-¡ahh! ¡Ahhhhhhgggg!- Eran los gritos más fuertes que su garganta podía dar, sentía que las caderas se le partirían en dos y más aún en su recamara, sentía presión, respiraba agitado y estaba bañado en sudor, se había apoyado en la pared de aquella cueva, enterraba las uñas en la tierra y se mordía los labios mientras trataba de calmar el dolor, sujetando con una mano su vientre, se encontraba solo pues el peli negro había salido a conseguir ayuda, pues no es que no pudiera traer a esos niños al mundo lo que sucedía es que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, Souichi de nuevo sentía aquella presión que iba y venía y esa presión que le daban ganas de pujar, pronto entre sus gemidos y jadeos, logro hacer despertar a Tetsuhiro el cual se levantaba adolorido y totalmente mareado, admiro la escena y grito.

-SOUICHI.- Se movió rápido a su lado para susurrar.

-Tetsuhiro, ahhg, ahh.- Trataba de calmarse.- Esto es sumamente doloroso,-

-Dime ¿qué hago?-

-¡AYUDAME!- Grito bastante adolorido, estirando una mano y sujetando la del Tetsuhiro para comenzar a gritar más fuerte.- Tetsuhiro, ¡AHHH!- pronto lo inevitable sucedía, un líquido transparente se corría de entre las piernas del peli largo, el ojo verde logro ver sangre en los pantalones del Tatsumi, pronto los rasgo y lo que vio lo dejo helado, se hacho hacia atrás y grito.

-Souichi, hay, hay algo ahí.-

-Es, él bebe.- Grito una voz en la entrada de la cueva.- El peli negro había llegado y con mucha ayuda.- Isogai, Soubi y los otros entraban ya, el platinado miraba angustiado a su amigo cuestionando.

-¿Souichi, como estas?-

-Isogai… No me siento nada bien dijo para comenzar a perder el conocimiento.-

-No te desmayes, sería muy malo que eso pasara.- Dijo para mirar a Soubi y a Tetsuhiro.- Ayúdenme.-

Cortaba las ropas y colocaban estas bajo el cuerpo de Souichi justamente bajo sus caderas, en donde recibirían a los bebes.- ¿Isogai, como esta?-

-Debemos esperar un poco más, aún no ha dilatado por completo.-

-Pe-pero la bolsa se rompió.- Gritaba el de ojos miel.

-De seguro fue por los golpes que sufrió.- Expreso Tetsuhiro con aflicción.

-Entonces debemos actuar ya.- Dijo para sacar de sus ropas un pequeño bisturí, enseguida miro a Souichi y susurro.- Vas a pujar en la próxima contracción, con suerte salga el primero pero si no logra salir tendré que cortar ¿entendido?-

-Si.- Gruño el pelo largo, mirando a todos y susurrando.- Aqui viene.-

-Puja.- La cabeza que estaba coronando comenzó a verse más, Tetsuhiro agrandaba la mirada, enseguida aquella pequeña matita de bellos platas, se hizo más presente en ese lugar, Souichi dejo de pujar pues el dolor lo tumbo.-Souichi, no pares, ¡sigue!-

-Ahhg, esto es muy difícil.-

-Tú puedes hacerlo.-Grito con prisa Tetsuhiro.

-AHHHG.- Comenzó a pujar de nuevo notando como de nuevo comenzaba a salir aquella pequeña cabecita y con prisa, Isogai gritaba.

-No pares, sigue, sigue.- Dijo para sujetar la pequeña cabecita y con suavidad someter un dedos entre esta y la recamara, pronto la cabecita salió a lo que con prisa el Taichirou grito.- Deja de pujar.- hora sometió sus dedos para cerciorarse de que el cordón no estuviera enredado en el cuello y grito.- SIGUE CON MAS FUERZA.- Enseguida y con sumo cuidado sujeto la cabecita con suaves jalones apoyados por los pujos de Souichi libero al primer bebe que salió de inmediato, Souichi se dejó caer, respiraba profundamente y temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba.- Oye tu.- Llamo al peli negro.- Ayúdame aquí.- Pronto él se agacho y sujeto al bebe, quien con suaves gorgoteos, trataba de llorar.-Limpia su boca.- Ordeno Isogai a lo que el peli negro con prisa lo hizo y lo giro boca abajo para masajear su espalda y por fin escuchar el llanto reconocido.

-Ya nació.-

-Aun falta amucho.- Grito Isogai.- Souichi hazlo de nuevo.- Grito sosteniendo el cordón del primero, pronto la otra cabecita se asomó y con prisa la sujeto y grito.- Mas fuerte.- Souichi cerraba los ojos y gritaba en el pujo, había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, Soubi le miraba preocupado y Tetsuhiro también. En cuestión de segundos el segundo salió, nuevamente otra cabecita platinada.- Bien, bien, respira, respira.- Tetsuhiro lo miraba todo impactado y asustado, notaba como Souichi estaba pálido y severamente adolorido, mientras Soubi estaba al borde del desmayo.- Aquí tienes otro.- Dijo ofreciéndole al peli negro el otro infante. Para pronto volver al tercer.- Solo falta uno más Souichi ánimo.-

-Ahh, ah, ya no puedo mas no me quedan fuerzas.-

-Eso es mentira eres fuerte Souichi, vamos PUJA.-

-Yo… ahhg.- Se sentía mareado, tanto dolor y debilidad, todo su cuerpo estaba realmente débil, aquellos calambres en su estómago eran severos sin mencionar el dolor punzante en su espalda.- Isogai…- Trago grueso.

-Souichi escúchame.- Dijo severo.- Debes pujar o tu tercer hijo morirá ahogado.-

Todos miraron a Souichi al escuchar aquello.-Vamos, eres el lobo más fuerte que conozco esto no te detendrá, Souichi, hazlo.- Animaba el del norte apretando su mano y dándole fuerzas. El mencionado arrugo las cejas en señal de no poder hacerlo, pero en su oído escucho la voz del vampiro diciendo.

-Por favor, por favor, Souichi… solo una vez más.- El peli largo se armó de energías de nuevo y pronto asintió, para pujar con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Isogai se alegrara y gritara.

-Aquí viene.- Grito animado, mientras Soubi decía.

-Cielos no creo resistir esto de nuevo.-

-AHHHHGGG.- Grito mientras sentía como aquella presión dejaba de sentirse al notar que su ultimo bebe había salido de su recamara, enseguida las miradas se hicieron de alegría, pronto Isogai expreso.

-Mira.- Dijo totalmente impresionado.- Su cabello.- Souichi y Tetsuhiro dejaron de sufrir ahora estaban felices por esas tres cositas que lloraban en concierto, Isogai se las arregló, para poder cortar sus cordones y marrárselos. De la capa del peli negro misterioso, hicieron las suaves sabanas para proteger a los tres del frio, Isogai entregaba a los tres a ambos padres, pero pronto le quitaban uno de los bebes a Souichi, puesto que Isogai necesitaba seguir con lo suyo.

Luego de una media hora y que todo estaba aparentemente bien, Souichi admiraba a las criaturas que en sus brazos reposaban, dos platinados y un peli azul.- Son hermosos.- Susurraba Tetsuhiro mirando a ambos gemelos y a su mellizo.

-Si lo son.-

-Son dos varones y una nena,- Dijo el platinado, - hiciste un buen trabajo Souichi.-

-Gracias Isogai.-

-De nada, ahora hay que esperar a que anochezca, para movernos, entre todos te llevaremos a casa.- Ante esto dicho, Soubi se puso en pie y susurro.

-Iré a informar de lo ocurrido.-

-Claro.- Isogai se quedó solo con ambos, mientras que a un costado, Nisei analizaba todo, miraba a los tres chiquitos con ojos suspicaces, estaba listo para actuar, pero ante el hecho de que la única cosa que le protegía del sol había sido cortada en pedazos y regia a esos enanos decidió pensar mejor su plan, entre sus pensamientos logro escuchar.

-Tetsuhiro, ¿Te encuentras bien?- El mencionado era ayudado por Isogai quien sujetaba al último de los bebes en nacer y admiraba como el vampiro se apartaba para toser, y dejar ver un hilo de sangre, pronto el Taichirou deposito al infante cerca de Souichi y corrió a ayudar al Morinaga quien, a este punto volvía a sentir los estragos de la anterior guerra, pronto le examino las heridas y susurro.

-Son heridas muy serias.-

-Tetsuhiro.- Llamo angustiado el ojo miel, causando que los bebes soltaran llanto, Isogai no sabía que hacer hasta que…

-Yo puedo ayudar.- Susurro, con calma Nisei, para sujetar uno de los brazos del peli azul quien le miro a los ojos, ante esta mirada llena de sufrimiento del Morinaga, Nisei se detuvo en seco, esas orbes verdes, ese cabello azul pegado a los costados de su rostro y esa presencia en aquel vampiro todo él era.-"Hermoso"- Se dijo en su interior, para apurarse a ayudar.- Por favor, dese la vuelta.- Dijo con calma y voz grave para que el ojo verde así lo hiciera, enseguida pidió que se quitara la camisa o los despojos de esta, Souichi miraba atento todo aquello, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, Ese pelo negro, acariciaba la piel de su vampiro con una sensualidad impregnada, y juntándose a su espalda sus cabellos negros se rosaban en la maltratada espalda mientras, decía.- Concéntrate en tu curación… la mayoría de los vampiros, podemos ayudarnos nosotros mismos a curar.-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Cuestionaba Tetsuhiro, cerrando los ojos sintiendo las suaves caricias del moreno, quien ahora acariciaba sus hombros y bajaba por estos al centro en su pecho.

-¿Ahg, eso es normal?-

-Para nada lo es.- Gruño Souichi, entregando a sus bebes a Isogai e intentando ponerse en pie.

-NO TE LEVANTES AUN NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES.-

-Nadie va a tocarlo de esa forma.- Dijo furioso, pero sin poder moverse sus piernas no le respondía.- Maldición….- Golpeó el piso, para gritar.- OYE TU, DEJA DE TOCARLO DE ESA MALDITA MANERA.-

Tanto Tetsuhiro como Nisei se giraron a ver al lobezno.- Souichi…- Expreso con calma el pelo azul, a su lado Nisei se prendaba a su espalda y acercaba sus labios a su oído mirando con sensualidad al.

Souichi estaba realmente molesto, un sentimiento extraño se había formado en su pecho, no soportaba que ese sujeto tocara la piel de Tetsuhiro, ante esto Morinaga sujeto una mano de pelos negros y susurro.-Muchas gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas-

-Cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre.- El moreno agrando la mirada y susurro con calma.

-Mi nombre es Ni… Nicole.- Mintió para admirar a todos en el lugar, y sonreír con calma, la mentira ya estaba puesta, el engaño estaba realizado, la lucha entre Kunihiro había terminado, ambos lados se habían quedado sin elementos para luchar, sin embargo, otra más se levantaría muy pronto, pues el objetivo de Nisei se cumpliría, pronto.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Unas horas después en Fukuoka…

Kunihiro estaba furioso, se había hecho esa lucha por nada, Masaki admiraba la furia de su amante a quien sujeto de pronto del cuello y lo lanzo a la pared para gritarle.-¡KUNIHIRO QUE DEMONIOS TE ESTA PASANDO!- Sujeto la mano del rubio y grito.

-Suéltame, Maaki.-

-No lo hare.- Grito furioso.- YA ES SUFICIENTE DE ESTA TONTA GUERRA.- Le apretó aún más el cuello.- DATE CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, REGRESA EN TI KUNIHIRO.-

-JAMAS.-

-¿Por qué HACES TODO ESTO?-

-Porque todos se burlan de mi por eso.-

-¿Burlarse, de qué demonios hablas?- Gruño furioso, sintiendo un golpe severo proveniente del castaño quien rugió.

-Tu no me entiendes nunca lo harás.-

-EN ESO TIENES RAZON.- Grito severo.- No logro ver en tu alma, te sigo porque te amo, pero ya has hecho demasiado daño.-

-¿De qué hablas? no me vengas con golpes de pecho.- Expreso por lo alto.

-Ya es suficiente, ya no pensó seguir contigo de esta manera, me has hecho hacer cosas que no quiero.- Expreso severo, para sentir que el Morinaga sujetaba su cuello y susurraba.

-Lo has hecho porque has querido yo nunca te he obligado.-

-Entonces, ahora mismo, te anuncio que me largo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Agotaste mi paciencia y mi cordura, no pienso ver cómo te hundes.-

-Masaki.-Se apartó de el.-¿A dónde vas?-

-A donde sea, lejos de ti y de tu egocentrismo.- Se retiró.

-Bien lárgate no te necesito largo.- Grito bastante enfadado, admirando la realidad a su alrededor el profundo dolor de la soledad, Recuerdos invadieron su cabeza, desde cuando su madre murió a manos de los lycan hasta la muerte de su padre, se miró las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre que había sacado al cuerpo de Tetsuhiro, trato de encontrar una respuesta del porqué de sus actos pero no la encontraba clara, miro a su alrededor de nuevo y a su mente llego aquella escena en la que su hermano se lanzaba al vacío para salvar al lobo.-Ese maldito Tetsuhiro…- Arrugo sus puños y logro determinar que lo que más quería en ese mundo lo que tanto ansiaba era para su hermano.-¿Pero qué razón tiene si me odia?- Dijo agachándose y cayendo al piso de rodillas. De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sangre.-¿En qué momento me convertí en esto?-

-Yo puedo responder esto.- Susurro una voz bastante seria y grave, Kunihiro miro por sobre su hombro y noto enseguida al que había llegado a su hogar, tenía el cabello negro cortado en capas y la mirada más severa del mundo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Yo no necesito introducción alguna.- Respondió.- Lo único que debes saber es, que… por haber interrumpido mi maravilloso balance vas a pagar.- Elevo su mano y de manera increíble, las armas de oro se elevaban a sus costados, Kunihiro miro aquello con ojos enormemente angustiados y susurro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tu exterminaste a la mitad de los lobos del Japón, esa no es mi idea de balance en el mundo.- Lanzo la primera espada, la cual esquivo con rapidez el castaño.

-¿De qué balance hablas?-

-Lobos y vampiros, día y noche, ese es el eterno balance… y si lo rompes debes morir, ¿Entendido?- Ahora lanzo dos más, que logro nuevamente esquivar, pero otras cuatro espadas más se elevaban y aquel agregaba.- Para que el balance se suscite, tendré que terminar con esta guerra y tú debes morir, Luego me hare cargo de castigar a los lobos.- Las lanzo todas, dos fueron esquivadas y las otras cayeron justo en los hombros del Morinaga quien solo arrugo con fuerza las cejas y gritando.

-¿Quién eres? Responde.-

-Soy el día y la noche, el mal y el bien, soy el primer Hibrido de esta tierra.- Gruño para lanzar otra más y atravesar su pecho, en el instante en que lo hizo, el peli negro recibía un severo golpe en el costado de su rostro, para caer al piso, pero no ser herido, admiraba como el rubio que antes se había ido, sujetaba a Kunihiro y se largaba, rompiendo las ventanas del lugar…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

La luz entraba inclemente a la habitación, en la que el dormía, una venda en su cuello había cubierto la mordida que Morinaga le había hecho, el pequeño hibrido comenzaba a abatirse en la cama, pesadillas llegaban a su subconsciente, en la que miraba a su hermano matar a seres inocentes por reclamar el balance entre las razas, un bebe lloraba ante la enorme mano del peli negro, y en cuanto vio lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con ese pequeño infante grito.- ¡NOOO SEIMEI!- Se sentó aprisa en la cama su pecho se hundía con rapidez en un respirar acelerado, el pecho el dolió, admiraba el lugar y notaba la enorme luz tras las cortinas blancas que hacían que la habitación cogiera una apariencia antigua, tragaba grueso y temblaba, elevando una mano a su ojo derecho al tiempo que susurraba.- Seimei… no puede ser cierto…- Trago grueso al haber sido testigo de lo ocurrido con Kunihiro.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y con calma entraba Soubi con una grata sonrisa en sus labios, con prisa se acercó a su ojos violeta y susurro.- Estas despierto, que alegría.-

-Soubi…- Susurro bastante tembloroso a lo que el rubio le miro confuso y cuestiono.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Seimei, es el, el sigue con vida.- Respondió con temblores el moreno, causando en Soubi un impacto tremendo, llevando a su cuello una mano en donde reinaba los vendajes sin duda alguna el pasado de estos había sido verdaderamente duro a lo que el peli largo susurro abrazando a su pequeño.

-Es imposible…- Le acaricio los cabellos.-A lo mejor tuviste una pesadilla.-

-Pero,,, Soubi.,- Tragaba grueso, pero pronto era separado del pecho de su rubio quien le miraba realmente preocupado y susurraba.

-No sucede nada.- Le dedico un beso, que hizo que los ojos del menor se cerraran con calma y haciéndolo sentir seguro y tranquilo, dejando atrás aquellos temblores y cayendo en la cama, gracias a las caricias de aquellos labios que le susurraban.

-Ritsuka… Todo va a estar bien.-

-Soubi.- Le llamo con calma, perdiéndose en sus besos, para pronto volver a quedar dormido en el acto a lo que el mayor susurro.

-Descansa aun sigues, débil cuando despiertes…- Le beso de nuevo.- Voy a amarte como se debe.- Susurro para apartarse de él y yendo a la puerta, dejando a Ritsuka "Dormido" pero este abría los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama para ver el brillo en las ventanas y susurrar.

-Se lo que vi…- La aflicción se encajó en su corazón….


	12. Chapter 12 Escenarios

Kirai Ai Suru.

By

Aurora la maga.

12: Escenarios.

La batalla había terminado, por lo menos podían descansar tranquilos y celebrar el nacimiento de los trillizos, Souichi era muy bien felicitado ya en casa, todos los licántropos incluyendo a los del norte admiraron y dieron la bienvenida a esos tres pequeños, a los cuales Souji no dejaba de abrazar y apretujar como si fueran peluches.-¡VIEJO LOS VAS A LASTIMAR!-Grito asustado estirando sus manos y con el rostro pálido, lo más impresionante era que los bebes estaban dormidos.

-¡Se lo que hago hijo! ¡Hacia mucho que no acariciaba a un recién nacido!- Decía con voz socarrona.-¡KYAHHH SON TAN LINDOS!- Miraba a Isogai y en silencio le mandaba un pensamiento.-"_Quisiera poder tener más hijos contigo Iso-chan"-_ Tanto Isogai como Tetsuhiro escucharon aquello dentro de sus cabezas, el primero pidió disculpas y salió de la habitación, mientras que el pelo azul sonreía gracioso.

-¿Y a ti que rayos te pasa?- Cuestionaba el ojo miel mirando a su vampiro quien aprovechó el momento para por fin estar solos y abrazar a su lobezno, para dedicarle un insano beso.

-Nada, no me pasa nada, solo estoy feliz.- Respondió para separarse un poco y admirar a sus criaturas.- Son muy lindos.-

-Ahora lucen tranquilos, mientras estaban dentro de mí se movían como dementes.-

-Es que estaban felices e impacientes por nacer.-

-No digas tonterías, ni que pudieras leer sus pensamientos.- Morinaga sonrió.

-De hecho puedo hacerlo.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Los vampiros tenemos esa habilidad, mi Souichi, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

Miro a un costado y susurro.-¿Desde cuando lees lo que pienso?-

-Hummm…-

-Eres un estúpido.- Le golpeo justo en la boca del estómago a lo que los pequeños comenzaron a moverse, habían despertado, Souichi sujeto a la única pequeña de aquel singular trio y susurro.-De seguro ya les dio hambre.-

-¡ES VERDAD!- expreso realmente sofocado y confundido el ojo verde.-¿Qué les daremos de comer?- Cuestiono bastante preocupado.- Las ratas se acabaron y los pájaros y búhos no son tan…- Un golpe se corono en su cabeza.-¡ITEE! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Por qué no dejas de revolverme el estómago con tanta cosa asquerosa que sale de tu boca.- Expreso furioso, para luego tornar su rostro sonrojado.-¿Puedes salir un momento?-

-¿Salir, por qué?- Cuestiono un poco inquieto el vampiro.

-Por qué…-

-"_Tetsuhiro, sé que quieres estar con él, pero debes darle espacio…"-_Escucho la voz de Souji en su cabeza.-"_Souichi necesita privacidad para alimentar a su crías_."- Ahora se calló de la cama ante aquella confesión, pronto se levantó y llevo una mano a su cabeza rascándola y susurrando.

-E-Esta bien, te veré luego para hablar de los nombres ok.-Se desapareció apresurado y azotando la puerta.

-Ese estúpido.- Susurro con calma el pelo largo, para admirar a su pequeña quien se había clavado a su pecho, Souichi arrugo las cejas y susurro.- Tranquila, pareces una sanguijuela.- Sonrió, para colocarla despacio en una de sus tatillas, suspirando hondo.- Esto es realmente penoso…- Ahora sus recuerdos lo llevaron a los consejos que ya anteriormente Isogai le había dado.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdo.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

_Isogai estaba en la habitación de Souichi, le estaba examinando por si todo estaba bien, el pelo largo le miraba con calma y susurraba.-¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?-_

_-Pues… he leído mucho acerca de esto.- Susurro con calma para mirar su vientre y acariciar con calma.- Los corazones están bien.- Expreso complacido.- Te has alimentado bien y ahora que ese vampiro no anda aquí, has descansado mejor.-Sonrió maléfico.- Eso quiere decir que has descansado de esas sesiones de sexo, loco.-_

_Souichi se erizo y grito.-¡NO DIGAS COSAS COMO ESA ISOGAI!-_

_El Taichirou sonreía de lo lindo.- Eres un caso Souichi, nunca aceptaras que eres una hembra muy linda.-_

_Souichi agacho su rostro.- Esto solo paso por la situación en la que estábamos.-_

_-Y por tu instinto.- Agrego picando más su orgullo._

_-Eres realmente mezquino ¿sabes?- Isogai sonrió.-Pero gracias.-_

_-No te preocupes soy tu maestro así que debo enseñarte todo lo que se… aunque…- Dijo ahora sujetando la camisa del pelo largo para resbalarla por su hombro ante aquello Souichi grito._

_-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-_

_La mirada más inerte se demostró en los ojos del Taichirou.- Solamente quiero mostrarte algo.- Dijo para señalar su pezón.- Tal parece que has comenzado a producir leche.- Sonrió una vez más.- SIN DUDA ERES UNA HEMBRA.-_

_-¡AHHHHG!- Se cubrió deprisa con la cara roja.- Estas loco, yo sé lo que soy.- Dijo enfadado.-Soy un hombre lobo eso es todo.-_

_-Está bien Souichi, eso me consta eres todo un macho.- Dijo burlón.- En fin escucha, esto es de vital importancia.- Dijo para cambiar su rostro a uno serio.- Ahora que tu cuerpo está pasando por esta etapa, vas a sentir cambios y uno de esos es la cantidad de progesterona y feromonas que tu cuerpo expedirá, ahora bien escucha; cuando mis queridos sobrinos nazcan tu desarrollaras más la glándula mamaria tendrás que amamantar a los recién nacidos.-_

_-¿Qué YO QUE?-_

_-JE, JE, JE Souichi dando de mamar.-_

_-No te hagas ideas extrañas eso es imposible.-_

_-¿Y que se te ocurre que comerán?- Cuestiono directo._

_¿Sa-sangre?-_

_-BAKA.- Grito furioso._

_-Tus hijos no son vampiros Souichi son híbridos quiere decir que comerán como tú o como yo como la gente normal, el único extraño aquí es tu novio.-_

_-NO ES MI NOVIO.-_

_-Claro, llevas en tu vientre tres criaturas de un amigo.- Expreso sarcástico._

_-Solo sigue con lo que me decías.- Regaño subiendo su camisa y masajeándose la cien.- Esta bien, entiendo esa parte pero ¿porque yo?-_

_-Por qué no hay de otra esa es la bondad de ser madre.- Isogai fue sujetado del cuello de su camisa de nuevo._

_-Si te vuelves a referir a mí como una mujer te mato.- Gruño con furia._

_-Okey.- Se separó de el.- Pero me alegra que estés pasando por esto, Souji estará feliz.- Souichi miro curiosos al Taichirou…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Find el recuerdo.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Decía para sí mismo el Tatsumi.- Ese estúpido me debe una explicación, nadie sabe tanto ni por haber leído libros.- Susurro con calma para notar que su hijita se había quedado dormida en su pecho y como si fuera un juego tomaba a su segundo hijo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto en la sala principal de aquella mansión, cierto peli negro de cabellos largos admiraba todo con suma atención o más bien analizaba a un sujeto que llamo mucho su atención, el alto Agatsuma Soubi y más aún su impresión se captó al ver a un chico idéntico a Seimei, sus ojos se agrandaron no podía creerlo acaso ese era.-Ritsuka.- Susurro para ser escuchado por Tetsuhiro quien llegaba a su lado y cuestionaba.

-¿Lo conoces?- Nisei se giró de prisa a ver al ojo verde quien apresurado negó.

-No, escuche… que su nombre era ese.-

-¿Enserio?- Cuestiono un poco intranquilo.

-Si… ¿Y cómo están tus heridas?-

-Apenas curando.- Susurro con calma el pelo azul.- Gracias por tu ayuda, eres muy bueno para esas cosas.-

-He visto a muchos de los míos heridos de muerte por eso te ayude.-Tetsuhiro lo miraba serio.-¿Sucede algo?-

-Dijiste que eras del grupo de los neutrales, ellos no pelean.-

-Ah, no yo, eso fue antes de unirme a ellos.- Mintió.

-De acuerdo, te creo.- Dijo con calma.-¿Pero por qué estas nervioso?-

-¿En realidad quieres saberlo?- Cuestiono con ojos serios.

-Sí, me gustaría saberlo.- Respondió Tetsuhiro sujetando disimuladamente la Mizu-hi.-

-Pues…- Dijo para moverse lentamente hacia él y rodearle de manera que puso nervioso al ojo verde, notaba la mirada más insana y sensual que aquel pudo demostrar.-"_Porque nunca había visto a un vampiro como tu…_"-Le confeso telepáticamente.- Y me excita.- Confeso para posar una mano sobre su hombro y acariciar este, acercándose peligrosamente a él, los ojos de Nisei se tornaron rojos haciendo caer en un pequeño hipnotismo al Morinaga quien trago grueso y susurro.

-Nicole… yo, te equivocas conmigo.-

-Solo será cuestión de unos días para que caigas conmigo.- Sentencio, apartándose rápido y dejando aturdido al Morinaga, quien escuchaba.

-¿Cómo esta Souichi?-Soubi acompañado de Ritsuka cuestionaban al ojo verde quien reacciono cuando.-Tetsuhiro, ¿Me estas poniendo atención?-

-AH, Sí, si yo solo le hice una pregunta.-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Cuestiono Ritsuka, mirando al que se había apartado de el ojo verde y quien ahora se presentaba a los demás como Nicole.

-Am, si Souichi está muy bien, solo necesita descansar no se preocupen.- Sonrió.

-Bueno entonces es hora de que hablemos.- Soubi le llamo serio.- Souji y los otros estamos reuniéndonos en el gran salón, necesitamos saber si hay una posibilidad de que volvamos a la ciudad, aquí no hay muchos materiales ni alimentos.-

-Tienes toda la razón, entonces vamos.- Se movieron al salón mientras Ritsuka se quedaba atrás ante esto Soubi regreso a su lado y cuestiono.

-¿Todo bien Ritsuka?-

-Si…- Respondió mintiendo y es que aquel extraño sujeto no le parece nada agradable, le causaba sospecha; sin embargo se movilizó a la reunión.

A un costado Nisei admiraba hacia donde se iban aquellos y susurraba.- ¿Espero que no haya sospechado?- Analizaba el lugar estaba rodeado de Licántropos y eso lo ponía erizo.-"_Diablos cuantos lobos hay aquí, sería una pena si descubrieran mis verdaderos planes…_"- Observo a una parejita peculiar y susurro.- Esos tontos me podrán dar la información que necesito.- Dijo aquello y se acercó.- Hola chicos como están soy Nicole.-

-Hola, mi nombre es…-

A él no le interesaban los nombres.- Oye necesito que me hagan un favor.- Dijo interrumpiendo la presentación.- Saben necesito saber si Souichi y los bebes están bien, me pueden indicar en dónde están.-

-Claro es la habitación del fondo a la izquierda.-

-Gracias chicos son geniales, luego platicaremos un poco ok.- Se fue deprisa gradas arriba, aprovechando el alboroto por la reunion mientras lo hacía pasaba al costado de Kurokawa y de Tomoe el primero se giró despacio, aun no se sentía bien por lo anterior pero sí pudo detectar cierta maldad en aquel sujeto, ignorando por completo los lejanos pensamientos de su demonios interno el ojo bicolor susurro.

-Tomoe, hay que apurarnos la reunión está iniciando.-

-Hai, pero… ¿Realmente te sientes bien?-

-Claro solo debo anunciarles la mala noticia, de que los Kiodai fueron sellados no hay forma de liberarlos.-

-Está bien,- Se encaminaron rápidamente gradas abajo.

En tanto arriba, Nisei notaba la oportuna soledad, tal parecía que la mayoría de los que en esa mansión habitaban estaban yendo a la reunión, caminaba con sensualidad en el pasillo, admirando este con entero interés, paredes pintadas de color rojo y acabados de color oro, una extensa alfombra de flores con fondo negro en el piso en todo el pasillo y las mesitas a los costados que poseían jarrones y muchas otros adornos sin duda un gusto elegante para esos perros llego a pensar, finalmente se postro al frente de la última puerta del lado izquierdo en donde con calma elevo su mano haciéndola abrir sin siquiera tocarla. Admiro todo en silencio pues no quería despertar a quien residía en esta, analizando todo. No pudo ver al licántropo pero si ver un cunero, con paso silencioso entro, llegando por fin al lado de este y ver a los tres bebes dormidos, los primeros que nacieron tenían el cabello plata, como el de Souichi y el ultimo ese último niño había nacido con el cabello azul oscuro como el de su padre sin duda alguna él, era la viva copia de Tetsuhiro.- Es este.- Dijo para mover su mano y posarla sobre el más pequeño y peli azul que se encontraba en el medio cuando de pronto.

-¿Oi, que haces?- Nisei se quedó congelado, aquella voz era sin duda la de Souichi, quien salió del sanitario para cruzarse de brazos y mirarle severo, el traía puesta una bata de color negra, Nisei despacio se dio la vuelta y susurro.

-¿Ya estás de pie, usted es increíble Souichi-san?-

El mencionado no cambiaba su expresión.-Te pregunte ¿qué hacías?- Cuestiono de nuevo.

-Nada solo admiraba a sus bebes, como vi la puerta abierta no pude evitar entrar.-

-A mí no me engañas.- Dijo severo.- Tú, ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Cuestionaba realmente irritado.

-¿Acaso así agradeces a quien les salvo la vida?-

-Me importa una mierda que hayas salvado al presidente de Japón, estas en mi territorio y no te voy a permitir que te acerques a mis hijos.- Nisei sonrió de medio lado.

-De acuerdo perdón, no era mi intensión hacerlo enfadar.- Dijo con calma.- Sera mejor que me vaya.-

-Vete pero de la mansión.- Expreso molesto de nuevo.-Si sabes lo que te conviene.-

-¿Acaso esa es una amenaza?- Souichi se movió de prisa a él y le sujeto del cuello de la camisa dijo por lo bajo.

- No te quiero ver aquí, debería de romperte la cara por ser tan atrevido.-Nisei sujeto la mano de Souichi y susurro.

-Me estas incitando.- Dijo con voz grave y profunda.

-Tómala como quieras.-

-¿Porque tan molesto lobito?- Souichi estaba maldiciéndolo mentalmente pensaba en lo furioso que estaba no solo por el hecho de que se había metido en la habitación a acosarlo si no también por el hecho de el haber tocado a su amante a Tetsuhiro, Nisei ante leer aquello como un libro abierto el vampiro dedico una sonrisa, afilo sus ojos en un tono rojo y susurro.-Ya veo… estas celoso.-

Souichi se apartó mirándole de forma impresionada, agacho su rostro totalmente avergonzado, Nisei inicio su juego sucio.

-Así, que eso es…-Le miraba con pena.- Y deberías estarlo.-

Souichi elevo nuevamente la mirada y de forma directa le reclamo.-¿De qué rayos estás hablando sanguijuela?-

-Es evidente que tienes muchas dudas de lo que sientes… tal parece que finalmente has comprendido que no eres lo suficiente para el ¿No es verdad?-

-No digas tonterías…- Le jaloneo de un brazo, para intentar golpearlo, pero el peli largo se movió rápido haciéndolo caer al piso y posarse sobre él, se agachaba depositando una mano en el pecho del Tatsumi, los enormes largos cabellos negros recayeron sobre su pecho y los costados de su rostro, el vampiro le miraba directamente a los ojos y susurrando con voz doble le hablo con sarna al licántropo.

-Deberías, darte cuenta que no están hechos para vivir juntos, Tetsuhiro vivirá siglos y tu morirás en cualquiera momento, un amor como el de ustedes no puede durar más que unos años, mientras tanto yo…- Sonrió maléfico.- Yo viviré siglos a su lado.- Souichi noto como las manos de Nisei se colocaba a los costados de su cuerpo y el rostro de ese vampiro se acercaba más al suyo mirándole con furia, afilado su mirada y remarcando sus orbes en rojo aquellas orbes parecían sangre, brillaban espeluznantemente, Souichi por primera vez se sintió amenazado algo le decía que este sujeto no era un simple vampiro era algo mas y lo peor creo un enorme hueco en su pecho al enseguida escuchar de aquellos labios finos.-**Tu solo eres su amante de turno, ¿Acaso no te imaginas cuantos durmieron a su lado?**- Souichi agrando la mirada sus orbes temblaron ese tipo tenía razón él no sabía nada de Tetsuhiro, ni su pasado ni lo que el ojo verde en realidad querría de aquí en adelante.

Salió de su espanto e impresión para retomar la discusión y gritarle con enfado a aquel sujeto.-¡¿Por qué carajos me estás diciendo todo esto?!-

Nisei dedico una sonrisa que enfermo a Souichi, quería partirle la cara en pedacitos odiaba su asquerosa sonrisa.-Por qué no quiero que te ilusiones, y por qué he decidido que Tetsuhiro va a ser solo mío.- Ante aquella respuesta el peli largo empujo a ese vampiro y grito.

-NO ME JODAS.- Grito con fuerza, notando que ahora ya no estaba, se encontraba solo, miro a todos lados y susurro.-Pero ¿qué demonios fue eso?- Escucho el llanto de uno de sus hijos, se levantó apresurado para sujetar al peli azul quien emitía el llanto más desgarrador de todos, su pecho palpitaba apresurado, ¿acaso eso había sido un sueño o un juego de aquel sujeto?-No sé qué rayos haya sido… pero no permitiré que ese sujeto extraño se salga con la suya.- Susurro, para llegar a su cama y acariciar a su peli azul mirándolo con entero asombro.- Eres idéntico a Tetsuhiro.- Susurro, dibujando una sonrisa cálida.- Eres más pequeño que tus hermanos, esos dos debieron hacerte la vida imposible ahí adentro ¿no, es verdad?- Le abrazo con calma.- Se cual será tu nombre…- Le miro con un brillo en sus ojos.- Souji.-Suspiro hondo.- El viejo estará feliz.- Ahora el coro celestial iniciaba en la cunita.- Ya voy, dijo levantándose y mirando a sus dos criaturitas.- Mmm.- Llevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro.- ¿Acaso quieren sus nombres también?- Dijo con calma.- Muy bien, a ti.- Señalo a la única chica.- Te pondré HANAKO.- sonrió.- Como mamá y a ti.- Señalo a ese pedacito de histeria platinada.- Jum,- Chasqueo la lengua.- Suitetsu.- totalmente complacido estaba de aquellos nombres que le había dado; pues eran tantos los significados que abarcaban los nombres en esos pequeños que no pudo evitar el reírse divertido ante ver como sus crías dejaban de llorar y se demostraban felices, ahora se impactó al admirar como estas crecían bastantemente rápido.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la reunión…

Era bastante conocido que las reuniones de los líderes en cualquiera que sea la época con la principal función que con esta se decidiera el destino del grupo en el que ellos regían, Souji nunca dejo que esa costumbre se perdiera, el deseaba que todos participaran y esta vez no solo los más fuertes si no también los más débiles actuaron en el debate.-¡Esta decidido, nos moveremos a un lugar mucho más tranquilo el pueblo de Narai!-

-Concuerdo.- Expresaba Isogai con calma.- La ciudad no sería una buena idea para Souichi y los bebes, mejor es movernos a un pequeño pueblo.- Tetsuhiro miraba con atención todo aquello pero sus pensamientos y cabeza estaban en otro asunto, lo que antes ocurrió en la sala, aquella voz del peli negro rebotaba en su cabeza y esos ojos y cabellos negros largos también lo inquietaban.

-Por otro punto está el hecho de que los Kiodai dejaron de existir ya.- Expreso Souji tocando el tema de los demonios.- ahora debemos esforzarnos más por incrementar nuestras líneas de batalla, uno nunca sabe cómo esos tontos atacaran,- La discusión se formaba en la mesa enorme, a un costado Ritsuka miraba atrabes de la ventana la oscuridad que afuera se llevaba, en cuanto lo hizo noto como una enorme mariposa negra con manchas rojas volaba, su impresión por aquello nublo todo sonido en la sala pues a sus recuerdos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recuerdos.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

_Estaba todo negro, su madre lo había encerrado en el sótano, después de haberle propinado una enorme golpiza y que decir de las incontables moradas en todo lo largo de su cuerpo, estaba llorando, no entendía por que el odio hacia su persona, ante esto sollozo aquel nombre que desde que tenía uso de la razón le daba tranquilidad.- Seimei…- No había persona que le diera más amor que su propio hermano, pronto a aquella habitación por entre las rendijas pequeñas del sótano algo se escuchaba aletear afuera en las ventanas, Ritsuka se puso de pie, miro enseguida hacia ese sitio y noto que algo quería entrar volando, pronto abrió las rechinantes y viejas persianas de aquella diminuta ventana y enseguida aquella mariposa se posó sobre su hombro la cual expidió una canción triste y una voz reconocida para el que le susurro._

_-"No llores, pronto estará todo bien."- _

_-Seimei.-Menciono para notar como la Mariposa bailaba en el pequeño lugar, elevo ambas manos y la sujeto para darle un beso susurrar.- Gracias.- La dejo ir y verla desaparecer. Esa era la principal forma de comunicación entre su hermano y el…_

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del recuerdo.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

-¿Ritsuka, estas bien?- Cuestionaba Soubi a su lado quien fue observado por el cuestionado de manera confusa.

-Sí, solo algo me distrajo afuera.- Susurro para agachar su rostro y mirar la mesa y sus manos al tiempo que pensaba.-"_Es imposible, Soubi me aseguro que Seimei estaba muerto._"- Sus pensamientos dejaron de ser al notar que alguien le observaba, Souji le miraba atento y de forma preocupada.-"_Señor Souji… yo…_"-Ritsuka miraba al líder de los licántropos pero su atención fue llamada por cierto peli negro que llegaba a la reunión con tardía, se trataba de ese tal Nicole; ese sujeto no le daba buena espina al ojo violeta.

Souji giro su rostro en dirección hacia la puerta que se encontraba tras suyo y enseguida noto al pelo largo, pronto regreso su mirada al chico y pensó.-"_Eso que te preocupa, ¿Podríamos hablarlo en privado?"- _El ojos violeta asintió…

-Padre, Kurokawa quiere hablar un poco de algo.-Susurro con temor Tomoe.

-Oh anda dilo.- Expreso animado el platinado mirando con interés al peli negro.

-Sé que hemos perdido a los Kiodai, por eso quisiera hacer un viaje para buscar más aliados, como usted así lo dijo.- Miro con ojos serenos a ambos Isogai y Souji.-Pido el permiso de ir a…- Kurokawa trago grueso.- Aokigahara.- Todos agrandaron las miradas incluso Natsuo y Youji que estaban discutiendo a un costado prestaron entera atención ante aquello que el Mitsugo había expresado.

Souji e Isogai se miraron uno al otro, Soubi por otro lado agacho su rostro en señal de ver aquello como un caso perdido, en cuanto a Tomoe miraba totalmente asustado al de ojos bicolor.-Muchacho, ¿Te volviste loco acaso?-

-No, señor, según lo que este demonio estuvo diciéndome podemos encontrar aliados en ese lugar.-

-Pero no tienes la mínima idea de que ese lugar esta atestado por demonios que no reconocen dueño.- Susurro Isogai bastante sobre exaltado Souji asentía y susurraba.

-No está a discusión, preferimos ser pocos a hacer pacto con esos demonios de Aokigahara* Nadie en esta sala tiene el permiso de ir ahí.- Los presentes sintieron el enfado en la voz del Líder de los licántropos, Nisei presto especial atención en aquello y su cabeza comenzó a pensar; más por otro lado. Ante aquello Kurokawa asintió y susurro.

-Perdonen solo quería ayudar.-

-Comprendemos tu sentimiento de querer ayudar, pero no podemos meternos con fuerzas que no están en nuestras manos- Explico Soubi bastante serio.- Los Kiodai eran demonios que seguían a Aion, en cambio los que residen en ese bosque son demonios anclados en este mundo que solo buscan el mal y el servir a una fuerza que como lo repito no esta fuera de nuestras manos.-

-Agatsuma, parece saber mucho de demonios.- Expreso curioso Kurokawa.

-Kurokawa-san.- Susurro Tomoe con seriedad.- No me dijiste que era eso lo que querías decir.-

-Lo siento Tomoe, es que estoy desesperado.-

-Ni hablar.- Corto Souji mirando serio a ambos, castaño y peli negro.- No iras a ese lugar, no necesitamos esas fuerzas.-

-Lamento haberlo propuesto.- Susurro haciendo reverencia.- Entonces estaré atento por si alguna cosa se presenta.-

-Muchas gracias Kurokawa-san apreciamos tu preocupación y entusiasmo, pero prefiero tener un yerno que pueda controlar algo a que desate el armagedon.- Sonrió divertido.- Bueno creo que eso es todo.- La reunión termino, todos se había ido ya menos Soubi y Ritsuka quien le había pedido amablemente quedarse a su peli largo, ambos ahora estaban al frente de Souji quien susurraba.-Ahora si puedes decirme ¿Qué está pasando?-

Soubi miro confundido a Ritsuka pronto cuestiono.-¿Ritsuka?-

-Soubi… Souji-san… yo tengo algo que confesarles.- Ambos miraron atentos.

-Otra confesión.- Dijo el mayor.- ¿Dime que sucede chico?-

-Desde hace mucho estoy sintiendo la presencia de mi hermano.- Expreso cabizbajo.- Creo que él esta con vida aun.-

-¿Tu hermano?- Soubi se quedó en silencio.-¿Y eso que tiene de malo, eso es bueno no?-

-NO LO ES.- Grito Ritsuka bastante asustado y angustiado, ahora sujeto los costados de su cabeza y susurro.- No lo es, definitivamente no lo es.- Arrugó las cejas.- Es peor de lo que se puede imaginar Souji-san.- Miro ahora al adulto con zozobra.-¿Usted recuerda la masacre en Kyoto hace más de 500 años?- Souji agrando la mirada, esa fue una de las guerras que su padre siempre le contaba, en donde extrañamente los vampiros y los licántropos perdieron la vida por un extraño suceso y gracias a eso el desenlace en que los licántropos y los vampiros dejaran la lucha para vivir ocultándose, temiendo a que ese extraño poder surgiera devuelta, ante aquello Souji asintió.-Ese hecho fue culpa de mi hermano…- Soubi se sentó en la silla al lado de Ritsuka.- Souji-san, mi edad no es la que aparento, gracias a algunos conjuros a los que me he sometido he logrado tener esta apariencia por años, yo detuve a Seimei en esa ocasión, él estaba molesto por que mi padre quería acabar con los que estaban inmersos en una guerra que acabaría con el equilibrio…-Souji estaba más impactado que antes.

-Espera un segundo… ¿Quién fue tu padre Ritsuka-san?-

El ojo violeta enseguida miro con seriedad al platinado y con calma susurro.-Mi padre era Emil*, de la casa vampiro del…-

-¡QUE!-Souji ni siquiera dejo terminar al chico.-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Grito angustiado.

-E-Emil… fue mi padre no miento.-Arrugo sus manos en sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Muchacho tu acaso sabes por qué se dio esa guerra?-

-No, mi madre me mantuvo alejada de las luchas y de el ojo crítico de los vampiros puesto que mi procedencia era incomprendida, en ese entonces yo contaba con 12 años la misma edad que ahora represento señor.- Dijo bastante triste.- Mi hermano era 6 años mayor que yo y el si no se dejó manejar por mamá.- Ritsuka suspiro profundamente.- Sé que en ese año algo paso con mi hermano que no dudo en ir a esa guerra y atacar a todos los que atentaban con su felicidad. Pues él amaba a nuestro padre… Después de todo eso, madre me llevo con un hombre para poder ajustarme un conjuro en el cual yo pudiera tener esta apariencia durante muchos siglos… me aparto de mi hermano y esto conllevo a su furia, 450 años oculto, fue cuando mi madre me llevo al norte fue así que conocí a Soubi quien me había prometido que había terminado con la vida de Seimei, a quien le debo la muerte de mamá cuando por fin él se enteró de todo…-Souji no podía creer lo que escuchaba.-Soubi me rescato de la ira de Seimei, él había luchado contra su furia pero… creo que nunca fue suficiente.-

-Ritsuka.- Susurro Soubi bastante serio.- Tu hermano…-

-Se lo que vas a decir, ¿Pero por qué me lo ocultaste?-

-Por qué él es inmortal.- Susurro, ahora liberándose los vendajes, mostrando una enorme herida en todo lo largo y ancho de su cuello..- Ni con la más fuerte metamorfosis ni con un ejército pude derrotarlo.- susurro, agachando su mirada y confesando.- Seimei me perdono la vida…-

-¿Entonces por qué me mentiste?-

-Porque esas fueron las condiciones que el impuso para dejarme con vida.- Susurro bastante molesto.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Seimei me perdono la vida con la única condición de que siempre estuviera a tu lado.-

-¿Eso… acaso tu estas obligado?-

-Ritsuka, Soubi por favor no discutan.- Tranquilizo Souji mirándoles a ambos con entera zozobra, ya que al parecer ninguno de los dos sabia la verdadera razón de aquella legendaria lucha.- No importa en qué condiciones ustedes se conocieron o lo que paso, finalmente ambos están juntos porque así lo desearon.- Expuso olvidando el tema, a lo mejor no sería el momento indicado para abrir los ojos de Ritsuka de su verdadera procedencia.

-Yo no diría lo mismo.- Susurro Ritsuka bastante molesto, soltando la mano de Soubi que le sujetaba.

-Escucha muchacho, sea cual sea la razón, el destino los ha puesto juntos…- Sonrió.- Ahora escúchame con atención, ¿Lo has visto?-

-Aparentemente, no lo he logrado ver, pero puedo sentir su presencia y ver lo que él ve,- Explico el ojos violeta cubriendo su ojos derecho.- Pero solo puedo ver cuando su corazón se vuelve asesino, así fue como me entere de sus intenciones en un pasado.- Ambos miraron severos al de apariencia joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Soubi, Seimei está vivo y ha vuelto a asesinar… a estas alturas creo que ya no debemos preocuparnos de Kunihiro Morinaga, él ya está…- Souji se dejó caer en la silla y susurro.

-No puede ser.-Miro a los costados y luego a ambos chicos.- Entonces las leyendas eran ciertas.- Ese ser existía.- Ambos asintieron.- Esto es muy malo.-Souji tembló de inmediato, miro a los dos con entera calma y una sonrisa que valía un millón, tenía esa bipolaridad que era precisa en momentos tan preocupantes como estos.- El quizás sea totalmente poderoso, pero no sabe que tenemos nuestras propias armas, solo hay que dejar que crezcan.- Sonrió mas.-

-¿ Souji… No me digas que tú?- El mencionado sonrió y dijo.

- El solo es uno Hibrido y nosotros tenemos tres.- Sonrió mas.- ¿En mis matemáticas eso dice mucho.-

-Pero para que crezcan eso falta mucho.-

-A lo mejor en tu caso sí, fue así, querido Ritsuka, pero en este caso no lo creo, Esos tres nacieron de dos machos un vampiro y un licántropo que te recuerdo es el más pura sangre de todos, y para hacerles memoria, los críos crecen muy rápido.- Sonrió mas.- de aquí a tres o cinco meses esos tres estarán como tu.- sonrió animado.- Y mientras tanto, les enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, esta vez estaremos preparados.- Sentencio, para pronto levantarse orgulloso.- Soubi, Isogai y tú me ayudaran a entrenarlos.-

-¿Realmente crees que puedan vencerle, si es que está vivo?-

-No lo creo… ESTOY SEGURO.- Sonrió.- Y no solo ellos si no también Souichi y Tetsuhiro.- Ahora bajo la cabeza.- Es una lástima que ese cobarde de Kunihiro haya muerto, pero supongo que esa era su final ¿no es verdad?-

-Souji-san usted no entiende.-

-Por supuesto que entiendo… y si tu hermano está escuchando esto será mejor que le diga algunas cuantas cosas…- Se puso serio.- Espera y veras.- Sonrió.- Ya deja de preocuparte de mas, Soubi dale un masaje al vejete ese.-

-¡SOUJI-SAN!- grito Ritsuka bastante erizo.

-En eso tiene razón.- Susurro Soubi mirándole partir al platinado.- Te preocupas demasiado.- Susurro.-Sé que debemos estar atentos y preparados, pero esto no nos ha hecho feliz Ritsuka.-

-¿Soubi tu diciendo esas cosas?-

-Ritsuka, has sufrido demasiado, ya es hora de que ambos nos demos un tiempo de calidad y que te demuestre que no fue gracias a la condición que impuso tu hermano, la razón por la que permanezco a tu lado.-

El ojos veleta suspiro.- De acuerdo.- Ahora le miro emocionado.-Ya quiero que esos tres crezcan.-

-Tú solo espera.-

-Ya espere demasiado, Soubi-san.- Dijo mirando por la ventana…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto… En Fukuoka…

Estaba de lo más aburrido con un centenar de muertos a su alrededor, muertos que habían servido de alimento en todos esos días de espera en los que por fin aquella mariposa negra con rojo llegaba para informar. Se posaba en su hombro y dejaba caer su puño en pared realmente furioso sus ojos brillaron con furia en la oscuridad y susurro.-¡Te quiero de regreso en cuatro meses NISEI! ¡Y tráeme a ese niño, es una maldita orden!- Expreso furioso. Dejando ir a su mensajero.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto, en algún lugar de Fukuoka.

Masaki caminaba entre las calles, en dirección a un edificio abandonado y sucio, se abría paso entre los escombros de aquel destartalado lugar, el cual olía a rayos por ser habitado por gente de la calle como pordioseros o algún loco maleante, paso de largo el grupo peculiar y se enfocó más bien en llegar al último piso en donde ninguno de esos mortales pudiera subir ya que estaba demasiado alto y no habían gradas, para él no fue nada difícil llegar hasta la azotea en donde estaba una pequeña carpeta que cubría los costados de la habitación que había creado para ambos. Llego por fin y al abrir la carpeta susurro.- Ya regrese Kunihiro-san.-

El mencionado estaba acostado en el piso, miraba con enfado el techo ruino de aquel horrendo lugar.-…- No podía demostrar el mismo entusiasmo que el ojo azul porque había sido derrotado y apenas se curaba de la enorme herida que aquel le había causado.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?-

-…- El no respondía solo podía dedicarse a ver el vacío.

-Por favor, ya deje de ser duro con usted mismo.- Dijo con calma.- Al menos aún está vivo.- El castaño no dijo palabra.- Mire traje algunas cosas, para curarle y pude conseguir sangre decente.- Susurro mostrando una botella vieja y sucia.- Costo sacarla del cuerpo pero aún está fresca.- Deposito un poco en un vaso desechable y se animó a darle un poco sujetando su cabeza para elevarla, pero Kunihiro la tiro al piso completamente furioso.

-DEJAME EN PAZ.- dijo con rabia.- Déjame morir como la basura que soy.-

-JAMAS.- grito con fuerzas el rubio.- No voy a abandonarte.- Cerro con fuerza los ojos.- Por favor, Kunihiro…-

-Ya es suficiente, no pude lograr nada de lo que me impuse.- Susurro, comenzando a derramar lágrimas rojas.- Todo lo que hice fue una pérdida de tiempo, en cuestión de segundos fui derrotado y exiliado de mi propia casa…- Lloro más- Mate a mi padre, hice que Tetsuhiro me odiara y ahora ya no tengo nada… más que esto.- Susurro mirando su mano en la que había una pieza de la catana de oro que había roto en la lucha con Seimei.-

-Kunihiro.- Le llamo bastante triste, admirando como este se descomponía por su actual situación.- Ya es suficiente.- Dijo para dar un severo golpe en el piso y gritar.- VOY A LLEVARTE CON TETSUHIRO.-

-no.- Susurro con calma.- Ya estoy decidido moriré como lo que soy un perdedor…- Miro a un costado para ver el amanecer reaparecer al fondo, mientras Masaki corría para cubrir la entrada de luz.

-Tú no eres un perdedor…- Susurro con calma el Junya.- Ganaste, y la prueba está en que aun sigues con vida.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ese demonio predijo tu muerte, pero no fue así.- Sonrió animado y llegando a su lado para sujetar la del Morinaga.

-Hay una posibilidad de que enmiendas tus errores.- Expreso con calma.- Lo que yo veo aquí es que ese sujeto, querrá atacar a Tetsuhiro y a los otros, ¿Vas a permitir que la familia de Tetsuhiro corra ese peligro?-Cuestiono realmente preocupado.

Kunihiro cerró los ojos y a su cabeza vinieron todos los recuerdos que tenia de su hermano entonces murmuro.- No, voy a permitirlo.- Dijo tomando aire para intentar sentarse y tomar la sangre que le había llevado el rubio.- Sé que podre enmendar mi error, ayudándoles, pero no confió en que Tetsuhiro me perdone.- La tristeza abarco su duro corazón…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la mansión…

Souichi miraba con furia a su ojo verde quien a pesar de ser de día no quería ir a dormir, por jugar con sus hijos o quizás porque algo más lo atormentaba e inquietaba y aquello lo percibió perfectamente Souichi.-¿Qué está pasando?- Cuestiono de forma directa.

A lo que el Morinaga miro curioso a su peli largo.-¿De qué habla, Souichi?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí y por qué no te vas a dormir con los otros?- Pico más al peli azul a quien se le había ordenado dormir en el cuarto común donde todos los demás vampiros dormían para dejar descansar a Souichi y a los niños (pues claro no queremos que Souichi se preñe de nuevo hahaha)

-Ah… bueno, es que.- No sabía que decir él tenía una razón y esa era Nicole.- Porque quiero estar con Hana, Suitetsu y Souji.- Dijo bastante cariñoso.- ¿Ya le dije que me encanta sus nombres?-

-Aja.- Susurro con molestia.- ¿Y qué más?-

-Nada solo es eso.-

-YA LARGATE.- Dijo sujetando a Hana de los brazos de su padre, para mirarle severo y susurrar.- No has dormido nada desde que llegamos y ni creas que no sé qué aun no te has curado de tus heridas.- Regaño con furia el pelo largo.

-Pero Souichi-san…-Antes de poder si quiera abogar en su favor la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe.

-Buenos días.- Expresaba contento Isogai entrando con Kanako la cual corrió a la cama y fue a abrazar a sus sobrinos mientras gritaba.

- ¡SON TAN LINDOS!-

-¿Verdad que si Kana-chan?- Cuestionaba animado Tetsuhiro, aprovechando el momento y la confusión en la que su lobito entro.

-Si son ten bellos, mira a Souji-tan awwww es igualito a ti.-

-Siiii.-

-Y Hana es igualita a mí cuando pequeña.-

-Awwwww.-

-Y que dices de Suitetsu awww se parece a Soui-niisan.-

-KANAKO.- Regaño el mayor sintiendo como Isogai le tomaba la presión y decía.-Oye ya deja de hacer esas cosas ya estoy bien.- Susurraba bastante molesto.

-Bueno discúlpame, es que le prometí a Souji que no dejaría que nada malo te pasara, además debes reponerte pronto para que nos ayudes a entrenar a estos tres.-

-¿ENTRENAR?- Cuestionaban padre y tía.

-Ya vine.- Se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un Tomoe y un Kurokawa animados.- Trajimos la tela que pediste Kanako.-

-Excelente.- Dijo animada.- Ahora si podré hacerles ropas decentes a estos tres.- Dijo para comenzar a trabajar en ello.

-¿Isogai-kun, a que se refiere con entrenarlos?- Cuestionaba Tetsuhiro casi con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

-Pues eso, a entrenarlos.- Decía con calma el platinado, mientras a un costado Kanako preparaba todo para iniciar su tarea hogareña, mas sin embargo.

-HAY AQUÍ NO SE VE NADA, ABRIRE LA VENTANA.- Dijo para correr las cortinas y escuchar.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Souichi, ante ver la reacción de Tetsuhiro grito.

-KANAKO, ¿Qué haces vas a matar a Tetsuhiro?-

-Ops lo siento.- Dijo tratando de cerrarlas.- OH SE ATASCO LA CORTINA.-

-MIS OJOS!- Grito el ojo verde siendo sacado a patadas por el mismísimo Souichi quien gritaba,

-VE A DORMIR CARAY!- La puerta se cerró con un golpe mientras el Morinaga susurraba.

-¿Pero… es que Souichi, acaso no quieres que este a tu lado?- Se preguntó notando la extraña actitud de su amante, ante esto rasco su cabeza y se fue lentamente por el pasillo para ir al salón común en donde ya todos dormían tranquilamente y en donde un pelo largo lo abordo diciendo.

-Vaya… al fin te suelta ese demente.- Morinaga se tensó, al notar como Nisei se le pegaba más de lo necesario.-Me alegra que por fin te haya dejado ir.-Le poso una mano sobre su pecho mientras lo acostaba en el piso.- Así tu y yo disfrutaremos de las bondades de la maternidad.-

-¿De, De que hablas?-

-Es obvio que te mueres de ganas de tener sexo, puedo sentir tu palpitación aquí y aquí.- Dijo seductor tocando su entrepierna.-

-¡ah!- Se alejó.- Por favor no hagas eso.-

-¿Qué sucede, te puse nervioso acaso?- Ahora caminaba a cuatro sobre él, para dejar caer su cuerpo lentamente sobre el del peli azul quien susurraba.

-Ni-Nicole… yo.-

-No te preocupes, yo te atenderé en estos meses… en los que tu querido lobito este indispuesto.- Dijo para enseguida besar sus labios dejando impactado al vampiro quien de prisa se apartó y cubrió su boca diciendo.

-NO, PUEDO HACERLO.- Dijo aquello y se levantó para ir a la puerta, Nisei se sentó en el piso y cruzándose de brazos susurro.

-Sé que caerás.- Hiroto quien en silencio había observado todo susurro.

-¿Qué demonios se trae ese tipo?-

Llegaba a la enorme sala de la gran casona caminaba de un lado a otro, dándose de golpes en la frente como pudo permitir que si quiera ese sujeto le diera un beso, llevo a sus labios dos de sus dedos y susurro.- Esos labios…- Cerro lentamente sus orbes para recordar sin duda alguna aquel sujeto tenía algo que lo estaba confundiendo, cuando por fin se enteró que estaba mal pensar en ese aspecto grito.- AHHHH PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO.- Se revolvió los cabellos y susurro.- Kami-sama ayúdame…-

-¿Oí, acaso no eres tú?- Se escuchó la vocecita inocente de cierto peli verde que apenas despertaba.-¿Tetsuhiro?- El mencionado se giró de prisa y admiro al pelos largos diciendo.

-Youji-san!-

-¿Nani, que sucede, porque gritas tan temprano, o más bien porque estas despierto aun?- Tetsuhiro le sujeto de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo.-¿Qué, SUCEDE?-

-Necesito que me ayudes, escúchame.-

-Habla entonces.- Dijo separándose y mirándole enfadado.- Cielos ya, solo habla y ya.-

-Bueno, tengo un amigo…-

-Aja.- Youji rodaba los ojos.-Este amigo tiene a su novio que acaba de dar a luz y entonces llego otro sujeto que quiere con él y pues ahora mi amigo está muy confundido.-

-¿Qué, ESPERA, ESPERA TE GUSTA ALGUIEN MAS?-

-Ahggg…-Morinaga soltó un suspiro.- No, claro que no, es una suposición amm,.-

-Amigo estas en problemas, sabes lo que te haría Souichi si se entera que te gusta alguien más.-Youji se cruzó de brazos.

-No es eso, es solo que, ok te explicaré, conociste A Nicole no es verdad.- Youji se puso rojo.

-Diablos porque tenía que ser el.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Todos quieren con él, absolutamente todos.- Susurro.- Incluso ayer Natsuo me torturo en la noche por si quiera pensar cosas insanas con ese sujeto jajaja,- Sonrió animado.- Entonces dime.-

-Olvídalo, y para que sepas no me gusta.- Dijo furioso.- El único que me encanta es Souichi, pero este sujeto, grrr.- Hizo unas muecas con sus manos como si quisiera ahorcar a alguien.- Me perturba.-

-Dile que no se acerque y ya.-

-Ok, buen consejo.- Se fue de regreso al salón común en donde de nuevo fue asaltado por el sujeto de cabellos largos, le detuvo su acercamiento peligroso y susurro.- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor?-

-Por qué…- Susurro.-¿Acaso no te gusto.- Dijo con coqueteo sujetando un poco su cabello y haciéndolo caer en un costado, Morinaga Tetsuhiro babeo si había algo que lo volvía loco era el cabello largo, negó de prisa y susurro.

-Solo mantente alejado quieres.-

-Claro.- Dijo mirándolo desaparecer en el cuarto común, mientras al lado de Nisei pasaba Hiroto susurrando.

-Yo que tu no me atreviera a hacer lo que estás haciendo.-

-Gracias pero no te pedí tu consejo.- Respondió para perderse en la oscuridad…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la habitación de Souichi…

El mayor de los tres hermanos observaba la emoción en su familia por el arribo de aquellos tres chicos, que ahora habían pasado a ser la esperanza de los que se refugiaban en aquel lugar, estaba totalmente complacido de haber tomado aquella decisión, tanto así que silencioso se prometió a si mismo dar el todo por todos, ya no podía dejar de luchar, ahora tenía que proteger a sus criaturas; sin embargo la situación de pondría mucho más caótica…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El tiempo fue pasando y la brecha entre vampiro y lobo se fue abriendo gracias a las palabras crueles que Nisei había dicho, se habían movilizado a Narai un pueblo histórico de Japón y tranquilo, se ubicaron en un terreno abandonado y enorme, parecía une enorme templo viejo con una edificación al estilo antiguo corredores de madera al centro de la edificación de un piso se encontraba un jardín con una posa y a los costados en los perímetros del terreno un bosque enorme rodeaba, Souji conoció a los dueños de esa enorme parcela siendo amigos suyos en un pasado, los humanos a veces eran muy agradecidos con él. Ya acomodados, pronto se inició los primeros arreglos en los que dividirían en distintas tareas, unos recogerían leña para el frio, otros se encargarían de limpiar y arreglar la enorme casona y otros de ir al mercado para comprar provisiones, mientras otro grupo peculiar tubo la gloriosa tarea de entrenar a los tres híbridos, habían transcurrido apenas 2 meses y los niños se encontraban enormes parecían de dos años, y es que aunque estaban así de pequeños ellos ya comprendían y se expresaban. (N/A: Generalmente las crías de los lobos crecen rápidamente, llegan a una apariencia adulta en tan solo seis a siete meses)

En ese momento estaban en el dojo escuchando las clases de su abuelo y de Isogai, Souichi miraba desde afuera, él tenía otras tareas que hacer, se dio la vuelta en camino a la cocina en donde se necesitaría su ayuda para cortar algunos vegetales y mientras caminaba se encontró con Tetsuhiro, al parecer ambos nada más podían hacer eso, mirarse y pasar de largo, pero en esa ocasión no sería la misma.- Souichi, espera.- Susurro con calma para sujetar su mano y mirarle de manera triste, el mencionado negó la mirada a los ojos verdes quien no lograba entender el porqué de la lejanía de su licántropo, quien por extraño que pareciera no le permitía entra a su mente y hurgar que era lo que su mente pensaba.-¿Qué sucede, porque te has alejado de mí?-

-Déjame en paz, ve con los tuyos ese es tu lugar.- Tetsuhiro se enfadó y sin mediar palabra alguna le atrajo a su pecho, ya antes lo había hecho pero habiendo recibido una paliza había dejado de hacerlo, sin embargo en esa ocasión Souichi no se movió, como extrañaba el aroma y el calor de ese cuerpo.

-¿Tetsuhiro-kun, aquí estabas?- Se escuchó la voz de Nisei sujetando al vampiro de un brazo y separándole para susurrar. –Es urgente que vayas al ala oeste de la casa, se están peleando de nuevo.- Susurro el peli negro notando como el ojo verde susurraba.

-Nicole, encárgate de eso tu por favor yo estoy ocupado.-

-Pero si a ti te obedecen, mas, ninguno quiso escucharme.- Susurro de nuevo el peli negro causando enfado en el Tatsumi quien dijo.

-Ya escuchaste, ve no seas irresponsable.-Souichi le empujo y se encamino en dirección a la cocina.

-Souichi-san.- Nisei le sujetaba más fuerte del brazo y gritaba jalándolo.

-Date prisa Tetsuhiro.- Mientras le jaloneaba, Nisei giro su rostro para atrás pudo notar como el ojo miel se daba la vuelta y admiraba como ambos se encaminaban hacia el incidente, cuando de pronto el peli negro, detuvo todo movimiento en ambos y le giro al peli azul para sin mediar palabras besarlo, Souichi agrando la mirada eso sí que había sido el colmo de todas las tonterías que ese estúpido había hecho en estos meses atrás, furioso se dispuso a ir a reclamar pero enseguida aquellas duras palabras taladraron su cabeza y pensamientos.-"_**Tu solo eres su amante de turno, ¿Acaso no te imaginas cuantos durmieron a su lado?"-**_No logro dar un paso, solo se dio la vuelta y camino directamente a la cocina.

Tetsuhiro apartaba realmente furioso al vampiro quien sonreía y susurraba.-Mmm Yomy.-La mirada más angustiada del peli azul se posó en el pasillo buscando a su lobo, pero por gracias divina él no estaba ahí, pronto le grito furioso.

-¡POR QUE LO HICISTE!-

-Amo tu boca, ya te lo he dicho.-

-Esa no es una respuesta.- Grito severo.- Escúchame no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones conmigo pero yo no las tengo contigo.- Agrego.- Yo estoy con Souichi.-

-¿Enserio?- Cuestiono Nisei poniéndose furioso.-¿Estas con el realmente?- Cuestiono mas.- Yo más bien creo que eso solo en tu cabeza se puede ver, desde que vine, no veo más que solo roces y casi no se hablan, ¿Estás seguro que salen juntos?-

-Escucha, no tengo por qué explicarte mi situación sentimental con Souichi, lo que si tengo que decirte es que dejes de hacer eso.-

-Nunca te quejaste hasta ahora.-

-YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

-¿No es obvio? Te lo he dicho siempre.- Gruño.- Quiero que seas mío, solo y completamente mío es así como debe ser, dos vampiros no un perro con uno de nosotros, ese no es equilibrio.- Morinaga empujo al pelinegro haciéndole caer y furioso le grito directo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.- Se apresuró en abandonarlo, en el piso Nisei sonreía mirando al cielo, era tan fácil romper el corazón de Souichi Tatsumi y hacerlo dudar que se divertía con todo aquello.

-Solo espera un poco, Morinaga Tetsuhiro…-Nisei dedico una enorme sonrisa y escuchando las voces que salían del dojo de Isogay y Souji. Admiro como los pequeños híbridos salían de su entrenamiento estaban emocionados por lo que habían aprendido, Hana y Suitetsu se empujaban uno al otro mientras que Souji retraído y silencioso solo miraba a ambos con recelo, pues en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento.

_-" ¿Por qué existía, porque sus hermanos eran tan distintos a él, quien había nacido con diferente color de cabello y por qué solo él podía sentir una sed incasable de sangre y de carne a la vez?"-_

-"_Yo puedo responder todas tus dudas, pequeño."-_ Souji se detuvo mientras seguía a sus hermanos, se giró despacio para ver con esos enormes ojos de infante a un peli negro que se acercaba despacio a el y quien se agachaba para colocar una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciar sus cabellos azules oscuros, sus enormes ojos verdes claros admiraron a aquel sujeto con atención y con voz aguda e infantil susurro.

-¿Tú fuiste quien me hablo en este momento?-Nisei sonrió cálidamente.

-Si.- Susurro con calma, dedicándole un apretón en las mejillas.- Eres tan lindo.-

El pequeño aparto la mano del peli largo en su mejilla y susurro.- Quiero saber por qué.-

-Ven entonces.- Dijo para sujetarle su pequeña manita y llevarlo a otro lugar…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto en la cocina…

Souichi dejaba el que hacer con sus hermanos pues al escuchar unos gritos reconocidos corrió a la entrada en donde recibió a sus infantes, los que se le colgaron en un abrazo votándolo al piso mientras, ambos pelos platinados acariciaban a su progenitor con caricias que causaban una risa ligera en el lobezno.- Papa-chan, ¿Estas cocinando de nuevo?-

-Oh no.- Grito Hanako ante lo dicho por su hermano.- Otra vez me dolerá el estómago.

-Que crueles son conmigo y no, no estoy cocinando, su tía Kanako está haciendo como siempre la comida.-

-YAY!.- Gritaron En dúo.- QUE RICO.- ahora se apartaron para correr dentro a la cocina, mientras el Tatsumi se las arreglaba para levantarse, una mano se posó a su frente se trataba de Tetsuhiro quien le miraba con preocupación.

-No quiero tu ayuda.- Susurro apartándole con enfado la mano.- Puedo hacerlo solo.- Dijo para levantarse con calma y sacudir sus ropas, ahora se encaminaba para ir adentro pero, alguien más faltaba, se giró de prisa y susurro.-¿Souji?- Tetsuhiro le miro ahora confundido.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Souji, no ha llegado.- Susurro mirando a todos lados, para pronto ir a la entrada de la cocina y cuestionar.-¿Kanako no has visto a Souji, entrar con Hana y Suitetsu?-

-No Souichi para nada.- Respondió la chica mientras los dos mencionados ahora se colgaban del tio Tomoe.

-¿Oi, Hana, en donde esta Souji?-

-Qué se yo, el siempre anda metiéndose en lugares oscuros y cosas así, es raro.-

-Si pa-chan, Nii-san es muy raro.- Agrego Suitetsu, a lo que Souichi llego a posarse al lado de ambos y les jalo las orejas gritando.

-SE SUPONE QUE SON HERMANOS DEBEN ESTAR UNIDOS.-

-pero, Souji-niisan dice que no es hermano de nosotros.- Susurro la única chica.

-Él dice que no se parece a nosotros por eso, no le gusta estar con Hana-chan y yo.- Explico Suitetsu.

-¿Qué?- Souichi se sintió preocupado.

-Cielos, Nii-san.- Susurro con calma Kanako.

-Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?- Cuestiono Tomoe.

-No…- Respondió saliendo de la cocina, dejando a ambos remolinos en el lugar, pero luego de unos segundos regresar y gritar.- ESTAN CASTIGADOS POR NO CUIDAR DE SOUJI, NO HABRA POSTRE.-

-NO.- Comenzaron a llorar.

Souichi había salido de la cocina, siendo visto por Tetsuhiro quien deprisa cuestiono.-¿Qué sucede?- El Tatsumi decidió ignorarlo, pero el Morinaga no dejaría de seguirle, lo llevo por todos los sitios de la enorme hacienda y nada, la calma comenzaba a verse afectada en el ojo miel a lo que Tetsuhiro susurro de nuevo.-¿Souichi, que pasa?-

-Es Souji no lo encuentro.- Respondió con voz agitada y desesperada, Tetsuhiro enseguida susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Cuestiono asustado.- Porque no me dijiste antes.-

-Bueno si tú no te la pasaras, besándote con ese maldito de Nicole sabrías que hacen tus hijos.-

-…So-Souichi yo.-

-Deja eso para después.- Gruño.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.- Susurro realmente enfadado el pelo azul.- Iré a buscarlo.-

-Ve al bosque yo le preguntare a los otros.- Ambos asintieron y antes de separarse Tetsuhiro tomo la mano helada de Souichi y susurrándole expreso.

-Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.- Enseguida se separaron, el corazón se le quería salir estaba asustado, ambos lo estaban, una cosa era sus peleas pero sus hijos eran lo más importante.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Nisei hablaba muchas mentiras, llenando la cabeza inocente de cierto infante.- ¿Y qué paso después?-

-Pues que los vampiros, decidieron que lo mejor sería vivir separados de los licántropos.-

-Pero… el abuelo dice que, el amor lo salvara todo y que todos debemos estar unidos, el odiar no es bueno el amar si lo es.- Expresaba su vocecita.

-Mira, no digo que no lo sea, pero a veces el equilibrio manda, tu padre debería ser siempre Morinaga Tetsuhiro y tu madre debió haber sido una vampira no un licántropo.- Souji enseguida agacho el rostro.

-Soy malo entonces, me comerá el zorro malvado.- Grito angustiado.

-No mi bebe, el zorro malvado solo se come a los que no le obedecen,- Sonrió.-¿Quieres obedecerle?-

-CLARO.-

-Entonces prométeme, que esta conversación será un pequeño secreto y cuando crezcas un poco más, vendrás conmigo para visitar al zorro y pedir perdón por tu papá y por tu ammm ¿mamá?- Nisei miro al pequeño como el asentía con calma.- Promete que será un secreto.-

-Lo prometo.- Susurro.

-Esta promesa la sellaremos con sangre.- Dijo cortando su mano y mostrando la herida de la cual se corrió el líquido rojo cerrándose lentamente, Souji hizo lo mismo sintió dolor que fue pasajero y pronto sujeto la mano del peli negro quien sonrió y dijo.- Tus padres vienen para acá, tu nunca estuviste conmigo ok… y recuerda eres más fuerte que tus hermanos, eso nunca lo dudes aunque el color de tus ojos y esos cabellos sean diferentes no quiere decir que no seas el hijo de un vampiro.- En pequeñito sonrió emocionado mientras se reía al ver como Nisei se trasformaba en una nube espesa y negra.

-Souji,- Gritaba Tetsuhiro aleteando con sus enormes alas sobre el bosque cuando por fin logro escuchar la risa del pequeño infante, bajo de prisa guardando con prisa aquellas enromes alas y sin poder contenerse sujetar a su criatura en un abrazo gigantesco.

-Oto-sa,-Susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas.-¿Qué haces?-

-Souji-san, no vuelvas a ir al bosque tu solo.- Dijo ahora separándose.-¿Entendido?-

-Está bien.- Susurro con calma.

-Vamos, tu madre está preocupado.-

-A pa-chan no le gusta que le digan mama.- Sonrió el pequeñito.

-Esta ben, entonces vamos con Souichi-otosan.- Regresaron rápidamente al frente de Souichi quien besaba sin pena a su hijo.

-¿Pero en donde te habías metido?-

-Fui al bosque.- Dijo el pequeñito.-Quería estar solo.-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer debes estar con tus hermanos.-

-Ellos no son mis hermanos.-

-¿De qué hablas Souji?- Cuestiono severo el pelo largo, Tetsuhiro se acercó a ambos y susurro.

-Souji-chan, escúchame, aunque tus hermanos se parezcan a Souichi y tú no, son hermanitos, estuvieron en esa barriga juntos, es probable que tus hermanitos hayan compartido la bolsita en la que estaban mientras que tú estabas al lado de ellos en otra y por eso tienes color distinto de cabello.-

-¿Eso es verdad?-

-Lo es, no seas burro o no comerás postre.- Susurro Souichi.- Además, ¿no te agrada que tú seas como tu padre y que esos dos demonios Sena idénticos a mí?-

-Bueno, no me gustaría ser como pa-chan.-Susurro.

Tetsuhiro soltó una risa tranquila.-¿Por qué?- Cuestiono curioso.

-Por qué Pa-chan, es muy enojado.- Confeso.

-SOUJIL- Gritaron los mellizos juntándose y abrazándose a su hermano y es que aunque Souji tuviera un sentimiento erróneo el amor de hermanos siempre existía.

Ya pasado el susto y de que su abuelo los reprendiera a los tres, la noche transcurrió con calma finalmente los tres dormían, y Souichi se retiraba a su recamara tranquilo, caminando por el pasillo de aquella casa al muy estilo japonés, en cuanto llego a la puerta corrediza de su aposento unos brazos lo sujetaron por detrás para abrazarle y susurrar.-Souichi-san…. Es hora de que hablemos.- Souichi se había cruzado de brazos mientras escuchaba las palabras del ojo verde que susurraba.- Lamento que hayas visto lo que Nicole hizo, pero ya hable con él, le dije que me dejara de hostigar.-

-Deberías de pensar bien y unirte mejor a él, vete aléjate de mí es lo mejor que puedes hacer.- Susurro cortando la explicación del Morinaga.

-¿Souichi por qué dices eso?-

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que pienso.- Dijo furioso y soltando el agarre.- Ahora por favor vete a tu habitación.-

-¿Pero qué está pasando contigo, no te conozco?- Dijo sujetando su mano y girándole para mirarlo realmente preocupado.-¿Qué paso Souichi, ya no me amas?- El aludido miro a otro lado y confeso.

-No, definitivamente no te amo, esto…- Souichi fue silenciado por un beso, que lo dejo sin aliento, Tetsuhiro al notar que era bien recibido por aquellos labios, se movió despacio hacia adentro en donde llego al Futon que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, con calma fueron cayendo en aquel beso, el Morinaga sometió una mano bajo la camisa de su peli largo y mientras lo hacía escuchaba algunos gemidos que salían de aquella excitante boca.-Mmg, Morinaga…- Susurro apenas, sintiendo las manos que cubrían sus pectorales y apretaban esa tetilla, causándole el estremecimiento que su cuerpo ya extrañaba, pronto el vampiro fue desabrochando su camisa y besando en el camino su cuello para susurrarle.

-Extrañaba el calor de tu cuerpo.- Pronto escucho como el cinturón de su pantalón se liberaba, y el de el Morinaga también, Souichi había cerrado con fuerza los ojos, percatándose de la adicción que presentaba su cuerpo ante aquellos labios.- Souichi…- Escucho el llamado de aquella voz sensual y que le hacía ver todo en blanco,

-No,.. No sigas.- Susurro con calma, para detener todo y elevar el rostro de Morinaga, a quien miraba con ojos vidriosos y susurraba.- Ya déjalo, Tetsuhiro.- Expuso realmente triste.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Yo no, quiero hacer esto más difícil… tú tienes toda una eternidad y yo… solo algunos años.- Tetsuhiro miro al piso y cuestiono.

-¿Eso era lo que te estaba inquietando?-

-Es la verdad, no poder ser eterno, tal parece que solo soy el amante de turno, ¿No es verdad?-Miro a un costado separándose del Morinaga.- Por eso te digo que busques a un vampiro el podrá hacerte feliz en los siglos que vengan,-

Souichi fue abrazado con fuerza de parte del pelo azul quien susurro, con voz rota.- Souichi… El día en que tu mueras ese será mi último día en la tierra, moriré contigo lo juro.- Dijo severo y con lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos.- No logras entender que te amo, que has sido el calor que tanto yo buscaba.-

-Entonces si tuviste antiguos amant4es.-

-Solo he amado a tres personas, Souichi.- Le miro serio.- Mi padre, mi hermano y mi madre.- Expreso con seguridad.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Por siglos he vivido solo, si tuve deslices pero nada más fuerte que el amor que siento por ti.- Explico.- Jamás, nadie me había hecho palpitar de amor y odio a la vez.- Souichi agacho su rostro.

-¿Odio?-

-Si ¿recuerdas que cuando te conocí eras un cazador?-

-Bueno de cierta forma lo sigo siendo.-

-Si pero ahora eres mi cazador.- Le beso de nuevo.- Souichi, perdóname, por no haberte sido más sincero con mis sentimientos y por mentirte de los besos que Nicole me dio antes.-

-¿BESOS?- Cuestiono impactado.-TETSUHIRO.- Gruño severo dedicándole una llave y haciéndolo caer en el futo boca abajo, para pronto frotar su cuerpo contra el del vampiro y susurrarle al oído.- Creo que voy a tener que marcar mi territorio contigo.- Se acercó para morder suavemente su oreja.- Ya es hora de que sepas lo que es un hombre lobo.- Expreso realmente excitado.

Tetsuhiro estaba confundido.-¿Qué, que haces?-

-Voy a hacerte mío.- Tetsuhiro sonrió.

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro que si.-

-Esto será interesante.- Se carcajeo.

-Maldito ¿acaso no me crees capaz?-

-La verdad no.-

-Jum.- Dijo para arrancarle la ropa y comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Mmggg.- Tetsuhiro se puso pálido.-¿So-Souichi, vas en serio?-

-Muy enserio, esto te enseñara a no engañarme.- Pronto el quedo sin ropa y ante percibir la punzada de la realidad Morinaga grito.

-Pe-Pero yo no tengo una recamara.-

-Pues entonces será por donde tú sabes.-

-AHH, NO SOUICHI.-

-QUEDATE QUIETO.- El vampiro intentaba escapar, pero su lobo sí que era poderoso, así que decidió calmar las enormes ganas de escapar de su amante, llevo su boca a su nuca y cuello en donde comenzó a besar y a chupetear, eso le pareció bastante sexy a Morinaga, pero la sola idea de ser perforado le daba taticardia, mas sin embargo, las seductoras caricias que recibió en toda su espalda y trasero, lo estaban excitando, ahora los labios seductores del Tatsumi vagaban en la espalda de su amante, causando el estremecimiento en todo lo largo y ancho de aquel cuerpo, Souichi era verdaderamente un buen amante, y acompañado con sus cabellos que acarician la espalda del peli azul lo volvieron loco de pasión, pronto se condujo a su trasero el cual mordisqueo y causando un sobresalto en el ojo verde quien se intentó dar la vuelta y decir.

-Souichi, a… pensemos mejor las cosas, este.-

-Deja de llorar, no te va a doler.-

-PERO.-Souichi le giro despacio y le miro severo se cruzó de brazos susurrando,

-¿Acaso no decías amarme?-

-Sí, pe-pero esto es demasiado.-

-Nada es demasiado en el amor.- Susurro con calma.- Quiero hacértelo.- Se acercó al nivel de su rostro.- Quiero hacerte mío Tetsuhiro.-

Trago grueso y con calma susurro.- De acuerdo… so-solo se amable conmigo.- Pronto se dejó caer boca arriba mientras su peli largo se amarraba los cabellos para enseguida agacharse y comenzar a besar sus labios paso seguido, besar su cuello, si Souichi era seductoramente loco cuando era poseído, siendo el, el dominante lo sería aún más, impregnaba todo en aquellos labios, marcando con lamidas y chupetones en la pálida piel, mientras las piernas de Tetsuhiro eran sujetadas por los pliegues, este había entrecerrado los ojos al ver la erección de su amante palpitante y exigiendo atención, llevo una mano a su rostro y susurro.-Souichi… esto es demasiado…- Exclamo con calma para sentir que su cuerpo se estresaba, calculando que ahora los dedos del mencionado acariciaban su hombría y con la otra sus bajos para remojarse con el líquido transparente que se deslizaba entre los dedos de Souichi, con calma llevo sus manos a aquel orificio, presionando con suavidad introduciendo uno de inmediato.- Agh.- Gimió para ahora cubrir su boca con ambas manos y mirarlo completamente impresionado, Souichi por otro lado le miraba con real encanto.

-Te ves bien así.- Susurro.- Este es un castigo por si quiera dejarte besar por ese estúpido Nicole.-

-Souichi.-Le llamo al sentir otro dedo más entras y constatarse de que su próstata estaba siendo alcanzada.- al instante en que todo se volvió una loquera en el que ambos jadeaban y gemían acariciándose sus cuerpos, Souichi por fin decidió entrar en su amante, abrió las piernas con total libertad e hizo presión una presión que hizo gritar al ojo verde y que silencio al recibir los labios de su amante, quien continuo entrando y jadeando en sus labios, ambos arrugaron las cejas en señal de entero placer y dolor, Souichi se dejó caer sobre el Morinaga quien entonces abrió enorme los ojos al sentir las palpitaciones en su retaguardia y el respirar agitado de su amante a quien cuestiono.-¿E…Etto…. Ya, ya te corriste?-

Souichi sudaba una gotita estaba enfadado por ese bochorno enseguida reclamo.- Y COMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE AGUANTE EL ORGASMO SI GRITAS COMO UNA GATA EN CELO.-

-Souichi.- Sonrió divertido Morinaga, para luego tornar sus ojos severos y rojos para darle vuelta al asunto, enseguida comenzó a besar a su pelo largo quien enseguida se volvió a excitar.

-¡QUE HACES?!-

-Esto no puede quedar así, aún estoy duro.- Dijo llevando la mano del ojo miel a su miembro.

-No es justo, yo tendría que darte duro esta noche,-

-Pues, perdiste tu oportunidad de oro.-

-DESGRACIADO, NO…- Comenzó a besarle y a pegarse más a él para abrirle las piernas.- NO,,, ALEJATE NO AUN SIGO MOLESTO CONTIGO AHH.- Gimió al sentir la punzada en su recto, pues…- Es-Estúpido ahggg.-

-Souichi, no voy a poseer tu recamar hasta que sea luna llena, pero si este lugar.- Dijo para comenzar a bombear.-

-Ahh, ahhhh, ahhhhh, Mo-morinaga ajamm.- Un beso sello el momento…

Mientras en las afueras de aquella habitación, Isogai quien iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien con Souji a su lado, escucharon todo, esos dos estaban rojos como dos tomates para salsa, enseguida el platinado que de cabellos cortos y líder de los licántropos susurro.- Ese es mi hijo ja, ja, ja.-

-Kami-sama, espero que nunca nos escuchen a ti ni a mi.- Susurro.

-Hablando de eso.- Susurro el mayor pegándose a su oreja.- Ya te toca.-

-Baka.- Le golpeó la cabeza.- Ya te dije que no.- Negó con enfado y apartándole.- No pienso acostarme contigo después de escuchar tus pensamientos pervertidos.-

-Iso-chan.- Dijo siguiéndole, mientras estos se perdían en el pasillo, en la oscuridad de este, Nisei había escuchado todo, su rostro estaba azul de enfado, sus venas estaban saltadas y la furia lo carcomía, esos dos se estaban amando como ellos dos podían.

-Malditos…- Gruño.- Are que sufras Souichi, lo juro.-Sentencio para retirarse del lugar antes de seguir escuchando los gemidos placenteros de ambos…


	13. Chapter 13 Odiar y Amar

**Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction! **

**Aurora reportándose y anunciando su siguiente entrega! Espero que aprecien la escritura y hagan a un lado los errores ortográficos se que no tengo excusa, pero escribir en el trabajo ya es extremo xD hahaha en fin espero les agrade y para que agarren más ambiente escuchen, el repertorio de Evanessence y el soundtrack de la reina de los condenados! Se van a sentir en ambiente!**

**Well aquí les dejo para que lean y comenten por fitas! Ja ne!**

Kirai Ai Suru.

By:

Aurora la maga.

13: Odiar y amar.

La noche estaba en su mejor apogeo, las nubes dejaban ver el cielo estrellado y una luna casi perfecta tremendamente hermosa permitiendo admirar a los arboles cadavéricos siendo abatidos por el viento y sus hojas haciendo un sonido persevero, la luna hacia brillar aquellas como si se trataran de fieras estrellas caídas del cielo. El clima era gélido pero no lo tanto para no soportar el caminar fuera. El bosque parecía en aquella enorme hectárea, en la que residían los lobeznos y los vampiros un mar de color verde brillante, era impresionante como el tiempo corría tan aceleradamente, se cumplían tres meses y medio; el plazo se acercaba para que Nisei, el pelos negros había aprovechado estos meses para lograr confabulara su plan. En quince días el joven Souji seria presa de sus intrigas, que por esos meses había trabajo, había dicho mentiras tras mentiras, le lavaba el cerebro siempre que podía.

Los chicos ya contaban con 5 meses de nacidos y ahora estaban enormes.

El entrenamiento no menguo para nada fue duro e intenso, y en esa noche así continuaría, las ramas de los árboles se abatían al compás del viento, pero los golpes de las botas de tres jóvenes los azotaban sin compasión, el primero en la formación que corría entre las ramas y mantenía su mirada seria y sus ojos afilados y de color rojo, sus cabellos azules oscuros se aplastaban por el viento que azotaba en su cara mientras corría, tras de él, Suitetsu quien le miraba bastante serio al igual, el muchacho platinado de ojos dorados gritaba recibiendo un enorme golpazo por parte de una rama que le caía en pleno rostro cortesía de la rapidez de su hermano.-OYE, SOUJI.- Grito con una voz clara y grave, tanto habían cambiado esos muchachos en esos meses, habían crecido rápido, muestra de que la sangre más pura transitaba en sus venas, Suitetsu, traía el cabello igual que su hermano un tanto largo y desordenado parecía el corte de su amado padre Morinaga Tetsuhiro.- Oi, Souji.- Grito de nuevo, al notar que a sus espaldas su hermana había perdido la carrera, que el abuelo les había encomendado, esa noche tenían que dar 10 vueltas a las hectáreas y el primero en llegar se ganaría el postre más grande en la comida. Suitetsu se detuvo al no ver señas de su hermana enseguida escucho un ruido bastante tétrico, el viento golpeaba sus oídos y sus sentidos se agudizaron más, ya no logro percibir el aroma cercano de su hermano que se adelantó mucho más, era raro, Souji tenía una habilidad única, en la noche era más rápido y no se sentía cansando en cambio… ellos.- ¡Hana!, date prisa, Souji nos dejó de nuevo.-

-Ese tarado.- Respiraba con dificultad la joven, con dos coletas en los costados de rostro tras sus orejas y que caían libremente por sus hombros- Ese idiota, ¿Por qué demonios siempre nos gana si a él no le gusta el postre?-

-No lo sé.- Susurro Suitetsu.- Date prisa.-

-Hai.- Dijo la chica tomando aire de sus pulmones.- Ne Suitetsu, creo que necesitamos hacer "eso" para alcanzarlo.-

-Pero eso sería trampa.-

-No deben darse cuenta el abuelo ni nuestro viejo.- Sonrió la chica maléficamente con esos ojos dorados.

Suitetsu sonrió cómplice.- De acuerdo hagámoslo.- Grito emocionado, ambos se impulsaron en un árbol y tornando sus ojos realmente dorados y sacando unos incisivos caninos apuraron su paso, se movían con maestría apoyándose en pies y manos por las ramas, en sus apresuradas carreras lograron darle alcance a su hermano, quien giraba su cabeza con un entrecejo realmente fruncido y quien pensó.

_-"Tks, malditos mocosos."-_ Apretó sus puños y dando otro salto les tomo más ventaja, esquivando ramas, trepando por donde le fuera conveniente, a esos tres no les veían ni el polvo, las venas en sus pómulos se sobresaltaron de prisa, Souji estaba iniciando una transformación sin saberlo, hasta que sintió el filo de sus garras en sus dedos, pronto cuando vio la meta se contuvo, relajo su enfado y susurro con voz suave y seria.- Eso fue extraño.- Enseguida miro a sus hermanos que ya llegaban a su lado y cuestionaban.

-¿Oi, que demonios te sucede?-

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo Souji?-

-…- El aludido solo les miraba serio y regresaba su vista al frente dejando de un lado su extraño suceso, pronto los tres se dejaban caer al patio de la enorme casona, en donde Souji, Isogai, Souichi y Morinaga Tetsuhiro les recibían, a los costados toda la manada y los vampiros admiraban la escena, el Taichirou prontamente toco el cronometro y susurro.

-Umm, cada vez me impresionan, la agilidad de estos jóvenes es cada vez más fuerte.- Souji asintió y susurro.- Mas Souji.- El si es rápido.-

Los chicos respiraban agitados, Hana y Suitetsu se tiraron al piso con las lenguas casi de fuera, mientras que su hermano menor por unos segundos al nacer, solo les miraba con severa duda, ¿Por qué se cansaban tanto y por qué escuchaba el latido agitado de ambos y el suyo apenas y se podía sentir? Se preguntó en numerosas ocasiones.

-Muy bien.- Grito su padre y madre a los tres con gusto llego a ellos y acariciándolos a cada uno en sus cabellos y cabezas les dedico una enorme y cálida sonrisa.-No cabe duda son los mejores.-

-Ah,,, ah… ahg, Pa-chan, ¿Quién gano el postre?- Tetsuhiro llegaba al lado del pelo largo y sonriendo susurro.

-Pues todos ganaron.-

-ENSERIO.- Gritaba Hana dejándose caer al piso y riendo emocionada, para hacerse bolita.- AMO LOS POSTRES DE TIA KANAKO.-

-Por eso te atrasas Hana.- Grito Suitetsu bastante cruel.

La joven furiosa dejo su faceta inocente e infantil para mirarle con las coletas erizar y gritar furiosa.- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDA!-

-Suitetsu, Hana.- Susurraba con calma Souichi cruzándose de brazos.- no peleen.- ahora el mayor miraba a su moreno quien solo observaba de reojo aquella escena, era tan oscura su presencia y sus ojos tan llenos de soledad que enseguida susurro.- Tu también Souji, tu ganaste el postre.-

-Sabes que esas estupideces no van conmigo, madre.- Souichi se erizo odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, pero antes de siquiera reclamar noto como su hijo se agacho para sujetar una gabardina negra y colocársela con elegancia, pronto se abrió paso entre los que ahí se encontraban pasando al lado de los zeros y de Hiroto los cuales susurraron,

-Dios este muchacho es idéntico a Souichi.-

-Más bien es el triple.- Sonrió Natsuo.- No importa ya verás todos caen siempre, ja, ja.-

-Lo dudo, ese niño no es nada parecido a mi angelito.-

-Tu angelito.- Cuestionaron peli verde y peli rojo.

-Ejem, ne refiero a Tetsuhiro.-

-Bueno en sí, Souji es su viva imagen.- Susurraron ambos. Nisei había sido testigo de aquel desplante, sonriendo en la oscuridad, se cruzó de brazos y susurro con voz baja y siniestra.

-Bien hecho Souji.- Desapareció de prisa.

En tanto Isogai y Souji susurraban a un Souichi realmente molesto.- ¿Alguien sabe que rayos le pasó ahora a MI NIETO?-

-Él es así abuelito.- Respondió Hana, Tetsuhiro admiraba el camino que había seguido su hijo, pronto susurro a Souichi.

-Iré a hablar con el.-El peli largo asintió y con calma susurro.

-Bueno ustedes alístense, Kanako está en la cocina, y Kurokawa también, por cierto mañana en la noche comienza en entrenamiento de catanas, Soubi y yo seremos sus maestros.-

-PERO OKASA, POR QUE SOLO DE NOCHE.- Gritaron ambos.

-Es horrible, me da mucho sueño.- Susurro Hana con pureza.

-Bueno es que si no es de noche su abuelo no podrá verlos ni tampoco su padre, ¿me explico?-

-Está bien pa-chan, estaremos listos.-

-Al menos uno de ustedes me obedece.- Expreso cruzándose de brazos el cazador, mientras a su lado Souji su padre susurraba.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, por ahora ve a ver a tu hijo y a Tetsuhiro.- El de gafas asintió y enseguida se movió despacio, la comitiva se había retirado, los lycan se disponían a dormir, sin embargo para los vampiros la noche apenas y comenzaba, mas sumado a eso que esa era una noche muy amena y entretenida, el tiempo era perfecto el verano había llegado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los vampiros pudieran salir de casería y buscar una merienda digna que no sean ratas o algún animal moribundo, Souji les había indicado que solo bebieran sangre de hombres que tuvieron el corazón maligno, los asaltantes violadores y toda clase de calaña merecía morir.

Souichi caminaba por los pasillos de madera buscando a ambos padre e hijo, pero no logro encontrarles, con un largo suspiro dedujo que al igual que las veces anteriores, Souji no quería estar con él, su tristeza embargo su corazón, puesto que recordaba cuando su niño era apenas un recién nacido y era el más cercano a él. Elevo una mano a su pecho y susurro.-Quizás deba dejarlo crecer y permitirle ser el.- Erróneamente Souichi pensaba que era rebeldía y nada más que eso, pero en lo más profundo él sabía que su hijo pasaba por algo, la confusión del que fue presa, se culpaba a si mismo por haber causado todo aquello si tan solo hubiese sido más cuidadoso y más amoroso esto no hubiese ocurrido, se dijo internamente. Ante la soledad decidió ir a su habitación, camino a lo largo de esta y fue por una caja de madera que estaba sobre el gabetero de la ropa, pronto bajo este y la deposito a un costado en una mesa, prendió luz a un candil y sujetando un bote de tinta con un pincel comenzó a escribir. Se trataría de una carta para su hijo, quizás él no era bueno con las palabras pero si era bueno al escribirlo, llevo su mano a la caja de donde saco un pequeño mechón azul, recordó el primer corte que le hicieron a ambos Suitetsu y Souji, lo olfateo recordando la esencia llena de inocencia, y su mano inicio a escribir…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En lo alto de un tejado en el templo del pequeño pueblo, oculto entre las ramas de un frondoso ciprés, se encontraba Souji, sentado admirando la oscuridad y el paisaje que se había abierto frente a él, un lago a lo lejos a un costado una pequeña plantación de arroz, suspiraba hondamente, se sentía confundido y bastante furioso, las palabras eran redundantes en su cabeza, Nisei llego con calma al menor a quien susurro.-Hoy te luciste en la carrera Joven Souji.-El mencionado rápidamente miro a su interlocutor el cual sonrió coqueto y tierno, Souji enseguida se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, se abrazó como si de su madre se tratase.

-Nisei.-

-Shhh…- Silencio con una mano en su labios y mirando a todos lados, para sujetar un poco de negros cabellos y colocarlo tras de sus orejas.- Recuerda que no debes decir mi verdadero nombre.-

-Perdóname, Nicole, es que… ya te extrañaba.-

-Qué lindo.- Susurro sonriendo.-¿Qué te preocupa ahora, dime?-

Souji tomo de nuevo su pose seria y murmuro.- No soporto estar con ellos.-

-¿Con tus hermanos?-

-Ni con el.- Dijo siniestro.- De solo pensar en lo que me dijiste es horrible.-

-Tranquilo, eso lo hablaremos después, tu padre viene hacia acá, relájate y ya sabes exprésale tu desagrado, pídele que se una a un vampiro es mejor así… ¿No crees?.-

-Claro.- Dijo furioso y con los puños cerrados notando como el peli negro se desaparecía en una nube, pronto el joven peli azul noto como su padre aparecía de entre la oscuridad y las ramas del ciprés, admiraba la pose adulta de su progenitor, cuando creciera el juro ser como el, portaría esas botas negras esa ropa negra y esa gabardina y algún día seria el portador de Mizu-hi aunque realmente no sabía el significado de esa catana, noto como su padre le miraba con un claro rostro preocupado, pues desde que tenía memoria el pobre niño se sentía fuera de lugar, Tetsuhiro se acercó despacio y susurro con calma.

-Hola… ¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Ya estás aquí.- Murmuro con severa voz y disimulando la admiración que tenía a su viejo, a lo que el mayor arrugo sus cejas en angustia, era solo un bebe y ya abarcaba odio en su corazón, pronto cuestiono.

-¿Qué te está pasando Souji?-

-Nada.- Respondió cortante y con la mirada puesta al frente. Regresando a su enfado, estaba completamente disgustado el joven.

-¿Por qué, percibo, que algo te está molestando?-

-¿Realmente quieres saber lo que me molesta?- Cuestiono directo el menor.

-Por supuesto, me preocupas.- Souji miro severo a su padre se puso de pie dejando ver ese físico que a simple vista parecía ya un quinceañero al igual que sus hermanos.

-Odio todo esto.- Miro con rabia y desaprobación.- Odio que mi madre sea un licántropo, eso es asqueroso y más odio que ese sujeto se aprovechó de ti de esa manera.-Tetsuhiro agrando su mirada y furioso susurro.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú amas a tu madre.-

-No… - Dijo cabizbajo.- Ese hombre no es mi madre.-

-Pero Souji.-

-He leído sus pensamientos, él no te ama, solo te ha usado para que le puedas liberar de su encantador problema.- Murmuro severo.- Me dan asco los dos.-

-Oye, a mí me puedes insultar todo lo que quieras pero a Souichi no.- Grito a doble voz causando en el menor un temblor que el logro notar rápidamente, pronto suavizo su mirada y de nuevo hablo con baja voz pero muy seria.- no entiendo por qué de repente tu.-

-NO LO ENTIENDES.- Grito con ganas.- Que poca inteligencia tienes padre.- Gruño.- Déjame ver si me entiendes, soy un hibrido, vampiro licántropo que jodidas soy, nací de un hombre que bonito puede ser eso, ahora sabes por qué mi confusión soy un maldito fenomen….- Souji fue azotado en la cara, la mano de Tetsuhiro jamás se había levantado en su vida contra las personas a las que amaba pero es que su hijo estaba diciendo cosas verdaderamente malas. Se sujetó la mejía y le miro con ojos rojos y llenos de odio, Tetsuhiro enseguida le abrazo a pesar de los violentos empujones de su hijo quien comenzó a llorar y susurro.-Suéltame.-

-No.- Respondió con severa angustia.- Souji, escúchame, por favor, Souichi es tu madre porque así estaba destinado a serlo, eres diferente porque eres mi hijo, mi sangre siempre te lo he dicho.- Se separó lentamente, mirando como el chico lloraba furioso.- No podía creerlo, que en ese pequeño y cálido lugar los genes licántropos no se hayan aferrado en ti…- Le miraba orgulloso.- De cierta forma tú y tus hermanos son mi orgullo, porque aunque ellos se parezcan a Souichi y tú a mí, quiere decir que Souichi me hizo un regalo, el traerte a ti para que yo no este solo.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a dejar de salir de sus ojos le miraba ahora con ojos serenos, su mirada dejo de estar roja y sus cejas se relajaron.- Somos iguales tu y yo, somos vampiros tu eres un vampiro.- Susurro con calma y sonriendo tiernamente para darle un beso en la mejía en donde le había golpeado.- Por favor, no seas cruel con Souichi, él te amo desde el momento en que naciste.-

-Olvídalo no me vas a convencer… si tú dices que yo también soy un vampiro como tú, ¿Por qué no amas a uno de ellos? Separémonos únete a Nicole papá.-

Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y furioso cuestiono.-¿Él te ha dicho que digas eso?

-No.- Miro al piso.-Yo…- Susurro con voz un poco cortada y tratando de relajarse un poco para no verse que mentía.- No puedo hacerlo papá, no puedo aceptar todo lo que me dices… no ahora.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque hasta que él no me demuestre lo contrario de lo que escuche en sus pensamientos, no podre quererlo.-

-Souji.-

-Lo siento papá.- Dijo para alejarse de él y huir. Tetsuhiro agacho su rostro, le rompía el corazón, su hijo había salido idéntico a Kunihiro en templera y corazón de hielo, ante esto susurro.

-Souji, no te dejare ser como fue Kunihiro eso jamás.- Se apuró a regresar a casa, ya no había problema con dejar ir a Souji, él era un chico fuerte y lo había demostrado antes…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Se encontraba en la habitación que compartían sus hijos, Hana y Suitetsu se habían quedado dormidos luego de tan enorme comida, Souji les cubría con calma a ambos, admirando sus rostros jóvenes y tan inocentes, habían crecido muy rápido, demasiado diría el, recordaba cómo habían sido Tomoe y Kanako, ellos sí que crecieron lento y aun no terminaban de crecer, acariciaba los cabellos de Suitetsu y luego retiraba las coletas de Hana para pronto acariciar sus cabellos, pronto dirigió una mirada a la cama sola de su tercer hijo, su pecho se sintió vacío y con calma llego al futon solitario, se sentó a un costado y liberando de entre sus ropas, una carta la cual estaba amarrada con un listón rojo y con calma la coloco entre las sabanas cerca de la almohada, pronto se puso de pie y cerrando en silencio la puerta corrediza suspiro hondamente sintiendo la presencia de Soubi.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Souichi, tu hijo…-Hablo con voz seria el de gafas y vendas en su cuello.

-Lo se.- Susurro con calma y girándose para mirarle con ojos asesinos.- Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo.-

-Solo diré, que he olfateado su presencia y no me agrada para nada, espero que logres controlarlo o tendrá que ser cazado.-Advirtio realmente severo.

-ES DE MI HIJO DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO MALDICION.- Grito furioso, haciendo estresarse al Agatsuma pero sin importarle mucho se dio la vuelta para encaminarse por donde vino.

-Debes hablar con él, yo no quiero hacerle daño… nadie quiere lastimarlo, sabes que lo aprecio mucho porque lo vi nacer, pero si asesina a algún licántropo o nos traiciona tu sabes cuál será su fin.- Dicho esto Soubi se apartó de la cercanía del pelos largos quien miro el piso de madera, Ritsuka enseguida se acercó y susurro.

-Yo entiendo cómo te sientes, y si de algo te sirve, creo que debes darle apoyo aunque él no lo quiera.- El peli negro hizo una reverencia y siguió a Soubi, Souichi por otro extremo continuo su camino incierto, mientras tanto dentro de la recamara, Hana y Suitetsu se miraban uno al otro el grito de su padre les había despertado. La joven tenía una cara de angustia extrema mientras que su hermano susurraba.

-Demonios Souji.-

-Debemos hacer algo Suitetsu.-El aludido suspiro hondo y agrego.

-No podemos ayudarle si no nos deja.- Hana agacho la mirada y expuso con voz baja.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que somos hermanos.-

-Sí, es así como lo dicen los libros, del abuelo.- Expreso con calma.- Debemos incluirlo.-

-Tú crees que no se moleste más de lo que esta.-

-No…-

-Pero, etto no haremos las rarezas que hace el ¿o sí?-

-No, pero no nos alejaremos de el eso es seguro.- Sonrió Suitetsu.

-Ok, así será entonces.- Sonrieron ambos, para recostarse más tranquilos y arroparse.

La noche iba muriendo, poco a poco, no había tenido el valor de regresar a su casa pues el corazón le dolía y las dudas lo atormentaban, ¿Era cierto todo lo que le dijo su hijo? Negó con prisa y suspiro luchando contra las ganas de querer ir a su habitación, pero antes tenía que verlo entrar y así sucedió, Souji regreso sano y salvo, su padre le observaba con entera atención, él estaba solo y aparentemente todo estaba bien, pero la duda lo invadía nuevamente, en donde se habría metido ese chiquillo, Tetsuhiro recordó que el siempre desaparecía luego de los entrenamientos y como siempre volvía a esta hora de la madrugada, tenía que investigar que sucedía. Pensó, ahora ya más tranquilo se giró despacio para ver otra sombra más que se movía en la oscuridad, no era uno de los neutrales que ya antes conocía o mucho menos Hiroto se trataba de.-¿Nicole?-

-Al fin te enteras.- Escucho la voz suave y serena de Hiroto su amigo, a su lado Natsuo susurraba.

-Esos dos se han estado viendo por las noches.-

Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y cuestiono.-¿De qué hablan?-

-Pues, desde hace dos meses, hemos notado que Souji se pierde luego de los entrenamientos y también notamos la usencia de Nicole en los cuartos comunes, nunca me callo bien ese pelos negro pero, ahora más que nada actúa extraño.- Respondió con calma el pelo rojo.

-Sumado a eso, ¿debo recordarte lo que te paso con él en la mansión?-Tetsuhiro mostro un leve sonrojo.

-E-Eso.-

-No te preocupes, se lo que maquina ese tarado.- Susurro el pelo castaño.- Primero su meta era contigo y ahora ¿va tras un niño?- Se cuestionó impactado el ojo gris.

-Pues ha de estar muy urgido.-

-NO HAGAN ESAS IDEAS, SOUJI ES APANEAS UN BEBE.-

-pues mira que rápido creció… a esa edad yo todavía estaba en pañales y con mamila, este sujeto, se ve muy maduro ya… ¿será que habrá perdido su virginidad ya?-

-NATUSO.- El mencionado sonrió alocado.

-Solo bromeo, pero de algo si te soy sincero, Youji y yo hemos notado como Souji mira a ese Nicole, parece que está enamorado de él o algo así.-Tetsuhiro se aterro.

-No puede ser… eso no puede ser.-

-Acéptalo, ya tienes nuero.-

-Eso es imposible, tendré que preguntarle…- Se iba a ir a meter a la alcoba del chico cuando se detuvo y dijo.- Creo que después de lo que paso hoy no creo que sea buena idea.- Miro a esos dos buenos para nada y susurro.- Ustedes me ayudaran a averiguarlo.-

-¿Pero cómo, que no ves que estamos muy ocupados?- Dijeron ambos haciéndose los mareados.

-¿oh si, y que hacen de importante?-

-E…em ejem…-

Se escucharon pasos a sus espaldas, Youji salía de la habitación que compartía con los demás licántropos diciendo.- Natsuo, Hiroto, están listos para que los azote contra el piso, y abra sus culitos….- Se silenció al ver al Morinaga.-Oh carajo.-

-JAH, ¿un trio?-

-Emm, etto.- Hiroto juntaba sus deditos.- No lo divulgues ok.

-Si ya nos retiramos.-

-Hola Tetsuhiro… Saludaba el pelo verde.-Salúdame a Souichi-chan ok.-

-Baka cállate.- Silenciaba el pelo rojo al tiempo que decía empujando al pelo verde.- De acuerdo vigilaremos a tu hijo pero mañana.- Tetsuhiro sudo una gotita.

-Ya lárguense trio de depravados.-

Los tres soltaron risas perdiéndose en el pasillo, ahora quedo solo con sus pensamientos, caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en ¿Qué sería peor, el odio de Souji por su madre o que se haya enamorado de Nicole? Decidió tirarse al piso y crear una real rabieta, pero, mejor mantuvo la calma y fue a su habitación, a la cual con calma llego. Cerró despacio la puerta corrediza y con lentitud sujeto la funda de Mizu hi, para liberarla de su cintura en cuanto lo hizo escucho el llamado del Tatsumi.

-Morinaga, llegas tarde.-

-Lo lamento…- Susurro con calma.

-¿Solucionaste con Souji?-

-La verdad no.- Respondió, retirando su gabardina y su camisa para quedar con solo el pantalón negro y arrebatando sus pantalones se quedó solo en interiores, pronto se acercó a una cómoda de donde saco una bata, parecía una yukata, se la coloco era de un color azul oscuro y de seda, amarro el cinturón y se acercó al pelo largo quien ya se encontraba con una igual pero de color negro, el lobezno traía los cabellos sueltos, estaba cerca de una ventana, mirando el bello cielo estrellado y sintiendo el viento entrar por aquella ovalada ventana, pronto percibió la cercanía de su amante a quien susurro con voz apagada.

-¿Qué estará pasándole por la mente a ese mocoso?- Tetsuhiro se acercó más, llevo su rostro a su hombro y apoyando su frente en este susurro.

-Souichi, no lo sé pero debo investigarlo.-

-Sera mejor que lo hagas, Soubi me advirtió que si Souji sigue así tendrá que tomar acción.- Tetsuhiro se asustó.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Soubi puede olfatear las intenciones de los vampiros.- Explico.- Y hace unos meses atrás cuando comenzamos a entrenarlos, sintió que la presencia de Souji no era la de un hibrido, más bien era la de un vampiro puro y que sus intenciones no era muy buenas.-

-Pero solo es un niño.-

-Lo es…- Aprobó el ojo miel, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza con cuidado sobre la del ojo verde quien escucho.- No sé de dónde saca tanto odio, hacia a mí y a sus hermanos, no lo entiendo… alguien debe estarlo corrompiendo.- Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y susurro con calma.

-Si eso está pasando juro por dios que lo asesinare.- Ante aquellas palabras, Souichi se giró despacio, recibiendo a su vampiro en su pecho, quien se encajó en este, no podía decirle las crueles palabras que Souji le dedico hace unas horas atrás, Souichi reaccionaria muy mal, ante esto decidió callar, abrazo a su lobo y susurro con voz grave y calmada.-Souichi… ¿Tú me amas?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- Cuestiono con enfado.-Si no te amara no te hubiera dejado hacerme todas esas rarezas a las que tú estás acostumbrado.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo con decepción, moviéndose con calma al futon y susurrando.- Mañana estaré presente en el entrenamiento, pero no seguiré a Souji si este se desaparece, tengo planeado pasar un poco la noche con Hana y Suitetsu.

-Eso me alegra, ¿Y por qué eso?-

-Pues, debo enseñarles, algunas cosas en privado.-

-Ok, eso me, ¿Excluye?-

-Sí, tú sin embargo deberás ir con Souji.-

-¿Yo?-

-Si…-

-Pero ni siquiera me soporta, ¿crees que me hará caso?-

-Es un momento para pasarla a solas.- Susurro con calma, a lo que Souichi se enfureció diciendo.

-Estas escapando de tus responsabilidades.- Tetsuhiro negó.

-No solo quiero que hables con el.-

-Lo hare, pero no te prometo que no lo deje medio muerto.-

-Souichi tu no serias capaz de golpearlo.- El pelo largo se metió al futon se enrosco en las sabanas y susurro.

-Debo dormir más al rato despertare, para levantar a Suitetsu y Hana ambos deben ayudar en la limpieza del dojo.- Dijo esto y se silenció para disponerse a dormir, ambos estaban seros tremendamente serios, el ambiente en la habitación dejo de ser cariñosa y apasionada ahora todo era seriedad y un silencio incomodo, Souichi había tenido la habilidad de ignorar a Tetsuhiro en los peores casos como este.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la enorme casa, se podía sentir el silencio sepulcral ya faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera y en ese indicado momento en el que todo dormían, Nisei se movía; llegaba a la habitación de los tres jóvenes y moviéndose como un real fantasma se posó al lado del Souji menor, para susurrar a su oído y acariciar este con su mano huesuda y dedos largos, los ojos del vampiro admiraban la soñolienta silueta de Souji que dormía de costado y quien tenía en sus manos una carta, abandonando la curiosidad de aquellas letras decidió mejor admirar el hermoso rostro del peli azul, era idéntico a Tetsuhiro.- Son como dos gotas de agua…- Expuso con voz o más bien suspiro, pronto libero de sus labios una pequeña cuchilla la cual sujeto entre sus dedos y acaricio con esta la piel expuesta en el cuello del joven.- _**Escúchame…-**_ Susurro con voz doble y suave, pero audible solo para el subconsciente del menor.- _**Escucha mis palabras… esta daga, tiene un veneno que podría matar a cualquiera, quero que la apliques en tu padre…**_- Explico. Con voz profunda y grave.-_**El día en que tú y yo, seamos corridos de este lugar.-**_ Sonrió.- _**Así Tetsuhiro podrá venir con nosotros…**_-Souji arrugo sus cejas y abrió despacio admirando el rostro de Nisei quien le miraba con ojos rojos y las cejas juntas. El menor se incorporó un poco sujetando el pequeño instrumento y cuestiono.

-¿Veneno?-

-Hai…-

-Pero, ¿Acaso no lo va a matar?-

-No… solo hará que duerma un rato.- Sonrió.- No hay veneno que mate a un vampiro.- Explico colocando su codo a un costado del rostro del ojo verde quien noto como Nisei se acomodaba mejor en su futon, posando una pierna sobre su cuerpo y acariciando su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que depositaba sobre su mano su cabeza para ver más de cerca al chico quien trago grueso y a quien susurro.-¿Acaso dudas?-

-Es, que ya no sé si deba hacer esto…- Dijo mirando a un costado donde había quedado aquella carta que le había entregado el Tatsumi. En esta estaban las mejores palabras que un padre podría dedicarle a su hijo, llena de sentimientos y de deseos para con su hijo.

-¿Qué cambio, acaso no quieres ser parte del equilibrio que nuestro amo y señor quiere?-

-Nisei yo…- El pelos negro se apuró a sujetar el rostro de aquel chico, moviéndose realmente ágil sobre él, se trepo sobre el e inicio a acariciar su pelvis contra la del menor quien ante esto temblo, ahora sintió los labios del pelo largo sobre los suyos, ante esto el Morinaga menor elevo sus manos y sujeto los hombros del pelo negro, quien besaba con mucha más pasión al pequeño, después de aquel seductor beso, se separó despacio y susurró.

-¿Acaso no quieres que tu padre y yo, vivamos juntos?- Souji trago grueso.- Vendrás conmigo, y te encargaras de clavar esto en tu padre para que venga con nosotros.- Sentencio.

Souji enseguida sintió como él se apartaba de su cercanía y le arrebataba la carta, para salir de ahí de manera inesperada, el chico se incorporó en el futon, el pecho le latía apresurado, llevo a su pecho su mano y sintiendo el fuerte golpeteo en este expreso.-Nisei.- Llevo su mano derecha a su frente y cabellos, para masajearla y mientras su otra mano caía a un costado en donde la pequeña daga había quedado, pronto la guardo en sus ropas y miro a sus hermanos los cuales estaban realmente dormidos, notaba como Hana estaba dormida cerca de Suitetsu, con las piernas sueltas y su hermano totalmente abierto y roncando, suspiro hondo y pensó.-_"Nisei tiene razón no pertenecemos aquí."- _Decidido se volvió a recostar con una idea en su cabeza, tenía que irse de ese lugar con Nisei y su padre…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Afuera y en lo más oscuro de la habitación común, Nisei se encontraba leyendo la carta que Souichi había escrito a su hijo, totalmente hastiado y furioso arrugaba aquel papel y decía.-Buag, nunca pensé que serias tan sentimental… cazador.- Pronto a la habitación aparecía la mariposa de color negro y rojo, posándose en los dedos del pelo negro quien sonreía diciendo.-Hola hermosa, ¿qué quejas me tras ahora?- La mariposa aleto un poco en su mano sin volar moviendo sus alas, Nisei sonrió y susurro.- Esas son encantadoras noticias.-Susurro algo y la mariposa partió, ahora si era momento de descansar ya el plan estaba en su etapa final, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se consumara.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El día llego con el enorme sol ante sus miradas, era un día hermoso y bastante cálido, Souichi llegaba a la habitación de sus chicos los cuales ya estaban despiertos, se impactó al encontrarlos conversando en la habitación de manera amena, tanto así que no quiso interrumpir, escuchaba como Hana susurraba a sus hermanos.-Bueno hoy es un buen día me siento renovada.- Se estiraba.

-Yo en cambio me siento cansado.- Respondió Suitetsu. -¿y tú Souji?-

-Yo…-

-De seguro quiere dormir mas.- Dijo la chica a su lado dándole pequeños codazos.-Souji-niisan, sabes que no hay problema, que te quedes dormido.-La chica le dedicaba un dulce beso en la frente.- Que descanses te quiero.-

Suitetsu se ponía en pie y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y susurraba.- Nos vemos más tarde ok, estamos ansiosos de que entrenes con nosotros cuando baje el sol.- Emitió una alegre sonrisa el de ojos acaramelados y enseguida miro a un costado y susurro con pena.- Sabes… aunque seas diferente debes saber que te amamos mucho y me gustaría mucho que… Entrenáramos juntos.-

Souji no entendía por qué ellos se portaban así de cariñosos, cuando siempre ellos se quejaban porque él siempre se quedaba dormido en el día, los vio salir y animados partir al patio en donde escuchó el saludo mañanero de su padre, Souji arrugo las cejas y susurro.- Como siempre.- Odiaba esos despertares en los que los únicos saludados por aquel eran únicamente sus hermanos, mientras el…

Se recostó despacio cubriéndose con la sabana lentamente fue cerrando los ojos.-Souji…- Abrió de golpe los ojos y escucho los pasos acercarse a su futon, cerro rápidamente los ojos y se hizo el dormido, pronto sintió como el ojos miel se agachaba para darle un cálido beso en la mejía y susurrar.- Te amo, que descanses, hijo.- Se puso de pie y cerrando las cortinas para que la luz no entrara, cerro con calma la puerta corrediza, Souji abrió despacio los ojos, el sentimiento de odio estaba pero también las dulces palabras que leyó en aquella carta, la cual ya no estaba en su posesión, lentamente se fue quedando dormido hasta ya no escuchar ruido.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Se hallaban en el Dojo, limpiaban el piso con esmero y rapidez, trapeaban el piso agachados y con un cepillo. Hana parecía sumamente animada esto lo noto Kanako.- Santo cielo esta chiquilla tiene energía.-

-¿Pensé que el más animado era Suitetsu?- Se preguntó Tomoe sacudiendo el antiguo lugar.

-Yo creo saber por qué está pasando eso.- Dijo Isogai, armando de nuevo la armadura de samurái.- Si miran a su lado izquierdo entenderán.- Señalo a Souichi quien limpiaba las ventanas y bostezaba sin parar.

-¿Sera que no durmieron bien?- Cuestiono la joven de cabellos cafés. Isogai sonrió diciendo.

-Ja, ja, ja yo más bien diría que de tal palo tal astilla.- Expreso animado.- Aunque creo que no debería estar pasando ya que no es el séptimo hijo, pero al ser híbridos quien sabe.-

-De que tanto hablas Isogai no comprendo.-Expreso Tomoe confundido.

-Es lógico.- Se escuchó la voz de un ojos vi color que llevaba las armas a los estantes.- Hoy comienza la luna llena, si se fijan ya salió.- Dijo señalando a la ventana mostrando el cielo azul y una enorme luna llena en el cielo apenas visible, Tomoe y Kanako se miraron bastante confundidos.

-¿Qué, entonces quiere decir que Suitetsu-san?- Ambos hermanos licántropos miraron a los dos híbridos que limpiaban el impecable y brilloso piso de madera de eucalipto, Hana parecía una maquina mortal al asecho mientras Suitetsu apenas y le seguía el paso.

-De seguro, Suitetsu, se siente débil como Souichi.- Sonrió.- Otro lobo puro que puede quedar preñado, que lindo.-

-AHHH, PERO SUITETSU ES MUY PEQUEÑO.- Grito Tomoe angustiado.

-Y eso quiere decir que será mejor que no le digan nada.- Anuncio Souichi bastante serio y golpeando a su maestro en la cabeza con el plumero de mango largo.- Isogai te pido que dejes de decir rarezas, Suitetsu es un niño todavía.-

-Bueno, pero debes buscar la manera de explicarle por qué se siente débil hoy día…-

-Ya de acuerdo se lo diré en la noche.-Souichi ahora se erizo y dijo.- Isogai necesito que le hagas un té relajante…-

-HA HA HA, ¿Por qué, CREES QUE TU HIJO SERA COMO UN LOBO EN CELO COMO TU?-

-NO DIJE ESO, SOLO DIGO QUE….-

-¡YAAAA TERMINE, PA CHAN!- Grito Hana cortando la discusión y siendo visto por todos, la joven parecía estar con la adrenalina en las nubes mientras Suitetsu apenas y se arrastraba.

-Pa-chan, tengo sueño, puedo irme a dormir hoy no me siento bien.- La angustia y la desesperación se formó en el rostro del cazador quien enseguida susurro.

-Nada de eso, todavía tienen que ir a bañarse y a almorzar.-

-SIII, SIII QUIERO HACER TODO ESO, Y PUEDO IR A CORRER, QUIERO MOVERME CORRER SALTAR CAZAR QUIERO MORDER.- Miro a su tío Tomoe y dándole una mordida suave se le clavo a su brazo.

-ITEE.- Dijo con una lagrimita, Kanako se reía y Kurokawa gritaba asustado.

-Dios mío.- Susurraba Souichi acariciando su frente.-Isogai tú qué sabes todo o si no te lo inventas ¿qué me recomiendas?-

-Primero que mandes a tu hija con Soubi para que le ensene a luchar, porque veo que a ti ni te calienta el sol. Y con respecto a Suitetsu, creo que de el me hare cargo yo.- Ahora se disipaban en grupos.

La luna llena había llegado y con ella muchos acontecimientos extraños, Souichi vagaba por los pasillos del lugar, tenía mucho sueño, estaba realmente cansado y débil, llego por fin a la habitación luego de que Isogai le gritara por quinta ocasión que se fuera a descansar; finalmente llegaba a la oscuridad de dicha alcoba en donde se encontró con Tetsuhiro aun dormido, se las arregló para recostarse a su lado, el Morinaga pronto sintió su presencia y susurro con calma.-¿Tan rápido anocheció?-

-No, apenas es de medo día, sigue durmiendo.-

-Ok.- Susurro cansado, pero olfateando un olor que el reconocía a miles de kilómetros, pronto se fue despertando más y más hasta incorporarse y mirar a su amante, quien tenía una mano en su barbilla y la otra sobre su frente, dejando a evidencia su cuerpo delgado y aquella camisa de botones medio abierta y esa cintura que tanto amaba, Morinaga enseguida se movió como un real gusano sobre el cuerpo de su lobo a quien susurro.-¿Souichi es mi imaginación o tu estas… en celo?-

El pelos largo sudo una gotita y susurro.- Dices cosas tan estúpidas.- Aparto su rostro de inmediato, totalmente sonrojado.- La luna está llena y es de día, cuando eso pasa mis ánimos caen por los suelos.-

-¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que en la noche tú estarás?-

-Listo para aparearme.-Morinaga chillo con emoción, ahora parecía un perro emocionado sobre el licántropo quien le tranquilizo golpeándolo en la mejía.-Ni se te ocurra.-

-PERO.-

-NADA DE PEROS.- Grito con rabia.

-No pienso aparearme de nuevo contigo.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me amas?-

-¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?-

-Entonces… no me niegues el hacerte mío de nuevo.-

-Tú estás demente, sabes lo que sucederá si me apareo contigo.-

-Bueno…- Dijo con calma.- Seria lindo para todos que tuviéramos más crías.-

-Si no puedes controlar a estos tres, como se te ocurre que vamos a controlar a otros más.-

-Pues, buscare la forma, tal vez así, Souji deje de…- Se silenció antes de decir una tontería.

-¿Deje que Tetsuhiro?-

-Nada…- Dijo ahora girándose en el futon para darle la espalda.- De acuerdo si no quieres que te toque esta noche, tendré que desaparecerme por ahí.-

-¿Cómo en las veces anteriores, cierto?- Cuestionaba irritado el Souichi.-¿Te vas a ver con Nicole?-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS Souichi?-

-Sé que ese sujeto te quiere.-

-Si pero ¿porque siempre piensas que él y yo tenemos algo?-

-No sé, será ¿porque conozco que eres un pervertido?-

-¿Entonces crees que yo solo te quiero por el sexo?-

-Es lo más lógico.- Dijo serio.

-Piensa lo que quieras.- Dijo molesto el pelo azul.

-¿En serio? Entonces creo que estaríamos mejor separados, no tengo la más mínima idea de por qué me quede contigo, tu solo me hiciste el favor de quitarme enzima el maldito hechizo del que era presa solo eso te puedo agradecer Tetsuhiro.- El mencionado se impactó por aquello dicho, pronto cuestiono con voz seria.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas?-

-Si.-

-¿Me utilizaste entonces?-

-Claramente así fue, necesitaba que alguien me quitara esa desventaja de ser controlado.- Tetsuhiro se incorporó, despacio en el futon, pronto fue por sus cosas y se consiguió una capa, la más gruesa que había en el guardarropas.-¿Oi, a dónde vas?-

-¿Qué más da?- Dijo saliendo de prisa, y cerrar la puerta de un golpazo, Souichi golpeo el piso y grito.

-Maldición, yo y mi estúpida bocota.- Gruño, para tirarse en la cama y quedarse dormido….

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Llego a la alcoba de su hijo, se acomodó a su lado y pensó_.-"De cierta forma tenías razón…"-_ Se abrazó a su hijo quien susurro.

-¿Papá eres tú?-

-Si… solo déjame dormir aquí ¿Quieres?-

-Claro.- Dijo cerrando con prisa sus ojos, ambos cayeron en el sueño profundo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Las montañas se tenían de un color naranja gracias al ocaso que se presentaba, Hana estaba muy animada dando de golpes a las manos de Soubi quien tenía unos protectores y quien gritaba por lo alto.- ¡MAS FUERTE HANA!- La joven era impulsada con enormes ánimos, su cuerpo era pura adrenalina, en otro extremo Isogai estaba con Suitetsu, ambos estaban concentrados en poder meditar buscando relajar el cuerpo de su joven pupilo y es que la debilidad de la cual padecía se fue extinguiendo durante el día, el joven de cabellos platas se encontraba en el centro de un jardín. Isogai caminaba despacio alrededor del ojo miel quien tenía un entrecejo fruncido, las piernas cruzadas y sus brazos que caían con calma por los costados de su cuerpo, al tiempo que escuchaba de los labios del Taichirou.

-Suitetsu, debes calmar tu espíritu, debes recordar estas palabras que te digo, tu eres el mayor de los tres el líder nato, debes ser el que ponga equilibro en entre este y el otro mundo.- El joven elevo una ceja y susurro con voz suave.

-¿De que estas hablando tío?-

-Ejem ya deja de bromear esto es serio.- Dijo con furia el Taichirou.

El hibrido enseguida deshizo su pose de meditación y cuestiono.-¿Esto es realmente necesario? –Se cruzó más de brazos.- Necesito acción, ¿Por qué Hana es la única que está entrenando con Soubi-san?-

-Porque tú tienes otros dones que ella no, tu hermana es dispersa y bastante violenta, agresiva, y aventada mientras tu eres más, tranquilo y consiente.-

-Tu aura es más, estable.- Agrego Ritsuka llegando a ambos y mirando con atención al menor susurrando.- Eres el que ubica el balance.-

-Debería de ser Hana ella es la del medio.- Dijo con voz aburrida y grabe, soltando un real suspiro.

-No importa el orden, debes de saber que tu padre tiene un don que fue heredado de tu fallecida abuela.- Isogai admiro con seriedad al ojo violeta.-Tu padre es uno de los descendientes de la casa de oro, ellos son los protectores de la fuente encantada Diabulos Magnus, quizás aún sea muy pronto para hablarte de esto, pero gracias a eso… Souichi tiene habilidades sorprendentes, el posee magia en su interior y estoy completamente seguro que tú también lo heredaste.- Sonrió el pelos negros complacido.

Suitetsu estaba sorprendido en su rostro se notaba la impresión, sus cejas se juntaron en bastante preocupación, se miró a sí mismo como un reto y entonces susurro.-¿Tu lo crees, Ritsuka-chan?-

-Por supuesto, lo puedo percibir en ti, incluso Kurokawa-san lo hace.-

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes ¿Que harás, Suitetsu?-Cuestiono el Taichirou.

-Pues, ¿Entrenar, supongo?- Miro a un costado en donde estaba su hermana y luego al otro para ver por donde estaban las habitaciones.- Y ayudar a que esta familia se mantenga unida.- Dicho aquello tomo de nuevo su pose de meditación y susurro.- Estoy listo, ¿qué debo hacer?-

-Solo debes concentrarte en lo que más deseas, en lo que más te, preocupa, desconectarte de este mundo y viajar a otro…- La voz del Taichirou se hizo un susurro, la concentración del joven Suitetsu lo había encerrado en una oscuridad inmensa, pero luego de unos momentos él se vio inmerso en un lugar extraño, parecía un bosque, pero al notar un sinfín de muertos colgados en todo los alrededores, se asustó y abrió de golpe los ojos, su respiración fue agitada tanto así que Isogai cuestiono.-¿Qué sucede?-

-No quiero hacerlo.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo al Dojo, siendo observados por ambos, Ritsuka analizo al menor susurrando.

-Algo paso.- Aseguro serio.

-Espero no haya sido algo malo.-Isogai miraba al cielo, esa noche la luna estaba enorme al fondo, comenzaba a salir como un enorme cuerpo celestial, la brisa golpeo su rostro, tragando grueso.- Siento un mal presagio.-

Pronto ambos hermanos se juntaron en el Dojo, Soubi hacia reverencia a Hana y la cual susurraba agitada.-¿Suitetsu cómo te fue?-

-Bien…-

-Me alegro.- Dijo golpeándolo con suavidad en un brazo.- Esta vez te gane, no seré rápida pero si tengo la agilidad de los golpes.- Dicho esto Suitetsu sonrió y dijo.

-Me alegra.-Estaba un poco desanimado, aquella visión le creo un miedo horrendo.

-Bien esperaremos a su hermano y a sus padres para dar inicio a la primera clase de catanas.- Dicho esto, Hana y Suitetsu asintieron.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Se removía en el futon no sentía la presencia de su hijo es más, escuchaba, ruidos a su alrededor, fue levantándose lentamente, mientras era observado por un Nisei muy emocionado y enamorado, Tetsuhiro pronto detuvo todo movimiento y susurro.-¿Ni-Nicole?-

-Hola, hace mucho que no hablamos.- Sonrió de manera tranquila y tirándosele enzima.- fue hermosos verte dormir.- Dijo mientras cateaba sobre el apoderándose de los movimientos de su cuerpo, los cabellos del pelo negro acariciaban en pecho del Morinaga quien susurro.

-¿Qué, estas?-

-Amo esa mirada llena de confusión que posees.- Susurró acercando sus labios a los de él.

-No, deberías hacer eso, si te mira Souichi no será nada lindo.- Expreso Souji arreglándose, para el entrenamiento, el llevaba sus ropas negras y por ultimo una gabardina, se le acomodaba, Tetsuhiro se sorprendió y enseguida susurro.

-¡Souji!, yo puedo explicarte.- Nisei se pegó más a su padre, mientras el menor se acercaba a ambos y susurraba.

-Así, esta mejor.- Sonrió.- Nicole es un mejor partido para ti padre.- Su voz sonó convincente.- Él me ha dicho que te ama demasiado.-Tetsuhiro se impactó al escuchar aquello.

-¿Lo ves? tu hijo me acepta, ahora solo faltas tú.- Ahora acaricio su pecho con sensualidad.- Tetsuhiro sabes lo que yo siento, quiero que seas mío.-

-Por dios no sigas.- Dijo apartando su mano y poniéndose en pie. Para mirar a Souji.

-¿Para qué te preparas?-

-Hoy es el día en que demostrare mis habilidades, espero que no te entrometas padre.- El ojo verde enseguida les observo confuso, a ambos. Su hijo se retiraba siendo seguido por Nisei quien susurro.

-Vamos no te quedes dormilón.- El vampiro asintió y se encamino al Dojo.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Souichi se estaba preparando en su alcoba, se acomodaba las ropas mientras se miraba al espejo, las cejas grises estaban juntas, recordaba la discusión que antes había llevado con el vampiro suspiro hondamente, odiaba el que tuviera esa hostigosa personalidad pero el así era, siempre gritaba lo que le viniera a la cabeza sin medir las consecuencias, enseguida susurro.-Ahora no estamos para discusiones…- Se pasaba la cinta que amarraba sus cabellos con tranquilidad mientras susurraba.- Debo disculparme con ese bueno para nada, es tan estúpido, pero debo … aceptarlo tal como es…- miro directamente a su reflejo y sonrojado susurro.- Esta noche quizás yo deba disculparme y pasar un rato con ellos, eso hare.- Decidido se movió fuera de la habitación, en donde miro a su alrededor y no le gusto lo que vio, noto como Souji salía de su habitación y tras de el Tetsuhiro y Nicole.-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto?- Se preguntó furioso y muy a sus adentros, camino dirigiéndose al Dojo en el cual parecía que iba a ser un evento asombroso pues todos se dirigían a ese lugar, cuando logro entrar noto como todos estaban alrededor del enorme dojo,

Souichi se movió rápidamente para ir al lado de Soubi y su padre quien, noto como su nieto de cabellos azules y quien llevaba su nombre se acercaba a sus hermanos, y se colocaba en el piso hincado. El clima fue de total silencio, Nisei se había quedado al lado de Tetsuhiro quien intento ir al lado de Souichi al entrar al lugar, pero el pelo negro susurro.-Quédate aquí a mi lado, esto se va a poner interesante.- Expreso con voz grave.- No pierdas de vista lo mucho que le he enseñado en todas estas noches a tu amado hijo Souji.- Tetsuhiro ahora entendió muchas cosas las salidas nocturnas de su hijo ¿acaso habían sido para entrenar?

Finalmente el clima se silenció, todos observaban hacia el lugar en donde estaban los chicos a los cuales el gran líder de los licántropos les hablo.- Esta noche, todos seremos testigos del primer entrenamiento de catana de los jóvenes Suitetsu, Hana y Souji.- A este último le sonrió complacido.- Pero para iniciar, una demostración, de lo que Souichi-san y…-

-Yo quisiera participar.- Se escuchó la voz de cierto moreno pelos largos,

Tetsuhiro le miro confuso.-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Nicole no le tomo importancia sintió la mirada curiosa del líder de la manada.

Souji miro directamente a aquel sujeto y cuestiono.-¿Quién eres y por qué interrumpes?-

-Soy Nicole.- Susurro con calma y acercándose, siendo visto por Souichi con enfado ya que había notado como se apartaba del lado de Tetsuhiro, pronto el Souji menor, admiro de reojo lo que pasaría, Hana y Suitetsu estaban confundidos.-Y si no es mucha molestia quisiera dar una demostración de lo que se, solo quiero ayudar.- Sonrió tranquilo y mostrando una mirada serena, acercándose mientras movía sus piernas, y se liberaba de su chaqueta de tiro largo, para mostrar una camisa ajustada de manga larga y de color negro y un pantalón de un color ocre, llevo a sus cabellos una cinta y los aferro a esta susurrando.- Me gustaría enfrentarme a Souichi, claro si este lo desea.- Explico con elegancia y total educación.- Solo para formar parte de la exhibición.-

-Por mí no hay problema.- Respondió Souichi, abriéndose camino, siendo admirado por Souji y sus hijos, incluso Tetsuhiro, Soubi por otro extremo le detuvo y exclamando por lo alto contradijo lo dicho por el licántropo.

-Esto no estaba en la planificación.-

-No se preocupe será rápido.- Dijo para hacer reverencia.

-Déjalo.- Dijo Souji.

Souichi con calma susurraba.- Me encantara enfrentarme a un vampiro, hace mucho que no lucho con uno.- Sonrió retirando sus gafas y yendo a los estantes, sujeto dos katanas, 70 centímetros de filo agudo y plata, el filoso artefacto llego a las manos del pelo negro quien la sostuvo con torpeza y el ojo miel lo noto con suma gracia, ante no haber marcha atrás, Souji no tuvo opción.

Se aclaró la garganta y expreso.- Entonces que la exhibición comience.- Dicho esto todos se hicieron a los lados incluso los chicos.

-Que emocionante.-Susurro Hana bastante inquieta, Suitetsu y Souji miraban todo esto con seriedad, no es que sintieran que algo andaba mal, pero esa lucha significaría demasiado para ambos, ADMIRACION. Ambos contrincantes se posaban en el centro del Dojo, se miraban con seriedad, Souichi saco del estuche ajustado en su cintura la delgada hoja de 70 centímetros de largo, haciendo notar su brillo y lo filosa que estaba esta, abrió sus piernas y poso una mano al frente como alistándose para el ataque, mientras que Nisei sacaba la misma Katana y arrojaba el estuche a un costado, ladeándola con fuerza hacia abajo, para posar la punta de esta en el suelo y esperar con una pose desprotegida el primer ataque.

Se miraban mutuamente, tanto así que Nisei se concentró en los ojos miel del licántropo a quien en pensamientos y solo para el hablo.-_**"Me alegra que hayas aceptado… toma esto como una lucha por lo que ambos queremos."-**_

Souichi arrugo el entrecejo escuchaba claramente al pelo negro en sus pensamientos, pronto miro a Tetsuhiro y a su padre, pero tal parecía que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar aquello, pronto pensó.-_**"Alístate para ser humillado."-**_Nisei dedico una mirada burlona y respondió.

-_**"Aunque me humilles, la realidad es que…. Yo me quedare con Tetsuhiro… no eres digno de él, jamás lo serás."-**_Souichi ladeo su hoja y susurro en su mente.

-_**"Eres un imbécil, te desprendiste de tu único objeto de protección"-**_Emitió una expresión de satisfacción.-Ese error te costara caro.- Dijo el lobo, para moverse rápido y atacar, en segundos se encontraba frente al pelo negro, dando un espadazo a su lado derecho, Nisei elevo la katana encontrando su hoja contra la de su atacante, ambos se cruzaron las miradas, el chirrido al chochar se hizo audible.-¿Así que si sabes algo de esto?-

-Se muchas cosas de las que tu ni siquiera estas enterado.- Sonrió el pelos negros, dando un empujón aplicando su fuerza en su espada samurái, Souichi dio un giro en el piso para esta vez ser atacado por el pelo negro, quien golpeo a un costado y luego de ser esquivado ese golpe, lanzo la hoja al medio, Souichi esquivo el filo de la hoja con la funda, sintió la adrenalina comenzar a adueñarse de su cuerpo, aquellos choques en ambas hojas hicieron que todos se pusieran emocionados, licántropos y vampiros animaban a cada uno de ellos, Tetsuhiro sudaba helado, esos dos de un momento a otro perderían la calma y se matarían, aunque para Souichi no fuera mortal la herida, para Nicole si pensó.

- Hay que detener esto.- Dijo para abrirse paso entre los expectantes, cuando de pronto, escucho un sonido de admiración, Nisei había saltado en un ataque, tenía estirados sus brazos en el aire y en cuestión de segundos, Souichi llegaba para dar otro golpe con la hoja desde arriba, Nisei enseguida se cubrió con la hoja y su brazo, causando una cortada la hoja se detuvo gracias al hueso en su antebrazo y la katana de el pelo negro.

-Te dije que ese había sido un error.- Susurro Souichi cerca del rostro del pelo negro quien había arrugado las cejas en enfado y quien emitía un ligero sonido de dolor. Pero que nos e detuvo a decir.

-Perdóname por no ser tan cobarde como tu.- Se cruzaron las palabras en segundos cuando el de mirada morena, enseguida se movió para golpear con una pierna el costado de Souichi, Souji se movió de su puesto y susurro.

-¡ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!- Ambos ya en el piso se miraban furiosos.

-No, viejo no te preocupes.- Dijo orgullosos el Souichi.-Eso no me dolió. ¿Y tú que, te rindes?-

Nisei movía su mano, admirando como la herida se cerraba de a pocos, si hubiese sido más profundo el corte, su brazos hubiera pasado a mejor vida, ante esto respondió.-Para nada, lobito.- Sonrió.

Ahora volvió al ataque, espadazos golpes y demás se podían dar, llego un momento en que los movimientos de ambos no se podían ver con solo los ojos normales, todos tuvieron que llamar al claro color de ojos de sus especies para apreciar la escena de lucha, en la que Souichi golpeaba la cara del pelo largo y arremetía con su otra mano con la katana, pronto llego un instante en el que Nisei se acercó por detrás y susurro con suma rapidez.

-Eres tan débil con la katana, que te basas en los golpes.-

-¡HUMMG!- Gruño para darle un zarpazo que con rapidez pudo esquivar el vampiro ante esto Souichi se impresiono.

El filo de ambas espadas samurái viajaba con rapidez, alcanzando a cortar algunos cabellos del lobezno quien, elevaba la hoja y recibía un golpe de su contrincante en su abdomen, respondiendo a este salió corriendo al frente para barrerse al frente de Nicole y con la funda golpear sus piernas, haciéndolo caer, pero levantarse rápidamente; nuevamente ambos se encontraban chocando sus hojas, las cuales emitieron un enorme chispazo, resultado de la fuerza impuesta en ellas. El clima se tornó tenso, Suitetsu apretaba sus puños mirando de reojo a Souji quien tenía una cara de seriedad tremenda no le agradaba nada lo que estaba viendo. No soportaba que su padre lograra hacer retroceder a Nicole. Volvió su mirada a la lucha y noto como su padre, dio un sablazo ágil y que dejo casi desarmado al pelo negro, pero él se movía rápido; con prisa sujeto muy bien la espada samurái y contraataco, juntando sus hojas y acercando su rostro al de mirada miel quien escucho.

-Te diré un secreto…- La voz de Nisei era agitada.-Tetsuhiro y yo dormimos juntos este día…- Eso dicho lo detuvo en seco al pelo gris, ahora si se enfureció, pronto se separó de aquel y moviéndose con agilidad, lanzo un espadazo y golpeo sin contenerse con la funda el rostro de su contrincante, Nisei cayó al piso con el cabello cubriendo todo su rostro, Souichi estaba furioso por haber escuchado aquello, por ende elevo su katana y se lanzó a quererlo matar.

-SOUICHI- Escucho a un costado de parte del Morinaga, mientras Souji se paraba de su puesto y gritaba.

-SOUBI.- El mencionado se movió de prisa, pero no fue el quien paro el golpe asesino del licántropo, otra arma se extendía, frente a su furioso ataque, defendiendo al pelo negro en el piso, Souichi agrando sus ojos al ver los ojos rojos de su hijo, quien le decía furioso.

-No te atrevas a matarle.- Souichi dejo de hacer fuerza en el ataque y aparto deprisa su espada para cuestionar.

-¿Souji, que haces?- lentamente el joven aparto el arma, ayudando a ponerse de pie a Nicole, ante la visa incrédula de su padre, la sangre le hirvió, al notar aquello; su hijo estaba ayudando al que era su principal enemigo.

-¿Acaso lo ibas a matar frente a todos?- Souichi salió de su furia y admiro a su alrededor, notando los rostros sorprendidos de los vampiros ahí presentes.

Dio un paso a tras y susurro-No… yo…- No supo que decir, noto el rostro angustiado de sus otros dos hijos y el furioso del más menor a quien susurro.- No, yo no iba hacer eso yo…-

-Pude leer tus intenciones, lo querías matar.-

Souichi trago grueso, apretó los puños y susurro severo.- La exhibición se acabó.- Se dio la vuelta pero enseguida escucho.

-¿Serias capaz de matarme a mí también no es así madre?-Souichi se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y fue directo a su hijo le sujeto del brazo con fuerza arranco la filosa arma de su mano y lo jalo hacia afuera, ahí lo miro severo y furioso gritándole cuestiono.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-

-Solo acéptalo, nos odias, nos odias a todos y cada uno de ellos.- Gruño.- Yo soy un vampiro y por eso puedo sentir tu odio, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, incluso odias a mi padre.- Souichi estaba impactado.

-Eso no es cierto.- Dijo con poca voz.-¿Por qué te esmeras en pensar eso?-

-Porque así es, los licántropos y los vampiros somos razas muy distintas, no debemos mezclarnos, me da vergüenza ser parte de una familia que ha cometido una mezcolanza horrenda, TE ODIO, ME DAS ASCO TE APROBECHASTE DE MI PADRE.-

-Souji.- Llamo con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo.

-TE ODIO… -Souichi, elevo su mano y con fuerza le golpeo en la mejía, los ojos del ojo miel temblaban y los del menor le miraron con furia al sentir el dolor en su mejía, el lobo no había sabido que hacer, pronto sintió el claro golpe del desprecio, Nisei ya salía del Dojo y se juntaba a Souji susurrando.

-Souji-san.- Llamo al menor mirándole con ojos asustados y preocupados.

-Te odio...-Gruño realmente furioso el menor.

-Souji.- Le llamo apenas, su voz no podía ser más audible, sentía que su cuerpo se desquebrajaba poco a poco, pero no podía ser así de débil, ignorando a Nicole, atrajo consigo a Souji a quien abrazo con fuerza y expreso.-Perdóname…-Souji le aparto con cólera, a lo que el pelo largo a costa de los desplantes de su hijo se aferró nuevamente a su abrazo.-No por favor… lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo, Souji, quiero que entiendas, que, me parte el alma que creas eso…- su pecho era cálido, sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundarlo todo.- Eres mi hijo, ¿no lo entiendes?, no puedo odiarte, naciste porque así lo decidimos tu padre y yo.-

-MIENTES, ES MENTIRA.- Le empujo, y salió corriendo lleno de enfado, Souichi solo pudo verlo irse, estaba devastado. No podía con esto, lleno de impotencia corrió directamente al bosque lejos de ahí.

-Madre…- Susurro Souichi, con voz grave y cortada, mientras se introducía al lugar.- Madre dime que hacer, no puedo manejar esto.- Llego a lo más solitario del bosque enseguida se dejó caer y pensó con más calma.- Tranquilízate…- Respiro hondo.- Esto, no está pasando, mi hijo… no me odia es solo que él está confundido…-

Luego de un rato torturándose internamente y mirando la mano con la que había golpeado a su hijo escucho.-Souichi…- La voz de Tetsuhiro, quien se acercaba despacio a él susurraba.- Escuche lo que….-

-¡No te acerques!- Grito, severo y haciendo detenerse al ojo verde quien le admiro preocupado.-No avances, no te quiero cerca.- Susurro con calma.- Esto es tu maldita culpa, si no tuvieras esa manía de sacarme de mis casillas Souji sabría lo mucho que te amo.-Soltó lagrimas.- Por un carajo ¿qué demonios estoy pagando con todos esto?- Golpeo el piso.- Esto me está frustrando y estoy comenzando a odiar esta situación.- Miro herido a su pareja.- Definitivamente, esto debe acabarse…- Suspiro hondo y susurro.- Creo que debemos separarnos por un tiempo.-

-No pero que dices.- Tetsuhiro se acercó a él, sujetando a un negativo pelo largo a quien aferro a su abrazo y susurro.- Eso no va a pasar… - Enseguida ambos estaban abrazados y llenos de miedo cuando de pronto de entre las ramas de los arboles salieron Hana y Suitetsu, ambos chicos corrieron hacia sus padres aferrándose en aquel abrazo, los cuatros de abrazaron fervientemente y entonces Suitetsu hablo.

-Lo lamento creo que es nuestra culpa.- Hana agrego.

-No debimos menos preciar a nuestro hermano.- Sollozo.- Lo siento Pa-chan.- Apretaba sus manos a la ropa de ambos.- Amamos mucho a nuestro nii-san no queremos que se separen.-

-Y yo me encargare de eso.- Dijo valiente Suitetsu separándose con suma prisa de los tres, Souichi miro a su hijo y cuestiono afligido.

-¿Suitetsu?-

-Tengo que remediar esto.- Dijo y salió en un salto corriendo de ahí.

Saltaba por las ramas llegando de prisa a las cercanías del pueblo, él podía sentir el aroma de su hermano a una distancia lejana, pronto lo localizo al frente, el pelo azul caminaba por los pasillos antiguos del lugar, la calle de piedra hacia resonar sus pasos, la luna llena alumbraba todo a su paso, Suitetsu rápidamente se posó a su frente y le miro furioso.

-Vaya el consentido, ¿Qué quieres?- El aludido no dijo palabra alguna, solo se lanzó a él, empujándolo a la pared y colocando su ante brazo en la garganta de este grito.

-Souji, ¿que carajos te pasa?-

-Ag.- Los ojos del mencionado se tornaron rojos y con voz grave y seria ordeno.- Suéltame.-

-No, no lo hare hasta que me escuches pedazo de idiota.- Suitetsu fue severo.- Debes disculparte por lo que has hecho, nos estas separando.-

-Cuanto lo siento, hermano.- Susurro con sarcasmo y voz cabreada.- Pero he hecho mi elección y tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer ¿Entiendes?- Ahora lanzo un golpe en la boca del estómago del platinado, haciendo que este callera al piso de rodillas y apretando su abdomen.-No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero, realmente no quiero formar parte de su hermosa familia.- Dicho aquello el pelo azul intento irse, pero Suitetsu le sujeto de un brazo para susurrar.

-No me vengas con esas palabras, tú no eres así.-

-Tú no me conoces.-

-Claro que lo hago, eres mi hermano Souji.- Lagrimas surcaron sus ojos.- Regresa a casa.- Ante este pedido, Souji se enfureció, pronto escucho la voz de Nisei en su cabeza, no muy lejos de ahí.

-"_Acepta, no puedes hacerlos a un lado si quieres cumplir con el plan Souji_".- Nisei al fondo de la calle le miraba de lejos dando órdenes. Pronto el menor suspiro diciendo.

-Ahs está bien… pero quiero que ni tu ni tu hermana me molesten.- Suitetsu se emocionó, inocentemente callo en el juego de su hermano menor,

-Juro que no pasara… pero debes pedirle perdón a madre.- Expuso serio. Souji miro a Nisei quien asintió y este susurro.

-De acuerdo.- Ahora Suitetsu se colgaba en un abrazo a su hermano, dándole las gracias.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En la antigua casa, se encontraban expectantes a la llegada de Suitetsu, Souichi caminaba de un lado a otro siendo admirando por los ojos preocupados de su pequeña hija y de su pareja, Morinaga miraba con esperanzas hacia afuera, el patio estaba siendo bañado con la luz más pura de la luna, no había lugar que no se viera, de color azul brillante. A sus cansados y preocupados ojos llego la visión más esperada de todas, sus hijos llegaban, saltando a los tejados y cayendo al centro del patio, emitió una sonrisa complacida, ante esto susurro.- Souichi, mira.- El mencionado detuvo sus pasos para mirar por una de las ventanas ovaladas del lugar, con prisa corrió a fuera en donde, se lanzó sobre el pelos azul, en un claro abrazo, su pecho palpitaba alegre y emocionado, Souji se sintió hastiado pero entonces,… el calor de aquel abrazo le rodeo de pies a cabeza, tanto así que no pudo moverse y sin saber por qué lentamente cambiaba su mirada y el sentir en su pecho, ya no era de furia y odio… ese odio se convirtió en el amor que un hijo siente hacia su padre o en este caso madre. Sin pensarlo elevo sus manos y las enterró en la espalda del pelos largo, quien agrando la mirada y sintió alivio al escuchar de su hijo.

-Perdóname, pa-chan.- El mencionado fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y susurro.

-No tienes por qué pedir, perdón.- Se separó un poco para, sujetar sus hombros y mirarle con orgullo, tomo la mejía que antes había golpeado y susurro.- Perdóname tu a mí, por no entenderte.- Souichi agacho su rostro.

-No te preocupes, quizás me cueste trabajo entenderlo, pero ahora sé que lo que importa es el amor, ¿No es cierto?- Souichi asintió, Suitetsu miraba complacido, Hana llego al lado de su hermano mayor por segundos y susurro.

-Bien hecho tarado.-

-Cállate, loca.- Pronto vieron a su padre entrar en escena y enseguida Souji se separó para abrazar a este y estirar su mano para que Souichi se les uniera, entonces la situación cambio y las miradas y odio se esfumaron pronto; luego de unos minutos estaban reunidos todos en el comedor, Souji acariciaba los cabellos de su nieto y susurraba.

-Nos preocupaste muchacho.-

-Lo siento abuelo, es solo que…-

-Nadie aquí te esta marginando.- Expreso contando las palabras del menor que llevaba su nombre, acaricio de nuevo sus cabellos y agrego.-Ahora bien, quiero que escuchen todos.- Expuso elevando una copa colmada de sangre, quiero que quede asentado que Souji, Suitetsu y Hana están listos para la cacería, dentro de poco se realizara la ceremonia que los graduara como cazadores, pues son mis nietos… y como tales se llevaran el título de cazadores, así que… tienes competencia Souichi, y tú también Soubi.- Este último mantuvo la mirada cerrada todo el tiempo, el no creería tan fácil ese cambio en el joven Morinaga. El banquete se llevó con risas, licántropos y vampiros disfrutaban de la comida, Souichi al lado de sus hijos los admiraba, eran tan distintos ellos tres, suspiro hondamente al ver la tranquilidad y al notar los rostros alegres de sus aliados y nuevos amigos, y por supuesto sus hermanos, los cuales bromeaban con sus hijos, su mirada recayó por ultimo en cierto vampiro quien al parecer le miraba profundamente y de manera enamorada desde el otro extremo de la estancia; el de gafas al encontrarse con esa mirada se sonrojo de inmediato y miro a otro lado, pronto percibió la cercanía de aquel quien se sentaba a su lado y susurraba a su oído.

-Souichi… ¿Puedes perdonarme?-

-No es el momento, Tetsuhiro.- Respondió con calma aquel con voz seria, sintiendo la mano de su amante colocarse sobre la suya en el piso de madera, al tiempo que escucho.

-Está bien… después de dormir a los chicos entonces.- Expreso con calma, separándose para ir a el lugar donde antes estaba, pero Souichi sujeto con fuerza su mano y le miro con las cejas juntas, Tetsuhiro comprendió lo que él quería…"Quedarse a su lado"

La velada fue tremenda, Souji reía ante las locas conversaciones de Natsuo y de Youji, quienes molestaban a Hiroto, mientras sus hermanos también se les unían para molestarle, Tetsuhiro también se unió, jugaba con sus hijos los cuales como si fueran bebes se le lanzaban enzima, la mayoría de los de la manada y los vampiros ya se habían retirado dejando en principal privacidad a la familia Morinaga y Tatsumi, Souichi miraba emocionada la escena ante esto su viejo susurro.

-Tal parece que todo esto de la rebeldía ha terminado.-

-Si.-

-Bueno entonces aprovecha y diviértete Souichi.- Dijo empujándolo para hacerle caer sobre Morinaga Tetsuhiro quien grito.

-AHHGG, SOUICHI, QUE PASA.-

-ME EMPUJARON IDIOTA.-

-QUE BUENO.- Dijo abrazándole y gritando, aprisa, chicos ataque de cosquillas a su pa-chan.- Enseguida los tres se lanzaron sobre ambos padres, Morinaga sujeto las manos de Souichi quien callo definitivamente ante las garras de sus hijos los cuales picaban sus costillas y barriga.

-¡HUMG!.- Estaba luchando para no reír, pero Suitetsu logro encontrar su punto débil.-HIIII, AHHH JA, JA, JA, JA.- Se partió en risas el pelo largo.- Ya.. YAAA YA BASTA AHHH.- Se retorcía como babosa en sal, sus hermanos y amigos sonrieron animados al ver aquella escena, el que no le agradaba nada todo aquello era Nisei, era odioso ver todo eso. Decidió apartarse del muro en donde se ocultaba y perdiéndose en la oscuridad para salir del lugar, él tenía un asunto más importante que atender que ver los desvaríos de aquellos, la madrugada llego, no había duda que se habían divertido todos, así que pronto llego la despedida. Souichi y Tetsuhiro llevaban a los tres a su habitación, Souji estaba cansado, al igual que sus hermanos, los cuales cayeron rendidos en los futones, Souichi miraba Tetsuhiro en la habitación, era la primera vez que ambos habían llegado a dormir juntos a sus hijos. Dedicaban besos y palabras dulces a los tres, silenciosamente salieron de la habitación, ya que deslizaron la puerta corrediza, ambos se miraron en el pasillo.

-Souichi.-El mencionado susurro.

-Este no es el lugar.- Dijo para tomar su mano y jalarlo por el pasillo en camino de la habitación de ambos, finalmente llegaron a esta y el silencio rodeo al sentir que Souichi liberaba la mano del vampiro e iba directamente al fondo de la habitación, para liberar sus cabellos y prontamente comenzar a hacerlo con sus ropas, lentamente fue dejando caer la camisa que se deslizo en sus hombros, miro de reojo a su amante y no hubo que decir una palabra para que este entendiera de que se trataba todo, Tetsuhiro llego, por detrás, con sus manos sujeto la tela y la piel de aquellos hombros, olfateo sus cabellos y se dirigió a su cuello el cual olfateo, sintiendo el aroma más desquiciante y el cual amaba de su licántropo, Souichi hecho despacio su rostro hacia a otras, sintiendo los besos de su amante, y quien le succionaba la piel, pronto las manos del Morinaga se deslizaron por sus hombros y brazos, para apartar la camisa de su cuerpo, y lentamente llevar sus manos a su pecho en un cálido abrazo, mientras los labios de este seguía besando su piel y cuello.

-Souichi.- Expreso con voz grave y sensual, el mencionado trago grueso, se giró despacio y quedando por fin al frente de su vampiro, le miro deseoso, sujeto los botones en la camisa del pelo azul y uno a uno fue desabrochando cada botón, prontamente abrió aquel trozo de tela para ver el pecho muy bien trabajado de su vampiro, acerco su rostro al cuello de este y con tímidos besos le rozo sus labios en su gélida piel. Esta vez era diferente, el celo seria de manera amorosa, tanto así que ambos se percataron del embriago de ambos, sus cuerpos se exigían y querían unirse para ser uno solo.

Lentamente Tetsuhiro se sentó en el futon, Souichi a su frente sin camisa, se puso de rodillas, para ser abrazado por su vampiro, quien lamia su pecho y dedicaba enormes chupetones a sus tetillas, la piel se le erizo y su cuerpo se tensó, al percibir esos labios, tan seductores y esos colmillos que rosaban sus tetillas, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y entero sus dedos en los cabellos de su vampiro, para dejar salir un largo jadeo, con calma fue recostándose en el futon, encogió una pierna y sintiendo como su vampiro gateaba sobre su cuerpo, se dejó llevar, percibiendo como aquellos dedos liberaban su cinturón en su cintura y paso seguido deslizaban la bragueta para liberar de esa molesta prenda sus piernas y entrepierna, Tetsuhiro se deshizo de sus pantalones al igual, pronto ambos quedaron desnudos, Souichi miraba a los ojos a su vampiro quien susurraba, su nombre y le miraba realmente excitado y emocionado, el ojo miel no podía decir palabra alguna, solo sentía los labios que recorrían su cuerpo, aquella sensual boca del Morinaga ya llegaba a su ombligo, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y diera un respingo, sintió las garras del ojo verde rasgar su piel, y succionar la sangre que de esta salía. Con impresión logro descubrir que una de las manos de su amante, sujetaba su miembro y lo masajeaba remojando sus dedos con el líquido transparente que de este se desprendía, pronto entonces escucho en sus oídos.- Ese aroma, todo tu eres sensual… Souichi.-

-N-no, no digas tonterías.- Susurro siendo atacado por los espasmos que aquellas caricias causaban en su miembro, pronto descubrió que aquella mano bajaba por los costados de su pene, para pronto ir a sus bajos en donde fueron acariciados por un momento y luego llegar la punta de estos al lugar que más fuego, sentía. Souichi llevo rápidamente una mano a la del Morinaga y susurro.-E=Espera.-

-Creo que ya lo hizo mucho tiempo.- Respondió, para enseguida someter uno de sus dedos y susurrar.- Es cálido como lo recuerdo.- Sonrió, para juguetear y hacer que Souichi cerrara de golpe sus ojos y susurraba.

-Tetsu-hiro…- Trago grueso y dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada, llevo una mano a su boca para soltar jadeos y gemidos, luego de unos cuantos segundos jugueteando, Tetsuhiro susurro a su oído.

-No puedo aguantar más.- Dijo para acomodare mejor entre las piernas del pelo largo quien le miraba con las cejas juntas y enfadadas, le detuvo y cuestiono.

-Espera…-Detuvo todo movimiento en el vampiro.- Primero júrame por lo que más amas en este mundo que no te has acostado con Nicole.-

Tetsuhiro sonrió tiernamente.- Mi amor… jamás, nunca, te engañaría, eres mi alma gemela y no podría ver a nadie más que a ti.- Respondió con suave y sincera voz.- Ni aunque me torturaran de la manera más cruel, lo haría con el.- Souichi asintió y susurro.

-Más te vale... o tendría que matarte.- Tetsuhiro soltó una risa suave, para ser besado lentamente, por su amante, quien le giro en la cama y que se acomodaba en su regazo con sensualidad, pronto Souichi sujeto el erecto y palpitante miembro del Morinaga y se alisto para la penetración, con calma posos el glande en su recamara y haciendo presión se auto penetro lentamente, un jadeo se deslizo de sus labios, Tetsuhiro, sujeto a su pelo largo de la cintura y le ayudo a sostenerse, para seguir bajando por todo el contorno de su erección, con temblores percibió que ya todo aquel miembro estaba dentro, enseguida ambos temblaron, Tetsuhiro se abrazó a su cuerpo y expreso con voz temblorosa.

-Por fin somos uno,-

-Mnn… no te muevas aun.-

-No podre evitarlo.- Dijo aquello y movió su pelvis hacia arriba, Souichi le abrazo el cuello con fuerza, las piernas que estaban a los costados del torso del vampiro se abrieron a todo lo que estas daban, los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, las envestidas del vampiro lo volvieron loco, lanzo su cuerpo hacia a tras, sosteniéndose de sus manos, pronto Tetsuhiro se impactó, Souichi estaba moviendo sus caderas, llevando el mismo, el ritmo de las envestidas.

-Ahh, ahhhhhh, mmm.- Se mordió los labios estaba completamente fuera de sí, habían sido muchas lunas sin su amante, y esta no la desaprovecharía, no le importo nada, apretó su pelvis causando una presión en el miembro del Tetsuhiro quien susurro.

-Ahgg, ahh, Sou-Souichi…- Se mordió los labios y jadeo intensamente, colocando una mano sobre el miembro de este e iniciándolo a masturbar, ambos estaban realmente excitados y entregados, tanto así que no lograron darse cuenta cuando, ambos se volvieron a abrazar, y cayendo Souichi al futon de espalda, siendo envestido fuertemente por su pareja, quien mordía sus labios con suavidad ambos jadeaban en aquel beso, mientras la presión comenzó a presentarse, Souichi sentía que su cuerpo se volvía muy débil, ante los espasmos orgásmicos que apretaban su recamara y por consiguiente el miembro de su amante, quien le abrazo y jadeo totalmente descontrolado en su oído.-Souichi.- Gimió su nombre, y sintiendo como un estremecimiento que inicio en su bajo vientre se corría por sus bajos hasta la punta de su glande, pronto llego al orgasmo jadeando, Souichi por otro lado, abría despacio los ojos mientras sentía las palpitaciones en su recamara y como el semen se esparcía calentándolo todo en su interior, pronto movió sus caderas exigiendo más, causando que el miembro del Morinaga volviera a tornarse duro y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, de nuevo a cuenta volvían a la faena, Tetsuhiro envestía una y otra vez causando que el Tatsumi se estremeciera.

Souichi estaba a cuatro sobre aquel futon, Morinaga acariciaba sus nalgas abriéndolas con de vez en cuando sintiendo como su miembro se deslizaba con más facilidad en aquel húmedo y cálido lugar, se agacho sobre la espalda de su amante, abrazo su pecho y mientras seguía envistiéndolo gemía en su oído, Souichi apoyado en sus codos apretó sus puños, esas envestidas lo volvían tremendamente loco, puso su frente en el futon y agachando más su torso elevo sus caderas para sentir con mucha más impresión y placer la profunda penetración de su vampiro quien, ante aquello se apartó de su abrazo y elevo su torzo para, acelerar sus penetraciones y hacer enloquecer a su amante.

-Ahhh, ammmhh, Mori-naga… -Susurro llegando al límite de su placer.- Ahhhggg, ajahhh.- Grito en un último instante en el cual percibió como su pene liberaba la presión causando en su recamara un sinfín de espasmos que hicieron detenerse a su amado pelo azul, Souichi se irguió, buscando la cercanía de su amante quien recibió la mano en su nuca, y los labios de su pelo largo, prontamente y en un final lleno de placer y seducción, mientras se besaban ambos llegaban al orgasmo nuevamente, Souichi se liberó en la mano de Morinaga pues este había capturado su miembro en el instante en que ellos se besaban y el vampiro en su interior…

Sus cuerpos palpitaban exaltados y excitados, sudaban como dos caballos en plena carrera, el ojo verde se apartaba del beso, sus alientos se encontraban en sus rostros, miraba los ojos de su lobo quien le miraba perdidamente deseoso, despacio, Tesuhiro libero su miembro de aquella recamara, la cual goteo la reconocida semilla; ayudo a Souichi a recostarse para luego el, acomodándose a su costado, tomando aire, en sus pulmones, mientras Souichi, miraba al techo de la habitación y con movimientos lentos llevaba sus manos a su vientre en donde dejo caer una de sus manos y acaricio, espacio para pensar.-"_Espero que… "_- Tetsuhiro se incorporó despacio y miro a su amante con ojos cariñosos y aun su cansado aliento cuestiono.

-¿Realmente querías esto?-

-Si…- Expuso con calma, para sonrojarse y mirar a un costado.- Si pasa, serán bienvenidos.-

-Souichi.- Dijo cayendo sobre su amante en un abrazo, para darle de besos, y lentamente ir a su vientre en el cual susurro.- Bienvenidos sean…- Tetsuhiro demostró una sonrisa y fue de nuevo a la vista de su amante.- Esto unirá mas a la familia, a lo mejor Souji comprenda lo hermoso que es tenerte en cinta.-

-Eso espero…- Expuso con calma, mirando a un costado en donde estaba la ventana en donde la luna hacia su hermosa presencia, Morinaga se acomodó en su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su Licántropo, amaba esos suaves latidos, podía quedarse ahí toda la vida, Souichi acariciaba sus cabellos tenía solo una cosa en mente, el amor del que fue preso por su más grande enemigo…, cerro despacio los ojos y se quedó dormido.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

15 Días después…

La luz de la enorme luna dejo aprecian dos figuras que se movían en la noche, ya estaban en las cercanías de aquel tranquilo pueblo, había sido un camino largo pero finalmente habían llegado, había sido duro encontrar alguna información de ellos, pero los rumores que se esparcían en todo el país, entre vampiros llegaron a los oídos de ambos, los cuales decían que la familia licantropa se había fortalecido y la cual contaba con tres crías, hibridas, ante esto él debía presentarse y tomar las acciones necesarias. El viento arrecio y las capas maltrechas, sucias rotas y llenas de suciedad, se apartaron de sus cabezas, dejando ver sus desordenados cabellos, castaños y unos rubios. Este se giraba a ver a su acompañante y susurraba.- Es aquí… este es el pueblo en donde se están quedando Tetsuhiro y ese licántropo.-

-Bien…- Expreso con voz calma, acomodando las rotas gafas en su rostro.- Llego el momento en que debo enfrentar a mis miedos… ahg…- Se quejó llevando una mano a su pecho, la herida aun no sanaba, gracias a la debilidad espiritual y física de…

-Kunihiro.- Masaki se movió con prisa para sostenerlo, mirando a su alrededor y llevándolo a sentarse a un costado.- El viaje ha sido demasiado para ti, debes descansar.-

-No… Debemos advertirles, de lo que ese sujeto está planificando.-

-Lo haremos, pero si no te repones un poco, no servirá de nada nuestra ayuda.- Expuso angustiado el rubio.- Además debes enfrentar la confianza de Tetsuhiro y la de ese lobo.- Las palabras fueron llenas de angustia, en el rubio.

-Hermano…- Expreso con calma el castaño, poniéndose en pie y yendo a la orilla de aquella montaña y mirando el pueblo a lo lejos.- ¿Podre convencerte que… he cambiado?- Dijo esto y susurro con calma.- Hay que ocultarnos el sol no tardara en aparecer.-

-Hai.- Masaki le ayudo a caminar perdiéndose en las sombras.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Nisei por otro lado, se movía con prisa a través de los frondosos y oscuros árboles, con prisa llegaba a las faldas de un enorme monte, para situarse en la entrada de un bosque lleno de maldad y de sentimientos demoniacos, leyó la inscripción en la entrada y chiflo con los labios, chasqueo la lengua y entro traspasando las cadenas que se suponían evitaban la entrada a los humanos, se introdujo en aquel valle lleno de cadáveres, el olor era nefasto, podría confundir a cualquiera sea licántropo o vampiro, trato de localizar a Seimei, pero su olfato no le ayudo, pronto se perdió y comenzó a maldecir.- Ese tonto porque me citaría aquí.-

-Por una sola razón.- Susurro la voz atenebre de el de cabellos cortos en capas, Nisei elevo su mirada, notando a un hombre ahorcado en un árbol, pronto diviso un sin fin de mariposas alrededor de él que hablo.- Porque este es el lugar perfecto para… ocultar a cierto hibrido que yo quiero.- Susurro con calma y llegando a su lado.- ¿Viene contigo?-

-No aún no.-

-Te estas tardando.-

-Lo sé, perdóname, es que sucede que él no vendrá si no traigo a su padre.-

-Otro estorbo mas.- Exclamo molesto, para mirar las auras demoniacas que ya les asechaban, Seimei elevo su mano y haciendo aparecer un brillo en esta, aparto todo aquel hedor y esos demonios, Nisei trago grueso, era posible que, Seimei haya mejorado sus artes mágicas y aumentado su fuerza.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-En ese lugar Fukuoka… al parecer ese tal Kunihiro era un buen vampiro, tenía conocimiento de muchas artes oscuras, me hubiese servido, de no haberlo asesinado.- Nisei le miraba serio.- Escucha, trae, a ese tarado, me ayudara a cumplir una nueva meta que me he impuesto.- Dijo para mirar con seriedad a su compañero.

-Date prisa, no quiero perderme el eclipse de luna y sol, nocturno.- Sonrió, ese será el momento más indicado para, hacer que cierto hibrido cumpla mis caprichos, ahora LARGO.- Nisei asintió, diciendo.

-Esta noche vendremos.-

-Estaré preparado.- Susurro con calma, perdiéndose en el bosque de los suicidios…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El día, paso rápidamente, Souji no había podido dormir toda la noche, la conciencia le taladraba en su corazón. Pues los últimos días habían sido de vital emoción para él, en su pecho se envergaba el amor que sentía por su padre de ojos miel, agacho la mirada y susurro.- No puedo hacerlo…- Pronto se puso en pie, debía de decidirse de una vez que hacer, prontamente y para rematar el clima se cargó, al escuchar los pasos de Nisei entrar a la recámara en la que el menor estaba a solas en la oscuridad.

-El día a llegado, Souji…- Susurraba el pelo largo, acercándose a él con calma y mirándole con ojos serios.-¿Estás listo ya?-

-Nisei yo…- Respondió con suma vergüenza y confusión.- Ya no sé si esto, sea una buena idea.- El vampiro descifro los pensamientos del menor.

-¡No me digas esas tonterías!- Gruño.- Tu vendrás conmigo, lo prometiste.- Souji aparto la mano del pelo largo quien sujetaba el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Pero me he dado cuenta que Souichi no es lo que tu decías, el amor, no impone diferencias..!- Nisei le miro cabreado y golpeándole la cara susurro.

-ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE EQUIVOCADO, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido, lo que te ensene?- Dijo haciendo caer en memoria al menor, se metió a su mente y susurro.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas, los desplantes, que ese sujeto te hacía, esas miradas frías, esos pensamientos de odio hacia los Vampiros y como cazaron a uno de ellos?-Los malos recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, golpeaba el piso al tirarse de rodillas a este y susurrar.

-Todo este tiempo, han sido mentiras tras mentiras.- Dijo completamente molesto y mirando con furia al moreno a quien gruño.- Lamento haber perdido la cabeza.- Dijo para ponerse en pie e ir por sus cosas, ya tenía listo todo, se alisto enseguida, cubría su cuerpo con prendas negras y aferraba la katana en su cintura.- EL momento ha llegado.- Decía sacando la daga y colocándola entre sus ropas…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Estaba dormido, plácidamente, las pesadillas habían sido cosa del pasado, sonaba con un enorme campo de arroz y el solo podía ver a los tres hijos de Souichi jugar con el lodo de aquel lugar, pronto el clima cambio la luna se tornó roja y la plantación dejo de estar ahí, ahora habían enormes arboles con muertos en cada rama, su pecho comenzó a latir, al ver a Morinaga correr hacia Souji quien apuñalaba por la espalda a Souichi y quien le dedicaba una apuñalada en su pecho al pelos azules oscuros, haciéndole caer, Souji se apareció de manera psicópata, pronto noto como Suitetsu se enfrente a este, pero también era cortado al igual que Hana… al instante una risa diabólica se escuchó en el sueño, el noto como la figura de un hombre aparecía y logro descifrar de quien se trataba. Un sinfín de mariposas negras volaban alrededor del que reía y lentamente fue aclarándose la imagen hasta que…- _**Hola…. Ritsuka…-**_Ante esto dicho por los labios de su hermano, el mencionado salto en su futon, el sudor era copioso en todo su rostro. El cuerpo le temblaba y su ojo derecho ardía, tanto así que sintió salírsele. Pronto tranquilizo su respiración y poniéndose de pie fue en busca de Soubi… Salió de la habitación notando la oscuridad, ya era de noche. Pronto se movió hacia el dojo pero en su paso choco con Nicole, quien le miro confundido.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- Cuestiono curioso.

-¿Soubi, necesito ver a Soubi?- Claro, dijo para sujetar sin mediar palabra alguna al peli negro de su muñeca y agregar.- Él te vera, pero primero déjame darte un mensaje…- Se acercó al nivel de su oído, para susurrar.- Seimei dice que… se alegra de que aun puedas sentir su presencia…- Ritsuka agrando la mirada y miro con ojos temblorosos al pelo largo quien, sonreía complacido y quien sacaba de sus ropas una katana, reluciente y filosa, pronto el logro ver a su alrededor noto un sinfín de cuerpos en el piso, algunos licántropos heridos, eso no era un sueño, Souji los había atacado, más a un costado noto cenizas en el piso, resultado de que algunos vampiros habían muerto.-Te toca a ti.- Susurro para con movimiento agil y rápido rasgar su garganta, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, el pecho imponente de peli cargo se posaba al frente, Nisei noto enseguida al Agatsuma apartándose con prisa, para llegar a Souji, ya todos los licántropos incluso, Souichi y sus hijos y por supuesto Tetsuhiro llevaban al patio, en donde no podían creer lo que miraban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Cuestiono con prisa el Souji mayor.

-Lo que yo les advertí desde hace mucho.- Respondió Soubi, señalando a Souji.- Ese chico nos ha traicionado.-

-Claro…- Expuso Nisei mirando a todos con enorme odio.- Debo anunciarles, que se preparen, porque viene lo peor.-

-SOUJI.- Llamo incrédulo a su hijo Souichi.-¿Qué significa esto?-

-…- Miraba el piso y arrancado su katana del cuerpo de uno licántropo susurro.- Es lo que vez.- Le miro furioso.- He tomado mi decisión.- Dijo para arrugar la cejas y agregar.- No puedo soportarlos a ninguno de ustedes…-

-Tranquilo, hijo.- Dijo Nisei tranquilizado al menor.

-NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLE ASI.-Grito Souichi para sujetar deprisa la Mizu hi, Tetsuhiro se impactó por lo rápido que se movió, enseguida el lobo llego a chocar aquella arma contra la de Nisei quien grito.- MALDITO NICOLE, LO SABIA, ERES UN TRAIDOR.-

-MI NOMBRE NO ES NICOLE, MI NOMBRE ES NISEI, EL SERVIENTE DE AOYAGI SEIMEI.- Ante esto las miradas recayeron en el ojo violeta quien susurro.

-Él dice la verdad, mi hermano sigue con vida, deben evitar que escape con Souji.-

La lucha inicio, ya todos se lanzaban al ataque, de aquellos dos sujetos, Nisei se defendía como podía, mientras que Souji costosamente se sacaba a los enemigos, Suitetsu y Hana también le atacaron gritando.

-CREIMOS EN TI SOUJI.-

-QUE PENA QUE LO HAYAN HECHO.- Estiro su mano y con ella dejo ir un corte profundo a Hana.

-HANA.- Grito Suitetsu a su lado ya se posaba, Tetsuhiro, pues el menor de sus hijos corría para darles el golpe de gracia a ambos, Tetsuhiro coloco sus manos al frente y sujeto la filosa espada, el a comparación de su hijo estaba desarmado, Souji miro asustado a su padre quien tenía un entrecejo lleno de odio y de enfado.

-Souji.- Gruño llamándole para acercarse, y arrancar el arma de las manos de este, cuando ya estuvo cerca, el chico enseguida se movió ágil para llevar la mano a sus ropas y clavar el puñal envenenado en el pecho del Morinaga quien impactado, caía al piso, la sangre se infectó de prisa, su agonía inicio, comenzó a gritar en el suelo, permitiendo distraerse al Tatsumi quien al querer ir en su ayuda, Souji llegaba por detrás para ensartar una catana en la espalda del pelo largo, Nisei se impactó ante aquello, pero decidió sonreír y susurrar siniestro.

-Bien hecho.- Souji miraba con enfado al pelo largo, sus ojos eran llenos de odio extremo, Souichi no podía creerlo, lentamente fue cayendo, no era la herida lo que lo derroto si no el hecho de que su propio hijo le hizo eso.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Susurro, para notar como a un costado, Souji sujetaba a Tetsuhiro y se escapaba por los tejados, en cuanto a Nisei, él se abatía con golpes y espadazos con Soubi a quien susurro.

-Seimei se pondrá feliz de volver a verte.- El miedo y el shock cegó al Agatsuma, no pudiendo hacer mucho, pronto vio partir al pelo negro. Enseguida Souji ordeno la persecución.

Llegaba a Souichi quien tirado en el piso se arrancaba la espada en su espalda,- HIJO,- Expuso su viejo mirándole tremendamente angustiado.

-Viejo… me vas a disculpar pero esta vez ese niño no sabrá que lo golpeo.- Dijo aquello y salió de ahí en un enorme salto, a un costado Hana ya se recuperaba, Isogai le revisaba diciendo.

-Ustedes deben quedarse aquí.-

-No.- Ambos enfurecieron, y salieron corriendo.- MALDICION NINOS.- El Taichirou les seguido de cerca.

La persecución se daba, Souji llevaba en hombros al Tetsuhiro quien a este momento iba perdiendo la lucidez, cuando de la nada, algo golpeo con fuerza a Souji, cayendo fuertemente al piso, Tetsuhiro apenas y pudo concentrar su mirada en el que había hecho caer a su hijo quien se ponía de pie y gritaba.- ¿QUIEN MIERDAS ERES?- De los arboles bajaban dos encapuchados, el primero, retiro su capucha y miro a Tetsuhiro quien susurro.

-Ku-Kunihiro… Estas vivo.- Eso fue lo último que dijo, cayendo por fin desmayado, pronto el mencionado miro al frente y cuestiono.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu mocoso?-

-Yo hice la primera pregunta.-El castaño, apretó sus puños y susurro.

-No importa quien sea, pero no voy a permitir que te lleves a Tetsuhiro.- El menor agrando la mirada y susurro.

-Eso está por verse.- Con prisa decidió atacarle llamando a su transformación, Kunihiro podía esquivar cada golpe de aquella katana.

-No eres más que un crio.- Susurro, para sentir el enfado en aquel menor, mientras Masaki se acercaba a Tetsuhiro y susurraba.

-¿Tetsuhiro que te ocurrió?- No recibió respuesta, más bien un ataque se presentó, el rubio se apartó del Morinaga, admirando al que le ataco, se trataba de un pelo negro quien susurro.

-QUITATE ESTORBO.- sujeto a Tetsuhiro y se largó, gritando.- SOUJI, DATE PRISA.- Ambos los vieron partir, sin remedio, no estaban armados y poco podrían hacer con sus fuerzas por los suelos, pronto escucharon gritos reconocidos, Souichi salía de los árboles, acompañados de sus dos hijos, cuando el mayor detecto al Morinaga este se quedó tieso.

-Souichi.- Susurro con calma el de gafas, rotas, el mencionado enseguida se tensó y temblo.

-PAPA, NII-SAN SE ESCAPA.-

-¿Papá?- Cuestiono Kunihiro dando un paso y yendo a los tres, pero entonces, Souichi se posaba al frente de sus hijos y gritaba.

-NO TE ACERQUES.- El miedo lo invado, ese sujeto era peligroso, pensó.

-No espera.- Intento explicar el Morinaga, cuando de pronto ambos eran rodeados, por los licántropos.

-TU ESTAS TRAS TODO ESTO.- Grito furioso el pelo largo.

-No sé de qué hablas, yo vengo, por otras razones… -

Soubi se presentaba con los zeros los cuales furiosos chasqueaban la lengua al escuchar decir de su líder.- Los hemos perdido, Souji y Nisei escaparon… no pudimos hacer nada, se llevaron a Tetsuhiro.-

Ahora vio asustado.-¿Quién se llevó a Tetsuhiro?- El clima se inundó de angustia una angustia que hizo que Souichi cayera al piso, la herida en su espalda le paso la factura, se quejó, sus hijos le miraron con miedo, mientras él pensaba,

-"Souji… ¿Por qué, lo hiciste? Hijo…"-No habiendo nada que hacer, regresaron a la enorme casona, la situación se había tornado angustiante, habían sido traicionados de la peor manera, habían perdidas, Souji miraba con pena a sus licántropos heridos y hacia un minuto de silencio a los vampiros asesinados, no podía creer lo que había pasado, Souichi era atentado por Kanako quien susurraba.

-Nii-san yo…-

-No tienes por qué decir nada… nadie sabía que Nisei estaba engañando a Souji.- Respondió con tristeza y pena.

-Hai…-

-Hemos regresado.- Susurro, Kio, con Tomoe y Kurokawa a su lado.- Pero no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos, parece que la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-Creo que este es el momento perfecto para que uses tus dotes Souichi.- Susurro Souji mirando a su hijo.- Debes localizar a mi nieto y a Tetsuhiro.

-Lo siento viejo, pero no puedo hacerlo.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Soltó un suspiro y explico.

-Por alguna razón, no logro aplicar mis dones mágicos.-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Yo puedo responder a eso.- Susurro Isogai con calma.- De cierta forma algo debe estar bloqueando el poder de Souichi.-

-Buen momento para que esto suceda.- Susurro con repudio el licántropo.-No hay nada que hacer, más que buscarles incansablemente.-

-No…- Susurro de manera serena el pelos plata Taichirou.- Yo sé quién podrá encontrarles.- Miro a un costado en donde Suitetsu estaba. El jovencito miro extrañados a todos y susurro.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-

-Ahora no es momento de eso, debemos calmarnos.- Dijo Souji, mirando a un costado en donde Masaki y Kunihiro estaban severamente atados… Ya habría momento de encontrar a los desaparecidos, ahora el momento era preciso para averiguar la aparición de cierto sujeto…


	14. Chapter 14 La desolación del vampiro

Bien bellas personas que leen este escrito por favor léanlo y lloren conmigo u.u que lo disfruten y felices fiestas! Besitos!

Kirai ai Suru.

By

Aurora la maga.

14: La desolación del vampiro.

El peor de los escenarios se presentaba en la casa, licantropa y vampirica, Souji les había traicionado de la peor manera, siendo guiado por los malos consejos y las palabras de odio de cierto peli negro. Ya todos estaban enterados que habían sido engañados por ese sujeto, Nisei era su nombre. Ritsuka se encontraba en la habitación común de los licántropos, ayudando a varios heridos, que se curaban con lentitud, admiraba el desastre provocado por el sirviente de su hermano, ante aquello se incorporó yendo a la puerta corrediza para ir al lugar en donde se encontraban reunidos, Souichi y los otros. El peli largo recibía a una comitiva de vampiros neutrales y a los Zeros los cuales no traían buenas noticias.

-Es imposible, no podemos rastrearles, realmente es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado.- Expuso sumamente serio Natsuo a su lado Hiroto elevaba una mano a su boca mirando a todos con real preocupación.

Souichi miraba el piso totalmente desconcertado, apretó sus manos y enseguida expuso.-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!, en algún lado debe estar, hay que buscar bien.- Al tiempo que se ponía en pie y sintiendo el dolor en su espalda a lo que Kanako pronto grito.

-Nii-san aun no puedes moverte, se te abrirá la herida.-

Isogai arrugo las cejas y cuestiono.-¿Pero que puede estar bloqueando tanto, tu magia como tu curación, Souichi?- Souji admiro a su hijo, ante aquella interrogante del Taichirou, el pelo largo, miro a otro lugar y sentándose con calma susurro.

-No es nada, de seguro, es la luna o algo.- Mintió para cruzarse de brazos y verles enfadado, era lógico que no tendría que decir nada aun de su posible embarazo, pues si lo hacía le excluirían de la búsqueda de Tetsuhiro y su hijo.- ¿Aun no saben nada de Kurokawa y Tomoe?- Aquellos dos habían vuelto a salir a buscar algún rastro del ojo verde, pero nada; la angustia y confusión comenzaron a rodear a los adultos incluso a los chicos, Hana se acercaba a su madre y sujetando un trozo de manga en su camisa susurro.

-¿Pa-chan, Otosan y nii-san estarán bien?- Souichi no supo cómo reaccionar a esos ojos dorados que se tornaron vidriosos y llenos de lágrimas, pronto abrazo a su hija y susurro.

-Sí, Hana, Souji y tu padre regresaran sanos y salvos.- Se separó despacio de ella y le miro determinado.- Debes ser fuerte mientras eso pasa…- Ahora tomaba los costados de su blusa y susurraba.- Déjame ver la herida.-

-Ya se cerró, ya no me duele, pero…- Sollozaba la chica bastante triste y al borde del llanto.- Tengo miedo.-

-No temas cariño, abuelito y todos estamos aquí.- Arrullo Souji sujetando a la joven, en un abrazos era lógico que la chica tuviera miedo, pues aunque parecieran chicos de unos 15 años ambos apenas eran unos bebes, que el precio de ser hijos de las sangres más poderosas de ambas casas habían crecido aceleradamente. El ambiente era suspenso, y zozobra, y para un platinado de cabellos cortos y de ojos dorados el clima era idéntico a la de su hermana, siendo él, el mayor de los tres tenía que hacer algo, se encontraba sentado en una esquina, con la espalda pollada a la pared de madera y las piernas flexionadas hacia su cuerpo, frente a su cuerpo, sus brazos reposaban en sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba entre ese hueco de sus piernas y pecho, miraba el piso con total tristeza, de su cabeza no se iba esa escena en la que Souji clavaba a su padre un puñal en el pecho; sus cejas se juntaron al máximo e internamente repetía su nombre con furia, sumado a eso el ataque que su hermano les había dedicado a él y a su hermana. Elevo lentamente su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas y mirando a un costado notando que una mirada verdosa se posaba sobre él. Kunihiro le observaba expectante y serio, el joven limpio sus últimas lágrimas y se puso de pie para ir al castaño quien parecía estar bastante débil, de alma y cuerpo, no sabía por qué pero ese sujeto le causaba un sentir en su pecho que se reconocía como aprecio. Suitetsu llego al frente de ambos y cuestiono.

-¿Tu quién eres?-

Masaki miro a Kunihiro y este miro al rubio para mirar al joven a quien respondió.- Soy Kunihiro Morinaga.-

Suitetsu se impresionó y cuestiono enseguida.-¿Morinaga?-

El castaño de cabellos revueltos asintió y agrego.- Soy hermano de… Tetsuhiro Morinaga… ¿Tu quién eres?-

-Yo… Soy Suitetsu Morinaga Tatsumi, hijo de Tetsuhiro y de Souichi.- Masaki y Kunihiro se cruzaron miradas y susurro el de gafas.

-Imposible, deberías ser un bebe, ¿Esto es en serio?-

-Nos han explicado que no crecemos como los niños normales.- Expreso el platinado, sujetando la camisa del castaño y abriendo esta para admirar la herida en su pecho.-¿Esta herida?-

-Entonces… es cierto, eres hijo de ese licántropo y mi hermano.- Dedico una sonrisa.- Que alegría.-Suitetsu le miro serio.- Quisiera que me escucharas…-

-NADA DE ESO.- Grito Souichi llegando a los tres y apartando a Suitetsu de su cercanía, los ojos del lobezno le miraban cabreados y llenos de odio.-¿Qué demonios quieres Kunihiro? ¿Acaso piensas que te creeremos eso que te has reformado?-

-No me interesa que me creas…- Dijo serio y mirando al piso.- Pero si he de decir mis últimas palabras, porque creo que me asesinaran… serian, ¡Lo siento Souichi!- Kunihiro miro a todos los ahí presentes, sus ojos terquezas se detuvieron en cierto peli plata quien ya traía los cabellos largos y quien antes de ser atacado por ese sujeto, era el líder de los licántropos.- Lamento, haberles hecho todo lo que hice… fui cegado por el deseo de ser mejor que su raza y por el deseo de probar las aguas de la fuente…- Su vista decayó de nuevo y con dos ríos rojos comenzó a llorar diciendo.- Quisiera disculparme con mi hermano, yo estaba equivocado…. Y al ver a esos dos chicos puedo entender que la unión entre las dos razas es la solución a un conflicto que lleva siglos.- Souji sintió erizársele la piel, esas palabras solo las había escuchado en su fallecida esposa Hana.- No he venido para buscar venganza o si quiera buscar su perdón, solo he venido a anunciarles el peligro que nos asecha.- Kunihiro miro a Masaki quien enseguida asintió y susurro.

-Escuchamos rumores, de los vampiros en Fukuoka y algunos provenientes de otros lugares del mundo, diciendo que Seimei, está buscando sellar el sol y la luna en uno solo.- Los ahí presentes se impactaron, cuando de la nada apareció Ritsuka susurrando.

- Eso significa el eclipse lunar.- El ojos violeta enseguida miro a Souichi y susurro,- El eclipse de luna solo se da una vez cada 100 años, es cuando el sol se coloca tras la luna creando un color rojo en esta.- El Aoyagi susurro.-¿Cómo será capaz de hacer eso?-

-Es probable, que lo haga, gracias a mis investigaciones.- Susurro Kunihiro con voz apagada.- No era una opción para mí ya que no tenía los poderes ancestrales que ese sujeto posee.- Explico.-Pero el… planea llevar a cabo el ritual de la Tanagra, el ojo de Hades.- Miro fijamente a Souichi y susurro.- No tengo entendido cuales son los elementos que necesita pero uno de ellos, es hacer un pacto con un portal prohibido en la tierra.-Suitetsu miraba los rostros preocupados de todos los ahí presentes.- La fuente es uno de sus objetivos principales, necesita el agua y el ritual del protector de esta.-

-Pues se jodio, yo no puedo hacer magia.- Expreso con furia Souichi, -por lo menos hay un punto a nuestro favor.-

-Yo no diría lo mismo, Seimei siempre encuentra como salirse con la suya.-

-¿Ritsuka estas de nuestro lado o del enemigo?- Cuestiono agitada Hana.

-Lo lamento Hana-san, pero… con Tetsuhiro bajo su poder, podrá manejarnos a su antojo, ¿No es verdad Souichi?- El aludido apretó sus puños, era cierto todo aquello él no quería perder a su vampiro o mucho menos a su hijo.- Está jugando con nosotros, de la peor manera.- Susurro, lo que ahora necesitamos es encontrar lo más pronto posible a ambos.- Expuso angustiado.

-Bien, ¿cuándo se dará ese eclipse?-

-La verdad no tengo idea, no está escrito su fecha.-

Maldición.- Gruño Souichi golpeando el piso, pronto Kunihiro hablo.

-Puedo ayudar en la búsqueda de mi hermano, es lo más que puedo hacer.- Souji se acercó al Morinaga a quien le mostro un puñal, Kunihiro se asustó, pero al darse cuenta que sus ataduras eran liberadas y que Souji llamaba a Kanako diciendo.

-Creo que no tenemos opción, pero si te atreves a engañarnos juro que te matare sin compasión…. Kanako, ayuda a sus heridas.- La castaña enseguida se apresuró a llegar a su cercanía y liberar los utensilios para curarle, mientras Masaki era liberado también. Ahora el dilema era como encontrar a Tetsuhiro, Isogai estaba pensando en una forma, de hacerlo pero no le hallaba salida al asunto, la única opción era Suitetsu, pero este nunca había podido siquiera llegar a la concentración.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El viento golpeaba con fuerza los árboles, dejando a evidencia las decenas de muertos en cada árbol, el bosque de los Suicidios era tremendamente aterrador y era el lugar perfecto para entablar un pacto; sin embargo, necesitaba al Licántropo, ante aquello Seimei se decidió a esperar, pues tarde o temprano ellos llegarían y mientras tanto, él se presentaba ante el joven Souji, llegaban a lo que parecía una casa abandonada, estaba cubierta de maleza y musgo, era realmente terrorífica pero hermosa a la vez, pues el ambiente de bruma y la luz de la luna hacían que se admirara iluminada por una extraña luz, Souji caminaba con calma por el enorme pasillo de la gran estancia ya adentro unas antorchas se prendían gracias a la magia de Seimei, tras del joven ojo verde Nisei traía a su padre en hombros, pronto se posó al frente aquel legendario Hibrido y este saludo con voz escueta.- Hola, Souji… Por fin nos conocemos.- Dijo inclinándose de forma amable y educada.

-Seimei…-

-Señor, Seimei.- Dijo Nisei muy enfadado y mirando con furia al menor, para arrojar a Tetsuhiro al piso.

-¿Bien, dime qué demonios harás con ese sujeto Nisei?-

-Pido tu permiso para mantenerlo, en estado de suspensión completa.-

-Me parece una buena idea.- Respondió con calma y voz siniestra, Souji noto como se llevaban a su padre y enseguida el cuestiono agitado.

-¿Qué LE HARAN?-

-Nada, muchacho solo lo pondremos a dormir un rato mientras tu mami, llega.- Dijo para darse la vuelta y susurrar.- ¿Sigues aquí? ¡LARGO!- Grito para asustar al menor, quien siguió con prisa a Nisei, tal parecía que lo que le había dicho de ese hombre no era cierto, todo no había sido verdad, el esperaba que Nisei y su padre viajaran a Francia y vivieran en una de las mansiones de Seimei, pero la verdad era otra.

-La es…- Dijo para, buscar al peli negro al cual siguió al sótano de aquella mugrienta y siniestra casa, en este noto como su padre era encadenado y severamente amarrado, de sus manos y piernas, dejándolo en una incómoda posición, colgando de las columnas, pronto Souji llego a él y grito.-¡¿Qué haces Nisei?!- El chico fue abofeteado de inmediato.

-No te metas con mi presa, maldito enano.- Souji se sujetó la mejía y miro asustado al de pelos largos quien se le acerco con los ojos verdaderamente rojos y asesinos, los pómulos agrandados y las venas saltonas, era como un demonio personificado.-Eres un maldito mocoso.- Susurro, sigues pensando cosas que no debes, tu misión es obedecer a Seimei, ¿Entendiste?- Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.- Ya que si no lo haces, el que sufrirá será tu padre.- Dijo para escuchar unos gemidos y el movimiento de las cadenas, Morinaga Tetsuhiro despertaba, y con movimientos lentos apenas y movía su cuerpo, Souji aparto a Nisei de su camino y fue directo a su padre.

-¡Te liberare padre!-Ante esto dicho de la nada un fuerte golpe fue puesto en la espalda del mencionado, cortesía de Nisei, le había golpeado con un enorme palo lleno de calvos y parte de su piel había quedado ensartada en el.-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- Grito completamente desbocado Souji y totalmente asustado al ver el enorme rio de sangre que corría por la espalda del pelo azul. Morinaga estaba tan débil por el veneno que ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para gritar.

-Te lo he dicho, si no obedeces el que reciba la peor parte será tu amado padre.- Souji pronto se separó de él y miro a todos lados, buscando una salida, pero era imposible, ni aunque el pudiese liberarlo como se escaparía de Nisei y Seimei.-¡Largo de aquí!- Ordeno severo Nisei.-Enciérrate en una alcoba y no salgas por ningún motivo, ¿Entendiste?- Souji asintió y pronto paso de largo al pelo negro quien se quedó con Tetsuhiro, quien había mantenido apretado sus ojos ante tan brutal golpe y quien apenas había podido gemir gracias a la mordaza en su boca, Nisei toco su espalda y colocando su mano en esta saboreo la sangre del Morinaga quien ahora abría apenas los ojos.-¿Te debes preguntar, el por qué no te curas tan deprisa como lo sueles hacer?- Susurro con calma, El Morinaga abrió de a pocos sus ojos, sus orbes miraron hacia a un costado con entero odio y confusión, Nisei acariciaba las heridas y se divertía con los gemidos ahogados del Tetsuhiro pronto se movió para ahora ir a su frente y retirar la mordaza.- Es por esto.- Dijo mostrándole una hipodérmica, en ella un líquido violeta.- No te diré que es, solo te aseguro que, no podrás curarte en un buen tiempo… espero que no mueras, todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para jugar juntos.- Dijo con voz grave y sensual, llegando a su rostro para liberar una asquerosa lengua larga y darle una pasada con esta a las heridas en el rostro del Morinaga quien, se movió severo y gruñendo grito.

-¡NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! ¡JURO QUE TE VAS A ARREPENTIR POR HABER ENGAÑADO EL CORAZON DULCE DE SOUJI!-

-¡Que miedo me das querido!- Pronto y de la nada, las cadenas se removieron fuertemente, causando en Nisei impresión, pues Tetsuhiro arrancaba una de estas, y dedicando un enorme golpe en el rostro del pelo largo para enredar la cadena a su brazo y atraerlo a su rostro y expresar realmente desbocado.

-JURO QUE NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO, NISEI.-El mencionado rápidamente inyecto el líquido violeta en el cuello del Morinaga, pues este estaba completamente fuera de sí, después de segundos de inyectarle el veneno, los ojos de Morinaga perdieron su brillo y quedando en una pose débil libero el agarre de su enemigo, Nisei estaba impactado y nervioso.

-Este sujeto.- Dijo con voz afligida, apretando sus puños y elevando su mano para notar que el golpe en su rostro se estaba cerrando.- Es diferente a los otros vampiros… ¿Qué lo mueve?- Cuestiono intrigado, recordando a Souichi y a su familia.- El amor… - Salto un silbido y susurro.- Yo me hare cargo de que ese amor se vaya por un maldito tubo a la mierda.- Arreglo sus ropas y se dio la vuelta, para salir de ahí.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto Souji, estaba en una habitación oculto a un costado de una cama nacida y mugrienta, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba tan equivocado de lo que había hecho, ríos rojos remojaron sus mangas con las que él se limpiaba.- Mamá…- Sollozos con voz temblorosa y llena de desolación y soledad, miraba a través de la ventana, la oscuridad el viento que removía los árboles secos y lo muertos que expedían un horrendo hedor, todo era como el infierno mismo.- Madre, perdóname… Hana…. Suitetsu… abuelito.- Dijo con un nudo en toda su garganta, escuchaba ruidos que lo aterraban más y más, los gritos de las almas en pena y los demonios que se agrupaban y acudían al llamado del Aoyagi mayor, enterró su rostro entre sus piernas y repetía con fuerzas en su cabeza aquellos nombres…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El día resurgía en el oeste, Souichi no había podido dormir toda la noche, estaba realmente angustiado y era de menos su criatura y su amado estaban presa del nuevo y más poderoso enemigo, llegaron con prisa los informes de Kurokawa y de Tomoe, no había nada, ni una pista esto lo estaba aterrando de maneras incomprendidas, se encontraba al lado de sus hijos, los cuales finalmente dormían, se ponía en pie y admirando la luz enorme del sol solo pudo pensar en alguien, su madre.- Mamá, háblame, ayúdame por favor.- Un silencio rodeo por completo el lugar, ya nadie se movió en la enorme casona, incluso Kanako que ya estaba despierta y ayudaba a Tomoe y Kurokawa para darles algo de comer. Cuando aquel silencio se hizo más presente, Souichi logro ver a la entrada que daba al bosque una figura blanca se posaba a un costado de esta, reconoció enseguida el cabello largos y castaños claro los ojos dorados que de entre mantos que cubrían su rostro reaparecían.

Con prisa corrió la puerta y antes de siquiera salir, Suitetsu despertaba, un sonido taladraba su cabeza, eran los llantos de su hermano, pronto llevo al costado de su cabeza una mano y susurro.-Pa-chan, no puedo dormir, Souji, escucho a Sou… ¿Pa-chan?- Cuestiono mirando a todos lados notando como por la ventana su padre caminaba, sin perder tiempo, se levantó con prisa, salió siguiendo a su madre a una distancia segura. Noto de prisa como él se reunía con alguien y sujetaba su mano en camino al bosque, el corazón le latió agitado y fue tras el…

Souichi caminaba al lado de su madre directamente al bosque, hasta llegar a un claro en donde la luz del sol mañanero golpearon con más fuerza, la mujer retiraba la tela que cubría parte de su rostro y con voz suave y bastante misteriosa susurro.-Souichi… Hijo.-

-Madre.- Dijo lanzándose a ella en un enorme abrazo y necesitado.- Lamento tanto acudir a ti de esta forma.-

-No te preocupes, siempre estaré para ti, cariño.-

-Te lo agradezco, pero luego las palabras de amor.- Se separó.- Tengo un problema.-

-Lo veo, veo en tu corazón, tu aflicción…- Respondió de prisa Hana.

-¿Puedes ayudarme mamá?-

-No hijo mío… eso no me es posible.- Expuso con real calma la platinada, notando el rostro triste y angustiado de Souichi.- Pero puedo llevarte a ellos.-

-¿Realmente puedes?-

-Sí, pero lamentablemente no podrás ver el camino que llevaremos, solo puedo mostrarte como están ellos.-

-Madre lo que sea, no puedo más con esto.- La mujer asintió y susurro, colocando su mano derecha a su frente y la otra a su corazón.- Concéntrate en el hilo del destino que los une, mi amor… cierra los ojos y trata de escuchar su voz.-

-Madre…-

-Tu puedes… si yo puedo tú también, no importa que tu magia se haya debilitado, puedes hacerlo…- Souichi respiraba profundamente, Suitetsu tras un árbol admiraba lo que ocurría y escuchaba con atención, haciéndose preguntas enormes, pero debía de saber que sucedería después.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En el sótano, solo podía escucharse el goteo de su propia sangre y el sonido suave de una voz diciendo.- Souichi…- La voz era apenas audible, no había forma de escucharla solo si estabas, muy cerca de su boca, pronto una luz entre tanta oscuridad se presentó, sus ojos no pudieron distinguir, era imposible hacerlo, puesto que la luz para ellos era demasiada dañina, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejo que la luz se extinguiera, Morinaga tragaba grueso y sufría, cuando de pronto unas manos tocaron su rostro, con prisa sus ojos se agrandaron, y lo que vio le dejo impactado.- Sou…Sou…- Apenas y salía voz de su garganta.

-Morinaga…- Susurro este sujetando su alma a su cuerpo, sintiendo el latido suave y terrible dolor que sentía su vampiro.- ¿Que te han hecho?- Morinaga solo miraba el piso aun colgando, era lógico que ese ser a su frente solo podía tocar por momentos su cuerpo, era imposible que Souichi en su forma astral pudiera siquiera soltarle.-¡DIME EN DONDE ESTAN!- Tetsuhiro negó y susurro con voz suave.

-Souichi… te amo.- Un solo suspiro más salió de su garganta, cayendo realmente desmayado, las heridas eran severas y su cuerpo al no regenerarse no resistió mas.

-¡MORINAGA!- Grito con severa aflicción.

-Tú de veras eres un maldito, mosco que no deja dormir a la gente.- Se escuchó una voz a un costado en donde Nisei se presentaba con los brazos cruzados.- Mira que venir aquí en esa miserable forma.- Dijo para encaminarse a él y pasarle de largo como si se tratara de un real fantasma, Souichi noto como Nisei se acercaba a su pelo azul, a quien acaricio de formas que a él no le gustaron.- De nada te servirá que vengas aquí de esa forma estúpida…- Ahora se enfocaba en su cuello y mordiéndolo con ojos rojos y mirando a Souichi susurro.- Su sangre ya es mía… como siempre debió ser y su cuerpo pronto será mío.- Dijo arrancando sus ropas, para dejarlo completamente desnudo.-¿Quieres quedarte a ver?-

-MALDITO, ENFERMO SUELTALO.-

_**-"Souichi… no podemos seguir más tiempo aquí."-**_ Confeso su madre en pensamientos.-_**"Que el odio no te cegué hijo…"-**_

Nisei sonreía violentamente, esa imagen lo perturbo pero antes de irse grito.-¡TETSUHIRO, VENDRE POR TI, RESISTE!-

-YA LARGATE.- Grito para por fin ambos quedar solos, Nisei suspiro hondo y susurro.-Vaya salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- Miro a su presa y agrego.- En cuanto a ti, cuando despiertes jugaremos un rato.- Dijo aquello y se retiró del lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Su respiración era agitada el corazón le palpitaba acelerado y la furia se apoderaba de cuerpo, un dolor punzante sintió en su vientre al encontrarse tan desbocado, Hana rápidamente susurro.- Por favor tranquilízate, no puedes enojarte en tu estado.-

-Madre, ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Entonces es por eso que mi magia se ha ido?-

-Efectivamente, es por eso, tal parece que la conexión entre ustedes dos fue mucho más fuerte esta vez.- Llevo una mano al vientre aun plano del platinado y susurro.- Me haces muy feliz, ahora escúchame con atención… tú también Suitetsu.- Souichi se impactó, miro hacia donde su madre observaba y pronto el niño salió de entre el enorme tronco del árbol.

-A… hola.-

-¿Suitetsu, acaso tú, puedes ver a mamá?-

-Sí, ¿Ella es la abuela?-

-Sí, mi niño, ven acá.- Dijo para, recibir a Suitetsu en un enorme abrazo.- Estas enorme.-

-Si un poco.- Dijo nervioso.- Eres la viva imagen de Souichi cuando estaba de tu edad.-

-Mamá, no te desvíes, que nos ibas a decir.- La mujer pronto se puso seria.

-Hay una forma de poder encontrarles aunque el ambiente en donde se encuentren sea de total contaminación demoniaca…- Miro a ambos con seguridad pero pronto dedico sus ojos dorados a los de su nieto.- Sé que la última vez que intentaste entrar al otro mundo la imagen no te gusto…- Souichi miraba confuso a ambos.- Eso paso porque el aura de ese vampiro Nisei era demasiado fuerte y contaminada, ahora escúchame Suitetsu, por el bien de tu familia, entraras al puente entre ambos mundos y buscaras un hilo rojo, que pende del dedo de tus padres.-

-¿Un hilo rojo de que hablas mamá?-

La cuestionada, pronto sujeto la mano de Souichi precisamente la izquierda y en el menique, apareció un hilo rojo.- Concéntrate Suitetsu, ¿lo ves?-

-¡LO VEO!-

-¿Qué HILO?- Grito impactado Souichi sin poder ver nada en su mano.

-Ese mi querido nieto… es el hilo rojo del destino.- Dijo agachándose y susurrando.- Eso quiere decir, que tu padre y madre estaban destinados a estar unido.-

-¿Cierto?, ¿pero se la pasan peleando?-

-Esas son cosas de adultos.- Souichi se enfureció.

-Ok, esto es suficiente, ¿Qué TANTO LE DICES MAMA?-

-Ya, está dicho…- Dijo para posar una mano en la cabeza de su nieto.- Suitetsu de ti depende la vida de, Souji y Tetsuhiro.- Pronto el joven chico hincho el pecho.

-Lo hare.-

-Bien, me voy, ya casi es medio día.- Dijo mirando al cielo y luego a Souichi.- Hijo… antes de irme, necesito que prometas una sola cosa.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pase lo que pase, no sedas.- Souichi asintió, esas palabras las utilizaría luego, pronto se despidió su madre dejando un aroma a lirios, Suitetsu estaba impactado y emocionado tanto así que le grito a su madre.

-ESO FUE ASOMBROSO.-

-Ya déjate de tonterías, debemos hacerlo lo que dijo.-

-Si.- Respondió emocionado el niño, pronto llegaron a la enorme casona en donde, Isogai recibía las buenas noticias, entonces susurro.

-Sabía que Suitetsu, era nuestra última esperanza.- Ritsuka con prisa menciono.

-Entonces, que no se hable más, hay que ir por ellos.-

-No es tan fácil, Ritsuka.- Expuso Soubi.- No creo que debamos partir ahora mismo, hay que prepararnos.-

-Y dejar que, Tetsuhiro muera.-

-Ellos no lo mataran Souichi, si esto es una trampa como lo ha dicho Kunihiro, debemos ir preparados.- Expuso el del norte, cruzándose de brazos. Pues la situación no era tan simple pues.

-Y con que ejercito nos prepararemos, apenas somos unos cuantos, y por lo que según entiendo, ese tal Seimei no es un enemigo fácil.- La situación de estaba poniendo difícil, pronto Souichi susurro.

-De acuerdo, esperaremos a que mi viejo despierte, y pensaremos en algo.- No era momento de actuar solos, más sin embargo.-Por lo pronto, Suitetsu debe comenzar su búsqueda.- Isogai asintió y también Ritsuka, Suitetsu pronto les miro severo.

-De acuerdo…- Dijo para con prisa ponerse de pie y cuestionar…-¿Alguien sabe cómo debo comenzar?- Isogai se puso en pie y susurro.

-Esto me concierne a mí, yo le enseñe lo que sabe a Souichi.-

-Mentira fue mi madre.-

-Bueno al menos te ayude a concentrarte.-

-YA, OK YA LO SE, SE QUE SON BUENOS EN ESO, PERO REALMENTE NECESITO DE SU AYUDA AMBOS ESTA BIEN.- Dijo realmente desesperado el menor.

-Bien, vamos, al dojo, ahí no hay mucha interferencia.- Ambos se ponían en pie, pronto los otros susurraron,

-Alistaremos todo para en la noche.- Todos era un alboroto completo, Kanako, quien salía de la cocina llegaba a la alcoba de los trillizos y susurraba a Hana.

-Ne Hana, despierte.-

-Oh… cielos me quede dormida.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza, mientras miraba que a su lado no estaban ni Suitetsu ni Souji.- Nii-san.- Dijo para suspirar por el menor.-Sabes tía Kanako, tuve un sueño.-

-¿Y cuál fue ese?- A la jovencita le brillaron los ojos y susurro.

-Soné que mi papa, era un Dios, el Dios de los vampiros…-

-Vaya ese sí que es un sueño y en el ¿aparecía yo?-

-CLARO TODOS, FUE GENIAL.-

-Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, hay que ir a preparar el almuerzo y a alistarnos para la noche.- Hana le miro curiosa.

-¿Qué pasara en la noche?-

-Iremos a rescatar a Souji y a tu padre.-

-GENIAL.- Dijo saltando de la cama y mirando con emoción a su tía.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

El hilo rojo del destino… Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper, entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo. Esas eran las palabras que había recibido de explicación, de parte de su abuela, Suitetsu tenía muy en mente cuál era su misión, buscar el hilo rojo que unía a sus padres, siguiendo los concejos de ambos Isogai y Souichi que finalmente se ponían de acuerdo él se acomodó frente a su madre, con las piernas cruzadas, pronto soltó un largo suspiro y cerro lentamente sus ojos, el ambiente fue de decepción y frustración para el menor, pues ya llevaba todo el medio día tratando de entrar al otro mundo pero por alguna razón no podía consumarlo.

-Arggg, la última vez no fue tan difícil.-

-Debes esforzarte más Suitetsu.- Susurro Souichi bastante preocupado.

-Mmm.- Gimió Isogai pensando.- La última vez, no tenías tanta presión en tu cuerpo.- Expuso el Taichirou, tengo una idea.- Dijo para sujetar a Suitetsu y llevándolo afuera con Souichi siguiéndoles expuso.- Relájate, tranquilízate, mira a tu alrededor, sé que estamos todos muy estresados y completamente preocupados, pero confiamos en ti y creemos en que esto se terminara… el clima cambiara y comerás los postres de Kanako.- Isogai sonrió.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- Cuestiono Souichi bastante mal humorado.

-Oye tengo que relajarlo.-

-Si pero así no se va a concentrar.- Suitetsu suspiraba hondo estaba frustrado, finalmente la tarde se fue y el anochecer ya aparecía, Hana llegaba al lado de su hermano y susurraba.

-¿Ne, Suitetsu quieres un panque cito?-

-DAME.- Dijo para incoarle el diente y susurrar.- Dioses la comida de tía Kanako me relaja.-

-¿Si verdad?- Hana se sentaba a su lado y susurraba.-¿Todos están pendientes de ti?-

-Sí, pero por más que lo intento no puedo.-

-Jumm, quizás necesites un empujón.- Dijo Hana dándole un beso en la mejía.- Sé que puedes hacerlo.- Sonrió con calma y confeso.- Tengo fe en ti nii-san.-La muchachita pronto le guiñó un ojo y ante esto Suitetsu suspiro hondo para con prisa cerrar sus ojos y escuchar de su hermana.- Piensa en las cosas que más te gustan, creo.-

-MMMGRR…- Gruñía Suitetsu, cuando de pronto, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un lugar extraño parecía un bosque negro y lleno de muertos_.-"No tengas miedo"-_ Se dijo, para pasar de largo ese bosque y finalmente llegar a la enorme casona en donde se encontraba, se miró a si mismo con su hermana y al instante en que lo hizo, la voz de su abuela susurro.

_-"Lo has logrado, ahora abre los ojos y veras todo con claridad_."- Despacio abrió los ojos y Hana con prisa cuestiono.

-¿Y qué paso?-Suitetsu agacho su mirada, noto en su mano cinco hilos rojos atados a su dedo, un hilo de estos estaba en el de Hana y los otros tres se extendían dos a una dirección lejana y dos más se extendían en la enorme casona, con calma e ignorando a su hermana noto que un hilo le pertenecía a Souichi su padre y el otro…

_-"¿Hacia dónde va este?"-_ Pensó con calma, para notar como de la habitación común salía Kunihiro y Masaki, el castaño de mirada verdosa, traía el hilo rojo en su mano izquierda que conectaba con Suitetsu, miro a su hermana y susurro_.-"No lo entiendo"_- Dejando esto a un lado susurro.- Hana, llama a pa-chan.-

La chica estaba emocionada con prisa, se apuró a llegar a su madre quien discutía con Isogai, cuando de pronto, Suitetsu le miro Tatsumi y concentrando más su mirada, borro la imagen de los demás Hilos el único que interesaba ahora mismo era el de su padre y madre, Souichi se posó ante él y sujetándolo de sus hombros cuestiono.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Puedo verlo.- Dijo tomando su mano y susurrando.- Hay que movernos y seguir su rastro.- Souichi asintió, miro a todos los que ya se reunían en el patio y miro a su viejo.

-Llego el momento padre.-

-Claro.- Dijo con calma el mayor, pero enseguida Kunihiro se posó al frente de los líderes tanto del norte como de los licántropos.

-Permítanme diferir un poco.- Dijo el de gafas para mirar a Masaki quien asintió y quien susurro.

-Pedimos que por favor esperen un poco.-

-¿De que habla?, no tenemos tiempo.-

-Por favor, confíen en mi.- Dijo aquello el Morinaga y salió de ahí con prisa, para saltar los muros, Souji enseguida susurro severo.

-¿Serán confiables?-

-Pues a esta altura ya no sé qué sería confiable, viejo.- El ambiente se tornó completamente de misterios y suspenso, cuando de pronto un ruido extraño se creó un millar de murciélagos, se presentaba, Souji elevo sus ojos, Hana y Suitetsu se unieron a su madre con real temor y asombro, los murciélagos eran demasiados, tantos que rodearon todo el lugar y sus alrededores, el grupo de licántropos, zeros, Hiroto, Kurokawa Tomoe, Souji, Ritsuka, Soubi, Kanako y Souichi con sus hijos rápidamente fueron rodeados, se vieron atrapados.

-¿Oi, Oi, de que va esto?- Cuestiono intrigado y asustado Youji. Cuando de entre tanto murciélago apareció Kunihiro, realmente repuesto y con nuevos ropajes, ante el aparecer de estos, un centenar de vampiros se aparecieron, eran miles todos ellos. Souji trago grueso y susurro.

-¿Qué, Que significa esto?-

-Son todos los vampiros de Fukuoka y Nagoya… han atendido a mi llamado, para rescatar a Tetsuhiro Morinaga.- Un escalofrió rodeo por completo a los licántropos, esa sí que era una bandada de múrcielos y vampiros, Kunihiro enseguida explico.- Ellos fueron los que se negaron a obedecerme en el pasado y se ocultaron, para que no los asesinara, ahora les he dicho que el que todo ha cambiado, que un hermano muy querido nuestro está en peligro y que haremos todo lo imposible por salvarlo.- Souichi agacho su rostro y susurro.

-Creí que tu…-

-No, te lo dije… he cambiado.- Dijo aquello e hizo una señal para que los vampiros que bloqueaban la entrada al bosque se apartaran y dejaran a evidencia el camino.- Venceremos.- Dijo dando su mano a Souichi quien la estrecho y con ojos brillantes susurro.

-Gracias, Kunihiro.- Enseguida miraron a Suitetsu a quien cuestionaron.- ¿Hacia dónde vamos Suitetsu?-

El rostro más emocionado se mostró en el menor, pues, ya estaba todo listo, no podía creer el poder que tenía la sangre de diversas especies, sin embargo a costa de su impresión, examino con sus ojos ahora dorados.- EL RASTRO ES HACIA ESE LUGAR.- Dijo mostrando el enorme monte Fuji a lo lejos, pronto Kurokawa se presentó ante Souichi y Souji diciendo.

-No me equivoque, quizás ese sujeto escucho nuestra conversación, Tetsuhiro debe estar en el Bosque de los Suicidios,..- Souji enseguida pensó y cuestiono de prisa a Kunihiro.

-¿Kunihiro, tu ejército tiene armas?-

-Las mejores, jamás creadas en este mundo, debo mencionarles que mis meses ocultos no fueron en vano, junto con Masaki encontramos el cementerio de las armas de la lucha entre Emil.- Ritsuka agrando la mirada y susurro ante todos.

-¡No puede ser! Esas armas…-

-Excelente.- Expuso Souji, conociendo que esas armas tenían una mezcla esquicito de oro y plata, muy precisas para la batalla, Kunihiro pronto se presentó ante Souji y los otros, con una carga, dejo caer las armas y susurro.

-Tomen las que quieran.- Dijo con prisa, Hana se emocionó al ver tanta cosa medieval, tanto así que grito emocionada, yo quiero esto.- Dijo con prisa y sujetando una espada.

-NADA DE ESO NIÑA TU TE QUEDAS.-

-¡Pero pa-chan!-

-Souichi, no se preocupe yo cuidare de ella.- Dijo Ritsuka con calma.

-Pero.-

-No es tiempo de esto, Souichi.-

-De acuerdo…- Miro con entero interés el camino que seguirían, sin perder más tiempo se apresuraron a seguir el rastro del que les informaba Suitetsu…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Sus ojos violetas, admiraban el abismo que contenía la parte trasera de la casa, había sido testigo de lo bien preparados que los licántropos y vampiros estaban, sus cejas están juntas y mostraban furia. Una vez más se unían ante un balance erróneo, para su punto de vista, tanta furia embargo su corazón que grito.- A LA MIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO, ACABARE CON TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES, NADIE QUEDARA, NI UN MALDITO VAMPIRO O LICANTROPO… Y LOS HIBRIDOS, LOS HIBRIDOS TAMBIEN MORIRAN.- Grito esto y su voz retumbo por todo el lugar, elevo sus manos apoyándose en la magia oscura y negra que había podido aprender de aquellos libros de lengua muerta, con sus ojos desbordantes en rojo sangre, cambiantes a un violeta fuerte, hizo remover toda la tierra, en el bosque Aokigahara, de las ramas secas, y restos humanos un sinfín de muertos se levantaban, con enormes armas, de material nocivo y diabólico. Sus ojos admiraban todo, si los vampiros tenían un ejército el también. No movería ni un dedo para enfrentarlos. Nisei llego a la cercanía de su amo y admirando todo aquello cuestiono.

-¿Seimei?-

-Cierra la boca.- Dijo severo, para mirarle con ojos asesinos.- Si no quieres morir tú también.- Trago grueso.-Ya no me importa nada, todos morirán esta noche no se hable más.-

-PERO EL RITUAL, TU DIJISTE QUE LOS VAMPIROS Y LOS LICANTROPOS CAMINARAN BAJO EL MISMO SOL Y LUNA.-

-Eso para mí ya no es una prioridad, ustedes se lo buscaron, ustedes morirán porque así lo decidí yo… el Hibrido más antiguo que este mundo haya poseído jamás.- Sujeto a Nisei de las ropas y gruño.- Estas conmigo ¿o no?-

-Yo…- Tragaba grueso, ahora era seguro Seimei había perdido la cabeza, pero.- LO ESTOY, ESTARE SIEMPRE A TU LADO Y TE PROTEGERE.-

-Pobre iluso.- Le libero.- Siéntate a ver esto, Nisei, será muy divertido.- Dijo aquello y se cruzó de brazos para susurrar.- Cuando estén todos muertos, ellos serán los siguientes.- Dijo con prisa mirando hacia donde un joven de ojos verdes había escuchado y visto todo aquello, Souji salió corriendo en dirección del sótano, eso no era bueno. Con prisa llegaba a la parte baja, en donde estaba su padre, la piel se le erizo al verlo totalmente desnudo y lleno de mordidas y heridas, se puso furioso, quería morir por haberle causado eso a su padre, antes de soltarlo tenía que ir por algo para cubrirle, cuando subió las gradas, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie, fue a la habitación en la que estaba y con prisa, busco algo que colocarle, pronto y con alivio noto que la sabanas que protegía el colchón y que se encontraba bajo en cobertor nacido y mugriento estaba en buena condición, lo arranco con prisa y llego al sótano de nuevo.

Ahí le lanzo enzima la sabana y con todas sus fuerzas arranco la cadena que sostenía el único brazo atrapado de su padre, con pesadez cayó al piso, Souji pronto se posó a su lado y susurro con enorme llanto y rabia.- PERDONAME, POR FAVOR, PADRE…- Con las manos temblorosas intento zafar las cadenas en las piernas, a costa de las enormes heridas que se formaban en sus manos por la fricción de estas al no querer ceder en ningún momento.- Ahg… - Se detuvo, mirando sus manos llenas de sangre y las heridas comenzaban a curarse con lentitud.- Padre…- Sollozo, pronto escucho.

-No te preocupes… - Dijo con voz suave y adolorida pero más que todo cansando.- Souichi, tu madre, vendrá a rescatarte.- Ante esto dicho el menor se acercó a su padre cuestionando.-¿De qué hablas? a ti también.-

-Para… mi… será de-demasiado tarde, Souji.- Dijo con voz trabajosa, Souji noto la piel blanca perder mucho más color y las heridas en lugar de curarse se agrandaban más.

-Papi, no, por favor no te mueras, por favor resiste.- Dijo para perder la cabeza pues apenas y podía con su pobre cuerpo lastimado el mayor, ante aquello Souji decidió que debía de hacer algo de prisa, se arrancó la gabardina negra y con suma agilidad destapo su cuello.-Papá, por favor bebe un poco te lo suplico.-

-Souji… Ya es suficiente.-

-No, no me voy a perdonar nunca si te mueres, por favor, por favor.-

-Pero tu estas muy débil…- T ocio desbocado.

-Solo bebe, por favor.- Dijo para con prisa acercar su cuello a su rostro.- Solo para que puedas resistir mas.- Dijo aquello y el Morinaga asentía, elevando un poco débil su mano para sujetar la nuca de su hijo, apenas y el menor sintió los colmillos en su cuello, y un poco de sangre ser succionada, Nisei llego para apartar al menor de un jalón y gritar.

-MALDITO MOCOSO.- Dijo para arle una severa abofeteada y en el piso darle de golpes, dejándolo completamente inconsciente, pues había sido solo un poco pero su padre había podido succionar algo, si quiera para lentamente comenzar a recobrar una milésima de su fuerza, Nisei enseguida escucho el aullido de los demoños afuera miro a ambos en el piso y susurro.- No voy a dejar que ese maldito de Souichi los encuentre jamás.- Dicho aquello, fue a las gradas en donde con un severo y estrepitoso golpe, dejo caer las columnas del marco de la puerta y sello la entrada del sótano, Tetsuhiro, ya un poco más repuesto, llamo a Souji, pero este no respondió… Apretando los ojos y sus propios puños susurro.

-Date prisa, Souichi…- Ante esto último el también sucumbió por el dolor.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto, el ejercito de los vampiros y la pequeña comitiva de licántropos, ya llegaban a las faldas del monte Fuji, se habían detenido justo en la entrada del bosque Aokigahara, Suitetsu con prisa noto el hilo rojo tensarse en ambos.- Souji, padre.- Grito angustiado.- Pa-chan hay que apurarse, su hilo se ha tensado en ambos.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Dense prisa.- Expuso Kurokawa, y Souji al mismo tiempo.

-Yo iré con ambos,- Dijo Kunihiro y Masaki uniéndose también a ambos.

-Kunihiro.- Nombro el rubio.-No te arriesgues demasiado.-

-No te preocupes, no saldré vivo de aquí si no libero a mi hermano.- Respondió el castaño de gafas, Suitetsu observaba atento al castaño, noto que en ambos el hilo rojo también estaba tensado y el de Kunihiro hacia el suyo, se hacía mucho más fuerte, dejando esto a un lado miro de frente el camino, el hilo brillaba por aquella tensión, cuando por fin pasaron la primera hectárea, los cuatro se impulsaban entre los arboles mientras Suitetsu al frente gritaba.

-Por aquí Pa-chan, ya estamos cerca…- Se silenció al salir a un claro y notar un enorme ejército, al frente.- QUE ES ESO.- Grito para con prisa sentir la peste y el miedo rodearle por completo, era demasiada ara maligna, ninguno de los muertos se movía, solo estaban ahí de pie, cuando de pronto el ejercito de los vampiros llego.

-Souichi…- Llamo Souji a su hijo, llegando a ambos.- Avancen, nosotros los enfrentaremos.-

-Te lo encargo viejo.- Dijo para apurarse y tomar a su hijo, con prisa elevo sus ojos al cielo no había luna llena era luna nueva y ante esto Souichi llamo a su metamorfosis en primera fase, Kunihiro y Masaki así también lo hicieron, ahora pasaban de largo a aquel extraño ejercito sin poder ser alcanzados por los que ya les atacaban, pues la rapidez en los tres era inmensa, Souichi se impactó al ver el sin fin de muertos.- Son demasiados.-

-Cuando rescatemos a Tetsuhiro les ayudaremos, date prisa.- Grito con energías el Morinaga de cabellos castaños, los tres se abrieron paso, hasta por fin llegar a la parte baja de lo que parecía un risco, arriba una enorme casa mohosa y enorme, Suitetsu era colocado en el piso y enseguida susurro.

-Es aquí… Pa-chan.- Los tres miraron con atención el lugar.

-Masaki.-

-Hai.- Respondió el rubio para agudizar más sus ojos de vampiro, los cuales admiraron los violetas y siniestros de cierto sujeto.- Ese tipo Seimei está a la derecha observándonos.-

-¿Ves a Nisei?- Cuestiono Souichi.

-No…- Masaki enseguida grito.- CUIDADO.- Nisei había llegado a velocidad sorprendente, a atacarlos, Souichi se hacía a un lado y gritaba a Suitetsu.

-¿Suitetsu?-

-Están en el sótano los dos.- Dijo el chiquillo, para sacar una enorme espada y enfrentarse al pelo negro al igual que su padre.

-ERES RAPIDO PERRO DE MIERDA.-

-MALDITO INBECIL.- Grito severo, ahora gritándole a Kunihiro.- Kunihiro date prisa, ve por ellos.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro…- Dijo aquello y Souichi quedo solo con Nisei quien reía descarriado.-¿DE QUE TE RIES PEDAZO DE MIERDA?-

-De lo que puedo ver para tu futuro.-

-¿No me digas que ahora ves el futuro?-

-Claro…-

-Que bien entonces, veras que vas a morir en mis manos.- Gruño para ir con prisa, al ataque de su enemigo, Souichi elaboro su primer ataque en su metamorfosis uno, con severa rabia y fuerza le dejo ir un enorme golpe que lo lanzo a un árbol haciéndolo partir en dos, Nisei, con el cabello en todo su rostro se enfureció, no vio venir ese maldito golpe, pensó, se puso de pie sintiendo el dolor, interno ya que de su boca salía sangre.-¿Mira nada más, entonces si sangras?-

-Maldito seas.- Dijo para mostrar una severa transformación, Souichi pronto se quitó su gabardina de tiro largo y susurro.

-¿A sí que quieres jugar como los grandes, muy bien? Que así….SEA.- Estiro sus manos a los lados, y elevando su rostro dejo ver su transformación un enorme osico comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, el pelo gobernó todo su cuerpo y los músculos se hicieron notables, las garras en sus manos y tanto en sus patas, la enorme cara del lobo se presentó en todo lo largo de su enorme rostro de perro, el osico se abrió gruñendo y aullando, enormes incisivos y ese oscico que hizo temblar al vampiro, quien pronto también liberaba sus enormes alas, dos enormes enemigos estaban ya listos para la gloriosa, batalla.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A lo lejos se escuchó el enorme aullido, todos los licántropos que estaban en el campo de batalla, enseguida se transformaron, incluso Soubi quien destrozaba a los muertos y rompía columnas y cabezas, Hana estaba emocionada, Tomoe enseguida susurro tranquilo.- No te vayas a asustar ok.-

-NO, CLARO QUE NO.- Dijo recibiendo sus gafas y notando como su tío y tía se transformaban en enormes hombres lobos.- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUIERO HACER ESO.- Grito emocionada, a su lado Ritsuka susurraba.

-Hana, debemos movernos, me temo que tu padre también necesitara tu ayuda.-

-HAI.- Dijo la chica dejando el campo de batalla en donde a pesar de los miles de muertos y demonios, eso no era nada para los vampiros y los licántropos ahí reunidos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Ya estaban dentro de la enorme casota, corrían por los pasillos siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a una formación de rocas y madera, Suitetsu enseguida grito.- Es aquí.- Con prisa Masaki y Kunihiro al igual que Suitetsu comenzaron a quitar los escombros, apoyados en su fuerza fueron liberando la entrada, hasta que por fin hubo un orificio lo bastante grande para que entraran, se disponían a hacerlo hasta que una presencia inundo el lugar cargándolo demasiado, Suitetsu cayó al piso, esa siniestra presencia era demasiado para él.

-Así, que ¿sigues con vida, Morinaga Kunihiro?-

El mencionado se dio la vuelta y miro directamente al sujeto de cabello negros en corte de capas, Aoyagi atenuó sus ojos, el llevaba puesta ropa normal, como cual quiera otro habitante de Japón, jeans negros, tenis, una chaqueta que le llegaba a sus rodillas y nada más, parecía un ser humano común y corriente más sin embargo era algo mucho peor. Masaki susurro.

-Ve con Suitetsu yo me hare cargo.-

-No, podrás con el.- Expuso severo el Morinaga.- Ambos nos haremos cargo tu por lo pronto ve por tu padre.-Ordeno a Suitetsu.

-Ninguno se hará cargo.- se escuchó la voz reconocida de un joven de cabellos igual que los de Seimei, a su lado Hana corría al lado de Suitetsu y gritaba.

-¡HAY QUE APURARNOS!- Bajaron con prisa por el boquete, ahora Ritsuka se unía a ellos y susurraba.

-Creí que estabas muerto.-

-Ves que no, es así Ritsuka.-

-Me alegra, pero también veo que no has cambiado nada.-

-Claro que si lo he hecho, hermano…- Dijo aquello y elevo su mano para causar que Masaki y Kunihiro fueran lanzados a un costado, pero antes de si quiera tocar la pared, otra fuerza sobre humana los detenía, ambos miraron al joven quien tenía los ojos violetas brillantes, pronto fueron puestos en el piso y así comprendieron que esa no era lucha para ambos, se metieron al hueco dejándolos a ambos hermanos, pronto se miraron uno a uno y el menor expuso.

-Creo que me vi obligado a quitar el sello.-

-Me parece perfecto, pero aunque lo hayas hecho, no podrás contra mi… tú has estado bajo las faldas de Soubi y no has aprendido nada de la vida, sigues siendo un mocoso Ritsuka.-

El mencionado hizo brillar sus ojos.- No, te confíes demasiado Seimei.- Dijo para hacer notar su aura, tan poderosa como la de su hermano, Seimei dedico una sonrisa y murmuro con pena.

-Eres tan tierno.- Dijo para hacer una serie de movimientos de manos e invocar un rezo, Ritsuka admiro aquello, notando como un ataque era dirigido a él, un millón de mariposas negras se posaba frente a su hermano, tornándose en enormes estachas de acero negro, corrió de prisa para esquivarlas, y cuando tuvo tiempo respondió a su ataque violento. De nuevo a cuenta hacia las poses invertidas de su hermano y con prisa el llamo a un viento helado, que azoto toda ventana en el pasillo, rompiendo ventanas y haciendo de los vidrios y madera sus armas.-Parece que alguien estuvo enseñándote muy bien.- Dijo bajando su mano para dejar caer todos aquellos vidrios.- Pero no hay magia que destruya este maleficio.- Dijo elevando sus manos y arrancado el techo y el segundo piso de la casa, para que su hermano viera como la luna nueva era invadida por el sol (el sol no se podía ver pero si un hilo negro rojizo que comenzaba a apoderarse de la luna), por detrás.- El pacto está siendo hecho, hermano, solo necesitaba que la sangre de los lobos y los vampiros se corrieran en el portal monstruoso.- Dijo para advertir.- Todavía tienen unos minutos para salir ilesos de aquí, antes que la luna se torne roja.- Expuso siniestro.- Dile a tu can, que lo veré en la lucha definitiva…- Susurro.- Pero mientras tanto, me hare de mis trofeos.- Dijo aquello dirigiéndose a la boca del sótano, Ritsuka inicio su carrera, pero enormes ramas de árbol ya le sujetaban con severidad.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En tanto Souichi, aun peleaba con el sujeto de pelo negro, quien se elevó en un salto violento, él quería escapar pues al notar el eclipse de luna dedujo que.-Esto no puede ser…- Souichi aprovechó su descuido y con prisa, llego a él, sujetando con sus garras sus enormes alas, Nisei trato de apartarle con un severo golpe con una de sus alas dedico al lobo, mas sin embargo, el sujeto la punta de esta y con prisa y gruñidos siniestros comenzó a jalar gritando en su cabeza.

-_**-"De mí no escaparas basura"-**_Nisei escucho el crujido de aquella extremidad zafarse de uno de sus omoplatos en la espalda, el dolor fue intenso tanto que grito a desgarrada voz, Souichi y el vampiro caían al suelo, Nisei golpeo la tierra primero este boca abajo y Souichi se sujetó de las ramas para no caer parado en el piso, no iba a ser lindo en su estado caer de esa forma, pronto se movió al vampiro quien con solo un ala se movía chillando en las hojas secas y raíces viejas, la tierra parecía su peor aliado. Souichi de pronto llego a él dejo caer un sinfín de saliva sobre la herida en la espalda del vampiro, Nisei sintió como su herida escocia, había sido cierta **la leyenda que decía que la saliva de un hombre lobo puro sellaba las heridas de los vampiros con un enorme dolor profundo en los huesos**.

-AHHHHHGGG.- Gritaba con desgarro el pelos rojos quien girándose aparto a su enemigo de enzima y haciendo lo imposible de escapar de él, Souichi estuvo a punto de acabar con su otra ala y desmembrarlo poco a poco, pero el sonido en su cabeza de parte de Kunihiro lo detuvo.

-_**"Souichi, si estas cerca date prisa no soportaremos mucho."-**_Souichi miro a la casa en ruinas, pronto dedujo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, sin perder más prisa corrió hacia arriba, dejando para después a ese insano sujeto. Trepo rápidamente…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En el piso, Hana Suitetsu Souji miraban a su padre muy mal, Kunihiro y Masaki hacían lo imposible por alejar a Seimei de la cercanía de los cuatro, pero les costaba trabajo, ese sujeto a pesar de ellos dos estar fuertemente armados, podía dominarlos, a un lado quedaron los incansables esfuerzos para que el moreno no se acercara a ellos, ya lanzaba a Masaki a un lado y a Kunihiro a otro, Suitetsu y Hana se pusieron al frente de su hermano y padre, mostrando sus ojos dorados y determinados a atacarles con lo que pudieran. –Que niños más tiernos.- Susurro con voz melosa.- Apártense…- Hizo un movimiento con su mano para lanzarlos lejos pero ni uno ni otro se movía.-¿Qué demonios?- Suitetsu emitía un aura, mágica que perturbo de maneras innombrables a Seimei, quien dijo.- Tu eres otro lobo puro.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja,.- No eres rival para mi.- Dicho aquello alisto sus enormes mariposas, para tornarlas en enormes y filosas armas.

-Suitetsu….-

-No te muevas Hana.- Dijo con calma el menor de cabellos dorados mirando con determinante odio a ese ser malévolo, pronto, escucho pasos al frente de ambos pequeños, Masaki se había movido rápido y llegado a ellos, Seimei noto esto y sin compasión lanzo los fieros hierros, clavando por completo el cuerpo del rubio quien recibiendo en su espalda aquellas estaca susurro.

-No voy a permitir que esto pase, Kunihiro… ¡Ahora!- El mencionado corría apresurado, dando un tremendo salto, transformando su cuerpo en enormes nubes de murciélagos, con rapidez tomo a los chicos y a Tetsuhiro, mientras Masaki se giraba y sujetando una de esas tenebrosas y filosas estacas, lanzo con toda su fuerza al peli negro, quien esquivo rápidamente y fue acercándose al rubio con lentitud.

-Solo acortaste sus destinos.- Dijo con voz grave y siniestra.

-No vas a vencer… jure vencerte desde esa ocasión… en que atascaste a mi amo.-

-Mira que mal te salió.- Dijo aquello y sujeto su cuello, con severa fuerza elevo al vampiro, mirándole con ojos asesinos, Masaki sentía la muerte cercana, tanto que cerro lentamente sus ojos y pensó en Kunihiro.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Ya afuera ayudaban a Ritsuka a salir de aquellas raíces, mientras que Souichi llegaba con suma prisa al lugar, no podía creer lo lastimado del Morinaga, entonces grito.-¡HAY QUE HACER ALGO!-

-Yo sé que hacer.- Dijo Ritsuka con calma y mirando a los tres muchachos, Kunihiro susurro.

-Iré con Masaki.- Dijo esto y salió del lugar severamente rápido.

-Pronto, corten sus muñecas, su padre necesita de su sangre.- Grito Ritsuka apresurado.

-¿PERO LOS TRES?- Grito confuso Souichi, ya que la sangre de Hana y Suitetsu era de Licántropos, ¿Eso que crearía?.

-Si… los tres.- Dijo para posarse al lado de Tetsuhiro y sujetar su frente, y cerrar sus ojos, las manos de los tres chicos se cortaban apresurados, las primeras gotas cayeron cerca de boca y en la mejía, del Morinaga quien lentamente sentía su boca remojarse por aquella sangre, Souichi estaba angustiado, miraba como la sangre bajaba en borbotones, de sus hijos, la primera en debilitarse fue Hana y luego Souji, quien sus heridas en sus manos se abrieron.

-YA BASTA.- Grito angustiado el pelos largos.- Suitetsu.-

-No…- Gruño este pequeño,- Papa, regresara, sé que lo hará.-

-Si…- Dijo Souji apartándose de Souichi y levantándose para dar la última gota de sangre, Hana lo hizo igual, los tres jóvenes no pararon hasta, que notaron el respirar, agitado de su padre, este se removía en el piso, Ritsuka sujeto con más fuerza su frente y gritaba.

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro… _**yo te libero de ese veneno**_.- Con prisa la piel tomo un poco de color… la transformación estaba suscitándose…-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Estaban ganando, los muertos se habían hecho un puñado nada más, ninguno de ese ejercito quedaría vivo ante tal brutal ataque de vampiros y licántropos, Soubi miro hacia la enorme casona en la sima de aquel risco y enseguida se movió ágilmente, por entre los palos caídos y arboles sin hojas y uno que otro enorme ciprés, su principal pensamiento era Ritsuka. Souji y los otros, ya cantaban la victoria, Tomoe a su lado y Hana en el otro miraron al cielo, Isogai con prisa susurro angustiado.-Souji, mira arriba….-

Kurokawa escucho también aquello y dejándose caer de rodillas susurro totalmente incrédulo.- A comenzado.- miro el piso. Con zozobra.

-Ahora escúchame chico.- Dijo con calma Souji y voz grave.- Aunque esto pase, nadie nos sumirá a la oscuridad jamás, ese loco será detenido lo juro por mi raza.- Grito con euforia.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Había llegado con un brutal ataque, Seimei recibía la hoja de aquella espada en su antebrazo, evitando el golpe en su cuello, se impactó por la precisión en este golpe expuesto, y susurro.- Eres realmente una molestia.-

-No sabes quién soy realmente.- Grito severo, para atenuar más sus ojos en rojo destello, con prisa llamo a na transformación siniestra, y comenzó a pelear con el moreno, este divertido reía y susurraba.

-De acuerdo jugare contigo un rato.- Dicho esto creaba una espada, y chocaba ambas hojas con fuerza severa, Kunihiro miro enfadado aquel rostro y susurro.- Aunque las artes de la esgrima, estén contigo… no eres rival para mi.-

-Que tal esto maldito demonio.- Dijo clavando un trozo de la lanza de oro que le había quedado en el pasado, aquel oro no era uno común era el oro de la Mizu kin, Seimei sintió el desgarro en su hombro y como con prisa, aquella herida carcomía su piel, con furia se apartó del castaño y grito enfurecido.

-MALDITO MISERABLE, DISFRUTARE EL ASESINARTE.- Dijo esto y se movió de prisa en un susurro, ya estaba al frente de Kunihiro quien, recibía otro cuerpo enzima al suyo, Masaki se había puesto al frente suyo, la espada negra del Aoyagi, traspaso su duro pecho y llego hasta el corazón con sumo asombro.

-MASAKI, NO.- Kunihiro con prisa sujeto al rubio y se apartó de la cercanía del enemigo, el rubio en su pecho respiraba tranquilo y susurrando sincero.

-Lamento no poder… Se-seguir a tu lado Kunihiro… per-pero ya ha llegado mi hora…-

-No…- Dijo para cortar su propia mano y darle a beber su sangre, Masaki tomo su mano y dijo apenas con voz trabajosa.

-Esta.. Vez no funcionara…- Dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

-NO, NO, MASAKI, MASAKI.-

-Te amare, siempre… Kuni…- No logro decir nada más, su cuerpo se hacía cenizas y polvo, el castaño derramo lagrimas rojas y aun sintiéndolo en su pecho se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Lo lamento hermano.- Escucho el castaño elevando su rostro y notando a Tetsuhiro con dos enormes alas, y una transformación siniestra.- Te prometo que la muerte de Masaki no será en vano.- Dijo para mirarlo por sobre su hombro, de los ojos del Morinaga mayor dos ríos de sangre bajaban de sus ojos, había perdido a su más valioso acompañante, se sintió desolado realmente dolido y sin poder contener su llanto apenas dijo.

-Hazlo, pedazos Tetsuhiro.- EL mencionado no perdió tiempo agito sus terroríficas alas y fue directamente al su principal enemigo, Seimei quien le miro con ojos enormes y grito furioso.

-¿Qué DEMONIOS ERES?!-

-Averígualo si puedes.- Respondió para darle un furioso golpe en pleno rostro y mandarlo a traspasar las paredes, de lo que quedaba en la casa, Tetsuhiro solo tenía ajustada la sabana en su cuerpo, parecía un enorme ángel caído del cielo, mas sin embargo sus alas negras desmentían aquello, Souichi admiraba todo el suceso, dejo a sus hijos bajo el cargo de Ritsuka y con prisa llego a Kunihiro a quien grito.

-Date prisa, nos vamos de aquí.-

-Claro. Dijo el castaño mirando el rastro de cenizas en el que había quedado en el suelo, pronto se unió a los niños que estaban desmallados por la sangre que habían otorgado a su padre, la ayuda llego de prisa, Soubi y los otros llegaban el primero se acercó a Ritsuka y cuestiono angustiado.

-¿Están todos bien?-

-Si.- Respondió, con prisa.- Solo hay que tener fé.- Dijo mirando a la lucha que se llevaba severa, Seimei era un hibrido bastante fuerte, trato de utilizar magia en el Morinaga, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápido, jamás se había enfrentado a alguien así.

-¿Seimei, está retrocediendo?-

-Te parece imposible no es verdad.- Dijo feliz Ritsuka.- Morinaga Tetsuhiro posee algo que Seimei jamás tendrá…- Miro a su alto peli largo y susurro con real pasión.- Amor…- El Morinaga por fin lograba sujetar al peli negro de un hombro para dejarlo caer tres veces al suelo y utilizarlo como un trapo, Seimei estaba furioso, llamo a sus mariposas negras e hizo todo para enfrentarlo, pero la Mizu Hi, no era rival para aquellos estorbosos insectos voladores, con prisa blandió su catana y sin perder mucho tiempo, la encajo en uno de sus brazos, Seimei no grito solo le miro furioso, lo lanzo a un lado y grito desbocado.

-ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE.- Se apartó de prisa de él y siendo elevado por su magia al cielo, fue recibido por na nube negra, que con prisa reconoció Souji quien reposaba en los brazos y en el pecho de Souichi, susurro aun débil.

-Ese, es Nisei… Escaparan.- Explico.

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, Nisei ya se llevaba a su amo como un fiel perro faldero, ambos desaparecieron no sin antes escuchar las palabras amenazantes de Seimei.- "_**Esto tendrá cavidad en otro momento… no, se desesperen pronto llegara el tiempo en que todos y cada uno de ustedes pague por lo que me han hecho."-**_ Un viento fuerte azoto el lugar, el olor a podrido se hizo más severo y enorme, Isogai y Kurokawa miraban al cielo el eclipse estaba casi por terminar el demonio interno susurro en la cabeza del bi color.

-_**"Si sabes lo que te conviene sal de aquí rápido."-**_

-HAY QUE IRNOS.-Grito completamente asustado el Mitsugo.

-Oye relájate, hemos ganado.- Dijo Souji totalmente orgulloso.

-No Souji él tiene razón hay que irnos ahora.- Grito, para escuchar retumbos y como el monte y sus faldas comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-El portal ha sido abierto, la primera fase de la Tanagra esta cediendo, si no nos vamos rápido seremos absorbidos.- Grito Ritsuka con elevada voz apresurada.

-Diablos no salimos de una y ya entramos a otra.- Grito Souichi angustiado, pronto Tetsuhiro se presentó al frente en conjunto de su hermano ambos susurraron.

-Permanezcan unidos.- Fue entonces que aquellos murciélagos comenzaron a aparecer, rodeándoles de prisa, Kunihiro mientras se alejaban por los aires, miraba con pena como aquella enorme casa se hacía pedazos y con ella las cenizas de Masaki, pronto miro al frente y con severa rapidez en conjunto con su hermano saco de ahí a todos…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

La gente gritaba en las faltas del monte Fuji, las casas se sacudían y el cielo se volvía de un color rojo sangre, la luna estaba tornándose roja y esto asustaba a todos en Japón y el mundo… En diferentes lugares todos eran testigos del enorme eclipse rojo, los vampiros ancestros de otros países susurraron impactados el nombre de aquel suceso, era imposible que tal acto se llevara a cabo y si aquello era finalizado la tierra permanecería en penumbra rojiza, nadie quería eso; Mas sin embargo, otro sujeto si lo deseaba…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Luego de un tiempo los temblores y retumbos dejaron de escucharse o sentirse, impactados miraban el cielo, los zeros habían dicho impresionados.-Mierda, y ahora que hacemos?-

-Es evidente hay que matar a Seimei…- Respondió Ritsuka decidido.

-¿Pero cómo, si él es inmortal?- Cuestiono agitado Souji, Ya se encontraban en la casa antigua, Souichi miraba al cielo y susurraba de prisa.

-Tiene que haber una manera.- Miro a Ritsuka con entera duda.-¿Tu sabrás algo?-

-Realmente, si hay una forma…-

-Ritsuka.- Llamo Soubi mirándolo angustiado.

-Hay una forma en la que pueden por lo menos sellarlo para siempre.-

-¿Sellarlo, de que hablas?- Cuestionaba Isogai y Souichi a su lado.

Ante la discusión de aquellos, Kanako se encontraba con los trillizos y Tetsuhiro Morinaga, el mayor cuestionaba angustiado. A la castaña.-¿Cómo esta Souji?-

-Él está bien, sus heridas se están curando y estos dos.- Dijo mirando a ese par que ya se atascaban de comida.- Solo necesitan comer para recuperarse.- Sonrió la Tatsumi con una linda sonrisa.- Ahora déjame ver tus heridas.- Dijo para intentar acercarse a lo que Tetsuhiro se hizo a un lado y susurro.

-Yo estoy bien…- Dijo aquello y sujeto la mano de su hijos para susurrar.-Espero que estés bien Souji.- Kanako susurro con voz tranquila.

-Estará bien no te preocupes, despertara en unas horas.- Dicho esto, se puso en pie y dijo.- Regresare en un rato ok.-

-Si…- Morinaga ya estando solo, elevo una mano a su abdomen y con los ojos apretados gimió por lo bajo, el dolor de aquellas heridas volvía a atacarlo.

-¿Papá…?- Escucho una voz suave, pronto Hana y Suitetsu se acercaron y gritaron con prisa.

-SOUJI.- Se le lanzaron enzima en un enorme abrazo, necesitado, ambos lloraban con emoción, el mencionado no entendía nada, pronto llegaron a la habitación Souichi, con ropas más cómodas y más a su lado su viejo y Tomoe, pronto el pelo largo se acercó y corrió al encuentro de su hijo, lo abrazo y susurro.

-Gracias a kami estas bien.-

-¿Ma-madre?- Souichi no dejaba su abrazo y mirando el rostro de todos ahí totalmente emotivos por su regreso el comenzó a llorar, Souichi se apartó despacio y cuestiono confuso.

-¿Oi por que estas llorando?-

-To-todos, después de lo que hice… aun ustedes ¿me aman?- Souji el abuelo se acercó y llevando una mano a su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos susurro.

-Todos sabemos que lo que hiciste, no lo hiciste porque tú lo querías.- Expuso con voz grave y suave.- Nisei te engaño y eso nos basta para perdonarte…- Emitió una sonrisa cálida que dejo inquieto al menor.

-Abuelo…- Dijo para abrazarlo también.- Prometo que tu nombre no volverá a ser utilizado.- El clima era de tranquilidad completa, las cosas habían cambiado para bien, pero también había un mal aberrante asechando, ante esto, Souji, Ritsuka, Soubi, Kurokawa e Isogai se reunieron a buscar una solución al problema del eclipse y el pacto… mientras todo esto se daba, Souichi se encontraba con su hijo mimándole y dándole abrazos, los tres eran atacados por el corazón más amable de su padre/madre, Tetsuhiro admiraba la escena como adoraba esos ratos de sentimentalismo de su pareja, pronto los chicos se pusieron a jugar entre ellos y Suitetsu les conto como era la abuela.

Ambos adultos salían de la habitación y el Morinaga cuestionaba.-¿Cómo es que Suitetsu puede ver a tu madre?-

-Es una larga historia.- Respondió para ambos dirigir su mirada al patio en donde admiraron a un solitario Kunihiro en los tejados, sentado en estos.

-Ese es Kunihiro?-

-Si…- Dijo con calma el Tetsuhiro para ambos mirarse con preocupación e ir a él, ambos llegaron al lado de el de gafas quien miraba con pena aun sus ropas en donde había quedado el rastro de aquellas cenizas.-Nii-san.- Llamo con calma Tetsuhiro, notando como el castaño le miraba con seriedad y cuestionaba.

-¿Qué ocurre, ya es hora de movernos?-

-No…-Respondió Souichi acercándose a su otro costado y susurrar.- A veces llorar, te hace bien…-

-Tu dándome concejos… eso no me lo esperaba.- Dijo el castaño con voz apretada.

-Pero Nii-san, eso es cierto… y además es cierto que Masaki estará contigo siempre, ahí en tu pecho.- Kunihiro susurro.

-Serán siglos muy solitarios…-

-No…- Respondió Souichi.- Ya tienes una familia.- Señalo a las habitaciones, Kunihiro admiro la escena, en donde los chicos jugaban y Kanako llegaba para disfrutar con ellos, también admiraba a los zeros y a todos los vampiros mezclarse con los licántropos.- Somos uno solo… nada de eso cambiara jamás, todos somos iguales, aparta ese odio y siente con el corazón, deja ir tu pasado Kunihiro.-

-Souichi… realmente me asustas cuando hablas así.- Dijo tremendamente serio el de gafas.- Pero creo que tienes razón.- Dijo aquello y soltó dos enormes lágrimas y agrego con voz grave y seria.- Masaki… fuiste mi mejor apoyo siempre… espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.- Miro al cielo y aunque la luna estaba roja, él podía ver una estrella brillar en el cielo, sonrió de medio lado y se puso en pie diciendo.-Esta es mi nueva familia, tienen mi fidelidad, pero por favor no me trates de esa forma Cazador.-

-Jum, las cosas nunca cambian no ¿Maldito vampiro?-

-Eso se escucha mejor.- Sonrió aliviado el mayor, ahora desapareciendo. Dejando solo a esos dos, Souichi giro su rostro para admirar a su vampiro quien miraba hacia donde había ido su hermano, pronto el ojo miel susurro.

-¿Ahora me dirás, que está pasando?-

-¿De qué hablas Souichi?-

-A mí no me puedes mentir.- Dijo con seriedad y tomando su mano, para llevarlo a su habitación, en la cual Souichi hizo sentarse a su vampiro y cuestionar.-¿Qué está pasando?-

-No entiendo, Souichi de que hablas.-

-Puedo sentir que tus latidos por momentos se aceleran y tu rostro se pone más pálido de lo normal.- Dijo con entera seriedad, die de una vez que pasa.-

-Souichi…- Susurro con calma para sonreír y negar.- No me pasa nada.-Se acercaba a su amante con calma para dedicarle un beso tranquilo, cuando de pronto el pelo largo corto diciendo.

-No me mientas, de nuevo… -

-No sé de… que estás hablando.- Souichi golpeo el piso y sin mediar palabra libero arranco las ropas de Morinaga, notando vendas llenas de sangre, Morinaga sujeto las manos de su lobo y susurro.

-Por favor para.-

-No.- Dijo esto y arranco los harapos ensangrentados, sus ojos temblaron al notar que las heridas en el Morinaga no habían curado es más estaban abriéndose mucho más que antes, Morinaga ante esto rompió su silencio y comenzó a toser, posando una mano en el piso y la otra en su boca, dejando salir una enorme bocanada de sangre, Souichi agrando los ojos y lo sujeto de prisa, para posarle en sus piernas de costado.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, ¿Desde cuándo estas así?-

-Sou-Souichi… no se lo digas a nadie.-

-Estas demente.-Grito para gritar por ayuda con prisa llegaron Kanako y Kunihiro, al igual que sus hijos.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A la reunión. Youji llegaba corriendo y gritaba deprisa.-¡HA PASADO ALGO TERRIBLE!- Gritaba el pelo verde.- Tetsuhiro Morinaga está muy mal.- Souji y los otros se apresuraron a ponerse en pie y correr a la habitación de ellos, la imagen fue demasiada tétrica y siniestra, Kanako gritaba asustada.

-No puedo detener la hemorragia.-

-Alguien haga algo.- Grito asustado el pelo largo y platinado.

-Papá.- Susurro Souji y sus hermanos, asustados.

-Tomoe saca de aquí a los niños.- Dijo con prisa el líder de la manada, se llevaron a los niños y miraron confusos al Morinaga quien en el piso solo podía respirar trabajosamente, Kunihiro cuestiono.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-El veneno, creí que lo había sacado todo.- Susurro el Aoyagi. Las miradas de angustia se formaron en todos y cada uno de los presentes, cuando de pronto la voz de Souji cortó todo.

-Su capacidad de curación ha sido completamente debilitada, él ha abierto heridas antiguas, si no hacemos algo rápido morirá en unas horas.-

-NO, EL NO PUEDE MORIR VIEJO.-Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y se agacho para confesar a voz abierta.- Morinaga no te mueras, no puedes morirte, porque… porque vas a ser padre de nuevo.- Las miradas de asombro se formaron en los rostros de cada uno de los ahí presentes, pronto Souji entonces dedujo.

-No hay alternativa, debemos llevarlo a la fuente.-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS PAPA?, ¡LA FUENTE ESTA DEMASIADO LEJOS!-Grito Tomoe con zozobra.

-No podemos dejar que muera… no ahora.-

-Pero ¿y quien hará el ritual? Souichi no tiene magia.- Grito Isogai descolocado.

-YO LO HARE.- Gritaba un chico en la entada quien había escuchado todo, los adultos admiraron a Suitetsu quien entraba a la habitación y gruñía severo.-SALVARE A MI PAPA, LO PROMETO…- Tenían que moverse con prisa, la vida del vampiro corría peligro, solo el tiempo dictaría lo que pasaría….


	15. Chapter 15 Diabolus Magnus

**Hola señoritas y caballeros que leen este relato, espero que este día sea un día de buenos inicios en sus labores, lamento la espera, no debí tardar mucho pero a costa de mi nuevo fic 9 meses tuve que esperar al escribir la continuación de este, espero en verdad disfruten el capítulo…. No olviden escuchar música de fondo para vivirlo más, ahora sí que agárrense porque el que sigue será de juaaaaaa emoción intensa, peleas en donde todos prácticamente todos los personajes tendrán su momento! Y hehehe por fin finalizara la etapa uno de este fan fic, es decir que habrá un segundo fic una segunda parte n_n no me maten no soy de las que hace segundas partes pero este la tendrá ya que se basara en nuestra parejita amada y en otras mas en fin espero contar con su presencia y apoyo, sin más me despido sin olvidar de saludar a mi MUSA INSPIRADORA Abigail La Fey! Y saludar a ISABEL GARCIA PEREZ! Gracias por darme el nombre de nuestro nuevo seme xD lol o quizás uke quien sabe xD en fin nos vemos!**

**Kirai Ai Suru.**

**By**

**Aurora la maga.**

**15: El Diabolus Magnus**.

El caos se vivía en todo el mundo, el sol no había aparecido de nuevo, la penumbra roja que emitía el eclipse causaba que la tierra comenzara a pasar tremendos estragos, climas extremos y situaciones que podían confundir a todas las naciones, con este horrible suceso, también de las sombras aparecieron demonios y vampiros que celebraban el triunfo de la TANAGRA, no había ningún lugar que no fuera confinado a los ataques, el mundo era un real campo de batalla. En tanto esto sucedía, la aflicción de los licántropos y los vampiros que apoyaban a Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro se podía ver en sus rostros, se habían apresurado a preparar el viaje en el cual solo los elegidos irían, Isogai explicaba con agilidad.

-Al templo, solo pueden entrar Souichi y sus hijos…- Miraba a Morinaga en el piso siendo atendido por Ritsuka y Kurokawa, ambos habían juntado fuerzas para poder hacer que la sangre al menos se detuviera por unas horas.

-Souichi.- Llamaba su padre mirando con preocupación a su hijo quien expuso.

-Es imposible que llegue al templo… viejo, no hay manera…- Estaba devastado, se lanzó al piso a sujetar la mano de su vampiro y lloro con fuerzas, confesando.- Es demasiado lejos, lo… lo lamento Tetsuhiro.- El mencionado apretó su mano y dejando a todos con la boca abierta él se incorporó a costa del peligro en su cuerpo.

-No… no te rindas, Souichi, sé que algo se te ocurrirá.- Le miro con ojos tiernos y agrego con en pensamientos.- No quiero dejarte solo, no quiero arruinar nuestra felicidad juntos.- Souichi sintió caer el cuerpo de Morinaga al piso con calma a quien de nuevo atendían Ritsuka y Kurokawa, el pelo largo se puso en pie.

Afuera de la habitación en el patio admiraba el enorme panorama, Seimei estaba ganando y Nisei se estaría burlando por la situación, ante aquello apretó los puños y susurro.- No, vas a morir.- Cerro los ojos y trato de buscar una salida a la actual desgracia, cuando sintió la presencia de sus tres hijos tras de él, se giró con lentitud a verles, Hana se aferró deprisa a su cuerpo llorando silenciosamente, Souji no dejaba de ver el piso mientras que Suitetsu susurraba.

-Debemos llevarlo, papá.-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.- Se escuchó la voz de Kunihiro apareciendo de inmediato, observaba con ojos preocupados y con los puños cerrados; no era una opción dejar morir a su hermano. Por tal razón aunque sonara ambiciosos y sospechoso el tenía que cuestionar.- Dime, ¿en dónde está? y al menos acortare un poco el viaje, nosotros podemos movilizarles.- Señalo a los cientos de vampiros ahí reunidos. Souichi tragaba grueso, estaba pensando muchas cosas.

Estaba indeciso, él no podía mostrar la ruta tan fácilmente, menos a Kunihiro que en un pasado intento saber la ruta de la fuente, miraba a sus hijos y arrugaba las cejas en entera preocupación, pues también estaba la idea de que aquello no funcionase, pero ante toda idea que se formó en su cabeza, el susurro.- De acuerdo…- Miro a sus hijos una vez más y por ultimo Kunihiro.- Te daré la ruta, pero en el rio tendrás que dejar a tus vampiros, pues no podremos entrar a la gruta si entran más vampiros.- El de gafas asintió y con prisa susurro.

-Prepárense todos.- Tenia la vista al piso, pero un rayo de esperanzas se presentó en su pecho, elevo su puño derecho para depositarlo sobre su corazón y admirando a todos con entera determinación. Elevo su voz con entero demando.- ¡LLEVAREMOS A MI HERMANO HASTA DONDE SOUICHI DIGA, Y QUEDARA PACTADO QUE NADIE INFORMARA DE ESTA RUTA A OTRO VAMPIRO!- Souichi le miro impresionado, notando como los demás vampiros en forma de pacto elevaban también su puno al corazón jurando lealtad a lo que antes había gritado el Morinaga, entonces Souichi asintió, corrió rápidamente a la habitación en donde estaba el Morinaga y escucho por parte de Ritsuka y Kurokawa.

-¡Resistirá unas horas!, el sello que hemos colocado en sus heridas solo aguantara por tres horas.-Explicaba apartando sus manos del cuerpo del Morinaga menor.

-Deben darse prisa, o se desangrara enseguida.- Agrego Kurokawa, Souichi asentía, admiro a Tomoe y a Kanako los cuales le observaban con valentía y seguridad en sus ojos, el pelo largo se movió de prisa; tomaba en brazos a Tetsuhiro quien le pareció ligero, Souji se posó al frente de su hijo y coloco una capa para proteger al Morinaga y susurro.

-Sea lo que sea que veas en esas aguas, piensa bien lo que deseas Tetsuhiro.- El ojo miel observo a su padre y cuestiono.

-¿Ustedes?-

-Nosotros, trataremos de deguirles, pero deben adelantarse y apresurarse.- Respondió Isogai.- Suerte Souichi.-

Salió de la alcoba ya afuera, los murciélagos giraban haciendo una espiral siniestra, Kunihiro se acercó al pelo largo invitándole y entonces entrar, para en pensamientos darle la ubicación, sin perder más tiempo se alejaron de prisa de ahí, el enorme grupo de murciélagos sobrevolaba todo, con suma rapidez.

Los gritos de los chicos eran severos estaban asustados, Souichi no pudo abrigarlos pues tenía en brazos a Tetsuhiro, quien hizo aquello fue Suitetsu, abrazo a sus hermanos y dijo con calma.- Tranquilícense, pronto terminara esto.

Souji susurraba.- Esto fue toda mi culpa, no debería acompañarles.-

-No digas eso Souji, no lo hiciste porque lo querías, solo fuiste engañado.- Suitetsu le miraba con ojos sinceros a su hermano, mientras Hana susurraba agregando a las palabras de ánimo de su hermano Suitetsu.

-No te preocupes, baka, no fue tu culpa, ahora piensa en ¿cómo asesinaremos a ese bastardo?- Souji sonrió y Hana también ya estaba dicho, harían pedazos a ese maldito pelo largo, Kunihiro había sido testigo de las palabras de él joven peli plata, notaba en su rostro la mirada más determinada, era demasiado maduro para su edad, pensó, seguida dando órdenes en el camino cuando un vampiro anuncio de prisa.

-¡Nos están siguiendo!, Kunihiro sama.-

El pelo castaño giro su rostro hacia atrás y atenuando sus ojos en rojo, pudo ver el grupo de vampiros que se dirigían hacia ellos a lo lejos, el grupo de Kunihiro ya estaban sobrevolando Pilipinas, y ya estaban siendo atacados, por los vampiros pertenecientes a ese país, faltaba demasiado camino, para llegar a Nueva Zelanda que era el lugar más apartado de la tierra y en el que se resguardaba la fuente, Souichi admiro angustiado hacia atrás y susurro con angustia.

-No podemos detenernos Kunihiro.-

-No te preocupes.- Dijo el Morinaga mayor, para ordenar.- LA MITAD, VAYA Y EVITEN QUE NOS SIGAN.- Así lo hicieron pero la gruesa nube de murciélagos perdió fuerzas, Suitetsu por poco y caía en un orificio al crearse la separación, pero Kunihiro lo sujeto del brazo y aferró a su cuerpo al igual que a sus hermanos, el platinado sintió aquel pecho, cálido y con un suave palpitar, elevo sus ojos para admirar el rostro serio del de gafas y trago grueso, había quedado prendado a ese perfil maduro y esos cabellos revueltos castaños, al igual que su porte segura y seria, elevo sus brazos para aferrarse a las telas de los trajes de Kunihiro y encajar su cara en su pecho, quería quedarse así para siempre. Kunihiro sintió el agarre y miro hacia abajo en donde el menor estaba temblando, no le tomo importancia y siguieron avanzando; finalmente llegaban a una de las enormes montañas vírgenes de ese país, ahí con prisa se movieron entre árboles, apresurados, esquivando riscos y apurando el paso entre ciénagas y riachuelos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un enorme rio, con sus aguas verdes y puras, Souichi enseguida grito.-¡Es aquí!, el rio Wakaito*,-señaló hacia arriba y explico.- Rio arriba, hay unas cuevas en el lago Taupo* en ellas se oculta la cueva que nos llevara a la fuente.- Kunihiro entonces ordeno quedarse a los vampiros que les acompañaban, pues tenían que navegar rio arriba, afortunadamente la corriente no era severa, y pudieron apurarse a someterse en unas canoas que se encontraban atadas a un costado del enorme río, los residentes suelen navegar por el río para llevar sus mercancías al otro lado.

-¡Souji ayúdame! – Dijo Kunihiro con voz apresurada, Hana y Suitetsu también tomaron remos, mientras Souichi estaba al pendiente de Tetsuhiro quien susurraba.

-Souichi…- Morinaga había abierto sus ojos admirando aquel lugar, una enorme pared de rocas se elevaba a un costado y al otro el inigualable bosque, miraba el cielo estaba aún negro y un poco rojizo, admiro el rostro de su lobo y susurro.-¿En dónde estamos?-

-En Nueva Zelanda… te estamos llevando a la fuente.- Respondió sosteniendo su mano.- Resiste.-

Tetsuhiro dedico una cálida sonrisa y llevando su mano al vientre de Souichi hablo con suave voz.- No te dije, lo feliz que me siento que… tú de nuevo…- Comenzó a toser.

-No hables, tarado.- Expuso preocupado, sintiendo como los ojos del ojo verde se cerraban de a pocos.- ¡Oye!, no te duermas.- La sangre estaba comenzando a brotar de nuevo de sus heridas, temblores se sentían en su cuerpo, cobijo a su vampiro en su pecho y rogo a lo más sagrado que no muriera.

Entraban a una enorme caverna, había llegado por fin al lago Taupo, en donde el rio nacía, Kunihiro lanzo el remo dentro de la embarcación y corrió al lado de Souichi a quien grito.-¿Qué es esto, no hay salida?- Se tranquilizó al ver a el pelo largo mirar con ojos dorados a la enorme pared de piedra, presintió un escalofrió, un calor intenso que se formó rápidamente, los orbes del Tatsumi estaban prendidas en dorado, giro su rostro para ver a los tres chicos los cuales, también admiraban aquella pared, con sus ojos también del color de sus especies, incluso Souji estaba como en trance, Kunihiro sintió moverse la canoa y con prisa fue a un costado de esta, para admirar el agua que comenzaba a moverse con severidad, al fondo noto un color dorado proveniente de la profundidad del agua, esto lo perturbó de cierta forma que pensó el sujetarse de un costado, rápidamente el agua se elevaba alrededor de ellos, causando un movimiento severo en el transporte acuático. Cerro con fuerza sus ojos ya que la luz que emergió del fondo era demasiado fuerte, parecía el puro sol un sonido estridente se escuchó y ya no supo más…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Su cabeza estallaba y le daba vueltas, en sus oídos solo se podía escuchar un zumbido estridente, abrió de a pocos sus ojos, admirando todo el lugar, se encontraba en un mundo distinto al que antes estaba, miro hacia arriba en donde un cielo azul y lleno de luz se presentaba, con pájaros sobrevolándolo todo, admiro los árboles y las montañas a lo lejos, a su lado derecho se encontraba una puerta enorme de piedra; pronto sintió la hierba entre sus dedos y el musgo, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra de musgo verde que parecía una alfombra suave y fresca. Rápidamente a unos centímetros suyos escucho una voz reconocida para él y la cual le llamo.- Suitetsu…- Sus ojos se agrandaron y girando su rostro susurro.

-¿A-Abuela?- Noto como el sol tras de una figura blanca, no le permitían ver con claridad aquel rostro, pero cuando se fue acercando más y más, pudo notar mantos blancos y un cabello largo y castaño que se arrastraba por el piso, aquellos mantos ajustados por una cinta dorada y su rostro tan joven y cálido, se puso de pie rápidamente y con prisa cuestiono.-¿Estoy muerto?-

-No…- Dijo con calma aquella, mirando a un costado en donde Souichi aun inconsciente abrazaba a Morinaga, Hana y Souji se encontraban unidos por sus manos aun inconscientes y Kunihiro estaba también en el piso.- Esto no es el mundo de los muertos ni tampoco el mundo real, este es el mundo medio.- Dijo para elevar una mano y tocar su rostro, acariciando su mejía.- Me alegra por fin tocar tu rostro.-

-Abuela, ¿entonces tu estas…?-

-Solamente he dejado, de existir en el mundo real, aquí soy yo quien cuida de las aguas del Diabolus Magnus.-

Suitetsu estaba embelesado por la voz de su abuela y por la luz que emanaba su piel tan llena de vida y magia.-¡Es verdad!- Dijo con prisa el joven para sujetar la mano de ella y correr hasta donde su padre/madre, Suitetsu comenzó a llamarle.- Pa-chan, despierta, hemos legado.-Suitetsu entonces noto como el piso se había vuelto rojo y un enorme charco se presentaba. La sangre del vampiro comenzó a bañar sus pies, causando en el joven chico un grito.- ¡NO, POR FAVOR!- Se lanzó al lado de ambos y comenzó a removerlos, Hana enseguida se agacho y susurro con calma.

-Ya, no se puede hacer nada.- Dijo con pesar.- Y Souichi lo sabe.- Suitetsu miro con asombro como el mencionado estaba aferrado llorando al lado de su vampiro, quien no respiraba ya, Souji y Hana se levantaron, escuchando los sollozos de Suitetsu quien gritaba.

-¡No!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Papá! - Eran enormes llantos, que invadieron de prisa a ambos, se acercaron despacio a ellos y abrazando al pelo largo comenzaron a llorar con elevado llanto, Souichi ya no sentía nada ni latidos ni aliento en su Morinaga Tetsuhiro, se separó despacio y elevo su rostro lleno de lágrimas para ver a su madre y cuestionar con voz rota.

-¿Por qué, ha pasado esto?- Hana, se agacho despacio y mirándole con dolor al igual que una lagrima que salía por cada ojo le cubrió en sus brazos y susurro.

-El amor, lo llevo a sacrificarse, él ya descansa en un mejor lugar.-

-No puedo aceptarlo.- Dijo con voz dolida.- Tenia mucho por vivir.- Sollozo más.

Kunihiro abría de a pocos los ojos había escuchado el llanto a su costado, la luz del enorme sol lo asusto de inmediato y llevando sus manos sobre su rostro intento soportar el dolor del que sería presa, pero no pasó nada, aquel enorme sol no le hizo nada, impresionado se incorporó despacio y admiro todo a su alrededor, pronto noto a Suitetsu y los otros abrazando a Souichi entonces menciono mientras se ponía de pie.-Tetsuhiro.- Kunihiro susurraba acercándose, ¿Cómo era que el sol no le había quemado? Noto los rostros llenos de tristeza de los menores y pronto cuestiono.-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Souichi hablo con voz suave.-Lo siento, Kunihiro, pero él…- Miro al pelo azul, completamente pálido y sin vida, el castaño se dejó caer de rodillas y por primeras vez lagrimas verdaderas, se agolpaban en sus ojos, las cuales cayeron con prisa.

-Tet-suhiro…- El clima era demasiado triste, habían hecho ese viaje sin ningún sentido, solo para verle, morir, Hana susurro con calma.

-Deben llevarle y darle sepultura.- Dijo para intentar ayudarles a ponerse en pie, pero Souichi no podía moverse.-¿Hijo?-

El aludido miraba impactado su mano, la cual era fuertemente apretada por la del Morinaga, a lo que Hana con impresión, se lanzó a su lado y coloco su mano en la frente del vampiro y cerrando sus ojos busco su presencia su espíritu.-¿El aun… no?- Miro con prisa a Suitetsu y a Kunihiro, finalmente dijo a Souji y a Hana.

-Su espíritu aún está en su cuerpo.- Esto le había impresionado,-¡Deprisa!, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la fuente.- Corrían con suma rapidez, mientras ella explicaba.- no estoy segura de que funcione pero…- Miraba a Souichi y luego a Kunihiro.- Si quieren traerlo de nuevo a la vida tendrá que sacrificar algo preciado y permitir que el solo encuentre el camino a casa.- Hana ayudo a Souichi para desnudarle y explicar al mismo tiempo.-Abandonaran lo que más importa en sus vidas, dejaran atrás la codicia y sacrificaran lo más preciado para salvarlo.-

-Lo que sea lo haremos.- Decían los menores incluso Tatsumi.

-¿Incluso tú, vampiro?- Cuestiono a Kunihiro quien tenía las cejas juntas y lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Q ue harás para traer de vuelta a tu hermano?- La voz de Hana parecía un susurro, Souichi estaba seguro que ella ya estaba comenzando el ritual,

-LO QUE SEA.- Ella asintió y con prisa se movió, tras las faldas de un enorme cerezo se encontraba la Diabolus magnus, el suelo ya no era de tierra todo aquello era arena dorada, en el centro la fuente enorme, la luz era tan intensa en ese lado del lugar que pensaron que aquella arena era oro y no otra cosa.

Con mirada suspicaz Hana llamo a Suitetsu y susurro.-Tú tendrás que hacer el rezo.-

-Si solo dime ¿cómo hacerlo?-

Ella se sitio a un costado de la fuente y miro a los ahí presentes.- Rodeen la fuente… En cuanto lo hagan. Cortaran sus muñecas, y entregaran una parte de sus vidas, mientras Suitetsu recita el rezo, Souichi te introducirás con él, pues un vampiro por sí solo no puede entrar a estas aguas sin morir en el intento.- Souichi asentía y susurraba.

-Por favor, sálvalo.-

-Eso solo dependerá de la fortaleza de su espíritu, de la lucha en su interior por el odio y por el amor.- Dijo para ahora concentrarse, la oscuridad estaba tomando terreno en el paisaje a las espaldas de ellos, incluso la maldad de la Tanagra había logrado legar al mundo medio, Kunihiro pensó con prisa.

-Hay que apresurarse, o esto…-Noto como Hana y los demás ya estaban con las manos estiradas en dirección a la fuente, no había de que preocuparse, pensó, entonces dejo a un lado la pelea y se concentró, escuchando de Hana.

-Kunihiro Morinaga, del clan Morinaga en la lejana Fukuoka, desde pequeño, en tu corazón solo había codicia… una codicia que te obligo a cometer el peor de los pecados y acciones de las cuales ahora te arrepientes… pero esa codicia se ha convertido en amor, por tu hermano y familia… por tu amor, deberás entregar algo preciado para que el reviva.-Hana le observaba con entera seriedad al vampiro quien cerró los ojos y cortando sus muñecas asintió.-El regalo ha sido aceptado.- Susurro al notar como la fuente recibía su sangre sin rechazarla, para pronto mirar a Souji a quien susurro en pensamientos.- "_**Souji, tus actos, fueron erróneos, pero el amor por tu padre te a traído hasta aquí, ¿quieres enmendar tu error y salvar a tu padre?, que le darás para traerlo a la vida.-**_

-Lo que sea, si es posible le daría toda mi fuerza y vida.-

-Tu regalo a sigo ofrecido- Dijo para que el chico dejara caer la sangre en la fuente, en cuanto a Hana, Miraba a su nieta a la cual susurraba,-Hana, mi pequeña, tú has deseado, ser la protectora de tu familia y ese valor será el regalo perfecto para la vida de tu padre.- La joven asintió cortando sus muñecas y dejando caer la sangre.

-Así será…- Dijo mientras a un costado, Suitetsu comenzaba su rezo y cortaba el también sus muñecas, no sabía como pero las palabras salían de su boca pues su abuela se las presentaba claramente en sus pensamientos. Souichi dirigió una mirada angustiada a su madre la cual asintió y susurro.

-Llego el momento Souichi…- entraba despacio al agua la cual se apreciaba clara pero con pequeños manchones rojos.- Tetsuhiro estaba desnudo, el color pálido en su cuerpo y las heridas abiertas, se cubrieron por completo con el agua de la fuente, Souichi dentro de esta, no soporto esto y soltó lágrimas de nuevo, susurrando con calma.

-Onegai… sigue viviendo.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Subconsciente Tetsuhiro.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

_No sentía nada, el dolor de sus heridas se había ido, y estaba dormido, cuando de pronto escucho un latido en su pecho, abrió despacio sus ojos y noto la oscuridad por la que era rodeado, solo se podía ver a si mismo sus manos sus piernas y su cuerpo desnudo__**.-¿En dónde estoy?-**__ Cuestiono con voz grabe y escuchando ecos, trato de activar sus ojos de vampiro para poder ver en la penetrante oscuridad pero no lo logro. Se puso en pie y dudoso cuestiono__**.-¿Estoy muerto?-**__ Dio unos pasos sin saber que pasaría y de la nada callo, sintió que caía por un extraño precipicio.- __**Ahgg.-**__Trato de sujetarse de algo o hacer llamar a sus alas pero no paso__**.-¡¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?!-**__ Grito para caer secamente en una superficie dura, ahora miraba hacia arriba y susurraba.- __**Ah…**__ - Agrandaba la mirada.- __**No me… ha dolido nada.-**__ Pronto pensó un poco y se preguntó__**.-¿Por qué llegue aquí?-**__ Ahora los pensamientos que rodeaban su cabeza lo hicieron recordar todo desde el inicio.- __**Desde hace mucho, he querido saber del porqué de mi existencia…**__- Una imagen se fue formando a su frente, se veía a el mismo de pequeño junto con Kunihiro, a un costado su padre quien sonreía de manera especial, observándole con emoción__**.-¿Padre, Nii-san?-**_

_-__**Debes llevar a tu hermano de casería.-**_

_**-No quiero hacerlo, él debe aprender solo.-**__Murmuraba el de gafas cruzándose de brazos._

_-__**Son hermanos, deben ayudarse uno al otro.-**__Kunihiro chasqueaba la lengua y sujetaba la mano de Tetsuhiro a quien jaloneo, para irse corriendo los dos, el pequeño Tetsuhiro corría y ante esto le gritaba._

_-__**¿Nii-san porque estas tan molesto?!-**__Kunihiro se detuvo y sin darle la cara respondió._

_**POR QUE TE ODIO.-**__ Ladeo su rostro y mirándole por sobre su hombro agrego.-__**Jamás debiste haber nacido, ahora padre te quiere más a ti que a mí, TE ODIO.-**_

_-__**Nii-san…-**__Susurro con la voz quebrada y lágrimas rojas en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo._

_-__**TETSUHIRO.-**__Llamo Kunihiro para dar de golpes al piso y momentos después ir por él._

_El peli azul, corría entre el bosque estaba llorando desconsoladamente, su hermano había sido demasiado cruel, al instante se detuvo y murmuró con voz infantil.-__**Quizás, nii-san, debo ganarme su respeto, Nii-san veras que puedo ser admirado por ti.-**__ Se movió rápidamente por el bosque, sabía que muy cerca de ahí estaba una mansión en la cual Vivian personas, y decidió ir a atacar, cuando llego al patio de esta, no logro ver a nadie pero, para su inesperada sorpresa, un joven llegaba a atacarle, se dieron de golpes en el piso, Tetsuhiro no podía ver nada más que la melena platinada sobre él y enseguida grito.-__**YA DEJAME EN PAZ NIÑA.-**_

_**-¿Niña, de que estas hablando?- **__Grito su atacante, quien le miraba furioso y tremendamente lascivo._

_-__**Etto, ¿no eres una chica?-**_

_**-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA.-**_

_**-Oh, es que traes el cabello largo y…-**__El pequeño pelos largos se lanzó de nuevo a atacarle ya lo tenía del cuello.__Souichi estaba pequeño, tenía como presa a uno de los vampiros que llegaba a molestarle era pequeño e indefenso pero igual era uno de ellos, elevo su mano llena de garras e intento matarlo cuando pronto a su lado llego su madre para sujetar su mano y susurrar con suavidad.-__**Souichi… ¿Qué haces mi niño?-**_

_**-Voy a matarlo grrr.-**_

_**-No.-**__ Susurro la bella mujer de cabellos largos y color caramelo, para levantar con calma al pequeño y limpiar tu rostro al mismo tiempo que le decía.- __**Ve a tu casa, no tardara en amanecer.-**__ El más joven se perdió con prisa en una nube espesa de humo, mientras que el peli plata gritaba._

_**-Mamá, ¿porque lo dejaste ir?-**__Tetsuhiro quien se ocultó tras un árbol escucho la pregunta que había hecho el pelo largo y enseguida la voz de aquella mujer respondía._

_**-Porque ellos no tiene la culpa de ser como son Souichi…-**_

_-__**Souichi.- **__Susurro en su escondite para rápidamente correr. Tetsuhiro no había comprendido nada, aquella mujer le había dejado ir y aquel pequeño pelo largo le había dejado ir de esa forma, mientras se alejaba giraba su rostro hacia atrás, miraba a lo lejos como la mujer acariciaba a su criatura y le abrazaba, el sintió por dentro algo muy fuerte un sentimiento que él nunca había experimentado, antes, pronto a su lado escucho gritos._

_-__**TETSHIRO.-**_

_El mencionado admiro a su hermano quien traía un rostro de preocupación y a quien llamo.-__**Nii-san, ¿A que no sabes lo que paso?-**_

_Kunihiro le acaricio la cabeza y susurro.-__**Vamos a casa Baka, ya casi amanece, me contaras después.-**_

_**-HA-HAI NII-SAN.-**_

_Él había admirado aquella escena y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mostrarse en su rostro, el recuerdo de cuando era pequeño le hizo entender muchas cosas, había conocido a Souichi desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, entonces el pecho comenzó a latir más acelerado y volviendo a la oscuridad se dejó caer de rodillas y susurro.-__**Souichi… entonces eso quiere decir que tu…**__- Su rostro se tornó alegre al descifrar aquello, ese recuerdo era de muchos muchísimos siglos atrás y tal parecía que Souichi ya antes existía.-__**Me has ocultado muchas cosas.-**__ Expuso con alegría.- __**Aun no te conozco del todo y me encantaría, realmente me encantaría hacerlo…**__- Se sentó y susurro con tristeza.- __**Es una pena, que ya no pueda estar con ustedes, mi familia…-**__ Una luz fue naciendo poco a poco al fondo de aquella enorme cueva, Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada y se puso de pie, para ir despacio a este lugar, no quería hacerlo, puesto que la luz le aterraba, pero entonces._

_-__**Morinaga…-**__Escucho la voz de Souichi llamarle y hacer eco.-__**Morinaga… Morinaga…-**__Sus pies caminaban con calma hacia la luz cuando de pronto sintió que algo le atrapo los pies, se trataba de las manos de Nisei quien estaba en el suelo, se sorprendió y escucho de prisa, la risa de Seimei, tras suyo, se giró y mirándole con asombro aquellos ojos violetas relucieron al tiempo que gritaba._

_-__**Me encargare de que este mundo colapse, todos morirán, tus hijos, tu hermano tu familia… incluso el amor que fue destinado para ti, Souichi Tatsumi, será el primero en morir junto con ellas, no verán la luz de un nuevo día, JAMAS.-**_

_Morinaga arrugo las cejas y fue directo al frente de Seimei, a quien sujeto del cuello y murmuro siniestro.- __**NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR, PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE MATARME A MI.-**_

_-__**Pero si ya estás muerto querido.-**__Susurro Nisei, saltando a su lado.__**-Ya no puedes hacer nada, ahora bien, me voy a divertir, desmembrando a tu lobito y sacándole esas nuevas crías de su vientre.-**_

_**-Arrrrrgggg**__.- Con un enorme golpe hizo caer a Nisei al piso, el cual se transformo en una enorme roca, luego siguió con Seimei a quien gruño severo.-__**Voy a casarte y exterminare de una vez por todas tu maldita existencia.-**__ Dicho aquello Seimei desapareció._

_-__**¡MORINAGA!-**__Escucho de nuevo la voz de Souichi, la luz comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y el llanto de dos bebes se escuchaba._

_**-SOUICHI- SOUICHI-SAN, JAMAS NOS VAN A SEPARAR, LO JURO…-**__ Corrió deprisa hasta la enorme luz, y en cuanto se fundió en esta con cero miedos, sintió el calor en su cuerpo, admiro el enorme paisaje a su frente, era un prado enorme, el viento soplaba a tope acariciando los verdes pastos y los árboles, solo ese sonido se podía escuchar, Tetsuhiro hecho un vistazo a todo aquello, Kunihiro estaba con Suitetsu y un bebé, jugaban el platinado se miraba muy adulto ya y este susurraba._

_-__**PAPA, REGRESASTE.-**_

_**-BIENVENIDO TETSUHIRO.-**__Escucho de su hermano, quien abrazo con más fuerza a Suitetsu y al bebé._

_El Morinaga no entendía nada, luego observo a Souji con Isogai peleando, a los zeros a Hiroto, a LOS DEMAS VAMIROS Y LICANTROPOS incluso pudo ver a Hana y a Souji con otras personas que no reconoció, mas al frente, estaba a quien buscaba, Souichi, quien se encontraba sentado en el paso sobre una manta de espaldas, de pronto todas esas queridas personas SU FAMILIA desaparecieron para solo ver a Souichi a quien, se acercó con paso lento y mientras lo hacía lograba ver a dos pequeños envueltos en mantas de seda, Souichi los miraba con entero amor, para de pronto elevar su rostro y susurrar._

_-__**Morinaga…-**_

_-Ya estoy aquí…- Dijo aquello y la luz se hizo más fuerte…._

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN Subconsciente Tetsuhiro.~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Suitetsu seguía su rezo, hasta que presintió como una enorme presencia se hacía presente, Kunihiro agrando la mirada y Souji y Hana también, La de cabellos largos y abuela de los chicos sonrió y susurro con voz aguda y tremendamente complacida.-Has nacido, Tetsuhiro Morinaga… -Souichi en la fuente, admiraba como el cuerpo de Morinaga se reparaba rápidamente, y un brillo enorme se presentaba en todo lo largo de su cuerpo, sus cabellos se rejuvenecían, incluso, las cicatrices desaparecieron, el agua en aquella fuente dejo de ser roja ahora estaba clara y limpia como siempre debió estar, Souichi no soporto mucho era demasiado poderoso el círculo mágico de aquella, y el sin su magia se desvaneció, fue fuertemente sujetado por los brazos de su vampiro quien, con calma susurro.-Perdón, por preocuparte.- Su voz fue grave y bastante repuesta, Hana y Souji admiraban a su padre, el menor de los tres sintió una enorme emoción en su pecho, al ver a su padre totalmente repuesto y con nueva luz.

-VAYA.- Grito con emoción.

-PAPA, TE VEZ GENIAL.- Decía Hana con entera emoción, mientras el salía de aquel lugar con Souichi en sus brazos y miraba a Suitetsu quien estaba impresionado, pues ya no tenía la piel muertecina de los vampiros, parecía realmente un humano o más que eso, parecía un Dios.

-Padre…- Susurro el platinado, emitiendo una sonrisa y susurrando.- Que bueno que estas bien.- Tetsuhiro con na sonrisa susurro.

-Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho, as salvado a tu familia, Suitetsu.-Aquel emitió un suspiro y bajando sus manos confeso.

-No fui el único, también Hana y Souji.-

-Sí, pero tu pusiste todo tu empeñó, a pesar de no saber nada de magia.- Confeso, la chica emocionada.

-Es verdad.- Expuso Souji con calma.

-No debería interrumpirlos. Pero debo verificar que Souichi esté bien.- Susurro Hana presentándose ante ellos, con prisa se dirigieron al bosque en donde Souichi era depositado en el piso, Hana lo examinaba con prontitud y susurraba con alivio.-Esta bien, solo está cansado.-

-Ah… gracias a Dios.-Confeso con alivio Tetsuhiro.

Hana miro a su alrededor y aprovechando que sus chicos miraban a Suitetsu y lo vanagloriaban la mujer susurro.- Necesito pedirte, que guardes el secreto.-

-¿Secreto?- Cuestiono Tetsuhiro.

-Hai…- Susurro, la mujer con una clara sonrisa en sus labios.- No puedes decir que Souichi ha vivido más años de lo que esperabas.-

-Claro que no, pero de debo preguntar el acaso es…

-¿Inmortal?-Tetsuhiro asintió.

-El, no es inmortal, él solo paso un largo tiempo conmigo en este lugar, por eso los años no pesan en él, en este lugar los segundos, los minutos y los meses, solo son fracciones de segundos en el mundo real…-

-Entiendo.- Ahora cuestionaba.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?-

-Claro.-

-¿Por qué la luz no nos afecta a mí y a mi hermano?-

-Este lugar, es simplemente mágico, aquí no puede entrar nadie que no tenga un buen corazón y buenos sentimientos, la razón por la que no les afecta es porque dejaron de ser vampiros aquí.-Tetsuhiro agrando la mirada.- Pero debo advertirte algo más.- Susurro con calma para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle algo que a Tetsuhiro dejo helado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el decidió dar una mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano quien estaba solo, se separó de Souichi y Hana y paso de largo a sus hijos para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano, quien admiraba la fuente a los lejos y quien permanecía cruzado de brazos.

-Hola…-

-Tetsuhiro,- Llamo con impresión el mayor.- Que bueno que has vuelto a ser el mismo.-

-Si… ¿Tu como estas?- Cuestionaba mirando a su frente la fuente.- Finalmente estas en la fuente.-

-Si…- Kunihiro agacho la mirada con tristeza.- Me hubiese gustado que Masaki estuviera aquí.-

-Nii-san…- Le llamo con calma para admirar el rostro triste de el de gafas.-Lo siento tanto.-

-No… no es nada.-

-Sabes… quizás Masaki ya no este, pero un nuevo panorama se abrirá para ti.- Sonrió.-Solo debes abrir muy bien los ojos y apreciar ese sentimiento inocente que se abre para ti.- Kunihiro elevo su rostro y admiro al frente en doñee Suitetsu caminaba al lado de la fuente, el joven parecía estar muy interesado en tocar sus aguas, Tetsuhiro elevo una mano y toqueteo el hombro de este susurrando.

-Ya es hora de que vivas feliz hermano.-

Él se movió, llevaba un manto como ropas, pues estas estaban llenas de sangre y sucias, Hana les dijo que sería bueno que se movieran al castillo del mundo medio, y así lo hicieron, deberán esperar a que Souichi se despertara para poder ir con los otros y por fin finalizar la Tanagra, Hana mientras tanto ella preparaba las ropas que ahora envestiría Tetsuhiro, tenía que ser veloz y por eso pidió el apoyo de sus nietos, Souji y Hana mientras Suitetsu estaba encargado de avisar si algo ocurría, él se hallaba en lo alto de una torre en el castillo, admiraba el enorme caos al fondo, la nube negra se había logrado detener y no entro al mundo medio, pero si le preocupaba los que estaban en el mundo real, ante su preocupación el susurro.

-Espero que mi abuelo y los otros estén bien.-

-Lo estarán, ellos son muy fuertes.- Escucho la voz grave de el de gafas hacer su presencia, el más joven, giro rápidamente su rostro para luego mirar al piso y susurrar con las mejías teñidas en rojo.

-S-Si, eso es verdad.-

Kunihiro se movió a su cercanía y agrego.- Lo que hiciste en la fuente fue, increíble.-

-La-La verdad yo no hice nada, fue mi abuela quien hizo todo.-Kunihiro se acercó más.

-No te quites el mérito, eso no es agradable.-

-Bueno… si.- Elevo una mano a su cuello y comenzó a rascar este.-¿Y usted como esta?-

-Bien, supongo, ahora las cosas se pondrán mejor con Tetsuhiro repuesto, siempre supe que era un vampiro fuerte.-

-Sí, ¿Verdad?- Suitetsu continuo mirando al paisaje, el silencio se presento era tan incómodo todo esto que por fin hablaron.

-Sui/Kun.- Sonrieron un poco, habían hablado al mismo tiempo, admirándose el uno al otro, pero entonces Kunihiro se aclaró la garganta y susurro.-I-Ire a ver que están haciendo los demás.- Se apartó y se fue rápidamente del lugar, dejando a un jovencito muy confundido quien susurro.

-Debo estar loco, concéntrate Suitetsu, CONCENTRATE.- ahora se dedicó a hacer guardia.

En el pasillo, Kunihiro caminaba y murmuraba.-Debo estar loco fijarme en un niño y peor mi sobrino, esto no es bueno.-

-¿Qué no es bueno Kunihiro –san?- Cuestionaba Hana muy intrigada, con su nieta a su lado.

Kunihiro admiro el rostro confuso de ambas mujeres y sonrojándose por completo susurro.-Nada.-

-Esta todo rojo, su rostro esta rojo.- Dijo la pequeña soltando risas.- Jamás había visto a alguien así de rojo.-

-¿Rojo?- Se preguntó el de gafas, el jamás había tenido aspecto en su apariencia, así que decidió ignorar aquello y cuestionar.-¿Qué están haciendo?-

-Bueno acabamos de ir a visitar a Souichi, aún sigue dormido y tal parece que nos demoraremos un poco en confeccionar los trajes de Tetsuhiro ¿Quieres ayudarnos?-

-Este no es el momento para hacer esas cosas, la tierra está a punto de colapsar.-

-Tranquilízate, chico, acá estarás a salvo y en la tierra no ha pasado ni 5 minutos desde que entraron aquí.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestiono el castaño.

-Abuelita, mejor nos apuramos, que ya quiero ver a mi papa con estos trajes.-

-Ok.- Se perdieron dejando a Kunihiro cuando de pronto.-¿Y TU QUE ESPERAS? VEN Y AYUDANOS.- Grito la mujer de extensa cabellera.-Saben, mejor hacemos trajes para todos, ¿Qué te parece HANA?

-ESO SERIA GENIAL ABUELA.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras tanto en la habitación en la que estaba Souichi, Morinaga estaba a su lado sujetaba su mano y de vez en cuando acariciaba su rostro, ya que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, sonreía y decía por lo bajo.-Realmente hemos sido el uno para el otro desde el principio…- Ahora se agachaba y susurraba.- Que bueno que te seguí en el metro aquel día.-

-Mm…- Souichi arrugo las cejas y con lentitud fue abriendo sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro más lleno de vida, terso y tremendamente joven de su vampiro.-¿Morinaga?-

-Hola.- Sonrió con una linda y enamorada sonrisa, a lo que Souichi se sonrojo.

-¿Qué paso, como es que tú?-

-Tú me salvaste, todos lo hicieron, siempre has sido mi salvación Souichi.-

-Baka…- Dijo mirando a un costado y sintiendo un beso en su mejía.

-Arigatou.-

-Mg, no hagas eso.- Dijo el muy enfadado tocando su mejía.

-Souichi.- Le llamo de forma sensual, para besar sus labios y poder probar con calma aquella boca que emitió un jadeo y gemido elevado y quien susurro.

-Este lugar, es sagrado, no podemos…-

-Vamos…- Dijo con encanto el ojo verde sonriendo.- Solo quiero besarte, nadie ha hablado de eso, o es que tu ¿Acaso,. Lo quieres?- Souichi sintió aquella boca devorar su cuello, ante esto susurro con voz trabajosa.

-Espera, un poco, estamos en guerra.-

-No me importa, quiero, unirme a ti una vez más.- El pelo largo susurro.

-¿Por qué, haces que me rompa con tus besos?-

-Por qué me amas.- Respondió besándole sensualmente y mirando hacia un costado en donde descubrió aun el día.- Esperaremos, a que sea por la noche.-

-Te odio.-

-No, me amas…- Le beso nuevamente,- Por ahora descansa.-

-Ahgg… está bien,- Dijo para acomodarse mejor en la cama y pensar, pero más que eso el sueño le gano, quizás no era por el cansancio a lo mejor era por su actual estado, su cuerpo estaba pesado y tremendamente confuso pensó, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.-"_Ahora que lo pienso…"-_ Hizo cuentas mentalmente.-"¿_Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?"-_ Se preguntó bastante inquieto y palpándose a sí mismo su vientre plano_.-"¿Acaso, no será como la vez anterior?"-_

-No lo será…- Se escuchó la voz de su madre en la puerta de su habitación, había escuchado sus pensamientos, a lo que el pelo largo susurro.

-Okasa.-Ella se movió con una bandeja de frutas y algunas comidas nutritivas.

-Esta vez será un embarazo normal, como de cualquier mujer Souichi.-

-¿De qué hablas, es imposible?-

-No, la conexión que hicieron tú y ese muchacho fue más fuerte en esta ocasión, ya en este no hay división de razas, en este embarazo tus hijos nacerán híbridos por completo y eso tardara un poco.-

-¿Híbridos?-

-Hai…- Dijo para mirarle tiernamente.- Tratare de estar ahí cuando nazcan, pero por ahora debes concentrarte en que harán con la Tanagra.-

-Tienes razón…- Dijo levantándose, para mirarle.- Debo encontrarme con el viejo, Isogai y los otros…-

-Souichi, tranquilízate un poco, deben recuperar fuerzas, y es mejor que estén aquí.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Afuera el caos es horrible, tanto así que los vampiros y los demonios están haciendo de las suyas, la pelea no será fácil, ya que ese sujeto de cabellos negros sabe cómo utilizar sus cartas.- La mujer se puso seria.- Pero sé que Tetsuhiro y tu lograran sellarlo.-

-Ten por seguro que si.- Dijo apurado.- Ya es hora de irse.-

-No, aun no, estamos haciendo algunos arreglos para ustedes, necesitaran protección en la pelea, y que más que la protección de los atuendos del diabolus magnus.-

-¿Qué estas tramando mamá?-

-Eso no te lo voy a decir, lo que si te diré, es que…- Se puso de pie y se dirigía a la puerta al mismo tiempo que susurraba.- Cerca de aquí hay un claro, en donde puedes ver las estrella y la luna como su estuvieran más cerca de lo normal… además, hay muchas luciérnagas un lugar perfecto para pasar un momento…-

-¿Acaso tú?-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, Souichi eres un caliente, no dudo que voy a tener muchos nietos.-

-AHHH, MAMA.-

-JAJAJA…- Se fue, dejando rojo a su hijo.

-Cielos esta mujer está loca, aun sigue siendo la loca que conocí hace mucho, pero… me alegra que siga siendo ella aunque ya no esté viva.- Souichi se puso de pie y admiro por la ventana la nube negra al fondo, arrugo las cejas y susurro.-Ese maldito, juro que no se saldrá con la suya.-

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En otro punto del mundo, Nisei y Seimei observaban todo lo que ocurría era el final del mundo en pocos días, la oscuridad el pacto creado por la Tanagra había liberado a los demonios y haciendo traer de regreso a la raza más poderosa de todas, los vampiros, no había país en el mundo que no fuera atacado; mientras esto sucedía en Italia, las alertas se presentaban, habían cientos de vampiros invadiendo las iglesias y no podían dejar a un lado el vaticano, se dirigían a la única guardia que evitaría su conquista, la muy bien llamada, **GUARDIA TEMPLARIA**. Las llamas gobernaban las primeras puertas del enorme edificio del vaticano, el líder religioso en ese momento era llevado hacia el sótano en las catacumbas de una ciudad subterránea, en la cual gritaban cientos de obispos.

-¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto?-

-Nos atuvimos, debimos inmiscuirnos en la lucha de los licántropos y los vampiros del Japón.-

-Pero, se suponía que ya estaba controlado.-admiraban a su alrededor mientras corrían, notaban que los vampiros habían logrado entrar y estaban en real peligro, miles de esos seres entraron como si fueran un centenar de ratas, arrancaban las cabezas de los que se resguardaban llegando a las cercanías de los líderes de la iglesia, el padre se tiro al piso y cerrando los ojos sintió el aliento mortecino de aquel ser, pero rápidamente un disparo, golpes secos y sonidos de flechas clavarse al pecho de miles de vampiros, al igual que de armas que los exterminaban por completo se presentaron, el ultimo el llegar a luchar incrustaba una filosa espada al pecho de aquel que amenazaba al de la sotana, quien habría enormemente sus ojos y gritaba.-Nanashi.- Admiraba al enorme grupo, eran sujetos con trajes negros, y armas que parecían de un ejército más actual.-La guardia templaría.-

-Lamento la espera, padre.- Dijo el chico de cabellos color caoba mirando al mencionado en el piso.- Ahora mismo nos estamos haciendo cargo de exterminar a los de esta zona… por otro lado, infórmele a los superiores, que nosotros La guardia, debemos viajar a lugar en donde se abrió el portal de la Tanagra.-

-Lo que sea, para que eviten que este desastre se haga más grande.-

-Nanashi.- Llamo un hombre de cabellos azules y alborotados.

-¿Qué ocurre. Glem?-

-Ya estamos terminando, de limpiar la zona, solo falta, el norte.- El pelo caoba se movía rápidamente para salir de aquellas catacumbas y cuestionar.

-¿Han encontrado a algún licántropo?-

-No a ninguno, de seguro era cierto lo que decían del vampiro que los extermino a todos con la Mizu kin.-

-Es imposible, que los licántropos hayan muerto tan fácilmente, a lo mejor están esperando para atacar y cuando ellos lo hagan esa si será una real amenaza.-

-¿Qué propones Nanashi?-

-Ir a Japón y averiguar cómo terminar con el portal.- Dijo severo mirando a lo lejos.- Si hay licántropos, debemos de negociar con ellos.- Dijo susurrando y mirando a lo lejos, notando como la oscuridad y la luz roja permanecía todavía.- No faltara mucho para que esto se vuelva un infierno, en la tierra.- Admiraba a sus compañeros que además de vampiros acababan con los demonios sueltos y que poseían a los cuerpos muertos.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En Japón…

Ya el resto de vampiros que los llevarían a la ruta de la fuente, regresaba pero con malas noticias, habían sido atacados en pilipinas y parecía que no se detendrían ahí, les habían seguido y ante esto Souji murmuraba.- Tendremos que esperar a Souichi y a los otros aquí, protejan la casa, no dejen pasar a nadie que no tenga esta marca.- Dijo señalando a los zeros que rápidamente marcaban a los suyos con una T en el pecho, no podían confiar en nadie y la muestra de ellos era el caos que se llevaban en el pueblo, rápidamente Soubi llego a la cercanía de Souji y grito.

-Souji, los habitantes del pueblo están siendo atacados, no podemos permitir esto.-

-Ya escucharon, el rango de protección se va a ampliar.-

-¿Y por qué tenemos que obedecerlo?, no está ni Kunihiro ni Tetsuhiro.- Grito furioso un vampiro, a lo que Souji con prisa llego a él, y con los colmillos asomados a su boca y las garras en su mano murmuro de forma violenta y siniestra.

-Por qué no le va a gustar a tu amo que lo traicionaste.- Souji liberaba a aquel quien gritaba.

-Perdóneme, RAPIDO MUEVANSE.-

Hiroto admiraba todo aquello y cuestionaba con voz alta.-¿Sera que esto terminara pronto, lograremos ganar?-

-Debemos hacer.- Respondió Isogai mirando a Tomoe y a Kurokawa al igual que Kanako.- Tengan cuidado por favor.

-Lo haremos, esperaremos el regreso de Souichi y de Tetsuhiro, ellos nos ayudaran mientras tanto.- Inicio Tomoe.

-Hay que limpiar el camino.- Susurro Kanako determinada, mientras a su lado se posaba Kurokawa y decía.

-Démonos prisa, hay que movernos o no podremos salvar nada.- La comitiva rodeaba el pueblo, protegían a los ciudadanos y sentían que todo sería en vano, pero las esperanzas no podían perderse.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Lejos de ahí, Seimei admiraba su caos, reían con demencia y gritaba con entera voz descarriada.- Teosos morirán y la tierra será limpiada, el orden tiene que venir después de un caos.- Nisei admiraba aquello también ojos dementes, estaba seguro que a este tiempo Morinaga Tetsuhiro ya había muerto y sin duda el lobo también lo haría por el enorme caos.

-Es una pena que no pueda matarte con mis propias manos lobo de mierda.- Acariciaba su espalda y se lamentaba en un graznido, había dejado una tremenda herida aquella pelea…

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Mientras tanto en el mundo medio ya era de noche, y en el silencio de aquella, dos personas no dormían, Morinaga admiraba a lo lejos la enorme nube negra que iba creciendo, estaba al pendiente, quería ir allá pero tenían que esperar a que las fuerzas de todos se recuperaran porque lo que venía no sería nada lindo, a su lado Souichi susurraba.-Debemos darnos prisa.-

-Lo se…- Dijo con calma, pero recuerda lo que dijo tu madre hay que recuperarse primero y yo puedo sentir lo débil que estas.-

-Estoy bien.- Susurro. Siendo abrazado por detrás y susurrando a su oído.

-Yo no lo creo…- Ahora le besaba el cuello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las caricias expertas de sus labios en su cuello y en su oreja, Morinaga susurraba.- A mí solo me hace falta unirme a ti una vez más para completarme.-

-Eres un maldito pervertido… todo el mundo se cae a pedazos y tú solo piensas en sexo.-

-Es una forma de poder, comenzar mi motivación, Souichi.-

-Ahhg…- Sintió los colmillos rozarle la piel.- ES-ESPERA…- dijo alejándolo y pensar en un lugar en su cabeza, los ojos del Morinaga brillaron y susurro.

-Ya entendí…- Lo sujeto en su pecho y perdiéndose en un espesa nube desaparecieron, Souichi no pudo ver nada de lo que había ocurrido, cuando volvió a abría los ojos estaba en otro lugar, impactado susurro.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-No recibió respuesta, sintió los labios en su boca, los labios del Tetsuhiro quien acariciaba estos, saboreándolos y dando lo mejor para hacer sentir a su pelo largo, solo podían escuchar el sonidos de sus labios al besar y el viento resoplar con calma y silencio en aquel lugar, el cual era verdad, las estrellas estaban tan cerca que podías tocarlas con solo estirar tus manos, Souichi se apartó y con voz baja confeso.-No es el momento Tetsuhiro.-

-Siempre es el momento.- Dijo para rodearle con uno de sus brazos y sujetar su espalda, y hacerle caer despacio sobre el suave pasto del lugar y mientras le besaba agregaba.- siempre es el momento en que podamos sentirnos cerca, porque tú y yo estamos completamente conectados y destinados a amarnos Souichi…-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Se tu secreto.- Dijo por lo bajo.- Y entendí que desde hace décadas te he amado.- Souichi sonrió y cuestiono entre sus labios.

-¿Entonces eras tú ese enano en el patio?-

-Si…-

-Tetsuhiro.- Le beso los labios y sin poder evitarlo elevo una de sus piernas para acariciar el costado del Morinaga quien ahora exponía un gemido ahogado en su boca y susurraba entre sus labios.

-Te amo.-Separo despacio las ropas de su amado peli largo y descubrió aquel cuerpo, que tanto amaba, recordando en el momento a sus hijos, besaba su cuello y bajaba por su pecho para llegar lentamente a su vientre y acariciar con más calma este pequeño y plano lugar en el cual susurro.- Cierren los ojos nenas.-

-Humg, Ah.- Souichi solo podía jadear ante las caricias expertas de su amante en su cuerpo, y sentirse completamente loco por como sus labios le acariciaban su piel, su mano la cual estaba en el pasto la elevo despacio para acariciar los cabellos de Morinaga y sentir rápidamente como este, sujetaba su miembro y comenzaba a tratarlo, mientras le miraba con ojos entre abiertos y lujuriosos.-No, me mires de esa manera, es demasiado.- Expuso con dificultosa voz el Tatsumi cerrando ligeramente sus ojos y confesando.- No me toques de esa forma…-

-¿Por qué no, esta noche quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo Souichi?-Se deshizo de sus ropajes blancos y dejo ver aquel cuerpo bien formado sin cicatrices, piel tersa, luminosa y saludable, ya no era el mismo, definitivamente Morinaga había cambiado era más, humano era prácticamente algo fuera de este mundo, Souichi no soporto la mirada que le dedicaba el, sonrojado confeso.

-Tus ojos, me ven de esa forma, no puedo soportarlo.-

-Te veo así, porque te amo.-

-Ya deja de decir eso.-Expuso con calma, para sentir como ahora el contorno de su miembro era besado de forma cariñosa.-Ahhg, Ags, ¿Qué estás?-Morinaga no dijo nada solo soltó un jadeo para con prisa, lograr introducirlo a su boca y engullirlo haciendo presión con sus labios dándole un exquisito placer a su amante, quien arqueo su espalda y grito.- ¡MORI-NAGA!- El mencionado, envestía en su boca aquel miembro, saboreando el elixir que de este se corría, ya de las comisuras de su boca, aquel liquido se corría, para jugar con sus dedos y llevar estos a los bajos los cuales tomo como un quien toma un gajo de uvas, con delicadeza y calma, para acariciarlos y luego pasar su dedo por aquella, suave abertura la cual se encontraba cerrada, por la actual fase lunar, mas sin embargo, el llevo sus dedos a su esfínter, en el cual hizo presión y en su boca engullo de nuevo aquel miembro.- Ahh, ahh, no… Mori…. Ahhhh.- Respiraba agitado y estaba perdiendo la razón, un hilito de saliva se corrió por la comisura de su boca, cerro sus ojos y sintió la presión en su entrada, para soltar un gemido ahogado.-¡Ahhgggmmmmm!- Coloco su mano que antes acariciaba los cabellos del Morinaga en su boca y abrió sus piernas a lo que estas daban, mientras Morinaga introducía otro dedo más y hacia temblar al licántropo, pronto llego el momento en que Souichi sintió presión en su cuerpo, el estremecimiento, ese cosquilleo que le corría desde su bajo vientre hasta morir en sus bajos y pene, no podía evitarlo, estaba a punto de venirse.-MORINAGA, AJAHHH.- Las palpitaciones en su boca se podían sentir, el recibía aquella semilla en su boca y con los ojos cerrados jadeo.

-Mhgg.- Luego de que Souichi estuviera liberado de su orgasmo, él se apartó de aquel lugar y tragando con calma aquello al tiempo que limpiaba la comisura de su boca susurraba.- Me alegra, que hayas sentido al punto del orgasmo mi amor.-

Souichi miraba con pena a su amante, tenía la cara roja y murmuraba con un real puchero en la cara.- No te-tenías que beberlo.-

-Es tu esencia… la amo, no me da asco.-Respondió para agacharse a él y susurrar.-Ya no hay indivisiones, Souichi, tenemos hijos y vamos a tener más, así que olvida eso.-

-¿Por qué estás hablando así?-

-Porque he comprendido muchas cosas… y por qué ahora viviré lo que resta de mi vida al máximo.-

-Ahhg.- Tetsuhiro le masaje el miembro para ponerlo erecto de nuevo.-Ajah… Es-Esto es demasiado.-

-Sigue la mejor parte.- Dijo para colocarse entre sus piernas y susurrar.- Voy a hacerte el amor como nunca antes lo hice, Souichi.- Aquel sintió venirse al solo escuchar aquello, se percató rápidamente que el miembro de su amante se posaba en su entrada la cual presionaba, Souichi elevo sus manos y se sostuvo de sus ante brazos y apretó los ojos cuando sintió la punzaba Morinaga jimio.-Humgg, Souichi… ahh.- Aquello lo perturbo, abrió enormes sus ojos y sus orbes temblaron, notando como el rostro de Morinaga estaba colorado, y su expresión era de tremendo placer.

_-"Que está pasando?"-_ Se preguntó internamente, al darse cuenta que Morinaga, ya no era un vampiro, ahora era algo más, pero que, que sería… pues aquellas aguas lo habían transformado en algo que le permitía sentir más que antes, pues la piel de un vampiro era fría y sin sensibilidad, estaba impresionado de que todo este tiempo él hubiese podido complacerlo, ante aquello, se irguió un poco y susurro.- Morinaga, qui-quiero escuchar tu voz.- Dijo sin ninguna pena, causando en el pelo Azul oscuro, un real asombro, este era tirado al piso y Souichi se posaba sobre él, para de nuevo a cuenta penetrarse a si mismo causando que Morinaga.

-¡Ahhhgg!, ¡So-Souichi ahhh!- Los gemidos de su amante eran demasiado, tanto así que no pudo evitar el sentirse tremendamente excitado, poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Morinaga y le miro con sensualidad y las cejas juntas para, mover sus caderas hacia arriba, y bajar lentamente por todo el contorno del pene de su Morinaga quien tembló susurrando.-Ah, ahh, ahg, Souichi… mmghh, ahhhg.- El mencionado, noto como Morinaga cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y con calma se agacho para rozar sus cabellos en su pecho al mismo tiempo que decía cerca de su rostro.

-Estas, tan sensible hoy…-

-No… No te burles… Souichi ¡ajahhh!- Morinaga grito en un movimiento brusco de las caderas de su lobezno.- No puedo aguantarme, Souichi tu interior, es tan, a-annn, ahhh…-

-¿Es que?- Cuestiono, deseoso de oír mas aquellos gemidos.

-Es….- No podía controlar sus temblores y su respiración, estaba tremendamente sofocado, sentía como su miembro se deslizaba en aquel lugar, entrando y saliendo llevándolo a la demencia.- SOUICHI.- Le sujeto de las caderas y le miro extasiado, para comenzar a envestirlo por su cuenta y de manera un tanto rápida.

-Ahhhhhg, ah, no es posible… yo quiero escucharte más, Morinaga lo llevaba a un costado y la pose cambiaba, ahora ambos estaban de costado, Morinaga con una de sus manos temblorosas busco su rostro, para besarlo y susurrar.

-Entonces que no se diga más, esta noche ambos….- Se silenció al sentir los labios de Souichi besándolo, el pelo largo llevo una mano a su pierna y acariciando sus nalgas, llevo su mano al miembro del Morinaga el cual guio a su entrada, Morinaga estaba impresionado, sintió como con dificultad Souichi lo colocaba en aquel lugar, mientras él tomaba su pierna para elevarla un poco y por fin entrar.

-Ammggggg.- Jadearon ambos en sus bocas, ahora Souichi llevo su mano al cuerpo de Morinaga, para hacerle que se pegara más, le empujaba a su cadera, Morinaga entendió aquello y juntándose más y penetrándole más profundamente, comenzó a bombear, Souichi se soltó de sus labios y sintiendo como aquel miembro golpeaba su próstata se volvió loco.-¡Ahh!, ¡ahhhh!, ¡agggg!, MORINAGA….MORINA…!AHHHHH!-

-¡Souichi!…Humggg, ahummm, ahhhh.- Apretaba sus manos en la cadera del pelo largo y continuaba envistiéndole, Souichi acariciaba las caderas de su Morinaga y sentía el ritmo de las envestidas que este daba por detrás, estaban envueltos en sus deseos, sus gemidos se elevaban hacia el viento, el aliento de ambos y los jadeos encontrados, hicieron más deliciosa la faena.-Hummgggg, ahhh, Souichi agg.- Morinaga cerraba fuertemente los ojos y confesaba.-Ya no puedo más.-

-Morinaga…. Ahhhh, ahhh.- Las envestidas tomaron más prisa, tanto así que Souichi tuvo que sujetarse con ambas manos al suelo, pues la fuerza en las envestidas lo iba a tumbar de un momento a otro. Notando como Morinaga estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo susurro.-¡Mas, mas, Morinaga!, ¡Quiero, mas, ahhhh!- Elevo su mano para capturar la nuca de su amante y juntar su rostro a su cuello, para escuchar los jadeos de este. Quien.

-Ahg, Ahhg, Humggg, Sou-Souichi.- Era música para sus oídos, pronto sintió el calor dentro de su entrada, Morinaga se corría dentro suyo, mientras temblaba y gemía con suavidad.- Uhggmm, emggg, ahgg.- Souichi se separó despacio de él y le observo con ojos seductores, para dedicarle un beso, que volvió a la vida el miembro del Morinaga, a su alrededor las luciérnagas eran las que eran las únicas testigos de aquello, ahora disfrutaban otra pose, Morinaga estaba sobre su amante, le había penetrado de nuevo y con sus piernas sobre sus hombros, lo envestía fuertemente y profundamente, Souichi jadeaba y gemía con descontrol, pronto la locura llego cuando Morinaga sujeto su miembro y le masturbo.

-Mori-morinaga… no, no haaaa, hagas eso.-Confeso, pero él no se detuvo, ante aquellas masturbaciones y las envestidas, el mencionado sintió como aquel lugar se hacía estrecho, el orgasmo estaba cercano, Pronto sintió como Souichi se corría en su mano y este gritaba su nombre.-AHHHHH MORINAGA, AHAAAAA, AHHGGG.- Su pecho se hundía y crecía con rapidez, al igual que el del mencionado, ahora, con calma se acomodaba a un costado, buscando el pecho de su pelo largo, quien le ofreció su brazo como cabecera y así apretarlo a su pecho, ambos estaban regulando sus respiraciones, y mientras lo hacían, admiraban el paisaje, que estaba para ellos, las estrellas, las luciérnagas, el sonido del viento todo aquello era tremendamente romántico, sexo al aire libre y en la naturaleza de la tierra media. Ya sus corazones palpitaban con normalidad, pronto el primero en hablar fue Souichi.-Esto… ha, sido…-

-Demasiado.-

-Si…- Susurro con voz cansada, notando como el ojo verde se incorporaba despacio y aun temblando.

-¿Podremos hacerlo de nuevo?-

-Espero que si.-Respondió sincero, levantándose y mirándole con entera preocupación al Morinaga.-¿Qué pasara ahora?-

-Debemos, enfrentar a ese sujeto y lo de siempre salvar al mundo.-

-Ese tema está muy gastado ¿sabes?-

-Souichi…- Sonrió, ahora se puso serio.- Promete una cosa.-

-Lo que sea.-

-No te vas a arriesgar más de lo necesario.- Souichi arrugo las cejas.

-No lo hare…-

-Entonces que así, sea…- Se pusieron de pie y cogiendo sus vestimentas, miraron a lo lejos para murmurar.-Ya es hora de que les roznamos los planes a dos imbéciles.-

-Cuenta conmigo.- Dijo mirando serio a lo lejos.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Finalmente la mañana llegaba, Hana y sus nietos finalizaron los trajes a tiempo, pronto llegaban a las habitaciones de los adultos y entregaban a cada quien su vestimenta, mientras que la pelo larga castaña susurraba a ellos.- Y ustedes también tendrán los suyos.-

-Abuela.- Sonreía Souji.

-Kyahhhh ya quiero ver cómo será el mío.-

-Esos los hice mientras dormían.- Dijo ella, para observar a Suitetsu quien estaba distraído, entrego dos cajas a ambos chicos y les dijo con calma.-Vayan a cambiarse, los veré aquí más tarde.-Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba, mientras se dirigía con pasos lentos a su nieto.-¿Sucede algo Suitetsu?-

-Abuela… no, no pasa nada.- Dijo con calma mirando al piso.

-Claro que si, algo pasa.- Dijo con seriedad la mujer. Entonces el joven soltó lágrimas y Hana lo llevo a su habitación, ahí le dirigió a la cama para decir.- Mi pequeño, ¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada Abuela.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Tengo miedo de equivocarme, no puedo…. No puedo confiar en lo que siento está mal.-

-¿Pero qué dices, no entiendo?- Suitetsu elevo su rostro y con lágrimas confeso.

-Me gusta alguien, pero eso está mal, no puedo enamorarme de el.-

-¿Y pro que no?-

-Por,… porque… no estoy a su nivel.-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Hana lo escucho llorar, le abrazo y susurro con calma.-Mi bebé, ¿Por qué no le dices a Souichi, el sabrá aconsejarte? Si es que a mí no me quieres decir nada.-

-No… prefiero que tú lo sepas, él no sé cómo lo tomaría, además Pa-chan es muy enojado.-

-Entonces dime.- Sonrió con encanto la pelo largo.

-Abuela… yo no sé si estoy mal, pero no quiero confundir el hilo que nos une, quizás es solo porque somos familia, a lo mejor eso es, y lo estoy confundiendo.-

-No puedo decirte si no me lo dices.-

-De acuerdo…- Suitetsu tomo aire y explico.- Cuando buscábamos a papá, el hilo del destino de Kunihiro y otro sujeto Masaki se tensó y se rompió por la muerte… ahora había otro hilo en la mano de Kunihiro ese hilo está unido al mío abuela… y no es por ese hecho que me gusta o que me enamore de él, fue su seriedad, fueron sus ojos, su voz su corazón…-

-Suitetsu…- Susurro Hana con calma.

-Y sabes que no puedo estar a su nivel, porque él es un vampiro y yo soy un licántropo, además… está el hecho de que es mi tío.-

Hana suspiro hondo y susurro llevando una mano a su cabeza con cariño.- Hijo, escucha, el destino no se equivoca, quizás debas dar tiempo a esto y esperar a ver que pasara, ¿De acuerdo? Y que no te tumbe ese hecho de que es tu familiar… quizás sean familia, pero te aseguro que eso no es problema, solo debes esperar y lograras solucionarlo después.- Hana sonrió y dijo.- En todo caso, ese hilo si él y tu son el uno para el otro y si es más que el hilo familiar, este se hará más grueso y fuerte.- Explico.- Ahora vístete, deben irse, tu abuelo y los demás necesitaran de su ayuda.-Suitetsu asintió.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Unos momentos después, Hana estaba abajo esperando a todos que salieran de sus recamaras y así fue, la primera fue Hanako, quien traía un lindo traje de doble pieza, chart con un hermoso chaleco blanco con detalles dorados, en sus manos guantes negros y en sus piernas también unas medias negras que le llagaban al muslo. A un costado en su pecho el emblema de la familia TM, gritaba emocionada y decía con alegría.-ABUELITA TE QUEDO HERMOSO.- AL tiempo que ajustaba su coleta alta.

-Muy bien, te quedo perfecto.- Ahora ambas miraron a sus hermanos, los cuales traían unas chaquetas blancas con bordes dorados y unos pantalones negros, ajustados, botas y guantes en sus manos negros.-Esto, ¿Se ve bien?-

-Se ven genial.- Dijo Hana mostrando un pulgar, para bajar y unirse, Hana los miraba con atención y susurraba.

-Vaya se ven idénticos.- Expuso emocionada.

-Okasa, ¿qué significa esto?- Decía Souichi en lo alto de las gradas, él estaba todo de blanco, con una chaqueta, blanca abierta y por dentro una camisa a botones color dorado, sus panoles blancos y botas también blancas. Su cabello atado a una coleta y sus flequillos revueltos sobre parte de su frente y rostro.

-WAHHHH.- Gritaron los tres.-¡PA-CHAN SE VE GENIAL!-

-Ya escuchaste Souichi.- Reía Hana, notando como la gabardina blanca se movía por detrás, esta no tenía mangas largas solo eran llegaban a los antebrazos como cualquier otra camisa y en sus manos se posaban guantes blancos.

-ES INCOMODO.-

-Bueno ese traje es especial, nos e romperá si haces tú metamorfosis.-

-¿Enserio?-

-Ajam.-

-Hummm.- Ahora escucho a sus hijos los cuales decían.

-WAHHH, MIRA MIRA, PACHAN.- El de gafas elevo su rostro notando a los hermanos Morinaga, ellos traían una combinación más interesante, Morinaga tenía una chaqueta de tiro largo, color vino por dentro un chaleco blanco con dorado y su camisa interna una de color negro, sus pantalones del mismo color, con guantes también de color de su chaqueta, mientras Kunihiro el llevaba una Chaqueta de tiro largo, negra, chaleco rojo sangre y una camisa interna blanca, pantalón negro y botas igual con guantes. Souichi y Suitetsu estaban anonadados por tanta belleza, Morinaga enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Qué les parece, hicieron un buen trabajo en poco tiempo?-

-SE VEN MUY BIEN.- Grito Hana.

-Hum, hum, concuerdo.- Dijo Souji, Hana por otro lado admiraba a su nieto y a Souichi reía bajito y murmuraba.

-Sip, ellos también creen que se ven genial.

Bajaron las gradas mientras Kunihiro decía.-Esta ropa es extraña.-

-Está creada con fibras del mundo medio, esto los protegerá de los demonios y de algún vampiro maligno, por ahora eso es lo que tengo…-Hana se silenció.- OH SI ES CIERTO.- dijo elevando su mano y diciendo.

-Souichi, Tetsuhiro…- Ambos miraron a la pelo largo quien saco de un enorme estuche dos katanas una blanca y otra negra.-Creo que esto les pertenece.- Dijo mostrando ante ellos las hojas, se trataba de…

-MIZU HI.- Souichi grito.

-Y esta debe sr.- Tetsuhiro la tomo y sacando la hoja reluciente en oro impresionado hablo.-MIZU KIN-

-Imposible,- Dijo Kunihiro.

-Claro que lo es, Kunihiro, ambas espadas, fueron creadas en este mundo y pude volver a restaurarlas, miro a sus criaturas y mostro también armas, catanas con la filosa plata.- Ustedes también tendrán sus armas.

-OH CIELOS.-

-Tranquila Hana, esto no es un juguete.-Murmuro Souji.

-Hai, Hai.-

-Y para ti Kunihiro.- Dijo la mujer, para entregar una enorme lanza, -se cuánto te agradan.-

A Kunihiro le brillaron los ojos y dijo con voz animada.- Esta mujer me agrada.-

-Que… lindo.- Susurro Suitetsu.

-¿Dijiste algo Suitetsu?- Cuestiono Hana con una ceja elevada.

-Di-Dije, que linda catana.- Expuso sonrojado, todos estaban listos para irse cuando, un temblor comenzó a darse, Hana enseguida miro hacia arriba exclamo.

-NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE.-

-¿Qué está pasando mamá?-

-La Tanagra, ha legado finalmente hasta el mundo medio.- Grito para mirar a por las ventanas de su castillo y notar como el cielo se estaba rompiendo.-Deprisa deben irse de aquí.-

-PERO QUE PASARA CONTIGO.-

-Yo estaré bien,- Respondió con prisa ella, empujándolos, Souichi y Tetsuhiro tomaron a los chicos sujetándolos de las manos, mientras lo hacían Suitetsu gritaba.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Miraba hacia arriba y notaba como el cielo se desquebrajaba, la oscuridad, lo estaba invadiendo todo rápidamente, el grueso cristal se partió con prisa, temblores comenzaron a inundarlo todo, la tierra se estremecía, llegaron a la cercanía de la fuente la cual estaba siendo destruida por completo, Souichi admiro aquello con terror.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-Morinaga lo sujeto del brazo y grito.

-Date prisa Souichi.- así lo jaloneo y continuaron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada que los llevaría al lago, pero la tierra se desquebrajo al igual que el cielo, el temblor fue tan enorme que Suitetsu y Souichi con Hana y Souji fueron desplazados, rápidamente el piso se hundía, el pelo largo se apuró a lanzar a Hana y a Souji al lado en donde estaba Tetsuhiro quien grito.

-SOUICHI, SUITETSU.- Ambos caían por la boca del orificio. Mientras Hana y Souji gritaba, al mismo tempo el nombre de Suitetsu, Kunihiro se movió rápido a la orilla y miro a su hermano, ambos se lanzaron rápidamente al orificio, mientras caían, Kunihiro gritaba.

-Yo iré por tu hijo, ve por Souichi.- Ambos se separaron el abismo era enorme, Souichi caía con, rapidez Suitetsu se soltó de su mano y angustiado grito. El nombre de su hijo, pero rápidamente fue sujetado por Tetsuhiro; Souichi entonces grito.

-Morinaga, ¡Suitetsu!- Al instante en que dijo aquello, noto como Kunihiro bajaba con rapidez, mientras él y Morinaga ya se elevaban gracias a las enormes alas de su peli azul oscuro.

Kunihiro se apresuró, sintiendo el viento golpeando su rostro mientras caía, observaba el rostro afligido del menor mirándole, estiro su mano y él también lo hizo pronto logro tomarla y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo pego a su pecho, para opresarlo en un abrazo, Suitetsu sintió el calor en este nuevamente, y escucho.-¿Estas bien?-

-…Si.-Respondió con calma, ya arriba, Souichi estaba, angustiado miraba con zozobra el abismo y gritaba.

-Tetsuhiro, algo les paso, debes ir por él, Tetsuhiro.-

-No te preocupes, Souichi él está bien.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Mi hermano lo traerá de vuelta, ahora démonos prisa, ellos nos alcanzaran.- Todo se movía, con asombro Souichi noto como ambos llegaban en una enorme nube de murciélago, su pecho respiro tranquilo y continuaron, entraron por fin a la puerta, y en un enorme destello lograron salir, pero estaban dentro de las profundidades del enorme lago, Hana y Souji, abrieron sus ojos con prisa, pues el viaje de regreso los había aturdido a todos, notaron a su padre y a Souichi inconscientes, al igual que Suitetsu y Kunihiro que estaban aún abrazados rápidamente sujetaron los brazos de los cuatro y nadaron hacia arriba, rápidamente salieron a la superficie; ya estaban en la orilla del lago, arrastraban a sus padres, tío y hermano, se tiraban al piso y con voz cansada gritaba Hana.

-Ahhhh, esto es terrible, jamás me había sentido tan cansada.-

-No te quejes Hana.- Grito Souji escuchando los sonidos de tos en sus padres, tío y hermano.

-Gracias.- Susurro Tetsuhiro mirando a sus hijos.- Chicos.- Dijo con emoción, ahora sintiendo otro retumbo proveniente del lago, Souichi miraba este e interiormente se cuestionaba.

-¿Madre?

_**-"Souichi…"-**_ Escuchó en su cabeza_**.-"Nunca olvides que el amor es más fuerte que el Odio hijo… y nunca olvides lo que has aprendido,… mi tiempo se ha cumplido, fue bueno volver a verte."-**_

-¡_NO MADRE!-_ Intento entrar de nuevo pero Morinaga le sujeto cuestionando.

-¿Souichi, que ocurre?-

_-"El Diabolus Magnus debe desaparecer y con el yo también, pero… sabes que estaré ahí para cuando quieras platicar en tu corazón."-_ Un viento triste se formó en el lugar, acaricio los rostros de sus nietos y de los dos Morinaga y un claro.-"_**Siempre estaré con vosotros… me encanto conocerlos, triunfen salven a este mundo mis queridos nietos, salúdame a tu padre Souichi y ustedes dos cuiden de mis amores."-**_La luz que se reflejaba en el fondo desapareció, y la presencia de Hana no se sintió mas, había desaparecido junto con la fuente DIABOLUS MAGNUS.

Souichi agacho la mirada y rápidamente fue abrazado por Tetsuhiro quien susurro.-Lo lamento Souichi.-

-Gracias madre…- Dijo con orgullo, para separarse y decir con ojos dorados y brillantes mirando al cielo.

-Ya es hora de que, le hagamos una visita a ese maldito infeliz.- Gruño ahora elevando su kantana.-No se lo perdonare.- Gruño, para mirar a Kunihiro y a Tetsuhiro y por ultimo a sus hijos.- Ya es momento debemos ayudar a los otros…-

-Esa voz me agrada.- Expreso emocionado el Morinaga menor.

-Sin duda, haremos trizas a ese sujeto.- Agrego Kunihiro.

-LO HAREMOS CARNITAS.- Grito Hana.

-Más bien, cenizas.-

-Ustedes esperen Hana Suitetsu, tenemos que arrancarle la cabeza a cierto pelos negros.-

-CIERTO.- Gritaron.

-Entonces, vamos.- Dijo Tetsuhiro con voz elevada.

-Pero los vampiros, no podemos regresar a Japón sin los otros.- Anuncio Kunihiro.

-Eso no será necesario Kunihiro.- Sus ojos se tornaron de un color sumamente extraño, parecía un color misterioso y el ambiente se invadió de bruma….desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

En Japón la situación era feroz, los demonios y los vampiros hacían retroceder la guardia de los licántropos y vampiros que eran aliados, Kanako se las miraba negras luchando con un grupo de vampiros, que tenían unos perros endemoniados, la joven chica no podía entrar en metamorfosis, la luna y el sol impuestos en la Tanagra, causo que no pudieran transformarse, y esto era un problema, Souji en conjunto de Isogai destrozaban cráneos y eliminaban a demonios con pergaminos, que repartía Kurokawa y Tomoe, pero…-No es suficiente.- Gritaba Isogai.

-No te rindas, sé que algo bueno va a pasar lo puedo sentir.- Decía emocionado el peli plata.

-Soubi.- Gritaba Ritsuka al ver el sin fin de demonios que los rodeaba.

-Oye Natsuo, Hiroto, cre-Creo que de esta no saldremos con vida.- Expreso Youji tragando grueso. Los tres se unían espalda con espalda.

-Tal parece que tienes razón.- Dijo el ojo gris.

-Escuchen, no moriremos sin luchar.- Expuso el pelos rojo.

-Al menos salvamos a un buen grupo de habitantes.- Dijo Isogai siendo sometidos, estaban en grabe aprieto. Souji sonreía aun luchando.-Souji, si tiene un truco bajo la manga será mejor que lo uses ahora.- El platinado y líder de los licántropos, observo hacia arriba, notando como una enorme y siniestra bruma se presentaba, sus ojos brillaron y susurro.

-Ya llegaron.- Isogai y todos los demás admiraron aquello, notando con prisa, como todo el lugar se inundaba de neblina.

Kanako tragaba grueso y sentía como aquellos perros se arrojaban con sus fauces abiertas en su ataque, pero de la nada, golpes se presentaban en sus osicos, causando el chillido de estos. La castaña elevo su mirada y descubrió a dos chicos que se presentaban, Suitetsu y Hana, quienes atacaban ya a los vampiros y demonios.-Hana-san, Suitetsu-san.-La primera estaba con la Katana reluciente y en el piso dejando ver como aquellos vampiros se hacían cenizas, mientras Suitetsu elevaba la hoja de otra katana y la posaba en su hombro diciendo.

-Lamentamos la espera.-

-YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ, TIA KANAKO! ESPERO QUE TENGAS ALGO DE COMER QUE ME MUERO DE HAMBRE.-

-Dios.- Dijo Kanako sudando una gotita y feliz para ayudarles.

-En el grupo de Hiroto y los zeros, se presentaba con prisa, Souji, para ayudarles, se encargaba de todos aquellos vampiros y demonios, con la espada que había dejado su abuela, la cual poseía una hoja impregnada de un material nuevo y desconocido, cenizas y destellos se presentaban al acabar con cada uno de ellos.- Angel-kun.- Dijo Hiroto, pero entonces.

-No, ese no es tu angelito.- Dijo Youji.

-Sehhh, ese es SOUJI.- grito el pelos rojo, emocionado.

En el grupo de Soubi y Ritsuka, Souichi aparecía derrotando a todos los que estaban atacando, y dando patadas gritando.-¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA AGATSUMA, DESDE CUANDO LE TEMES A LAS SANGUIJUELAS.-

-SOUICHI.- Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, ahora armándose de valor y cortando cabezas.

En el grupo de Souji e Isogai, eran salvados por Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro el primero grito.-Gomen por la espera, Souji-san.- Ambos impresionados notaron la increíble y mejorada presencia del Morinaga Menor y también del mayor quien acababa con todos alrededor, la zona fue limpiada de inmediato y ya todos estaban reunidos, Souichi estaba al frente de sus hijos y los hermanos.

-Viejo.-

-Vaya, no puedo creerlo, han regresado.- Dijo este acercándose a ellos y admirándoles con emoción.- Lograron salvar a Tetsuhiro, eso es genial.-Corrió a abrazarlo y gritar.- ME TENIAS PREOCUPADO MUCHACHO.-

-Ahhh, gra-gracias, Souji-san.- sonrió.

-Todos lo estuvimos.- Dijo Tomoe con calma.

-Nos alegra que estés de vuelta, que todos estén de vuelta- Agrego Kanako con emoción y lágrimas.

-Chicos.- Dijo Hiroto, al borde del llanto.

-Esto es simplemente emocionante.-

-Lo es…- Dijeron Natsuo y Youji.

Ya la situación estaba controlada, pero el terror de enfrentar a Seimei y a Nisei aún no había pasado, ni siquiera iniciado, Ritsuka admiraba a Tetsuhiro con emoción y aplicando su visión murmuro._**-"No pudiste salirte con la tuya, Nii-san, llegara el momento en que saldemos cuentas y salvemos al mundo de la Tanagra."**_

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Lejos de ese lugar, Nisei era testigo de el cambio drástico en su amo, el cual había caído al piso de rodillas y gritaba desmedidamente, parecían cientos de demonios dentro de él, estaba furioso, noto como de nuevo se ponía de pie y gritaba a la luna roja, el momento de la lucha estaba cercano el final de Nisei y Seimei se avecina…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Hola chicas que bueno que aun sigan con ansias esta historia, que sé que seguirá de aquí a unos capos más n.n espero les haya gustado y mil perdones por la ortografía si es que se me paso algo besos y abrazos y espero les haya sido fácil imaginar el mundo medio y a nuestros personajes n_n por cierto el Rio existe es el más caudaloso de NUEVA ZELANDA Y EL LAGO ES EL NACIMIENTO DE ESTE bien me retiro ja ne!**


End file.
